Be careful what you wish for
by Firewolfe
Summary: The world has become vampire crazy. Twilight and his minnows have convinced the world that the slayers, hunters and witches are terrorists. Buffy and her new Council have all been found guilty and sentenced to death and must leave to survive.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The world has become vampire crazy. Twilight and his minnows have convinced the world that the slayers, hunters and witches are terrorists. Buffy and her new Council have all been found guilty and sentenced to death for crimes against vampires. The world wished to be slayer free. Buffy and the gang choose to grant that wish and leave this world to TPTB mercy...

A wish and they begin anew in a world that will perhaps give them a chance to live normal lives. Well as normal as slayers, witches and were people can live.

This is an AU world where the gang all choose to live after losing to Twilight and let the world have its wishes. They will leave and let the powers deal with the free will choices of humanity.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of worlds you read about. They belong to their creators and the corporations. They just wanted to come out and play a bit.

By: Fire Wolfe

Wednesday, October 13, 2010

**Be careful what you wish for... **

Part One The Wish

The media were calling it the Execution of the century. The Slayer Queen and her people were going to be executed for hunting and killing vampires. The leader of the Vampire community Twilight was going to be there. The news crews were all fighting for a chance to see him and the Council of Vampires. It seemed that the leader of the Vampires was going to personally watch the slayers be ended. His testimony at their trails had ensured they would receive the maximum penalty under California law. Death.

Buffy could not believe it all came down to this. They had fought for so many years to protect the world. After Sunnydale fell they had hope. She sighed and knew that their world was doomed. There was no way she and the others were going to get out of this. The deck was to stacked against them. They had been portrayed as terrorists by the very clever pr of the Vampire known as Twilight. He had to her eternal horror taken his name from a cheesy book series turned movies. Of course half the world fawned on him. She had tried to fight the tide but a few crazed slayers had doomed them all. They could had tried to find all the newly activated slayers but, sadly some had been taken and turned by vampires and governments into killing machines. In the end they all got painted as evil dark creatures. She looked over at Faith and Xander, Dawn, Oz and Giles. She felt so guilty for their being caught up in this. Willow and Kennedy were fortunately still out there so maybe they could protect the world. Who was she kidding they were likely hiding because they were on the most wanted list. She prayed her friend stayed free and could perhaps find happiness with Kennedy. While Buffy had never been overly fond of the dark haired girl she loved Willow and would protect her. She just prayed her friend would stay away. She could not bear if Willow and Kennedy fell as well. Buffy was tired. For over 10 years they had fought to protect the world and this was the thanks they got? She began to get angry. Well at least she and the others were going to die together. She wondered what this would mean to TPTB balance. She had lost so many friends to the fight. She looked around and saw the humans were eager to see them die. Her heart began to burn with rage.

They were all lead out. One of the wishes they had been granted was to decide how they died. It had been Charles Gunn who had found an obscure statute that let then choose. Buffy smiled feral at that. They would die by firing squad. It was fitting to her mind. It was the one way they could all die together and that they had agreed was best. Of course bleeding Dawn might not be wise but, Buffy did not really care at this point. She just had promised not to leave the others again so this was the best she could do. Besides she had one last idea. One last chance and she decided she did not care as long as her family their slayers and allies were safe. The world could go to hell they had given enough.

Willow moved under the spell with care. She might have power but so did the government's witches. They were actively looking for her and Kennedy. Her girlfriend carried a bag loaded with weapons and supplies. They had one shot at this and one shot only. She just prayed that Anya's old boss would grant the wish she and Buffy had devised. It would create a world of pain and misery but, frankly given what the world had done to them she no longer cared. Willow remembered the mountains that were soaked with the blood of friends and allies who had stood with them at to the last. She and Kennedy had gotten away and it was time to implement the last wish. She would save her friends and the other slayers and then this world could go to hell. Willow quickly cast the circle and began to chant softly. She watched as her friends were lead out. She knew Buffy had intended to just call out the wish and had wanted her and Ken to stay away. However, Willow was not about to leave anything to chance. The sun had just set and the field was lit bright so the world could watch the Queen and her people be killed. The vampires and humans stood side by side chanting for the execution to begin. It was like an insane game to them.

Twilight walked over to Buffy and said with a smirk. "Any last words Miss Summers?"

Buffy looked at him and said. "Yeah, sure why the hell not. I could do that. I mean no way I am not having the last word."

The vampires smug look paled however he had to grant a last confession.

Buffy took a deep breath looked over at Dawn who nodded. She began to close her hand tightly and a small cut opened. In her hand she held a small stone knife. If she could just bleed enough? Would her blood and be enough of a sacrifice and enough power to save them?

Buffy was lead to a microphone. She looked out at the sea of cameras and smiled a little sadly. "You know, for over ten years I have been Killing vampires. I never got the whole vampires are cool thing myself."

Faith laughed at that and shouted. "Angel , Spike?"

"Oh ok so I was a kid. Anyway so not the point. I was asked why I killed vamps. Let's see they are blood sucking fiends. They will turn on you and kill ya. But, I guess you all bought their bull shit and propaganda. The question is this? Who will keep you all safe when we are dead? I saved this worthless world over a dozen times. My friends and I have bleed and died to protect humanity. Yet, you have turned on us. Not once but over and over. I went to hell and heaven then back again for this world. My girls they walked into hell itself to keep you fools safe. Yet, we are all condemned to die. Well, I'm not sure that is right or fair." She looked up to the heavens and shouted to the powers that be. "We did your damned dirty work and this is what we get. Well we are done. Live or die we will never protect this world again! We won't be played for fools."

There was a crash of thunder.

Buffy smirked and said. You know as fun as this is not I think we are done here. I just WISH..."

Twilight shouted. "Shoot her! Shoot her now!"

Buffy smirked as the demon lord of wishes appeared by Willows call as Kennedy pulled off the chains holding the others captive. She sunk a needle into Faith's arm and said. "Give it a sec and you will be ok."

Faith nodded. "Thanks Ken." Slayer power rushed back into the dark slayer. She Pulled out the needle and threw it into Buffy who jerked then smiled as the drug reactivated her slayer power.

"I WISH that this world and its people learn what it is to be without slayer protection, that all the slayers and our allies be sent to a world where we can save people and where we will not be seen as the enemy and freaks."

Even as she cried out the wish Dawn was moving her hand she threw the blood out and a voice cried out. "Wish granted and good luck slayer! With the blood of the key I open a portal and send the champions to a world where they can be safe and I claim this one for my own So mote be!"

"NO!" Twilight called out as the slayers around the world disappeared from their prisons and appeared in the yard. They all ran jumping through the widening portal. Buffy grinned wickedly as she looked at the demon who had been both an enemy and friend. She decided that today she would call him friend. He was more than a match for Twilight. Let the demons fight for the world that hated them and would destroy them. They were done here.

"Thanks."

"I owed Anya so now I repay it. Plus I always wanted this world. There is no way some trumped up vampire will claim it."

Buffy grinned "Have fun. Make his life hell!" She pointed at Twilight.

"Oh I shall. And the humans?"

"Not caring. They made their choice. We have another world to save." Buffy said as she watched her people escape to freedom. She and the rest of the gang were the last to go. She watched them all flee to safety and pushed Dawn through. Buffy looked back as the humans looked on in horror as a second portal opened as her sister tossed a speck of blood away from her. Demons and vampires poured through from Hell itself. This world was lost to the dark side. The Powers That BE screamed as Balance tipped to evil because they had not helped their champions in time. They had sought to control the fight and bend the slayer and her people only to have their power crushed.

Part 2 The Arrival

The portal opened and 40 people fell through the veil. As they were falling Buffy and Willow spotted a man falling toward their former home. No one deserved to go to that hell. So they reached out and grabbed him. They fell though time and space and the veil opened and they stumbled through. Alarms went off. Sirius Black stumbled as he fell back through the cold veil of death. He felt powerful arms hold him tightly and carry him along. As he landed hard he cried out. His leg snapped.

"Damn it."Buffy cried as she accidently snapped the man's leg. "Will a hand please."

Willow came over as she staggered to her feet. Kennedy and Faith landed and took up protective positions. Several Wicca's and slayers joined them. Dawn was helped to her feet by Xander who ripped his t-shit to bandage her hand.

Sirius looked up. "We need to get out of here." 

"Yeah, well your leg needs tending."Buffy said.

The aurors came running into the veil room. They were shocked to see over 40 battered people. They were all that was left of the slayer and Wicca teams that had fought evil.

Kingsley Shackbolt raised his wand and was joined by Amelia Bones and several other department members. "Halt you are under arrest for ..."

They never got to finish as Willow spun around and raised her hand and cried out. "Wands!"

Before they could stop her their wands were all in Willow's hands. She handed them off to Jade a member of her coven. "Hold these a moment please. I have to check this man's leg."

"No problem Ms. Willow." the teen said with a smile.

Willow turned her back and bent down to check their tag along's leg.

"I would not move if I was you." Jade said softly. "See we have had a really bad couple of months and frankly we are tired and cranky. So, chill. We will be out of here as soon as Miss Willow sets the dudes leg and checks the others."

Faith looked around the room. She was shocked at what she saw. She swallowed hard. They had lost a lot of good people. There had been over 2000 slayers and potentials called. She saw only 40 here. She looked at Buffy who appeared ready to weep. Just then Whistler appeared.

"Slayer, I don't know how you done it but, you transferred the slayer line to this world. TPTB cannot interfere here. The thing is not all your slayers are here. Well they are but, they merged. They merged with their counterparts on this world. The 40 you see here are either dead or not born on this world. You and your friends never lived here. Well except your Watcher. Only his counterpart was killed. Which is a good thing. Anyway you have a new life here. I , oh hell! I am not leaving you without resources. This is going to be a new start for you and your people." Whistler reached into his pocket and pulled out several pouches. He tossed it to Buffy who caught it. Then he tossed another to Giles, Xander, Willow, Faith and Dawn. Kennedy glared not sure she wanted what he was giving out. "Take it Slayer you need it. It won't bite."

Reluctantly Kennedy took the pouch. They opened them and found keys.

"Those are for vaults in the bank. You will have enough there to start in this world as well as identities. Buffy and your core group will be vital to this worlds survival. The others may join the fight or not. Your call. I am not supposed to help you but, this was once my world. So, I am going to help it. Use the money wisely. Oh and Slayer I am sorry for the crap I put you through I had no choice."

"Why?" Buffy asked. "I thought they could not ..."

Whistler looked at her and said."Because I to was forced. Here you have a choice. Be strong and save them. Oh, and Slayer it will be your reward as well. This I swear on my life and Magic so mote be. And as to who I am, well you will find that out in time. But, don't hate me I learned my lesson and as insane as it sounds am working on redemption." He glowed and disappeared.

Sirius looked on confused. That voice it sounded so familar... He saw the group move as one.

"B we gota go more people are coming. So, unless you want to fight ..."

"Yeah, Let's go. Willow is he ok to move?"

"Yeah, the legs set and froze for the moment. I can splint it better when we are safe. I think everyone is good to go."

"Good cause this place is wiggin me out."Dawn said."I feel a little sick from that portal."

"What she said." Xander agreed. "Make with the mojo Willow we got to go." Xander cocked his head and said. "We got incoming."

Willow rose having checked out both Buffy and the man they had saved. She called to her coven. "Everyone form a circle. Hold hands we need to go ten to a group, We need equal number of witches per group."

The groups all formed. Buffy pulled the wounded man up. They heard more people coming.

"Willow now might be a good time."Giles warned. "We don't want a fight first thing."

"Yeah, we need to split." Buffy agreed.

"We need a safe place she said to Sirius. You have one to go to? Think it fast. Show me ."Willow demanded."I must see it." Her eyes turned white.

He nodded thinking of the Shrieking shack. He felt compelled to obey. Sirius was shocked to feel her probing his thoughts. I'm sorry but there is no time to be nice. Her soft apology stopped him from panicking and he hoped he was doing the right thing. Willow nodded and began to chant the other witches joined her as a dozen more people with drawn wands came charging in. However they were to late as there was a flash of light.

"Where did they go?" Called out Mad Eyed Moody.

Kingsley watched in shock. "I don't know the wards should have prevented that."

There was a bright flash and the group appeared inside the broken down shack.

They all fell down gasping for breath. The power drain had been enormous. Buffy set her wounded catch down and turned to check on Willow and Dawn. The Witches all fainted including Giles and Dawn. Willow swayed and Buffy caught her as her legs gave out. She and Faith moved quickly to help the witches so they were not hurt. Xander moved to the window looking out. He motioned to several slayers to join him. They all quickly took up defensive positions. Kennedy pulled the bag around and drew out weapons tossing Xander and Ax and pulling a short sword for herself. Once armed she tossed the bag to Faith who pulled out the Sythe and handed it to Buffy. Her sister slayer shook her head." Hold onto it Faith. I have to check the witches. This took a lot out of them."

Faith nodded and called to Kennedy. "We need to do a sweep. Make sure this place is secure for the others."

Kennedy looked over at Willow. As much as she wanted to go to her side Faith was right. "Let's go. Maybe we can find some water or something to help them recharge. My girl looks tired."

"Yeah, we will do that." Faith agreed. She looked at Buffy who nodded. They both knew security first then amenities. They had learned that the hard way. Besides Kennedy had come a long way she needed to know that she was trusted. She and Faith would make sure the place was as safe as it could be until the witches could set some proper wards and warnings up.

Part 3 The explanations


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The world has become vampire crazy. Twilight and his minions have convinced the world that the slayers, hunters and witches are terrorists. Buffy and her new Council have all been found guilty and sentenced to death for crimes against vampires. The world wished to be slayer free. Buffy and the gang choose to grant that wish and leave this world to TPTB mercy...

A wish and they begin anew in a world that will perhaps give them a chance to live normal lives. Well as normal as slayers, witches and were people can live.

This is an AU world where the gang all choose to live after losing to Twilight and let the world have its wishes. They will leave and let the powers deal with the free will choices of humanity.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of worlds you read about. They belong to their creators and the corporations. They just wanted to come out and play a bit.

By: Fire Wolfe

Wednesday, October 15, 2010

Be careful what you wish for...

Part 2 The Arrival

The portal opened and 40 people fell through the veil. As they were falling Buffy and Willow spotted a man falling toward their former home. No one deserved to go to that soon to be hell.

As one they reached out and grabbed him. They fell though time and space and the veil opened and they stumbled through.

Alarms went off. Sirius Black stumbled as he fell back through the cold veil of death. He felt powerful arms hold him tightly and carry him along. As he landed hard he cried out. His leg snapped.

"Damn it."Buffy cried as she accidental snapped the man's leg. "Will a hand please."

Willow came over as she staggered to her feet. Kennedy and Faith landed and took up protective positions. Several Wicca's and slayers joined them. Dawn was helped to her feet by Xander who ripped his t-shit to bandage her hand.

Sirius looked up. "We need to get out of here."

"Yeah, well your leg needs tending."Buffy said.

The aurors came running into the veil room. They were shocked to see over 40 battered people.

They were all that was left of the slayer and Wicca teams that had fought evil.

Kingsley Shackbolt raised his wand and was joined by Amelia Bones and several other department members. "Halt you are under arrest for ..."

They never got to finish as Willow spun around and raised her hand and cried out. "Wands!"

Before they could stop her their wands were all in Willow's hands. She handed them off to Jade a member of her coven. "Hold these a moment please. I have to check this man's leg."

"No problem Ms. Willow." the teen said with a smile.

Willow turned her back and bent down to check their tag along's leg.  
"I would not move if I was you." Jade said softly. "See we have had a really bad couple of months and frankly we are tired and cranky. So, chill. We will be out of here as soon as Miss Willow sets the dudes leg and checks the others."

Faith looked around the room. She was shocked at what she saw. She swallowed hard. They had lost a lot of good people. There had been over 2000 slayers and potentials called. She saw only 40 here. She looked at Buffy who appeared ready to weep.

Just then Whistler appeared however instead of his tacky suit he was wearing bright colored green robes.

"Slayer, I don't know how you done it but, you transferred the slayer line to this world.

TPTB cannot interfere here. The thing is not all your slayers are here. "  
Buffy was about to protest when Whistler broke in again.

"Well they are but, they merged. They merged with their counterparts on this world. The 40 you see here are either dead or not born on this world. You and your friends never lived here. Well except your Watcher. Only his counterpart was killed. Which is a good thing. Anyway you have a new life here. I , oh hell! I am not leaving you without resources. This is going to be a new start for you and your people." Whistler reached into his pocket and pulled out several pouches. He tossed it to Kennedy who caught it. Then he tossed another to Giles, Xander, Willow, Faith and Dawn. Buffy glared not sure she wanted what he was giving out. "Take it Slayer you need it. It won't bite."

Reluctantly Buffy took the pouch. They opened them and found keys.

"Those are for vaults in the bank. You will have enough there to start in this world as well as identities. Buffy and your core group will be vital to this worlds survival. The others may join the fight or not. Your call. I am not supposed to help you but, this was once my world. So, I am going to help it. Use the money wisely. Oh and Slayer I am sorry for the crap I put you through I had no choice."

"Why?" Buffy asked. "I thought they could not ..."

Whistler looked at her and said."Because I to was forced. Here you have a choice. Be strong and save them. Oh, and Slayer it will be your reward as well. This I swear on my life and Magic so mote be. And as to who I am, well you will find that out in time. But, don't hate me I learned my lesson and as insane as it sounds am working on redemption." He glowed and disappeared.

Sirius looked on confused. That voice it sounded so familiar... He saw the group move as one.

"B we gota go more people are coming. So, unless you want to fight ..."

"Yeah, Let's go. Willow is he ok to move?"

"Yeah, the legs set and froze for the moment. I can splint it better when we are safe. I think everyone is good to go."

"Good cause this place is wiggin me out."Dawn said."I feel a little sick from that portal."

"What she said." Xander agreed. "Make with the mojo Willow we got to go." Xander cocked his head and said. "We got incoming."

Willow rose having checked out both Buffy and the man they had saved. She called to her coven. "Everyone form a circle. Hold hands we need to go ten to a group, We need equal number of witches per group."

The groups all formed. Buffy pulled the wounded man up. They heard more people coming.

"Willow now might be a good time."Giles warned. "We don't want a fight first thing."

"Yeah, we need to split." Buffy agreed.

"We need a safe place she said to Sirius. You have one to go to? Think it fast. Show me ."Willow demanded."I must see it." Her eyes turned white.

He nodded thinking of the Shrieking shack. He felt compelled to obey. Sirius was shocked to feel her probing his thoughts. I'm sorry but there is no time to be nice. Her soft apology stopped him from panicking and he hoped he was doing the right thing.

Willow nodded and began to chant the other witches joined her as a dozen more people with drawn wands came charging in. However they were to late as there was a flash of light.

"Where did they go?" Called out Mad Eyed Moody.

Kingsley watched in shock. "I don't know the wards should have prevented that."

There was a bright flash and the group appeared inside the broken down shack.

They all fell down gasping for breath. The power drain had been enormous.

Buffy set her wounded catch down and turned to check on Willow and Dawn. The Witches all fainted including Giles and Dawn. Willow swayed and Buffy caught her as her legs gave out. She and Faith moved quickly to help the witches so they were not hurt.

Xander moved to the window looking out. He motioned to several slayers to join him. They all quickly took up defensive positions.

Kennedy pulled the bag around and drew out weapons tossing Xander and Ax and pulling a short sword for herself.

Once armed she tossed the bag to Faith who pulled out the Scythe and handed it to Buffy. Her sister slayer shook her head." Hold onto it Faith. I have to check the witches. This took a lot out of them."

Faith nodded and called to Kennedy. "We need to do a sweep. Make sure this place is secure for the others."

Kennedy looked over at Willow. As much as she wanted to go to her side Faith was right. "Let's go. Maybe we can find some water or something to help them recharge. My girl looks tired."

"Yeah, we will do that." Faith agreed. She looked at Buffy who nodded. They both knew security first then amenities. They had learned that the hard way.

Besides Kennedy had come a long way she needed to know that she was trusted. She and Faith would make sure the place was as safe as it could be until the witches could set some proper wards and warnings up.

TBC ...


	3. Chapter 3

Introduction to this fan fiction story:

The world has become vampire crazy. Twilight and his minions have convinced the world that the slayers, hunters and witches are terrorists. Buffy and her new Council have all been found guilty and sentenced to death for crimes against vampires. The world wished to be slayer free. Buffy and the gang choose to grant that wish and leave this world to TPTB mercy...

A wish and they begin anew in a world that will perhaps give them a chance to live normal lives. Well as normal as slayers, witches and were people can live.

This is an AU world where the gang all choose to live after losing to Twilight and let the world have its wishes. They will leave and let the powers deal with the free will choices of humanity.

Important Author Notes:

This will also have some twists and turns that may make certain people seem super powered or even over powered. The relationships will be mostly be none cannon for Buffy and possible the same for the Harry Potter Universe. I have reasons for what I am doing and it will all be explained eventually. This is a fair warning to all. I play with the facts, characters and perceptions we may all have of the two universes. I mix and match as I want to make it all fit. Everything will be explained in time and there will be a second story from this one eventually. However it will seem to just hang there at one point. That cannot be helped at this time. So please no flames about that for the moment. Just remember there is always a balance even if it is not apparent in the early parts of this work.

I never play by the rules you might expect for either universe. I also expect that this may be a long work or at least two stories.

Reviews are welcomed but remember this may or may not be betaed. So read at your own risk.

Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of worlds you read about. They belong to their creators and the corporations. They just wanted to come out and play a bit.

By: Fire Wolfe

Be Careful What You Wish For

A/N: Some of this work is Betaed some is not Read at your own risk.

Part 3 The Introductions

Giles looked around the decapitated building. He had a feeling it was not an overly secure location. However, given the past year or two of their lives it almost seemed like a mansion. He sighed and pulled off his glasses cleaning them. The plan had come as a shock to him.

He had wanted to protest that it was a slayer's duty to defend humanity. However, in his deepest heart of hearts he could not and would not do that. The humanity of their world had rejected and hunted them.

A part of him had expected it even as he and the others had scrambled to rebuild the council. However, whatever he might feel about abandoning the world paled in comparison to protecting the slayers and their allies.

Rupert Giles looked over and saw how stressed Buffy and Faith were. Both were ready to explode. He was glad when Buffy sent Faith to scout the area with Kennedy. He had to admit his option of the later went up with her joining Willow on the rescue. He sighed and knew he had failed his family. Rupert knew he had not protected them from the evil that was humanity at its worse.

He could not condemn Buffy for taking the only option to save her slayers. He knew since the spell Buffy and Willow felt every death of every slayer. It had almost driven both mad until they could construct a shield to mute the pain of it. He felt an echo of it though the slayer/watcher bond and it had turned his stomach.

He knew Faith also felt an echo. He sighed and prayed this world would be better. Looking around he noted that there were about 40 others besides the core group. He knew that they had to spread out as quickly as possible. If what Whistler said was true they had to find the new slayers and quickly. They did not want a repeat of the past.

On the plus side they had a list of slayers. They could perhaps prevent a repeat of the disaster they had after the fall of Sunnydale. He also could admit that over half the others were not slayers. They had a chance at a semi normal life. The look on Buffy's face said she wanted them protected and safe. He sighed and knew the main battle would once again fall to those he called his family. However, he could not fault Buffy because she was the Queen of the line and she would protect her people.

Sirius looked on. He was not going to panicky. These people were not aurors and they did not seem to want to hurt him.

If he had to guess he would say they had no idea who he was. He swallowed his fear and considered his options with care. His wand was hidden in the folds of his robe. He knew however he could not fight off that many people injured. He considered shifting but, again the chances of him getting away were slim. The only real bonus was it might heal his leg. That was of course assuming that they had set it right. He needed information. He also needed to warn Dumbledore and the Order. He shifted around and looked for what he needed. He knew there was an emergency Port key here. If he could get it that might be his best shot at escape. Of course he wanted answers first.

Buffy turned her attention back to the man they had dragged along with them. She knelt at his side. "Hi, I am Buffy Summers. I'm really sorry about your leg. I tried to avoid landing on you. Willow" She pointed to her friend. "Willow she set your leg using magic. Only the spell to get us here took a lot of power. So, she and the others are a bit tired. The thing is your leg is being splinted by her power. I would like to use a regular one so she can let the power loose. I know it might hurt some and I again I apologize but she needs to rest."

He nodded. He did not really understand what she meant by the spell to get them here. However, he did know that side aspirating was hard especially for so many. "I understand. I know it was not your fault. I mean about my leg. I stumbled. You saved me from the veil so a broken leg is a small price...I think."

Buffy smiled. Sirius noted it lit up her entire face. She was lovely.

"So, we did not kidnap you from that place. Ok we did but not..."

She babbled and Sirius had to smile. "No you saved me. I am grateful."

"Well good then. Ah, what's your name?"

"Sirius Black"

"Yeah that place was seriously black, dark and freaky." Buffy agreed.

Sirius grinned it was the first time both his names had become a bit of a joke. He grinned as this happened. The cluelessness of the young ladies response made him certain she had no idea who or what he was."My name is Sirius Black Miss Summers."

Buffy looked at him and smiled. She had grabbed a broken chair and fashioned some splints. She tore off a piece of her t-shit to tie the splint in place. He was shocked that she would do that for a stranger. "Well Mr. Black, we got this leg fixed. Just in time too."She watched as Willow plopped down. Her energy clearly gone for the moment.

"Will you ok?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute." her hands touched the ground and she leaned back against a wall. "That takes a lot out of a girl wish or not."

"Yeah, yeh think?" Dawn snarked. She stumbled over to her sister and Willow and collapsed. "Damn I am tired."

"Language Dawn."Buffy said automatically. She turned back to Sirius and decided introductions were in order. "Like I said I am Buffy Summers, that is Dawn my sister and my best friend Willow Rosenberg. My other best friend is the handsome guy with an eye patch. Xander Harris and Daniel Osborne is our best buddy. "

"Hi" They all said with a grins.

The old guy he's my watcher. Rupert Giles. Him you might understand as he is from this neck of the woods originally well sort a," Buffy said with a frown."

"Old Guy?" Giles said with a dark look. He noted Buffy wink at him. She was impossible at times. Of course he was happy to see her sense of fun peak out. The last year she had been very sober and morass.

"Well yeah, you are the elder of the group." Willow said. "I mean not that you are old or nothing. Cause you aren't and well you are in your prime..."

Kennedy came back in with Faith and pulled Willow to her kissing her soundly. Stopping the babble and shocking Sirius to his core. "Sorry she was on babble feast and kissing her is the best way to stop it. By the way I am Kennedy and that's Faith."

"Faith and Kennedy are the last of our core group."Giles said. "They are both like daughters to me." His dark look warned Sirius off. He saw the way the man almost drooled at the girls. Then again both slayers were beautiful. In fact all the women here were lovely. Giles noted Xander smirk.  
"Looks like we broke him."Xander said. "Look Mr. We don't want any trouble. As soon as we can we will be on our way. We are sorry you got dragged into this and we will find a way to tell the cops you had no part in the crashing into their gate thing."

Sirius looked at the young man. He noted the way he stood tall and proud. Like the others he seemed battle wary and jumpy. It was a look Sirius knew too well. It was the look he had when he looked in the mirror or when he saw Harry. It was clear these young people were Harry's age or maybe just a bit older. He decided he had to be honest. Something about these young people's looks told him he could trust them. "It would not matter. I am a wanted man."

"Wanted for what?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn!" Buffy said shocked at her sister bluntness.

Sirius smiled and decided the girl reminded him of Hermione Granger.

"I am wanted for murdering 13 Muggles and betraying two of my friends who were wizards."

"So, did you do it?"

"Dawn!" This time it Giles who shouted at her. She looked at him daring him to complain they had to know the truth. Because even if he did it, well second chances is what they did right? Besides technically they were all wanted for murder. Ok maybe not the kids but still...

Sirius was shocked. He could not form an answer at first. It was shocking that someone would ask and even more so that he had a feeling they might actually believe him.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The world has become vampire crazy. Twilight and his minions have convinced the world that the slayers, hunters and witches are terrorists. Buffy and her new Council have all been found guilty and sentenced to death for crimes against vampires. The world wished to be slayer free. Buffy and the gang choose to grant that wish and leave this world to TPTB mercy...

A wish and they begin anew in a world that will perhaps give them a chance to live normal lives. Well as normal as slayers, witches and were people can live.

This is an AU world where the gang all choose to live after losing to Twilight and let the world have its wishes. They will leave and let the powers deal with the free will choices of humanity.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of worlds you read about. They belong to their creators and the corporations. They just wanted to come out and play a bit.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or placed this story on their favorites or alert list. it is greatly appreciated.

Thanks,

Fire

By: Fire Wolfe

Part 4 The Explanations...The short versions

Sirius told his story to the group of mostly children surrounding him. However, he knew they were far more than that. There was power flowing off all of them. Even the young Muggles seemed to radiate it.

They asked a few questions and he answered as honestly as he could. Somehow he knew lying would not be wise or safe. The blonde girl Buffy was clearly protective of those under her care. The other dark haired girl Faith was clearly ready to fight at the least provocation. The others were also coiled ready to spring. It was clear whatever had happened to them had been extremely traumatic. "That's the sad but true tale of Sirius Orion Black. I am no saint and I have made mistakes. I Swear on my life and Magic I did not betray my friends."

Buffy looked at Willow. She nodded. "We believe you. That oath it means something to you?"

"Yes, it does. If I had lied I could at least lose my magic at most die." Sirius said with all honest. He pulled his wand out and gave it a flick. Sparkles came out as he transfigured a mat to sit on. "As you can see I have my magic."

"A wand? Wow that's cool." Dawn said. "Can I see it?"

Thinking the girl was a Muggle and no harm could be done Sirius handed it over before anyone could stop him.

Dawn flicked it and jokingly said. "I could so use a brush right now." She aimed it at a broken board. Before Willow could stop her the board transformed. The wand sparked green.

"What the hell!" Sirius said." I thought you were a Muggle?"  
He jumped up almost falling over because of his leg.

"Ah, about that well, I am a witch in training. I didn't think anything would happen. I mean it's just a stick."

"Dawn give Mr. Black his wand back. It is not a toy."Giles said firmly. "As to the Muggle term. I am not really sure what we all are here. I think we may be different." He was cleaning his glasses. "A wand is a focusing tool in our world. It has no power on its own."

"Understatement much Giles." Xander said. "I mean if Dawn has that much power? " He looked over at Willow nervously.  
"Oh, no...no way. I can't have more power."

Oz caught her before she could panic and Kennedy came to her other side. "We got you baby. Besides magic might be different here."

"Check." Oz said. He had to agree things could be different. He wondered what it meant to him and his pack mate?

"Ok." Willow closed her eyes and opened her mind. She felt a sudden rush. She swayed and closed off. "Oh goddess...there is so much power..." She looked drunk. "I think this could be a problem. I mean it's just all there."

Giles sighed and closed his eyes. Willow with more power could become an issue.

He looked at Xander who nodded. This was not good at all. However, he was going to trust his best friend. He grinned and decided that it might not be so bad. "Mojo covered cool. So now what? Maybe we could help each other."

"Xander is right of course. I take a wand here has power?"

Sirius nodded. If these folks were as powerful as he thought they were they could help him keep Harry safe. The war and the Wizarding world could go to hell for all he cared. Harry was all he cared about.

"Maybe you should tell me your story now." Sirius asked. He leaned back and listened as Giles told the tale. He was not overly surprised to learn that their story was as insane as his own.

"Contrary to popular belief the world did not begin as a paradise..."

The others rolled their eyes. Buffy broke in. "Ah...Giles maybe this one did?"

"Did what?" He asked. "Oh, well then of course."

Buffy grinned and said. "What Giles means is our world when he give the spiel. "

"Buffy let G-Man tell it."Xander said though he had to agree she had a good point. Who knows how different this world really was?

Sirius watched the interplay. It was clear that this was more about family. He smiled and told Giles to go on. He would take it as a history of the world they escaped. Giles sighed and continued to the end of his story.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He needed allies to protect Harry. These people were warriors battle hardened and they could help. While Sirius might not be overly fond of his world he knew Harry was bound and determined to end the dark lord. That being said he had to help. "Well maybe we could forge an alliance. I know some people who could help establish your credentials. That is to say help clear up the mess at the ministry. If you agree to help my god son I promise to do all I can to help you."

"Giles what do you think?"Buffy asked.

The watcher considered it for a moment and said. "Agreed, we don't want or need a repeat of the past. We agree."

Sirius took his hand and then that of the blonde. Somehow he thought things had changed. He just hoped it was for the better. On the plus side the vampires flocking to the death eaters cause would never know what hit them. Assuming of course the slayers could fight them. Then again given the excited look he was certain the slayers would enjoy taking out the vampires if they were an issue.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Introduction to this fan fiction story:

The world has become vampire crazy. Twilight and his minions have convinced the world that the slayers, hunters and witches are terrorists. Buffy and her new Council have all been found guilty and sentenced to death for crimes against vampires. The world wished to be slayer free. Buffy and the gang choose to grant that wish and leave this world to TPTB mercy...

A wish and they begin anew in a world that will perhaps give them a chance to live normal lives. Well as normal as slayers, witches and were people can live.

This is an AU world where the gang all choose to live after losing to Twilight and let the world have its wishes. They will leave and let the powers deal with the free will choices of humanity.

Important Author Notes:

This will also have some twists and turns that may make certain people seem super powered or even over powered. The relationships will be mostly be none cannon for Buffy and possible the same for the Harry Potter Universe. I have reasons for what I am doing and it will all be explained eventually. This is a fair warning to all. I play with the facts, characters and perceptions we may all have of the two universes. I mix and match as I want to make it all fit. Everything will be explained in time and there will be a second story from this one eventually. However it will seem to just hang there at one point. That cannot be helped at this time. So please no flames about that for the moment. Just remember there is always a balance even if it is not apparent in the early parts of this work.

I never play by the rules you might expect for either universe. I also expect that this may be a long work or at least two stories.

A/N: Thank you for anyone who takes the time to review.

Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of worlds you read about. They belong to their creators and the corporations. They just wanted to come out and play a bit.

By: Fire Wolfe

7/12/2011

Part 5 The Mirror

The group was exhausted and wary. Sirius could tell that they had been through as much as he had. His stomach growled and he blushed.

He looked around and noted several others seemed to be having the same issues.

"Hey Giles we need to do a supply run."Xander said. It was a measure of how concerned he was that he did not use his mentors nick name. "I don't know about anyone else but I am absolutely starving to death."

"Hey boy toy did you skip your last meal?"Faith teased.  
Xander shook his head. "No I ate it...just on case only it was hours ago."

Willow giggled it was so like Xander to think with his stomach. Though to be honest he did not wine as much as he did in high school.

"So where can we get supplies? I so don't want to run into those Oreo guys again." Buffy said. She had to agree with Xander food was going to be an issue soon. Hungry slayers were cranky. "We need clothing and sleeping gear. Even if we stay in this shack we need blankets and personal items."

"Yeah, we do. I mean ...what if we have to use a bathroom." Xander said.

Buffy blushed she had not been about to be that blunt but then Xander was all about tact.

"We need to contact Harry and his friends. They could help us with the immediate needs of food and blankets. I wish I could send him an owl."

"Huh?" Buffy said. "Why would you do that?"

Sirius blinked then realized that for all purposes these folks were Muggles. "They carry the mail. Wait a minute I have an idea. " He hobbled over to a book case. He reached up and pulled down a small mirror. "Yes, it is still here." He pulled the mirror out and waved his wand over it.

The others looked at him strangely but said nothing. Sirius want to jump for joy well he would have had his leg been up to it. As it was he stumbled back to a chair. "I can call Harry now."

"Dude that ain't a cell phone." Oz said softly.

"Sell tone, no its a communication devise. We use the mirror to call the person who has the other one. It's a great spell. Far more secure then a floo call."

"Flew call?" Giles asked.

"It's the way most wizards communicate. Anyway this will be private. I just hope Harry has his with him."Sirius explained. He tapped the mirror with his wand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Harry sat in the common room He was not feeling all that well. It had been a month since Sirius had died and he still felt the agony of losing the only family he cared about. His friends had tried to cheer him up but they had failed. Worse yet soon he would have to go to the Dursley's once more for the holidays.

He found he did not care. What could they do to him? Beat him, starve him who cared. Maybe they would manage to kill him and it would all be over. He pulled out the mirror Sirius had given him as a gift. He just wished it would go off and he could talk to his godfather one more time. It was all his fault that Sirius was dead. A tear fell as he stared at the mirror and then back at the fire. He was oblivious to his dorm mates moving and laughing in the room.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Homotherium-Pack cat

A/N: The world has become vampire crazy. Twilight and his minions have convinced the world that the slayers, hunters and witches are terrorists. Buffy and her new Council have all been found guilty and sentenced to death for crimes against vampires. The world wished to be slayer free. Buffy and the gang choose to grant that wish and leave this world to TPTB mercy...

A wish and they begin anew in a world that will perhaps give them a chance to live normal lives. Well as normal as slayers, witches and were people can live.

This is an AU world where the gang all choose to live after losing to Twilight and let the world have its wishes. They will leave and let the powers deal with the free will choices of humanity.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of worlds you read about. They belong to their creators and the corporations. They just wanted to come out and play a bit.

By: Fire Wolfe

**July 16, 2011**

**Part 6 The Breach**

Part 6 The Breach

Minister Cornelius Fudge was not a happy man. Twice in the last month the Ministry had been invaded. He shouted at the staff and they all listened.

Arthur Weasley hated to admit it but Fudge did have a point. Granted it was his own foolishness that lead to the death eaters being able to enter at will but the rest well it was unacceptable.

He looked around and noted that the other department heads all seemed to agree. Percy was standing back behind his boss and frowned.

It gave Arthur hope. It was clear that while Percy respected the minister he clearly did not agree with this rant. Maybe his son's blinders were staring to come off? It hardly mattered because as sad as it was the Minster was correct this invasion was dangerous.

Of course if it was true and Sirius Black was alive then that was news worth jumping for joy. Arthur knew he would have to wait to be dismissed before he could owl Dumbledore with this news. It would go a long way to cheering Harry up. The boy who lived was in a deep depression and Arthur worried about him. The young man who saved his daughter was rapidly becoming like a son to him. He hoped he would finally catch a break and that his god father was indeed alive. He had seen the pensive memories of the group that had seen the invaders and he had to believe it was Sirius.

If not it was someone who could appear like him very well and that could be a problem. Arthur put that thought aside as he listened to the new security measures. They were long overdue in his option but, it would make coming and going far more difficult. Of course it would not address how the strangers had gotten into the building in the first place. As Kingsley had said the wards never fell. It was a very puzzling thing.

The mirror went off. Harry froze. He pulled it out of his pocket and stared at it. He could not believe it was ringing. He took out his wand and tapped it. Surely this was a trick?

Sirius was not aware of how much time had passed. The time in the veil was different. All he knew was he was starving and hoped his godson could find a way to send supplies or baring that some funds. He hated the idea of asking for money but, he had to survive. He wondered how Buckbeak was? He hoped someone was taking care of his friend.

Harry answered."Hello?"

"Harry it's me. I ah...sorry it took so long." Sirius said. "I was a bit...well the veil was a complicated."

Harry stared at the mirror image of his godfather. He frowned and said if you are Sirius tell me what you did to Snape. Three things."

Sirius frowned. "I ah...almost fed him to Moony. I turned his hair pink 3rd year. I gave him jelly legs when he tried to capture me."

Harry's face changed from frown to pure joy. "Sirius you are alive!"

"Well yes, I am. Harry why are you looking like you saw a ghost?"

"Because you fell in the veil. They said you were dead. It's been over a month and I...I thought you were dead because of me." He began to tear up.

Sirius looked at him in shock. "A month? Well that's different. To me it's only been less than a day. Look I am alive ok. So, no tears. I was saved by some friends. Now don't look like that. You did not abandon me. You followed older and wiser wizards advice. It's done and over my boy. We have to move on. Now, if you don't mind I could use your help."

"Anything."Harry said he wiped his tears away."Where are you? What do you need? Are you safe?"

Sirius smiled at the eagerness in his godson's voice. "Well I am safe for the moment. Unfortunately the ministry knows I am back. My friends and I kind of crashed into the ministry. Now don't say a word. Listen and I'll tell you what I can. I am where Moony spent the lunar cycle. I have allies here. People who just might help us win against Tommy boy. I also need some supplies. There are about 50 of us here and we only have the cloths on our backs. Food ,and medical supplies are a must or baring that money to buy them. I also need a mediwitch if possible. I fell and broke my leg."

Harry stared at the mirror. "Ah ok. I can send Hedwig with some galleons. I'll try to get food and supplies. Let me talk to Dobby about that. Can I tell and Ron and Hermione?"

Sirius frowned at this. "If you must. Be careful Harry. I am not alone and the people with me are innocent of any wrong. All they did was save me. They had no idea who I was or what I have been accused of. So, I want them safe."

"All right. Give me an hour and I'll try to call back." Harry said. "I have to go someone is coming." He cut off the conversation.

Sirius was not happy with that. He stared at the mirror but knew getting caught would not do him or his new friends any good. He put the mirror down and turned to face his new allies. "Harry will help. Now let's see if I cannot make this place a bit more livable."

He looked around and with a swish of his wand turned some broken down furniture into something somewhat comfortable. He swished again and the room cleaned itself a little. He grinned at the shocked faces as chairs and couches appeared.

"At least we won't have to sit on the floor anymore. Now what next. Ah, blankets. " He flicked his wand again and a pile of blankets appeared. "That should help keep us warm."

"Wish we could have a fire." Willow said.

"I'd like that to. Only then someone would know we are here."Xander said.

"Yeah, not good." Willow agreed. "Maybe we should help?"

"Rest Willow, you and the others are tired."Giles said. He looked over and noted that the other witches were grateful for the more comfortable seats. They all seemed to lean back and fall asleep at once. Giles smiled it was a comforting site to see. His children all safe and secure. Buffy moved to his side and he pulled her close. "I thought we were done Giles."

"Your plan worked. "He said. We escaped Angelus"

"Our world is going to the dark side though."Buffy said."Do you hate me for that?"

Giles held her and took a deep breath. He was not overly happy with the choice Buffy and the others made. However, they had tired all legal methods and they had tried to escape and leave the world behind. The world had in turn hunted and killed them. Giles held his slayer and whispered softly. "They made their choice. They chose Twilight."

"I can't believe he betrayed me...us like that."

Giles held his slayer as she wept for her lost love. He had never trusted Angel/Angelus.

That was a fact. He had always been wary of the vampire. If he was honest if given a choice he would have chosen Spike without a soul as an ally before Angel. However, he knew Buffy loved Angel. Even now all these years later a part of her had held out hope.

However, he had chosen The Wolfram and Hart. It had of course corrupted him. While he along with Spike and the others had torn down the L.A. Office his death had given his soul over to the Senior partners. He had not become human. Having already forfeited the prize not once but twice.

It enraged Giles when he learned of the day Angel was human and he had been with Buffy only to take it back. That was one of the most vile things he had ever done. He used Buffy and Giles could not forgive that easily.

Giles hoped that Spike had won his reward. That vampire had changed. He was a vampire to be respected.

No Angel had chosen his path and become the vampire known as Twilight and in doing so betrayed Buffy and the PTB. Giles was also angry at the powers.

They had set this all up. He held his slayer and knew she needed his support. Taking a deep breath he said."There was no choice. Magic always has a cost. They chose their path. The last portal was a bit much , but I know it was part of the deal. Humanity will learn to fight or they will fall. If TPTB still want Angel as a champion they can use him to fight the darkness. If not than the humans will fight or die. We gave them our all and they betrayed us. Your wish was to protect our people and that was a worthy one."

Buffy relaxed in his arms. She had been so afraid he would condemn her for her choices.

"I am your watcher Buffy and your friend. I will never second guess you again. I swear it. I made a mistake in Sunnydale and I swore I would trust you. I still do. Trust you, that is. We will make this work and find our places in this world. We can perhaps help this Harry and his friends and be defenders once more. In any case we are together and we will survive."

"Thanks Giles."Buffy said. She relaxed in his arms. She felt safe and loved. It was the first peace she had in months or years.

He leaned down and picked up his tired slayer. He walked to the nearest empty chair and sat down. Buffy curled up on his lap and drifted to sleep. The first she had had in weeks. Trusting him to keep her safe.

Faith and Kennedy both smiled at this. They knew Buffy needed a rest. Hell they all did. But B so much more so. So Faith and Kennedy had agreed they would keep watch.

"Ken and I will keep watch Giles." Faith said. "We got this. "

"All right Faith. Only two hours then have Rona and Vi take over. You all need rest too."

"Sure thing."Faith said as she and Willow's honey went to keep watch.

"Is she going to be ok?" Sirius asked He was clearly concerned for the small blonde woman who Rupert Giles held close.

Giles looked at him and said softly. "I hope so, she is just tired and worn. She has given so much to all of us. I just hope we are worthy of the price she paid to save us all."

Sirius did not ask. He had a feeling the answer would be hard to bear. From what he heard magic was involved and it may have been dark. However, he was not going to judge these people. He did not have the right. From what he learned they had sacrificed as much if not more than Dumbledore and the Order ever could. He nodded and said. "Harry will bring us what we need."

Harry Potter looked up and was surprised to see Neville Longbottom. He had expected Hermione or Ron.

"Are you ok mate?" The tall lanky boy asked.

"Yeah, I am fine Neville. "He looked at his friend and made a snap decision. He needed to help Sirius but it would not be safe for him to leave the castle. To many people were watching him. He had thought to send Dobby but maybe Neville could help him.

He was wary of asking Hermione or Ron because then they would want to tell Dumbledore. Harry was not sure he wanted to do that just yet. He was still extremely angry at being kept in the dark. Especially since he had learned his friends had more information on his life then he did.

No, for the moment he was going to keep this situation as quiet as possible. Neville had proven to be a loyal friend and he would not be suspected of sneaking out. He was a good friend but not as into rule breaking as Harry and his friends. Plus if he did get caught he was a Pure Blood the last of an ancient house.

There would be little anyone would do against him. Harry might not like the system but it could be useful.

"Actually I am better then fine Neville." Harry pulled his wand and cast a quick privacy screen. "Neville I need a favor. If you can't do it I understand, but it is vital it get done. "

Neville looked at The boy who lived and nodded. He and Harry had become better friends in this last year. His friend had helped him gain confidence and he knew Harry would only ask if it was important."What can I do?" He wondered why Harry would ask him and not one of the others.

Harry looked at his friend and smiled. "Thanks Neville. Look, I know this is going to sound crazy but Sirius is alive. I need to get him some money or food. Supplies and the like. Only I am being watched as are Hermione and Ron. I would send an owl but, again Hedwig is to noticeable.

Neville looked at Harry and wondered if he had lost it? Or if this was a trap to lure his friend out. However, he would help. It was the least he could do. "So what am I doing? Taking Sirius some food, supplies and galleons?"

"Yes, it would be great. I also need you to give him this." Harry handed Neville a paper. His friend looked at it and nodded. He understood what a fidelus charm was.

"Ok, so how do I get the supplies?"

Harry smiled he knew he could count on Neville. "Dobby could you come here please."

The house elf appeared with a pop. "The great Harry Potter calls Dobby?"

"Hi Dobby, I am happy to see you."Harry said.

Dobby looked ready to cry at this. "I am so happy Harry Potter sir is happy to see Dobby."

"Yes Dobby I am glad to see you my friend. I need a favor Dobby."

Anything for Harry Potter sir."Dobby said with a smile.

"I need you to help Neville. He is going to be doing me a favor. Could you help him gather the things he needs to take?"

"Yes, Dobby can do that. What does Harry Potter need?"

Harry smiled he knew he could count on the elf. "I need food and blankets for about 50 people and medicines if you can get it without being caught. Also I need you to see if Winky could help. She could be a messenger for us. "

"Winky will help Harry Potter. She needs to feel needed. This would be good for her."

"Yes, I am hoping so. Now if you could gather those supplies and shirk them to fit in my trunk I would appreciate it. Ask Winky if she could help."

"I will Harry Potter sir." The elf disappeared. Harry smiled and Neville grinned.

"Dobby's a fine elf. But if he is going to do all that why are you sending me?"

"Because even if I send some supplies Sirius and his friends will need more. Dobby cannot shop like you can. I know you help your Gran with her charity work so no one would think about it if you buy things that could be used in that regard."

Neville nodded. It was true he had often helped his Gran. Though he was surprised Harry knew. It made him feel pride that his friend considered such things important to know.

"Plus Dobby would be upset if I gave him this. Even if he was simply to take it to Sirius. " He handed Neville a bag full of galleons. "I was hoping you could stop and buy an owl. An owl I could give to Sirius. That way we could communicate without being noticed for a bit."

"That's a good idea. I could find a small barn owl. It could stay with me. That way no one would know it was yours if it comes back with messages." Neville said. "I can do this. When should I leave?"

"I would say after dinner. I mean you often go work in the green house so if you head that way no one would think much of it. Dobby could take you to where Sirius is with the supplies then."

"Ok, but the owl might have to wait until morning."

"I figured that. We got a Hogesmead weekend on Saturday. Maybe you could get the own then?" Harry asked really wanting Sirius to have a way to send a message quickly and discreetly.

"I will Harry. Don't worry we will take care of Sirius and your new allies. Maybe I could sneak one or two back to the castle. If we use the room they should be safe enough. Maybe Luna can help me pick out an owl."

Harry grinned at that. It seemed Luna and Neville were becoming more than friends. He approved. They were good for each other. Plus it would make sense for Neville to have his own owl to send messages to his new girlfriend. Yes this could work.

Harry clapped his friend on the back and removed the spell as several other of his dorm mates came into the common room.  
Neville smiled and slipped away. Not wanting to draw attention to their activities.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7 The Vow**

Part 7 The Vow

Dumbledore noticed Harry was walking to dinner with Neville. They were soon joined by both Ron and Hermione who wrapped an arm around her friend. Ron was chatting away about their games of Quidditch and the boys all seemed engaged. Dumbledore smiled at this.

He had hopes that maybe Harry was beginning to snap out of his depression. He sighed and knew he had to help the youth. Harry was to important to the war and his plans to lose to self doubt or recriminations. Dumbledore knew that Harry was angry with him. In some ways the boy had a reason to be. However, Dumbledore still wanted to protect Harry. He was only a child.

A child should not have the weight of the world on them. It was why he had placed Harry with the Dursely's to give him a loving stable home. He sighed sometimes doing what was right was not easy.

He was called by Professor Snape so his attention was drawn away.

Harry had felt the Headmaster's eyes on him. I never thought I would be glad to see Snape he thought. Well at least the old man is distracted for the moment.

He half listened to Ron drone on about their chances in the upcoming match. He was not worried they were as ready as they could be. He sighed as his stomach growled. At least dinner would distract him.

As Willow rested her strength returned. She looked over at her witches Jade especially. The girl was going to be a powerhouse one day. She smiled as the cheerful teen was already bouncing back. Willow knew that they were not supposed to have favorites but Jade had snuck into her heart. She loved the girl like a little sister. The amazing thing was Kennedy liked her too as did Oz.

She glanced over at her first lover and smiled. He was up and prowling. There really was no other word for it. He was watching and guarding them all. He might know the slayers were on guard but he never let his down.

Willow knew he still suffered for the murder of his wife and son. She was still en raged over the fact that Cain had killed them and the authorities had done nothing.

Hate burned for a moment but she pushed it back. This was a new world and old angers had to be let go. Oz was still grieving and he had come to her to heal.

They were still a bonded pair even if they had others in their lives. Fortunately Kennedy had grown up a lot and accepted his place at her side. Or maybe it was just she was very familiar with Werewolf lore. In either case she seemed content to let Oz share their lives. Willow was grateful. Because she knew both were important to her sanity and that they would need to find a way to make their lives mesh. Willow would not give up either of the people who grounded her and made her feel human.

Xander was restless. He watched Oz pace and wanted to join him. However, he knew it would freak everyone out to much. Instead he decided to learn more about this new place. Would it be friendly to them? He moved over to Sirius side to get the 411. He would need to analyze the situation with care. He was not letting a repeat of the past happen.

Sirius watched the young man with the eye patch approach him. He plopped down next to him and smiled. "Could you tell us about your world Mr. Black?"

Sirius smiled at this. "Well I would be happy to. If you would call me Sirius please. I am not much into . It makes me feel old and it reminds me of my family. Most of whom were not good people. I suppose I will have to fill you in on the magical world. I won't be much use to you on the muggle side of things. "He paused and then with care continued.

"I am as you know a wizard. There are three kinds of Wizards. All have power and all are important to my way of thinking. However, my world sees it differently. But, we will get to that in a moment. I am what is called a Pure Blood. That basically means my family has been magical for as long as we can remember.

We have a seat in the Wizengamot which is the government body of the Wizarding world in Great Britain. My family was rich and important in our world. I never really experienced the muggle world all that much until school and even then it was limited. That is why I won't be much use to you in your search for answers in that place. I think Harry or Hermione would be a better choice to ask for that.

Harry is a pure blood in so much as both his parents were magical people. His mother was however what we call a Muggle born witch. She was born to a non magical family."

Sirius frowned at that then shook it off as a memory came and slipped away. Oh well he would think of it later. "The last type of wizard is a half blood. They are half wizard and have muggle. "

"What does it matter they all have magic."Jade said coming to sit with Xander.

"I agree with you." Sirius said. "However the blood purist don't"

Willow's eyes darkened at that word. "Let me guess they think only pure blood wizards are good enough?"

"Yes, that the case sadly. It is the reason He who must not be named has so many followers."

"Huh? What a lame name for a big bad." Faith said as she came over to join Xander. She dropped down and laid her head on his lap using it as her pillow. Xander sighed but shifted so she and Jade could get comfortable.

Sirius smiled. It was clear this young man was important to the group.

"Great so we got a wizarding Hitler." Xander said. He glanced over at Willow who nodded.

"Well I always did want to have words with him. Maybe this will be good enough." Her eyes seemed to darken for a moment. "It seems I am a Muggle born then. I wonder if he will be to play? I mean he assumng that the muggle borns are weak. Maybe we need to show him the error of his thinking."

The others froze because it was clear Willow wanted to fight this evil. Buffy's eyes snapped open at that moment and locked with her best friend. Willow grinned and Buffy nodded. "We will deal with him. He is just a trumped up fool. He should be easy enough after Twilight."

"Yes we will. If I had any doubts about this world needing our help that settled it." Willow said. "We need to help this Harry Potter."

"I agree. No child should have to deal with such evil alone." Buffy stated. She rose and stood tall. The short nap had done wonders for her. She stood and all eyes fell on her. "Besides it might be fun not to be the main focus of a prophecy for once."

The others laughed at this.

Sirius looked at Buffy and almost swallowed his tongue at the vision she presented. Her movements were pure grace and no one looked away. He had thought Veela's were beauty he was wrong. This woman was perfection.

Buffy looked around the room and said. "We have a new world here. I'm not going to say it will be easy to fit in. We might still have those who would harm us. However, we are together and we will find our sisters and friends. We will find a way to help this young man Harry Potter. Evil is evil human or not. This time humanity will be held accountable."

"Buffy we can't-"

"No Giles that was our mistake the last time. We defended humanity and excused their evil. Well not this time. I'm not saying we go on a rampage of killing and maiming.  
However, that being said we will defend ourselves. If possible we won't kill however if it comes to them or us. Well I say we have as much right to live as they do. Human law allows for self defense. Wars have been fought to keep the peace and save portions of humanity. No this time we will not stand around and be slaughtered. We will be defenders of the world and all who seek to live in peace and harmony."

Buffy and Giles eyes locked in a battle of wills. His eyes fell first and he moved to her side and fell to his knees in front of her. She was magnificent a true queen and Giles had only one choice to make and he took it. She was his center his leader. She was the Chosen one the Queen of the line.

"As you wish my queen. I am as always your man."

Buffy was shocked. She had not meant this to happen.

"Yo B. Heads up." Faith called. She looked up and the scythe came to her hands. She caught it even as Faith came to stand next to Giles. She looked Buffy in the eye and then with care and reverence she to knelt before Buffy only leaning on one knee. A shubtle reminder that she too was chosen and was bowing of her own free will. She was chosing to follow her sister slayer.

Buffy held the weapon of the Slayer and looked around. To her shock Kennedy was the next to kneel. Unlike Faith however she put two knees to the ground and bowed her head. Shocking everyone. Kennedy had learned much and was willing to bow to the one who had saved them all.

Oz and his pack were next followed by Dawn who joined Giles and Faith. Finally all that was left were Xander and Willow. Both looked at each other and walked to stand beside her.

Xander spoke for them both. "We have both made a lot of mistake over the years. Only the thing is we love you. You are our family. It was our insecurity and pride that got in our way. If you will forgive us we would be with you in this. I ...we've been at your side since Sunnydale and don't want to leave it. We trust you and swear we will have more faith then we have shown in the past." With that he knelt Willow joining him. "I will be your knight and shield."

"I will be your Merlin." She smiled "Though I may be redundant here?"

Buffy sighed and looked at them both. "Xander you have been my white knight , I never would have survived without you even that first year. Willow you would never be redundant. I forgive you and Willow as long as you forgive me and my many mistakes. You are right pride our inexperience had a lot to do with our mistakes and hurts. Let's let it go, we are friends no family. We have a new world to defend. I am not worthy of being your queen. I have made so many mistakes. But if you all trust me to do this I will do it to the best of my ability. I swear that I will defend the weak and help protect this world and the muggle one from the darkness. I will be the leader you need me to be. I will listen this time and I will learn. I will make use of your advice and listen to your concerns with care. If I make mistakes they will not be made because I have not learned. I will always do what I believe is right and just. This I swear on my life and power."

There loud crack as thunder sounded. The group almost jumped as a golden light covered Buffy and spread to Giles then around the room. It bound them all to serve as protectors. Her words rocked them all.

Sirius watched in shock as magic moved from one to the next.

The golden magic healed and altered those present. Xander jerked and grabbed his face for a moment. Then pulled his eye patch off shocked to find a new eye in the place of the one he lost. The wounded all cried out then looked down at their hurts in shock as they were healed. Buffy watched as the slayers and witches healed as she had so long ago in the cave facing down the First.

Willow's eyes flashed dark then turned the purest white as a dark smoke rose from her and fled away. Young Jade glowed and giggled as power flowed into her and she stood tall. Well as tall as her new four foot two frame would allow.

"Wow that ticked." She said. Knowledge of this new world flooded into her and she smiled. "This place is wicked cool."

Dawn glowed green then flashed white and she to giggled feeling connected to this world now. She was the key but made fully human and never again a threat to the universe.

She looked around and watched as Oz and his pack cried out shifted then glowed and shifted back. They were full wolves laying on the ground panting. Oz was the first to shift back.

"Cool, looks like I got the wolf now." He smiled as his pack mates shifted. "I can control the shift."

"No more moon issues."Jordy agreed. "Shape shifters not were's that's cool."

Faith winced as power flooded into her. She was shocked to see the first slayer. The slayer spoke to her and she listened. "You have chosen to follow Buffy and named her as your Queen. It is a wise choice one that will be your salvation. You my child have seen both light and dark. She will need your wise council in the times to come. Trust yourself for you are worthy. I chose you Faith Lehane because you are strong and true. Be her guide and friend and sister. Know that you are a truly chosen slayer." The first slayer laid a hand on her and power flowed into Faith. "You are her equal in the rights of the chosen. Yet because you trust you will follow. It takes a true knowledge of ones self to bend a knee to one you love and respect. Hold out your hands."

Faith did so and there was a flash of light. In her hands was now a second Scythe which was dark green in color. It was a match to the Red one Buffy held.

Faith smiled at this. "Thank you." As the light left her and leaped to each slayer present. All ended up with weapons that glowed though none had Scythes like the chosen two.

Kennedy grinned at her sword. It was glorious. She felt pride that the first slayer found her worthy and took her words to heart. It was not anything she had no learned to accept over the years but it made her feel at peace with being willing to follow Buffy now. She had earned the right to lead. She was not the same person she had been in Sunnydale. Kennedy was ashamed of her past actions and hoped this could prove she changed. Buffy was giving them a chance and she was not going to blow it.

Giles felt the darkness leave him as light filled him. Power radiated from him and he rose. He shook his head and suddenly felt years younger. As if all his past sins were wiped clean. From the looks on his children's faces something had changed.

Sirius grinned. He had been wondering how to bring the group into the mix to protect Harry. The magic had taken care of that.

"Well how do you all feel about going back to school?"

Willow froze waved her hand and a large mirror appeared on the wall.

Giles summed it up best. "Well bloody hell!"

Dawn giggled and said. "Well at least we can avoid wrinkles for a bit."

"So, not funny."Buffy said as she stared into the mirror and saw a teenager staring back at her.

Every adult had lost at least 10 years and poor Giles looked only a year or two older then she was. Of course he was a hottie. She pushed that thought aside and looked up. "Whistler get your ass down here!"

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: The world has become vampire crazy. Twilight and his minions have convinced the world that the slayers, hunters and witches are terrorists. Buffy and her new Council have all been found guilty and sentenced to death for crimes against vampires. The world wished to be slayer free. Buffy and the gang choose to grant that wish and leave this world to TPTB mercy...

A wish and they begin anew in a world that will perhaps give them a chance to live normal lives. Well as normal as slayers, witches and were people can live.

**This is an AU world where the gang all choose to live after losing to Twilight and let the world have its wishes. They will leave and let the powers deal with the free will choices of humanity. A/U means they may not be the same kind loving gang we all know and love. They will be darker.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of worlds you read about. They belong to their creators and the corporations. They just wanted to come out and play a bit.**

**By: Fire Wolfe**

A/N: This may or may not be betaed read at your own risk.

Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review. It is greatly appreciated.

July21,2011

**Be careful what you wish for you might just get it.**

Part 8 Whistler's Twists

"Whistler get your ass down here!" Buffy cried out.

There was a pop and Whistler appeared only this time he was not dressed in the way Buffy had come to expect. He stood tall and straight and glared at the Queen of the Slayers. "I cannot believe that you did that! Damn Slayer you got more Guts than Common Sense."

He looked around the room and began to laugh. It was a deep belly roar. "Oh my lord. You really do like to shake things up." He leered at Faith and Kennedy.

Faith pulled her brand new toy out and said. "B I know you wanted his rib cage for a hat but can I have his leg for a walking stick?"

Whistler laughed a little harder then seemed to pull it together. "Ok Children here is the deal. Slayer as always you have just mucked up a prophecy. And as usual you Harris helped her do it. " He shook his head. "I swear whatever dimension you lot are in you cause waves. Ok everybody have a seat. This might take a bit."

They all sat down and Whistler paced. "I told you all that some of you did not or were not a part of this world. "

"Yeah you said we were not born or we had died."Xander said frowning suddenly not sure he liked where this was going.

"Well yes, that was the case. Well until someone made a deal."

"Huh? what deal?" Buffy asked.

Whistler looked to the heavens and said "Why me? I mean really was I that evil?"

He sighed and looked at Buffy and quoted her." I will defend the weak and help protect this world and the muggle one from the darkness. I will be the leader you need me to be. I will listen this time and I will learn. If I make mistakes they will not be made because I have not learned. This I swear on my life and power."

Buffy froze.

She looked at Giles and Willow who both groaned.

"A magical contract with this world." They both said. "You just agreed to be its protector."

"Yeah so?" Buffy said.

Sirius could not believe Buffy did not understand. He grinned and could see why she drove this Whistler crazy. She made a binding vow and the power she held along with the worlds magic made a pact.

He smiled as it sunk in. Buffy and her friends were bound to defend the world against Voldermort.

"The magic claimed you and those you rule your majesty. The magic of this land changed you so you could be better defenders. It healed your wounded and purified those among you that needed it. It is as if heaven touched each person here."

"How?" Buffy asked.

Whistler rolled his eyes. "Because you were in grace so then they now are. Your love and trust in them and theirs in you has purified their souls. Dark magic was a risk to some of you but, no more. This world has claimed you as its own. None can say that you do not belong. It has even forged a past for you all. Made you have families and connections to this world."

"Oh, families?" Willow said. She took Kennedy's hand. Oz and Kenn were her family as were the others. She did not need any more.

"Yes families. You young lady will make someone very happy."Whistler said and he grinned at Xander and you young man will shock someone deeply. I wish I could be there to see it. Oh well it maybe I you can show me a pensive later. Giles you will have an important role to play as well. Of course it will shake up this world deeply. It may even help Mr. Black here. " Whistler grinned.

He faced Sirius and said. " When you can send an Owl to the Goblins and have them run a blood line test on the watcher. I believe you will be most happy with the results."  
Sirius glared. "I can see why they want to make you a fashion piece."

Whistler laughed and then faced Buffy and Faith. "The last of the chosen are the Key to peace here. Both of you must work together. On this world you are sisters. Each will have an important place as will the key and the red witch. All of you are blood family now."

"Cryptic much? Whistler who are we?"

"Why don't you know you are all my children now, or at least my descendants ." With that he disappeared laughing as the threats came from everyone in the room. "Just you four so no worries about you hooking up with the Knight Dark Slayer."

"I am going to skin him and make a pair of boots." Willow said.

The others did not even flinch and that showed they all had similar thoughts.

"Ok so we are family? How?"

"Has to be through our moms I would say. Or something?" Dawn said.

"This is strange. Is there a way to check?"

"The goblins have a blood line test. Not sure how to do it without that though."

"DNA testing?"Willow said "But not here and now." She frowned.

"Could we do a spell to locate family in the room?" Dawn asked.

Willow considered it and said "Yeah, we can. If I ask the goddess of earth to help. She should as she invoked the magic."

"Do it." Faith said. Buffy nodded her agreement.

Willow sighed and began to chant. Then laid out paper with all their names on it and waited. The paper began to fill out. As they watched the lines began to fill in.

Willow watched as the names Fabian and Gideon Prewett appeared along with the name Sara-Joyce Gellar.

Buffy and Dawn watched as their names appeared with Sara-Joyce as their mother and Hank Evans Summers.

Faith watched as her own line appeared. She like the others had Sara-Joyce as her mother her father was a bit of a shock but she smiled she liked Sirius and maybe this dude was related? Regulus Black was listed as her father.

Sirius looked at the paper and said. "Ok that was not expected. Ah welcome to the family Faith. Though your father and I were not on the best of terms in the end he turned to the light."

Faith's smile faded a bit then she grinned as the first slayer's words came back to her. She was worthy. Ok so I am walking in pops shoes. I can do that. Sides this time I got Joyce as my mom so fair trade. Plus Sirius seems like the kind of Uncle a girl could have fun with.

"How come Willow has two dads?"

"Were they gay?" Kennedy asked. "I mean then you come by it all natural like." She winked at her girlfriend.

Sirius froze then broke out laughing. "Oh hell no. They were twins. I am betting they used magic. They wanted shared everything and ... they were good men. They were friends. They were murdered by You know who. Look they could have fallen in love with the same woman. They did it a lot when they were younger." He paused " Looking at this paper I would say all your parents were. Well mostly. I guess your mother was in a coven."

"Ok so not the fight is personal." Faith said cracking her knuckles. "Looks like we really are sisters. So, can we deal?" She looked at the others.

Buffy grinned at it and said. "Hell yeah, we can. I consider you all my family anyway this just makes it official. Let's just pretend we all got found under a cabbage patch."

The others all nodded. Joyce had been a mother figure to them all and none of them wanted to think about her personal life at all.

Giles looked down and frowned. "Who was Orion Black?"

Sirius looked down and began to smile. "Well looks like we are related too. If this is right then you are now the Head of House Black."  
Giles froze. "I can't take your place."

"Oh yes you can. I want you too. Look I am still the elder for the branch in the United Kingdom. Your claim is to the whole line. Even if I lost every knut I had it be worth it. Oh, I can hardly wait to tell mother. Yes, this is so worth it."

"Ah Sirius isn't your mother dead?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, but her portrait is alive. This will be so worth it. Plus you could if you would help me get a trial. I would like to clear my name."

"Consider it done old boy." Giles said. He decided he would do that then turn the family over to Sirius. He had no intention of taking his place. His place was at Buffy's side.

The paper began to glow and Sirius looked down once more. What he saw almost made him faint. He grinned "I can hardly wait until you go to the ministry."

The name on the paper made him smile. "Tommy won't know what hit him."

Giles looked down and said. "Good Lord. That is only a myth?"

"Guessing not." Willow said with a smirk. "So, I'm Guessing Buffy really is a Queen?"

"Yes she is. Lord above." Giles said as he polished his glasses.

Xander grinned and said. "Glad I am just a nobody. It's good to be a Zeppo."

The paper flashed and Willow began to giggle. "Ah not so much Xander." He cursed and said. "Why me?"

Father Severus Snape and mother Alaina Dumbledore.

Reading that Sirius began to laugh. "Oh this will be fun. Alaina was one of the most powerful witches of her age. Her grandfather Albus is one of the most powerful in the world. Looks like you could be a wizard of some power Alexander. It seems they even kept with tradition with your name."

Xander glared. "Maybe I am a squib. Yeah , that would work."

Before he could protest Sirius pushed his wand into Xander's hand he tried to pull away but it flicked. Bright blue sparks came out. "Oh shit."

The others laughed.

"We are doomed." Giles said.

However he was smiling. This should be interesting. If he did not know better he would have sworn that Whistler was Ethan Rayne because this was a prank worthy of him. Four of the most power full women he knew were now sisters. It should be fun to see this new worlds reaction to them.

Sirius just smiled. Life was going to be damned interesting soon.

Whistler was not an ordinary wizard and Sirius wondered what sins he felt he had to make up for?

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: The world has become vampire crazy. Twilight and his minions have convinced the world that the slayers, hunters and witches are terrorists. Buffy and her new Council have all been found guilty and sentenced to death for crimes against vampires. The world wished to be slayer free. Buffy and the gang choose to grant that wish and leave this world to TPTB mercy...

A wish and they begin anew in a world that will perhaps give them a chance to live normal lives. Well as normal as slayers, witches and were people can live.

**This is an AU world where the gang all choose to live after losing to Twilight and let the world have its wishes. They will leave and let the powers deal with the free will choices of humanity. A/U means they may not be the same kind loving gang we all know and love. They will be darker.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of worlds you read about. They belong to their creators and the corporations. They just wanted to come out and play a bit.**

**By: Fire Wolfe**

A/N: This may or may not be betaed read at your own risk.

Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review. It is greatly appreciated.

July21,2011

**Be careful what you wish for you might just get it.**

**Part 9 Understatement much?**

All of the magical world felt the clap of thunder and the power as it went off.

At Hogwarts the headmaster was sitting at the head table when the building shook.

The ghosts all cried out. He looked around and rose pulling his wand almost certain it was an attack. His deputy head mistress already had her wand out. She looked pale and almost sick.

The students froze and several shook their heads a moment. Most notably was the Wesley family. They seemed to be shaking from the affects.

Harry Potter shook visibly and he felt his scar burn. What ever happened Voldermort felt the power as well. One thing Harry was sure of was that it was not an attack and Tom had no more idea what had happened then he did. Oddly that thought did not bring the comfort it should.

Dobby suddenly appeared in front of him and was shaken.  
"Harry Potter sir the house elves are worried sir."

Harry nodded. "It will be ok Dobby. Meet me after dinner."

Dobby nodded fear showing. "Yes sir." He popped away.

Harry looked at his friends and was concerned. He noted that the twins seemed pale and sick. Ron was shaking and he had moved to his sister's side to steady her. Well this is strange. He thought. Then he passed out as the world began to spin.

Half an hour later he woke in the infirmary with the others. Dobby was at his side with Neville and Ron and Hermione were next to him. "What happened?"

"You passed out mate."Ron said. "We all did kind of. All the pure bloods and you. Plus Hermione."

"Why?"

"We don't know. It's like someone super charged the magic. Or pulled a lot of it." Hermione said with a deep frown. "Maybe You know who?"

"No, not him. Tommy was as scared as I was. It's not something he did." Harry said firmly. "Which is good I guess. Only what could do that?"

"Harry the question should be who could cause that. Everyone was affected." Hermione said. "The Wesley's they all passed out the same time you did. Everyone else shortly after. Only the Muggleborns seemed to not be affected as much. We helped bring you all down here. Only Madam Pomfrey was down too."

"So what are the connections?" Harry asked.

Everyone looked confused. Neville however eyes widened. "Everyone who passed out. They are all related."

Ron frowned and said. "Neville's right we are. Or distantly at least. All pure bloods are. Maybe Hermione has some connection we don't know about?"

"That makes sense. I mean magic comes from someplace."Neville said. "A distant connection, or maybe a lost relative who was a squib."

Hermione frowned. "If that is true then whoever did this can affect any pure blood. Are we sure it's not an attack?"

"If it is then Tommy got hit too. He did a facer." Harry said.

Ron grinned and said. "Brilliant, I wish I could see that one."

Harry chuckled. However their musing were cut short as Madam Pomfrey sent the others off. Harry had to rest because had a large lump on his skull.

The medi-witch was taking no chances. He sighed and closed his eyes and tried to work out what was going on.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped out of the fire with Nymphadora Tonks into Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore office neither looked all that steady on their feet.

However they had been sent by Minister Fudge to check on the school and its students. Since Kingsley had wanted to talk to the headmaster anyway it was a perfect cover.

Plus given the power surge he wanted backup and Tonks was one of the few he trusted. He noted that the headmaster seemed as shaky as he was.

"Headmaster the minister sent me to see if you and the students felt the power surge? I guess you did?"

"Indeed, I am afraid most felt it. The Wesley clan and Harry Potter the most."

"Well that fits. Arthur passed out. He paled then hit the floor. Percy did to. He fell on the minister." Tonks said with a grin. "The wanker broke the ministers foot."

"Tonks enough." Kingsley said though he had to agree it had been funny. "Were you attacked here?"

"I'm not sure it was an attack. It felt pure."Albus said. "Minerva and Severus are checking the wards now. It felt more like a power surge of magic. Almost like a child's accidental magic."

"If that was accidental magic I would hate to see what that child could do on purpose." Kingsley said.

"It could be problematic."  
Dumbledore agreed.

Tonks rolled her eyes. As always the headmaster was a master of understatement. The ministry was already on edge this certainly would not calm things down any.

Neville said goodbye to Harry and slopped out. He knew now was the best time to go to Sirius. Dobby came when he called and shrunk the supplies placing them in Harry's trunk.

Then Neville had him shirk it and he took the elf's had. With a pop the House Elf and Neville appeared outside of Hogwarts only a short walk from the shrieking shack. Neville gather his courage and followed his friend's elf inside. He could do this Harry was counting on him.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: The world has become vampire crazy. Twilight and his minions have convinced the world that the slayers, hunters and witches are terrorists. Buffy and her new Council have all been found guilty and sentenced to death for crimes against vampires. The world wished to be slayer free. Buffy and the gang choose to grant that wish and leave this world to TPTB mercy...

A wish and they begin anew in a world that will perhaps give them a chance to live normal lives. Well as normal as slayers, witches and were people can live.

**This is an AU world where the gang all choose to live after losing to Twilight and let the world have its wishes. They will leave and let the powers deal with the free will choices of humanity. A/U means they may not be the same kind loving gang we all know and love. They will be darker.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of worlds you read about. They belong to their creators and the corporations. They just wanted to come out and play a bit.**

**By: Fire Wolfe**

A/N: This may or may not be betaed read at your own risk. This work may also be found at:

.org/Story-23516/FireWolfe+Be+careful+what+you+wish+for+you+might+just+get+

Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review. It is greatly appreciated.

2011-08-10

**Be careful what you wish for you might just get it**

**Part 10 Clocks and Shocks  
**  
If the power surge had not knocked Molly Wesley off her feet the family clock would have. She groaned and noted it had been active but now all her family were once more safe. She rose and sighed. Molly had looked at the Wesely family clock out of habit. It was what she did whenever she had to check to see if her family was safe and secure it was an ingrained habit.  
She happened to glance at the Prewitt family clock which was not as normal of an activity. Molly kept it mostly to keep track of some distant family and because it reminded her of her brothers. She froze when a new name appeared. It was not possible.

She blinked then swore something that the matriarch of the clan would rarely do. If this was a prank by twins she was going to kill them. The clock however chimed loud and clear for the first time in many years indicating a new member . Molly froze in absolute and total shock.

There was no way the twins would do this. Even they would draw the line at this. It was too cruel to twisted to ever be seen as a prank. The clock had chimed because there was a new family member that it just picked up. That was impossible, unless... unless her one of her brothers had a child who was magical and just came into their power. She could not see how it was possible because most witches or wizards showed up at a very early age. Even the muggle born rarely showed up past the age of eleven.

Molly swallowed hard and walked to the clock. The name was clearly written out:

Willow Daniella Rosenberg Summers Prewitt.

The clock did not denote which of her brothers was the father. Then again they had been twins and the old clock sometimes had trouble tracking twins. Lord knows even the one she and Arthur bought went wonky with Fred and George at times. If it was true then... she had a niece and maybe the family line would not die out. She stroked the name for a moment then rose and went to the floo. She had to check on Arthur and see if he had an idea of what was happening.

In his rooms Severus Snape poured a powder into a glass of water. With luck it would cure his pounding head. He took the glass and swallowed it in one shot it was foul tasting stuff.

Setting it down he went and sat in front of the fire. He forced himself through mind exercises so he could think clearly. Panic would do no good. He stayed alive because he could think clearly and cleverly the greatest gift of a true member of his house.

As he did this Severus glanced up and froze. His family clock chimed loud and clear for the first time in many years. He swallowed hard. Severus Snape was the last of his line he knew this as an absolute fact. He had only kept the clock because his wife and he had been gifted it on their wedding day. Only the clock rang out clear and loud there was no mistake.

He moved closer and read the clock in shock. It was impossible there was no way it was true.

If it was true and Albus knew he would hex him into next week. No he would kill him. The clock read. Alexander Lavelle Harris Dumbledore Snape.

Severus had not always been the loner he was today. Severus Snape had married and had loved. He had a son from his late wife. He ran from the room to check with the headmaster and he damned well better tell him the truth. Because if his son was alive it changed everything.

At number 12, Grimmauld place the tapestries glowed and two names appeared. Ketcher came running and stared. He jumped for joy and ran to tell his mistress portrait. The Black line would live.

Bellatrix Lestrange felt pain and collapsed at her lord's feet. He forgave her because this fall cushioned his own. She saw the family tapestry fill out and knew that this might be her lord's salvation. If these new Black would join them then they would have the Black family vaults to serve the dark lord.

Magic altered the world as Buffy and her people vows unfolded. The magic of old blended families and in the changes offered a new chance for many. Whistler watched this wish awe and knew that there really must be a higher power because it was clearly protecting this world while rewarding the new champions and giving them all that they needed to find a place here.

Neville gathered his courage and Dobby took his hand. He smiled at the elf not wanting to scare him. Together they walked to the shack and entered. He pulled his wand and said. "Lumos." He and Dobby moved forward. Both gathering their courage. Neither willing to fail their friend.

"Mr. Black are you here sir?" Neville called out.

Sirius came out. He saw it was Neville and smiled. "I am in the main room Neville."

Neville moved forward and froze he spun around only to see he had been surrounded. If this was a trap better him then Harry.

"Neville you don't need your wand. " Sirius said. Suddenly the lights seemed to go on. "Sorry we had to be sure."

"Yes sir."Neville said. Dobby however moved in front of Neville.

"No one's hurts Master Nevilles Longs Bottom. He is Harry Potter's friend."

Willow saw the elf and smiled. "Oh he is so cute."

"Willow be careful. House Elves may appear small but they have powerful magic." Sirius warned.

She grinned at this and Buffy joined her. They both bent down to talk to the elf.

Buff spoke first. "We just want to protect Sirius. He is our friend."

Dobby knew Sirius was important to Harry Potter. His ears moved a little as he thought it out. "Harry Potter said Nevilles and Dobby with supplies for Mr. Sirius and his friends. I protect Master Nevilles. "

Buffy smiled and said. "It sounds like you are a good friend to have Dobby. My name is Buffy and that is Willow. We did not mean to scare you and Neville."

"Oks, we have food and medicine." Dobby said.

Neville reached inside his pocked and pulled out a trunk. Dobby snapped his fingers and the trunk grew large. Neville then pulled out several boxes and more trunks. A few more snaps and the supplies filled the corner.

"Well looks like dinner is on."Xander said with a grin. "Dobby you are my new bestest buddy."

The elf looked at him strange but nodded.

"Neville you are a life saver." Sirius said. "Please don't take this wrong but why did you come? I was expecting Harry or Hedwig with gallons?"

Neville grinned and pulled out a large pouch with money in it. He handed it to Sirius. "Well about that. Harry's being watched. He's been a bit depressed so everyone is keeping an eye out. With you being killed and everything. The Ministry is watching his mail and Hegwick again. Harry thought about what you said and asked me and Dobby to help. No one would think I would break the rules. "

Sirius grinned. "He's a chip off the old block. James would be proud. So would Frank. He always stood by his friends too."

Neville swallowed hard and said. "Thank you sir. It means a lot to me."

Sirius clapped him on the back and lead him to a seat. "Come tell me what's been going on."

Neville smiled and took his place and a few snacks as he explained about the power surge. "It almost seemed like accidental magic. Only the child that did it would have to be wicked strong."

Buffy blushed and everyone laughed or they did until they realized Buffy's vow had knocked out over half the Wizarding world.

"Nothing is ever easy." She said falling back with a groan."I just wanted to be honest with you all. I mean you deserve to know you can count on me. That I have changed and trust you all. Shit this could be bad."

Neville frowned and looked around not understanding.

"Well yes, you do have power Buffy." Giles said. "We just have to find a way for you to direct it without the leakage or affecting others adversely. Besides honesty is always good. It also helped our friends I dare say you can not regret that?"

The light dawned and Neville looked at Buffy in shock. "That was you?"

"Ah, no, well kinda sorta but not." Buffy babbled. "I made a vow and I ah... it caused that freakishness. SO, so not my fault. Yeah, I'm glad Xan got a new eye and that you all are better but... it's still kind of wiggy you know."

"Ah huh. " Neville said looking at her with a new respect and slight fear."You need to be careful then with your wand. Maybe it's not a good match?"

"What wand?"Buffy said. "I don't have one yet. Why do you need a wand? Willow doesn't never has."

"Oh!" Neville said "Well then you need one for control."

Sirius rolled his eyes at that. "Well once we can talk to Harry and find out what he thinks we can correct that. They all need wands. Neville is right it might help with the power surges."

Neville nodded. "Diagon Alley then. Harry said I should go buy you all some robes. That way you can fit in. I just need sizes and colors."

"Make it basic black." Sirius said. "We can change them later if we need to. Traveling robes would be best for Pure Bloods. It will attract less attention. Or at least that is what Sirius thinks."

Neville nodded at this. "That makes sense. I will go in the morning. Well now I have to get back. Harry was to cover for me but with him in the infirmary its harder."

"Thanks for the stuff." Xander said. "We promise to look after Sirius. Tell Harry we look forward to meeting him."

"Yes, Xander is right we will be glad to meet t his young man. If he is anything like you it will be a privilege."Giles said. "We will are glad you came Neville."

Neville blushed. "Harry's a hero. me I'm just a tag along. A friend sort of."

"Don't sell yourself short buddy. Sometimes the normal's are the best of us." She looked over at Xander who glared but Buffy and the others all agreed. "You and your lot make it worth the fighting."

Dobby walked over and said "We got to go. Times for curfew."

Neville said his goodbyes and let the elf lead him out. There was a pop and he was gone.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of worlds you read about. They belong to their creators and the corporations. They just wanted to come out and play a bit.

Thursday, August 11, 2011

By: Fire Wolfe

Be Careful What You Wish For

Part 11 Lucky Break

Neville headed for his common room glad he had not been caught out after curfew. His smile faded as he literally ran into Professor Snape. The head of Slytherin House glared at him and said. "Hurry along or you will be late."

Neville was shocked but nodded and said. "Yes sir." He was not about to look a gift testral in the mouth. He had gotten away without getting yelled and , not lost any house points. Today was certainly going down in history as being weird.

Severus Sanpe hurried along the corridor to the headmaster's office. He could not believe what he had seen. He stopped for a moment to gather his thoughts. His wife had been murdered by Death Eaters. He swallowed hard she had been so beautiful and kind. He had loved her. She had been too good for him. Losing her had almost killed him. He had not even known she was pregnant at the time. If Dumbledore knew and hid his son there would be hell to pay. He resumed his walk to the office. It would not do to attract attention.

Molly Wesley flowed to the Ministry of Magic. She went in search of her husband Arthur or baring that Percy. She had to know what was going on. If she had a niece then she had to bring her home.

Arthur woke and his head was pounding. He looked over to see Percy was already awake and handed him a cup of tea along with some headache powders. "Take the tea father and the powder. It will help." His son said.

Arthur smiled. "Thank you."

"Do you have any idea what happened?" Percy asked. He sounded like a small child. Arthur rose and went to his side and hugged him. His son stiffened but then clung to him. His third son was a mystery to him but, he loved him dearly.  
"No son, it seemed like accidental magic. Or at least that's what it felt like. Only different too."

Percy nodded. "Yes, maybe. Like a ritual or binding maybe?"

"Good thought. Only if it was what it was for must be big."

"It has to be dark father." Percy remarked.

"No, not really. I think it was pure magic. It was so pure it knocked us all out." Arthur said. "I've never felt anything like it."

"I don't understand?" Percy said. "It's not possible is it to have pure magic?"

"I don't know."Arthur said. He looked up and his wife came in.

"Arthur are you and Percy ok?"

"Yes dear." He said with a smile. Just then Dolores Umbridge walked in. She gave them all a hard look.

"Now is not the time to be dawadling Wellington. You can shag your wife on your own time."

Percy stiffened and reached for his wand only to have Arthur stop him.

Arthur glared and said. "I am not shagging my wife. I am a professional. What do you want Delores?" He used her first name and looked down on her. She gave purebloods a bad name. Hell even Crabbe had more class.

TBC….


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of worlds you read about. They belong to their creators and the corporations. They just wanted to come out and play a bit.

Thursday, August 11, 2011

By: Fire Wolfe

Be Careful What You Wish For

Part 12 Absorbing the change

The food had done wonders for everyone mood. Giles watched as Buffy ensured all her people were taken care of even as she tried to make young Neville feel welcome and thank him.

He smiled. Her every action was regal. Even in torn prison clothing and tired she was magnificent. Of course Buffy had always had a power. Even back when he first meet her she glowed. His mind drifted back and he smiled. She looked so very much as she did not. Which of course brought up another issue. They were all young again. While Giles could appreciate the newly felt good health the idea of being so young was a bit of a shock.

He looked down at the papers once more and shook his head. 20 had been a lifetime ago. The ages that they were was a shock. Of course he had always known both Willow and Xander were nearly a year older then Buffy. Willow had showed the maturity even back in Sunnydale. Xander however had always been the clown and perhaps he forgot how young they all truly had been. At 18 they were at least adults. Daniel Osborne of course was 19 and it seemed strangely fitting he was now a contemporary. The wolf had always been the most mature of the group and losing him had caused much of the problems that came later.

Of course Buffy was almost 17 which was an adult in this world. That seemed a bit odd but it made sense in a way given that these young people could care for themselves using magic. Faith was showing no signs of caring that she had to be 15 again and Dawn was happy being the 14 year old younger sister. Then again neither girl had much of a childhood. Perhaps they saw it as a second chance. Their new ages would make them fit right in with young Harry's social grouping.

Perhaps not himself but the others. He looked over and noted Andrew was shifting around. He was clearly not happy to be back in his younger form. Then again in the last ten years Andrew Wells had grown and changed a lot. He was far more serious and had become a part of the team.

"Giles I am not sure I can do this again."He said.

Giles walked over to him and pulled him aside."You can Andrew. You just look young. All the skills you have are still there. Just consider this an illusion to help us fit in."

"All right but this is freaky. " He gave Buffy a hard look. "I so don't want to be a geek this time."

That made Giles smile. "Then don't be. This can be a redo for all of us."

Andrew grinned."I guess, I mean if the dark magic is gone then..."

"Yes, we have a clean slate."Giles explained. "We can make new lives here. In fact Andrew I will be counting on you especially."

That made the blonde stand up straight. His girlfriend Vi came to his side and took his hand. "You want us to look for the other slayers?"

"Yes, I know it will be a lot of work. However, it seems that some of them must be in the muggle world. We need to find them and prevent them being hurt or used. We can't afford a repeat of the past. Both of you were heavily involved in the original search. That makes you ideal for this mission. Once we have funds I would like you and your teams to head out. It seems the rest of us. He pointed to the core group of the Scooby Gang will be helping Mr. Potter."

"We can do it."Andrew said. He could do anything if Vi was with him. Plus they had names now. It would be easier. They could go after the slayers in the most danger first. It could work. "We will do it sir."

"I know."Giles said. Of all the children Andrew had come the farthest. He had grown into a fine young man. Giles knew he could be trusted with this. If he sent several experienced slayers along with a witch or two then a lot of issues could be prevented.

This time they would send a team with back up support. Andrew had come a long way and even if he was now in his younger body he could be trusted. They would also need a contact on the outside world and Andrew and Vi would do well as that. Their new lives made them both wealthy and connected. Whistler was not joking when he said the magic had changed things. Of course Andrew was not going to be happy when he learned just who his new father was but it could not be helped. He would just have to deal with being the son of a man he considered evil. That thought made Giles smile.  
Buffy had never been research girl. She did not like her own history and learning about this worlds was not something she really wanted to do.

However, she did recognize the names of her family and she did now understand how Whistler damn him could claim them all as his. She even got why he felt he had to atone. Damn him. She might pretend to be dumb to go along with her blonde hair but she was not.

She looked down at her nails and sighed. Of all the complications they had encountered this took the cake. She was an American and the idea of being a royal was absurd. Ok maybe as a little girl she had dreamed of being a princess. Who didn't but, for it to suddenly be real was crazy. Being the head of the slayer line was hard enough. Plus if she read the papers right this changed history too. Because really the last time she checked King Arthur and Merlin were a legend and Queen Elizabeth I had never married or had children. Or at least not in their world. Arthur had a daughter that she remembered form some tutoring Willow gave her back in Sunnydale for a mythology class. The Wizard Merlin had no family. I guess he did here. Who'd have thought that Arthur's daughter and Merlin's son would hook up and have kids.

Stranger still was the fact that that child was a daughter who was squib who would found the line that would become the Tutors. Of course it made a kind of sense and old Henry had hidden Elizabeth away for a while. Maybe she went to Hogwarts? If she was a witch she could have been married in this world and that would prevent a marriage in the muggle one. A child could have been hidden by magic. She got a headache just thinking about it.

It begged the question though why had she gone and stayed in the muggle world? It hardly mattered now as she was stuck. Whistler damn his was far more then the bumbling fool he had played. She was going to kick his ass great grand pa or not when she saw him next. Merlin ... he was freaking Merlin and he had left her hanging in Sunnydale they were so going to have words. He could have helped Willow. Well he was so going to owe her.

Neville made it back to the common room with no more surprises. He sat in front of the fire and sighed deeply. His heart was still racing from his run in with Snape. He smiled at that. Too bad he could not brag about it. He stared at the fire and hoped everything would be ok. He did feel stronger and braver though. He had done the task Harry asked and not even gotten in trouble. He made new allies and Sirius had told him his father would be proud. It made him feel ten feet tall.

Hermione saw Neville come in and went to his side. She sat down next to him and said softly. "Where did you go?"

He looked at her and smiled. He was not good at lying but the cover story he had made with Harry was a good one. "I was at the green houses."

She looked at him and shook her head. "No, because Luna came looking for you and said she looked there. Neville where were you? It's dangerous to be out after curfew."

He sighed leave it to Hermione to figure it out. "I just had some stuff to do. I needed to think and be alone."

She watched him. She knew it was a lie but nodded. "Ok, but if you need help I'm here and so is Ron. You can tell Harry that."

She rose clearly hurt. Neville caught her arm and said. "He knows, so does everyone else."

She looked at him and froze as understanding appeared in her eyes. "All right then. Thanks for being there for him."

"Always, and Hermione he is my friend too."

"I know." She said with a smile. "You are my friend too, I hope."

He nodded and smiled they were ok. "Ask Harry when no one is around."

"I will."She said heading off to bed. Neville rose suddenly tired. He had an interesting day. It would take time to figure out what the changes meant to them all.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: See Part One

A/N: Not betaed read at your own risk

By: Fire Wolfe

Be Careful What You Wish For

**Part 13 Scooby Luck**

Willow decided to test her magic. It felt new and clean. She reached out and said up as she pointed at a pillow. The pillow shot to the ceiling and exploded sending feathers everywhere. Willow looked incredulous at the sight.  
Feathers covered everyone and Xander began to laugh. "Wills that was funny. Do it again."

She rolled her eyes and knew Xander thought she had done it as a joke. She tried again and more feathers covered them.

"Willow did you mean that to happen?" a now sheepish Xander asked.

"No, I didn't it was totally an accident. I can do it but the power it surged."

"Well baby you might have to use less."Kennedy said coming to her side. She pulled her close into a hug holding her."Of course it is funny."

Willow did not think so as she bit her lip. Clearly she was going to have to learn control all over again. She sneezed and suddenly Kennedy was holding a red wolf instead of her witch.

"That's new."Oz said with a smile. Willow was a lovely wolf.

Kennedy jumped back in shock and looked at Oz. "Well that answers that question about this world."

"What question is that?"Dawn asked innocently.

"Never you mind Dawn."Buffy said reminding her little sister why she had hated being a teenager. "Well can you turn back Willow?"

Willow shook her head.

Sirius watched the whole thing and sighed. It looked like Willow was a shape shifter like her friend Oz. This could be interesting.

He went to her side. As the most experienced in this area he sat in front of her. "Ok I can help you change back. Do you trust me?"

The wolf yapped. Sirius took that as a yes. "First off Let me shift." He did so and a large black dog appeared. He then turned back to human form. "To do that you have to think about your human form and say humanus transformus in your mind."

The wolf yapped and tried to shift. Nothing happened. Sirius watched and frowned. This could be a problem.

Umbridge barged in on the Weasleys as always she was trying to gain leverage over others in the ministry.

"My family is none of your concern Madam. Now if you please this is a private family matter."

"You should take care of it on your own time Arthur." She said coldly. She looked down on him. He was a disgrace to all purebloods.

"That is Mr. Weasley to you." Percy said. "My father is a man of great importance. He heads his own department. You are under him in ranking. I should think you would know to show respect."

Molly was surprised and pleased that Arthur stood up to Umbridge. she was a bitch. Molly was not one to use such language but, it fit in her case.

She was very proud of her son as well. He was right Arthur was a senior official. It was time some people were reminded of that.

Umbridge glared and huffed. She stormed out leaving the family alone.  
"Awful woman."Molly said. "Arthur, Percy I would not have bothered you both at work if it wasn't important."

"I know dear."Arthur said. "I was worried too."

"Indeed Mother everyone is worried." Percy said in a crisis he stood with his family. "No one knows what happened. It appears to have affected Pure Bloods the most."

"Yes, I know. About that...I think we have a new member in our family."

Both men looked at her and said as one. "What!"

Molly blushed and said."No not that. I mean really after Ginny Pomfrey said no more. Ah, my family clock it chimed. I have a niece."

That was almost more shocking then thinking he was going to get a new sibling. Percy stared at his mother and said. "It has to be a trick."

Arthur stopped him. "Not if she just started doing magic. Maybe hers was bound or not triggered. It happens sometimes later in life."

Percy would have protested but his photographic memory shifted to his classes. In very rare cases some thought of as squibs could have burst of magic. Much like accidental magic in children. Only they happened rarely. It would in theory be enough to trigger a clock. Even if the person was in their 20's. Besides clocks were hard to fool.

He sighed and hoped it was true he knew his mother missed her brothers.

"Tonks you need to stay here at the school. Try to blend in and keep an eye on everything. I am heading back to the minster to report. Watch out for Harry this could be a trick."

"I will." She said as if that had not occurred to her too. "Kingsley it could be natural."

The look on his face suggested he did not believe that at all. He said good bye to the headmaster and headed out. There was no way he was going to leave the minister alone to long. Mischief would start for sure. He knew Amelia would need back up because lord knows certain parties would try to place the blame for this power surge on their enemies. That could further divide his world and he was not going to let that happen.

Dumbledore watched as Kingsley left. At least he had allies at the Ministry. Kingsley would not fail him.

He hoped for new on Arthur and Molly.

Even as he thought that there was a call. He looked down and saw Arthur asking to come through with Molly and Percy. This had to be serious. "Come through."

The three soon appeared in his office and he knew by the looks on their faces something had happened.

Oz stroked Willow's head. He was at peace with her at his side. Kennedy had been freaked out for only a moment. However like the loving girlfriend she was she to sat next to Willow. Both offering the red wolf support and comfort. She had yet to change back. Sirius was frowning at this.

Giles was talking to him quietly in a corner.

"I honestly don't know how to change her back." He had tried every reveling spell he knew. It was almost as if Willow liked being a wolf. Of course it could be a part of her did. Because Sirius was honest enough to admit that being Padfoot was freeing. "If Neville comes back I can have him get some books. Maybe there is spell I missed. Or something. If not we will need help of an expert. I know one but, it could be difficult to get her here unnoticed."

"Well we will have to do something." Giles said. He had a headache. Of course everything would not go smoothly. But a sneeze? He shook his head. It was as Xander said the Law of Murphy AKA Scooby Luck.

"Hey Willow want to play fetch?" Xander asked he just had to tease his friend.

Willow growled and jumped up and chased Xander around. The others began to laugh until Xander fell and began to hiccup. In the next moment he to transformed. Giles cursed. This world hated them all. Xander was a hyena.

"Well that will teach Boy Toy to tease Red." Faith said. "Ah Xan sit."  
The large beast growled at Faith but came to her side and laid at her feet.

"Ok that is different." Dawn said "Is it me or is our magic all wonky here?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Not sure it's wonky, just different enough that it will cause problems. Plus side we got power, down side we can't control it."

"Indeed that seems to be the case."Giles said. "I wonder if we all have animal forms?"

"That be cool." Dawn said "I wonder what I would be?"

"Probably a parrot." Vi teased. Dawn dove at her and began a tickling match.

Giles sighed deeply at least the children's seem to be happier. "We will ask Neville for the books and once we are established find this expert. Maybe once we are recognized in this world she will help us."

"Minerva is a good person. She will help. Minerva would help us now if we could risk contacting her. I just don't want to draw attention. Maybe if I was to leave you all you could risk it." Sirius offered.

"No."Giles said. "We made a deal. We can wait. Besides I dare say that Willow as a wolf is not so bad. She could have turned herself into a rat."

Sirius stiffened at that when he noticed the others of the core group trying not to laugh.

"Hey being a rat is no fun." Amy said indignantly. "That cage was to small and it was boring."

Sirius was about to ask when Buffy cut him off. "Later ok. It is in the past and we said we were sorry Amy."

"Yeah, yeah ok." She plopped down. "Though it is fun to have a little payback."

Willow growled. Amy laughed and pulled out a piece of chicken and tossed it to her friend. "At least you get real food. Pellets suck."

Willow yapped and Xander joined her in begging for more chicken.  
Giles shook his head. If he did not know better he would say Whistler was lying and the powers were still playing with them all.

TBC...

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I am so overwhelmed by the response. I am glad this is making you all smile a little. Have fun with it but please remember this is unbetaed. It is coming to fast and hard for me to send it off. Anyway enjoy and thanks for pointing out the flaws. I will try to go back and fix them.

Fire


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: See Part One  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I am so overwhelmed by the response. I am glad this is making you all smile a little. Have fun with it but please remember this is unbetaed. It is coming to fast and hard for me to send it off. Anyway enjoy and thanks for pointing out the flaws. I will try to go back and fix them.

Fire  
**Be careful what you wish for... **

Part 14 A Quiet Weekend

The morning came quickly and the slayers all woke with full of energy. Giles knew it was going to be difficult to contain them soon. He hoped that Neville could find the clothing and Robes they needed quickly. The slayers needed activity and while the shack was a refuge it would not be for long if the slayers began to prowl.

Neville woke early and shook Harry awake. "Harry wake up, I need to talk to you."  
Harry groaned but rolled out of bed. He yawned and followed Neville to the showers. It was just past 6. "What's ah go ahead I'm awake."

Neville grinned. He had always been an early riser and knew that Harry was to when at home which was why he slept to the last possible minute at school. Unlike many he knew how rotten Harry's home life was. His gran was friends with the squib who was supposed to look out for him. She had wanted to take Harry in but Dumbledore had refused.

Neville never told harry because he did not want to make it harder on his friend. He hated it though because if the headmaster had listened it would have almost been like having a twin brother. He was after all only a little older then Harry. Neville knew full well that only fate had saved him. He smiled at his friend and said. "I am going to get supplies. Do you want to come with me? Sirius needs robes and so do his friends and it could be fun."

Harry did thought about it and nodded. "Sure, I have permission to go to Hogsmead. We can slip away to Diagion Alley."  
Neville smiled. "Can we take Luna? I promised to take her with me. Plus I have no idea what stuff to buy girls her help would be a good thing."

"Sounds like a plan. I should ask Ron, Hermione and Ginny too. I am sure the three girls could help shop for the women and you, Ron and me for the guys."

"Just where are you taking our only sister?"Fred asked. "What girls will you lot be shopping for? Why did you not invite us along?"

Harry jumped he had not even heard the twins come in.  
"To Diagon Alley we need some things. So, are you two joining us? It's just some stuff for some transfer students. They are muggle borns and asked for help."

George thought about it and shook his head no. "Not a food idea for all of us to skive off. Fred and I can cover for you." He did not believe Harry for a moment but, he was a friend and would help.

Harry smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Just look after the kids."George said in a serious voice. "Besides you can introduce us to the ladies later."

Neville rolled his eyes and laughed. As they entered the showers Ron came stumbling in. "Whys everyone up so early?"

Fred threw water at him. Ron dodged and climbed into the shower. Maybe Harry would tell him at breakfast?

Twenty minutes later they were joined at breakfast by Hermione and Luna. The hall was empty as it was an early Saturday morning. Hermione yawned but knew if she wanted to know what was going on sleep would need to be sacrificed. She sighed and hoped Harry was not planning any mischief. She had hoped for a quiet weekend.  
TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: The world has become vampire crazy. Twilight and his minions have convinced the world that the slayers, hunters and witches are terrorists. Buffy and her new Council have all been found guilty and sentenced to death for crimes against vampires. The world wished to be slayer free. Buffy and the gang choose to grant that wish and leave this world to TPTB mercy...

A wish and they begin anew in a world that will perhaps give them a chance to live normal lives. Well as normal as slayers, witches and were people can live.

This is an AU world where the gang all choose to live after losing to Twilight and let the world have its wishes. They will leave and let the powers deal with the free will choices of humanity.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of worlds you read about. They belong to their creators and the corporations. They just wanted to come out and play a bit.

By: Fire Wolfe

Wednesday, October 13, 2010

**Be careful what you wish for... **

Part 15 Learning to Trust

Giles looked around the room and relaxed. Faith was leading the group through morning Ti Chi. Buffy was working walking around correcting the forms of their people. He had to admit that Faith's idea of a morning workout was a good one. Buffy had listened to her request to lead the meditation/training session. She had readily agreed and offered to move around and help correct forms so Faith could lead the exercise. Watching the Chosen Two one would never know that they had tried to kill each other on several occasions. They were like the sisters he had always wanted them to be.

He noted Dawn was trying hard to follow the movements. However her newly minted teen form was gangly and a little klutzy. It was endearing to watch. Not that he was stupid enough to say that to her. Dawn had worked long and hard to gain the grace her sisters had naturally and it was clear she was not happy to start over.

Willow was still in the wolf form and was watching the interaction with Xander sleeping soundly next to her. Neither had shifted back as of yet. It was not worrying because Giles had begun to suspect it was a defensive measure.

Willow was scared of her power in this new world and shifted to protect the group. Xander was harder to figure out. However a part of Giles thought he might have shifted to support his best friend without even realizing it. If that was the case then he would shift back when Willow did. She simply had to trust herself and she would be human again.

Oddly enough it had been Amy who had given him this theory when they first woke up. It was her thought because they had found she had stayed a rat because it was safe. Giles had gone over her words and found it was actually logical. He knew Willow was still afraid of losing control. The others feared to. Not Willow because they had gotten past the mistrusts and pain they had caused each other.

No they feared Willow's fear. They knew she would never go dark by choice again. They even were certain she would not do so to avenge a loved one. Each of them had made her swear to the goddess if they fell she would not lose control.

If possible she would seek justice but not revenge. The binding vow had helped ease the last of the tensions over Warren. They had all believed Willow let her fear go and trusted them to support her.

Yet, Giles suspected some of the old shy Willow had returned. She had worked hard to lose her arrogance in the use of magic. The Coven had helped her heal and learn proper control. Giles had a feeling she was simply panicking because of the power she could now draw.

Willow had to learn she was not the same person as before. She was balanced and loved by both her mates. She had friends and family who would help her. She would never be alone again. He cleaned his glasses and decided to talk to her later. For now he would let her try this her way. She deserved a rest as much as any of them and if she chose to do it in wolf form then there was no real harm done.

Jade bounced up and down. She had so much energy. It was impossible to sit still. She was not a slayer and she could not move so well. The sun drifted in and she longed to go outside and taste the fresh air. She could feel the magic and wanted to test it. However, after what happened to Willow Mr. Giles said no magic. She sighed deeply as Buffy came to help her.

"You can do this Jade. Remember if you get control of your body magic is easier."

"I know…only I want to run."

Buffy smiled. She got that she did. But they needed cloths that were not out of Incarcerated R us. "I know Neville will be back soon and we can go shopping. I'll tell you what we can buy you a wand and then ice cream."

"Cool. I bet with a wand I could do cool things. I bet I have a really cool animal form." Buffy ruffled the girl's hair. She could see why she was special to Willow. "Only after we find you a teacher to help out with that, we don't need any more surprises." She gave Willow and Xander a hard look. Both buried their heads in their paws. Showing they understood speech.

"At least they are house broken." Kennedy quipped.  
Willow tackled her girlfriend at that remark with a growl.

"Hey this is a class Willow. Jump your girl later. Plus there are children here." Faith said.

Buffy looked at Faith and began to laugh. Faith lecturing on propriety was just too funny. Faith grinned at that. It was clear she was teasing.

Giles rolled his eyes and noted Sirius was trying not to laugh at the children's antics. Maybe this world would not be so bad after all because they were laughing and playing.

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of worlds you read about. They belong to their creators and the corporations. They just wanted to come out and play a bit.

By: Fire Wolfe

**Be careful what you wish for... **

Part 16 Making a Choice

Severus checked the wards. He might want to have a very serious talk with the headmaster about his family but, Albus was right the children's safety was a priority. He might not love the little bastards but, they were in his care. He did enjoy teaching and found it rewarding. Of course he had to project a certain image and it made his job far more complicated then need be. He would never be as jovial as Professor Sprout but he was not really as cold and cruel in nature as he appeared. His role in the game with the Dark Lord did not leave a lot of room to move. It was far simpler to always be unpleasant then to slip up and be seen as he really was. Severus knew he had made his choice to try to save his world and this was the price he paid.

He checked the wards and found they all seemed stable. He met Minerva and noted she was upset. "Severus the wards have not been breached. This disturbance is troubling."

An understatement if ever I heard one Snape thought. However, for once his counterpart was correct. "Indeed it is. I saw Peeves hide behind some books. He is as disturbed as the ghosts. The portraits were all screaming and then silent. They are hiding now."

The two teachers turned as one and headed to find the headmaster. They were not close friends more like rivals but, for the moment they were in perfect accord something was wrong and they had no answers. They both wanted the advice of the one wizard that always seemed to have the answers. Both teachers had long ago chosen to follow Albus Dumbledore and neither saw an alternative at this late date. Both would be shocked to learn that even the seemingly omnipotent Albus Dumbledore was confused and worried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neville gave Harry a look and he nodded. It did not go unnoticed. Hermione sighed and knew Harry was up to something. She knew he was headed for trouble and this time he had dragged poor Neville into it. That stung in a way. She and Ron had been his friends from the beginning. Then Neville's words came back. "Ask Harry." She decided to do just that. She moved to Harry's side and tapped his shoulder. "Harry can I talk to you for a moment, its important and well I need to speak with you?"

Harry sighed. It had been too much to hope that Hermione would not notice his conversations with Neville. Ron seemed to be engrossed in a game of Snaps with Seamus so he let her pull him aside. He knew he would tell them everything eventually but, still he was a little worried. He did not want Dumbledore to know what was happening just yet. He wanted his friends help. He knew that they had all been worried about him. He sighed maybe they had just been trying to protect him. It was annoying and it angered him some. Harry knew that Hermione at least had good intentions. Ron was not a deep thinker. He was going to leave that to Hermione and if she thought Dumbledore was right to keep things from him for his own good then Ron would follow her lead. Besides, Ron's own family was deeply involved in the Order so he was preconditioned to think that Albus Dumbledore was never wrong. Ron was also a Pure Blood Wizard. That might give some advantages but, Harry knew it also breed a deep inter desire to follow the leader. Dumbledore was the self proclaimed leader of the light and with the Ministry of Magic being run by Fudge Ron would naturally follow his families' lead and look for a real leader. Dumbledore may be off and he may have his own plans in the works yet he still cared for the people of this world. Harry pushed that aside and looked at one of his best friends.

"Hermione sometimes one has to be less then obvious in one's actions."

Her brow rose at that. "Tell me what is going on Harry. We can't help if you won't trust us."

Harry gave her a hard look and despite everything he knew decided to give her a choice and let her know he had been hurt by her talking to the headmaster behind his back.

"Why? You will just run to Dumbledore. The question is why?"

Hermione was about to protest when Harry interrupted. "He is not my father or family. He is the headmaster of this school and he deserves my respect for that position maybe. The thing is look at it from my point of view. He let Sirius rot in prison when he knew he was innocent. He knew that my Aunt and Uncle Hate magic but he forces me there. He knows they are abusive arseholes and still I have go back. Well, I'm sorry if I am not so sure I can trust his judgment. It is my life he is playing with. All he cares is that he has "The Boy who lived" under his thumb. He is not telling me anything then complains when I have to learn on my own. That lack of candor and intelligence exchange has endangered us all more than once. I am not going to blindly follow anymore. It has cost me too dearly. "

She sighed and nodded Harry was right in that. "Harry he cares about you."

"Maybe, but he is dedicated to the greater good or whatever crazy concept that is. I'm just not sure that is good for me."

"So you went to Neville because you don't trust us?" Hermione had to ask.

"Do you really want the answer to that question? You and Ron have joined the Order while the headmaster keeps saying I am too young. Well guess what Hermione it's me that has to face Voldermort. It's me that has to kill him not you, not Ron or anyone else. Me!" Harry looked away."I trusted you before and you both ran to Dumbledore and confessed all. How can I trust that you will not too that again? I am not risking just my life this time Hermione. If it was just me then I would do it. I ...Ron and you are my friends/family but, it's not just me. You have to decide who you want to follow. Me or him I am not going to be able to survive if I have to watch my back from my friends as well as Tom."

"Dumbledore is the leader of the light."Hermione said.

Harry did notice she was a bit hesitant and that gave him hope. "Is he? Who said? Why is he? Did you ever wonder how the leader of the light could let an innocent man almost be kissed? Did you ever wonder why only Pure Bloods get good jobs? Hermione this is about more than Voldermort. It is about the whole Wizarding world. Good men like Professor Lupin can't find jobs while bitches like Umbridge and Lockhart are respected members of society. Dumbledore has been helping the government for years. He lets this crap happen. If he is the leader of the light I can see why Tommy Boy rose to power. Hell, he is almost needed. Me or him Hermione and don't play me. Because if you do...if you try then it will be over for us I won't have friends I cannot trust. Because in the end I will be fighting for my life and those of this world; so, think and be sure. If you want to be my friend and follow my lead then join me later after dinner by the lake. If you can't do this than please tell me, I'll still be your friend only the teamwork we have had for the last few years will be at an end. I want only those who can be trusted with me." He walked away stunning Hermione.

She trusted authority but, knew this time Harry did not. Losing Sirius had ended his need to seek the headmaster's approval. Hermione sat down and began to think. Harry was right in a way. She should think about it and decide. She hated the idea of going against the headmaster. However, after the look of betrayal on Harry's face she was not so certain she could bear to have his approval and lose her friend. It was clear that her and Ron joining the Order had hurt Harry and he had lost some faith in them. She was ashamed to think he had a point. He was their friend and they owed him first and foremost loyalty. Excitement and feeling grown up did not excuse their being spies for the Order to Dumbledore on Harry. He was right in that. The rest would take time to sort out. One thing she did know however was that Neville knew the truth and Harry trusted him far more at this point. What did that say about her and Ron? They had messed up badly. She just hoped it was not too late. Hermione went to find Ron and talk it over with him. He had a right know what she was thinking and what she was going to do. In the end Harry was right, the prophesy said he had to face the dark lord. Not Dumbledore but Harry Potter and that shifted the balance to her mind. Harry needed her and Ron. Dumbledore simply wanted to use them. That was not acceptable. Harry was right sometimes you had to choose.

In that moment Hermione chose her best friend over the headmaster and everything finally felt right again.

TBC….


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of worlds you read about. They belong to their creators and the corporations. They just wanted to come out and play a bit.

By: Fire Wolfe

Thursday, November 03, 2011

**Be careful what you wish for... **

Part 17 Reflections and Corrections of past mistakes.

Minerva McGonagall was concerned about the situation they found themselves in. There had clearly been an attack of some sort on their world. It was almost a relief to learn that Hogwarts was not the only place affected. As disturbing as the situation was it was a relief that You Know Who was not about to beat down the doors. She hated to admit it but for once Severus was right they were fortunate that it was not an attack because most if not all pure and half bloods had been affected. Most notably to her were the Weaslys and Malfoys. As opposed as both those families were they were both perhaps the most pure in the Wizarding world. It showed her that someone had perhaps developed a way of doing magic when they were a squib or perhaps a Muggle. A way that had for a period of time left them all vulnerable she was a witch and a fairly powerful one who had few fears. She would admit to being concerned and afraid of Voldermort and his Death eaters because they were so brutal and random that however, was a fear based on real actions and a clearly outlined idea. Voldermort and his Death eaters were not hiding their hatred and contempt for those who were not as they were. Because of that it was possible to plan and defend oneself to some degree. This latest situation was different because no one knew who did it or why? Both the light and dark sides had been hit and that was disturbing to Minerva as very few things were. She noted that Severus seemed equally concerned. It was not often that they agreed on much but, she was oddly comforted that the head of Slytherin was as disturbed as she was. It meant her fear was not irrational. She was no coward but, this event terrified her because whoever had done this had knocked out the most powerful beings in their world with ease.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry joined Neville as they headed out. He had not wanted to be so blunt to Hermione but, she was too trusting of a person. Deep down he knew she cared about him and did not want to cause him harm. He knew she wanted to keep him safe. He also knew she was slightly older and that she and Ron sometimes saw him as the kid in their friendship. The sad thing was he had never been a child. Not since the day Dumbledore left him at his aunt's home. He loved his friend and hoped they loved him and would see he needed them. If not he would still fight for them. He would even die for them even if it broke his heart to leave them behind he would. In the end the world had to come before even his two best friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Giles began to read the books that Neville had left. There were textbooks and more detailed journals. The texts seemed designed for differing age groups. It did not take Giles long to realize that these books must belong to Harry and Neville or their friends. Some seemed well researched and well done. Others at least according to his knowledge of magic were utter and complete rubbish. Of course it would take time to see if this world was indeed similar too their own. He did hope at least one part was true. That werewolves only transformed once a month just on case because it would be wonderful if Oz and the others did not have to fear the moon. Of course if they had become shape shifters this point was mute. Giles hoped so. The werewolves had suffered almost as much as his slayers and Giles knew they all deserved more respect and consideration then they had gotten on their earth. He looked up from his reading and was pleased to note that the younger slayers were following Faith instructions and that Buffy was helping correct their small mistakes. In time these young women would be as capable as the Chosen Two and he had hopes that t his would ensure they too lived long lives. Of course their current de-aged selves seemed to have been given a second chance at their youths. A part of him was excited at this prospect. Yet, deep down he knew it was not really a gift. If they had been given renewed life there was a reason and likely a hidden cost. Of course the wish had asked for a new world to live in and protect. They were clearly in a new place safe from Twilight but, if they would face a new enemy were in question. Somehow he had a feeling they would be drawn in to fight alongside this young man called Harry Potter. That idea didn't truly bother him. He knew that Harry needed help his own children had faced the darkness at a young age and it had left deep marks on them all. No one should be alone in such a fight. He knew they could and would have to help. Perhaps this time however it would not be so bad. After all here they would simply be the support not the focus of any specific type of prophesies.

He was rather certain that their being here would not change all that much. They would merely be a back up to the warriors already here.

Whistler looked down and into Giles thoughts. He could not help but smile at the watchers innocence even now. However, he was grateful for it because if Giles ever realized how deeply he and his people had been played then he would not live long. Ok maybe he was a demon now but once upon a time he had been human. He had made a mistake and it cost his people and world dearly. He knew Giles might at least understand that part. However, he had manipulated the slayer's wish. A part of him felt guilty for that. Yet, he also knew that here the Council and their allies might have a chance at finding peace eventually. That would never have happened on their Earth. The Powers had left things go wild and not helped for far too long. They had been so neglectful of their champions and twisted the others around so much that they were lost. Twilight should never have happened. Allowing Angel back from hell was the biggest mistake they could have made. Well perhaps the second. Allowing Buffy to be dragged from her eternal reward was the worst. It was then that Whistler began to reconsider his own options. He was now not so certain helping the Powers would gain his own redemption. He had to admit he often brought pain to the champion's lives. He considered this and knew deep down that this was not the path to heaven. Instead he was making their lives harder and endangering more people all to keep the so called balance that evil never really wanted anyway. The Powers were supposed to be on the side of good. Whistler had come to believe that they were not white hates at all. Merely at best grey they were to cowardly to try to truly win. What bothered Whistler the most was that for over 1000 years or more he had gone along with the program. He was not happy with his failures. One thing Whistler remembered was that once he was a great Wizard. Once he had commanded respect. He had taken on his current form so no one would guess who he was. He had put aside his arrogant nature and taken on the bumbling form of Whistler so not to make the same mistakes he had in the past. Well, all things considered he had not made nearly the mess that TPTB did. Now he would try to repair them and hopefully gain some measure when his time to be judged finally came. He would help Buffy and her people in the new world he gave them. He would also go back to the one they left and try to fix that.

Whistler had been a fool to think balance was ever enough and that it would be the greater good for humanity. This time Whistler would fight to save his adopted world. He would help the champions win. Oddly that meant he might have to help a demon. He shook his head and decided that no matter what Twilights version of earth would be worse than Hell because the former Angelus was far less evil then Twilight. Because Angelus's victims at least had the common sense to flee, Twilights came to him on a silver platter. Insanity at its worst, no he would help the new champions fight Twilight and he would see that in the end they too got a more final reward. With that last thought Cordelia, William, and Doyle all appeared in small church inside the slums of L.A. They all looked at each other and Doyle said. "Well it could be worse."

Gunn simply rolled his eyes as he looked over at Cordelia who sighed. "I so get why Buffy was so pissed at being back. So, I guess someone thinks Angel /Twlight is our problem?"

Whistler appeared and smiled "Well you did love him."

Cordy cursed and dove for him. Whistler jumped away. "Did being the operating word, damn it all he was just a friend at the end?"

"So you would let his soul go to hell?"

Cordy threw her arms up and said."Ok what's the deal?"

Whistler began to explain and the three new champions all swore to carry out Buffy's threat one day with their own additions. Making a Whistler belt and boots to go with the hat along with a walking stick out of his spine made Whistler smile at least they were in.

TBC….


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of worlds you read about. They belong to their creators and the corporations. They just wanted to come out and play a bit.

By: Fire Wolfe

Thursday, November 03, 2011

**Be careful what you wish for... **

Part 18

Giles found the section dealing with animal transformations. He smiled as it confirmed what Amy had said. The young witch was on her own path to redeem herself and it seemed that she had been being honest. Giles wanted to trust her but, their past made him wary. He was willing to try to give her the benefit of the doubt when possible. It also made sense to check what she said. Not because he believed she was lying but, because this world's magic may be different. He looked over and noted Amy seemed to be thinking hard as she read a text book. In the next moment there was flash and she shifted forms. Damn it all. I thought I asked them to hold off. He went over and in Amy's place was a small Cat. Well that is certainly better then a rat Giles thought. Then she shifted again and became human with a large smile on her face. "I did it. Ah...Mr. Giles it just sorta happened. I read the spell then thought about it and bam I am a cat."

"Yes, I suspect it did. I simply wish that you would use care Amy. I do not wish any harm to befall you or any of the others."

Amy nodded and smiled shyly. It was shocking how much Giles approval meant to her. He really was the only adult who had ever really cared. She respected him greatly and owed both he and Willow for getting her help to deal with her addiction. She still felt badly that her influence had lead to darkness for Willow. She was ashamed she had not seen the dangers. Yet Willow and Mr. Giles had helped her. She knew she had a lot to make up for. One of the promises she had made herself was to listen to those wiser then herself. Mr. Giles was willing to help her use her magic in a safe responsible way. Amy had decided to do that with his help. She felt bad that simply reading the spell had caused her to shift. Then again given the groups history around magic books maybe she should have expected it. "I'll be more careful Mr. Giles."

"Please do." He said with a smile. "At least you could turn yourself back."

"About that, Ah all I had to do was want to be a person again."

"I see, than your theory is correct. Willow will be human again when she wished it to be so."

"Yes, I think that's the case." Amy said giving her friend a hard look. "It seems she is resting sir."

"Well I suppose we all could use that."Giles said. "I just hope she does not take too long. I would hate to have her stay a wolf. We need her here to help us."

Willow came over to Giles and nudged his hand. It was clear she understood. She looked up at him and then switched forms. She was a human again. "Giles you really need me?"

"Of course dear girl I have always needed you."

"I thought I messed up. I was so afraid you would be scared of me." She said looking at him."I messed up and made so many mistakes."

Giles pulled her into his arms. "I was afraid for you as were the other. Willow I am not afraid of you. Like Amy you have learned from your mistakes. We have all made them. What happened to both you and Amy was my fault. I did not watch and help you like I should have. I should have spoken to you both about magic. I was negligent." Giles looked ashamed at his past actions. Willow hugged him and Amy came over to join her in the hug.

"Mr. Giles I would never have listened then. You helped me when I needed it that is all I care about now. I made mistakes and you and the gang forgave me and gave me a family. I'm not sorry for any of it. Well I am sorry; I hurt some people but the thing is, this is my family now. I love you all."

Giles smiled and Willow nodded agreeing with Amy. She called Xander over and he to became human again.

"That was wicked cool." He said. "Hey Will can we do it again?"

Giles gave Xander a harsh look and he just grinned. He suddenly seemed like that young man he had met all those years ago. Carefree and happy the true heart of the group. Inside Giles was smiling however he was about to let Xander know he missed the clown and prankster he was not that foolish.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ron was not a deep thinker. He was a decent strategist for chess and other things but in general he was more than happy to follow his friend's lead. He was not stupid or lazy like many thought. He just was not going to charge in and make things messy. He liked to enjoy life. He could admit he was not fond of school but then how many children were. Ron was content with his life. He had friends he trusted, a loving family and adventure as long as he went along with Harry and Hermione. What more could he want. Of course he had begun to study a little harder and practice his defense skills. Not that some noticed. He glanced at Hermione only half listening to her. He got the gist and he could admit he had messed up. Running his hand though his signature red hair he said."I guess we messed up. We made the same mistake Dumbledore did. We tried to make choices for Harry which is really dumb when you think about it. We would get upset too if someone did it to us."

Hermione looked at Ron and had to admit he had a valid point. It was this insightfulness that made him so valuable to both she and Harry. She sighed and said. "Yes, we overstepped. They say the road to hell is paved with good intentions."

Ron looked at her blankly.

"It's a Muggle saying Ron. It means we did the wrong thing for the right reason but it had made Harry worry about if he can trust us. That's the hell part it has hurt our friendship."

"Oh ok. Well maybe we need to show Harry we are with him?"

"Yes, we do. He said he is going shopping. Maybe we could help. Then maybe he will tell us what is going on. If we help maybe it won't looks so obvious to anyone watching."

"Yeah, good point. Let's find Harry and tell him we are sorry and wrong." Ron said. "Maybe we can fix this. I don't want to lose my best mate."

Hermione nodded and they headed to find the third member of the golden trio.

Harry and Neville were making a list of books. Neville looked at Harry and said. "I wish Hermione were here. I am rubbish at this."

Harry smiled having to agree. "Me too, I just hope she and Ron come around. I mean not that I..."

Neville smiled and grinned. "I get it Harry. No worries I'm not hurt. You all were friends first. It's not wrong to miss them you know. I know you are still my friend and I know you trust me."

Harry nodded. To avoid the emotional minefield he said. "What about a book on herbiolgy? I know you know that field well."

Neville grinned and listed several options. It was good to know Harry trusted him and it reminded him he was not a total loss as a wizard. He was the top of the class in this field even if Hermione gave him a run for it at times.

A few minutes later they were joined by Hermione and Ron. The duo apologies and Harry forgave them. Neville watched and smiled it seemed that maybe everything would work out after all.

"We need to go. Ginny and Luna are meeting us in ten minutes." Neville said. "If we are going to pull this off we need to stay on schedule."

"Ok, just let me pack the lists." Harry said. "Oh, yeah the money, "He went and grabbed a pouch from his trunk. "Let's go. I'll fill you in on the way."

They headed out and down a passage that few knew about but that the twins had shown Harry earlier in the year. "Ron your brothers are going to cover for us."

"Good to know."Ron said with a grin. He knew it had to be interesting if the twins were running interference. As he and Hermione listened their eyes grew wide. Damn it was a wonder Harry was so worried. Hermione looked concerned then shrugged in the end Harry was right it was all about trust and despite what she may have done before Hermione trusted Harry Potter and more importantly she had a gut feeling this could change everything.

TBC…


	19. Chapter 19

Friday, November 04, 2011

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of worlds you read about. They belong to their creators and the corporations. They just wanted to come out and play a bit.

A/N: Not betaed read at your own risk.

By: Fire Wolfe

Be Careful What You Wish For….

Part19 Fun

Harry, Neville and Luna headed out for their shopping trip. Harry was just glad that Dumbledore had not rescinded his permission slip from Sirius. He had half expected the headmaster to interfere once more in his life. Of course he had been rather depressed so maybe the old coot thought he would not go out this weekend. In any case Harry intended to go out and get the supplies he would need and hopefully find his godfather safe again. He just wished he could find a way to clear his name. Then the old man could not interfere and he would not have to go back to his hated relatives again.

Neville and Luna chatted softly both aware that Harry was deep in thought. Unlike Ron and Hermione their chatter did not grate on Harry's nerves. Neville and Luna fit each other perfectly. It was not the same with Ron and Hermione. In fact Harry likened their fights to that of siblings. Ron of course had a crush on Hermione but she did not return it. Instead she just mothered both boys. Ron was more than Harry because he was less mature. Harry sighed they were his best friend and he did not want to lose them because Albus Dumbledore played with their minds. Hermione for all her intelligence wanted to believe in authority. She wanted to trust Dumbledore. Hell Harry wanted to trust him. Yet, he was either a fool or deliberately sabotaging Harry. Harry wanted to believe he was simply a fool, a good hearted wizard who could not fathom killing for any reason. Harry snorted at that idea. War without killing how drool. Hell even Snape was aware of what war would mean.

xxxxxxxxx

Severus Snape was finally alone with the headmaster. He looked at him and said. "When were you going to tell me that my son is alive?"

Albus Dumbledore was not often caught out. Severus however saw that his revelation had shocked him. "Severus he is dead. He and my daughter are dead. How dare you-"

"I dare headmaster because you have been manipulating events for some time. I dare because if I learn you had anything to do with my son's being taken from me I will kill you. I am not a good man Albus. I made a lot of mistakes but I never, ever would have harmed my family."

Albus glared. "They are dead." He forced his shields up. Because he believed Severus completely, Severus would kill him for hiding his son. Only there had been no choice. He had to do it. He had to keep Alexander safe and he had to have Snape as a spy. He had to avenge his beloved daughter's death. "I don't know why you believe otherwise."

"My clock went off. It said Alexander Lavell Harris Snape. Now the first names I recognize the last I do not. What did you do?"

Dumbledore looked away unwilling to admit he had torn more than one family apart for the greater good. Besides the boy was a squib and no one could know his daughter had birthed such a creature.

Severus glared. He knew Dumbledore was hiding something. For the first time he had sympathy for the Potter brat because being manipulated was not a good feeling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy joined Giles after their exercises and sat next to him. "So, whatcha reading Watcher mine?"

Giles smiled at her relaxed posture. It had been so long since he had seen her really smile. "I am reading on the magic of this world and its history."

"Oh, so what's the what on this history stuff? Am I really going to cause waves?"

Giles laughed "Oh yes my dear you are. It will be interesting to see. We can help Harry. I think I shall ask for a trail for Sirius as soon as my identity is confirmed. I will help clear his name so he can claim his godson. If this inheritance ritual works you should be able to claim some properties that are listed in this book. It will give us all a place to stay while we work out how to deal with Voldermort."

Sirius winced at the name. He could not believe how casual they tossed it about. Then again they never faced the dark wizard either.

"So, Watcher Mine any ideas on your form yet?" Buffy asked. "Or mine?"

Giles rolled his eyes. They were all so impatient.

Dawn came bounding over and grinned "Hey Giles can we get wands? I bet it make casting easier."

Sirius was now really watching them. They used magic with ease. How would having a wand help? Lord this group would be powerful. Even Xander who wanted to be a squib had power. He grinned and hoped that once they were equipped they ran into death eaters. Boy would they be in for a nasty surprise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After picking ups some food stuffs Harry, Neville and Luna went to the Three Broomsticks. They wanted to be seen by their classmates before they disappeared. Fred and George joined them followed by Hermione and Ron.

"Hey mate what's going on?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed and said. " We're just doing some shopping for Neville's gran."

"Well can we help? Charity is always important. We need to show that we care." Hermione said. She looked straight at Harry.

He nodded understanding she and Ron were now behind him. Looking at Neville and Luna he said. "If it is ok with Neville I say sure."

Neville grinned. "Sure thing." He handed the others a list. Maybe we can break up. The girls can get the cloths and we can get some other stuff. We need potions and things."

"Ok, Fred, George you want to join us?" Harry asked.

"No, we got your back. Off with you lot." George said with a grin.

The teens nodded and headed out. The twins would cover their leaving Hogsmead for London. The group all drank their butter beers and decided where they would go and when they would meet. It was going to take all their skills to do this without getting caught.

Harry knew once his new friends had robes they could move about in a safe manner. He grinned as he considered how their presence would shake up this narrow little world. It was going to be fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Auors entered Hogsmead and looked around. The disturbance had shaken the Ministry to its foundations. Kingsley and his team were not about to miss anything. He looked over at Moody who was scowling at the fact that the children were out and about. It would make this far more complicated. They did not want to draw attention to their actions. Moody headed for a drink. He knew if there was news the Three Broomsticks was the place to get it. He and Kingsley went in differing directions. Tonks was shadowing Harry. Kingsley smiled as she switched forms to blend in. Damn she had skills. I wish I could do that. He sighed and headed out. There had to be a reason for the power surge. He just hoped it was not a new trick of You know who.

TBC….


	20. Chapter 20

Friday, November 04, 2011

Disclaimers:See Part One

Be Careful What You Wish For

Part 20 Gathering

The teens all gathered back at the Three Broomsticks. Their purchases shrunk and in one bag each. Harry could not believe that things had gone so smoothly. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Of course once and a while things should in theory go his way. Nope he did not believe it for a moment. He looked and saw that Hermione was full of questions. She did not however demand answers which impressed Harry a lot. He knew she had a lot of them.

Hermione for her part watched Harry. He was so quiet. He seemed to accept that she and Ron were in for the long haul. Maybe they could work this out. He was her friend and she was not about to abandon him. He deserved more than that from both her and Ron. So, she sipped her butter beer and waited until he would tell them what was going on. The Twins came bounding in. Hermione smiled at them. Ron's elder brothers were a lot of fun as long as you did not get on their bad side. They were loyal and honest in their own way. Hermione often thought that they were perhaps the best of their family. She liked Ron as a friend but his immaturity at times was annoying. While the twins could be all playful Hermione had a feeling it was more of a front. A public face to hide two really wickedly smart Wizards. Their world saw only pranksters not the astute men she knew were hidden inside. Ginny was bright and vibrant once more and Hermione considered her a good friend. The girl's crush on Harry was gone but, she was now really in love with the Wizard. Which depending on one's point of view and could be good or bad. Hermione was still debating that one. Because she was just realizing she wanted Harry for herself.

"OK since everyone is here now I think we should head out. No one is paying attention to us now. Harry you go first with Ron and Hermione." Neville said.

Harry considered it and said. "Might be wiser if you go first you meet them."

"Harry its best if you go. Everyone knows you lot hang about the shack." Fred said. "Besides, we might still be needed to run interference. Oh hell here comes Malfoy."

Draco came walking up to the group. He and his ever present goons of Crabe and Goyle were eying the group with disgust. "It seems that the quality of custom has gone down here."

Harry glared. "Yeah, look what the snake just dragged in."

Draco's eyes darkened. "One day you will pay Potter you and your mud blood friends and blood traitors."

"Better a traitor then being a branded piece of meat." George replied. "How does it feel to be nothing more than a lap dog? I mean it's such a shame great houses stoop so low."

Malfoy glared but spun around on his heel. His companions followed. The sad thing was he had to agree with the red headed jester. Of course he would never admit he hated his father for getting him in the position where he would one day have to be branded like cattle. He just hoped he was not made into a steer like so many others.

"Well that was fun." Ron said. He rose and said. "We need to be going."

Harry nodded suddenly wanting to see his godfather. He had to be certain he was safe. If Malfoy was wandering the area it was vital that he and his friends not be seen. Getting to the shack was now vital. He picked up his small bag and led the way out paying for their drinks as he left.

They all left at once. It was not wise to be alone when Malfoy and his goons were about. Safety in numbers suddenly made a lot of sense.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Oz was taking watch with Xander. He could tell his friend was a bit freaked out at the idea of being able to do magic.

"Oz this is so freaky. I mean I'm normal. I am supposed to be donut guy."

Oz smiled at this and said. "Xander you have not been that for years."

"Ok maybe."

"Perhaps being a wizard is normal for this world."

Xander stopped mid rant and said. "Damn, you are right. Logic sucks."

Once more Oz simply smiled. "Accept it, it is not so bad."

"Ah, huh really I'll remind you of that when I accidently conjure bunnies."

"We have incoming Xander." Oz said suddenly ignoring his comments." Neville is with them."

"I'll go warn the others." Xander said leaving Oz to keep watch.

Bunnies Anya clearly was still on Xander's mind. Oz knew he had loved the girl but frankly she had not really been right for him. He looked over and noted Faith was watching him with care. She clearly considered Xander hers. He wondered how long it would take Xander to see he was loved by someone who would die for him. Oz knew that Faith had changed over the years. She still projected the dark slayer myth but, she was not as reckless or as uncaring as she once had been. He knew she had changed just as they all had. Oh, they all pretended to still be the same but the fact was the war on had altered them. They were now harder and more focused. He knew that the changes would forever alter them and how they reacted not only to each other but this new world. Faith was looking to Xander to be her touch stone. He really couldn't blame her because he did the same with Willow. Oz knew she was his mate. He also knew he had to share. Willow belonged to Kennedy in a way she never could to him. Yet, she was still there for him. He was still not 100 percent certain what that meant but, it was the only thing keeping him from going feral after his wife and child had been killed. He was just glad Kennedy seemed to get his need and did not protest his friendship with Willow. Faith like himself was closer to the predator in her nature. Xander was the civilizing factor in her life just as Willow was in his. Of course he never saw it that way. He just hoped Xander go a clue because Faith did not deserve to be hurt.

Xander walked over to Faith, Buffy, Sirius and Giles. He smiled at them both. "Oz and I spotted Neville and a few others heading this way. From the descriptions I would say that they are your godson and his friends."

"Well that is good news. I was hoping Harry would get here soon. I am sure you all would love a change of outfits."

"Yeah, that is good."Faith said. "I hated prison orange the first time."

"Well at least you make orange look good."Buffy said. "I mean you look cool in orange with your dark hair and skin. Me I look washed out."

Faith grinned at this. "Yeah, it's not your color either. Oh well maybe we can get some decent leather. "

Sirius choked at that. Leather on these ladies he so could go with that? His brow shot up.

"Please remember Sirius that these ladies are our family." Xander warned. He moved to protect Faith from the wizards leer.

"Sorry, the image that brought..."

Faith laughed. "I walked into it Xan. No worries Sirius as long as you accept that me and B are kind of taken."

"Oh?" Sirius said.

"Yeah, we got our bonded mates." Buffy said she took Giles hand.

"Watchers and slayers we bond. It's a safety and sanity thing. Though I admit it would have been nice to be warned first off. Of course it was just as hard on Faith. See she bonded without knowing it could happen too. Only her mate was not a watcher, only a really good man who cared for her. Giles here never warned either of us it could happen."

Giles blushed."It happens rarely Buffy only once every ten watcher slayer pairing. I had no idea Faith would bond with Xander. Then of course no one warned me they were a couple."

He looked over at Xander who looked at Faith and asked. "We are? Bonded I mean? How and when did it happen?"

"Yeah, Xander it kind of shocked me too. As to when, well Sunnydale and when we ah...you know."

"So you happy with it; I mean it was not planned?" He asked blushing. He preened a bit too. Pride that Faith chose him even if she had not realized it at the time.

"I could be, I mean if you are ok with it and all." Faith said she blushed."I don't want to trap you or nothing."

Xander considered his words with care. He had always been drawn to Faith. However they had a history and he was still mourning Anya. He did not want to hurt Faith by being less than honest. He took her hand and drew her away from the others. "I would be honored. Faith, we have to work at it. I still miss Anya and you are still getting over Wood. I don't want to hurt you or mess this up. Can we take it slow and easy? This is too important to rush. I do consider you my friend so that is a start. I do love you."

Faith looked at Xander. She knew it was a shock to him. The bond had snuck up on her. It explained so much of her restlessness. Yet, Xander had a point they had issues. She was honest enough to admit she had some things to work on. Yet Xander had always been her touch stone to sanity. He was willing to try so she had to be equally willing to try and be honest. "Yeah, we can work at it. Even if we only become partners in the slaying it be enough. I don't want to hurt you either boy toy. I think I was afraid then. It's why I acted as I did. I'm sorry for it. I was scared. We can take it as slow or fast as you want. We just got to be honest."

Giles smiled with relief and Buffy moved into his arm. "That should help things some. Xander will help her feel safe and secure."

"Indeed, if I had recognized the bond for you and me and them it would have been a lot smoother for all of us. I was just fighting it because you were my student as well as my slayer."

"Yeah, well hindsight...anyway think we can work it our watcher mine?"

"We can try dear girl." Giles said. "Besides this time around age is not an issue." He kissed her lightly.

Sirius smiled and knew he would not be thinking about either woman and leather or their mates might just shoot him.

Jade bounced up and down working with Amy. She could focus with the elder witches help. She was glad Amy was helping her. She was always willing to help the younger witches out. Of course she and Willow always, always focused on learning one step at a time. It was boring but both witches had been honest in why they wanted slow and easy. Jade hated it but, she would not make the mistakes her mentors did. It would so not be good to go dark. She sensed new magic and tugged at Amy's sleeve. "Amy magic is coming close."

Amy nodded and rose going over to Willow and Kennedy. "Jade says we have visitors. Should we add more wards?"

Willow shook her head no. "No just be ready. I think its Neville and the others. We don't need to scare them they are just children."  
Amy nodded.

TBC…..


	21. Chapter 21

Friday, November 04, 2011

Disclaimers:See Part One

Be Careful What You Wish For

Part 21 Eye Opening

Harry and the others slipped into the shrieking shack. He drew his wand just on case. Neville moved to his side now and said. "You won't need the wand Harry."

Harry looked at him and said "Better safe than sorry. Last time we thought that and we lost Petigrew."

Neville nodded conceding that point. "OK, but it could be seen as aggressive."

"Lumus" Harry said. "Or as a torch," He moved forward his friends following. He passed through some new wards and wondered about them. They felt different.

Neville sighed and hoped that Sirius new friends did not take offence. He recalled how defensive they had all been. Where they came from it had been bad. He did not even know their whole story but the wariness and stress all showed. They had tried to be friendly and cheerful but, Neville was not the fool some mistook him for. He had seen those who had been in combat. There was a look on their faces that they could not hide no matter what. Neville had seen it on his own parents and on Moody enough to know it well. Any wizard that had fought in the last war had it. That along with their story about the slayers told him they were dangerous if provoked. Luna moved to his side.

"Don't worry Neville they will understand."

He looked at her and smiled. Sometimes she was so insightful. "Ok, I hope you are right."

"They understand being prepared. It has saved them each many times."

Neville nodded knowing in his heart Luna was right. He was beginning to think she might truly be a seer. Her insights were getting clearer and sharper. The ramblings were clearly a cover to hide the gift. Luna was afraid of being set apart even more then she was. Better to be thought strange then to be feared. He took her hand and said. "I believe you. I trust you."

She smiled and pulled him forward. "Then let's go meet your new friends."

Harry entered the main sitting room with the others and like with Neville and Dobby they were quickly and clearly surrounded. Harry Hermione, Ginny and Ron quickly stood back to back forming a protective Square. Harry noted that Neville merely came forward and greeted the two women holding wickedly looking sharp weapons.

"Miss Buffy, Miss Faith it is good to see you again. I brought Harry and the others to help."

Harry waited he was willing to trust Neville. He could feel the tension from Ron and he whispered softly. "Stay calm."

"Yeah, I can do that mate when we are surrounded by people with swords and stuff."

"They don't have wands." Hermione said clearly believe they still had the advantage.

"No they don't, but Hermione don't assume they need them." Sirius said walking in. "Sorry I was in the library with trying to sort some things out."

Harry moved so quickly his friends could not stop him. Hr threw himself into Sirius arms all caution tossed aside. He clung to his godfather and began to weep. He had thought he was dead and gone forever.

"Sirius, I thought you were dead. I saw you fall into the veil and I thought you were gone..." His words were not very clear but his fears all came pouring out and his grief. Sirius held him and let him weep. He could tell that his godson had been holding it in for a long time. The stress and fear were overwhelming.

"It's ok Harry, I am here. No one will hurt you again. I am safe son."

The Boy Who Lived let his pain and fear out clinging to the one adult who had really stood up for him. Remus had tried but as a werewolf he could not offer to take him in. Yet with Sirius he had hope of a family life.

"I got you Harry. My new friends saved me and they will be here to help us." Sirius said.

Buffy and Faith watched as Giles and Xander joined them. They let the young man who had the weight of the world let it go. Buffy leaned into Giles and He pulled her close and offered support. Xander held Faith. They all got the panic and fear. Looking over they saw Willow being held by Oz and Kennedy. It was clear that they all understood the need for family support. Buffy was glad she had insisted the others remain hidden. She was sure that Harry would be embarrassed by his break down. No need for the others to see it. She was glad Dawn had agreed to stay with the others and keep an eye out. She had a feeling this meeting would be important and that Harry would need to feel somewhat in control. Dawn was now almost his age and it would be difficult for him to accept he lost it in front of her. They would be classmates and Buffy got that one never wanted to appear weak in front of one's peers.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Ron asked. He had never seen his friend break down.

"It's stress Ron. It's all well...overwhelming." Hermione said.

Ginny watched a bit shocked. While she no longer hero worshiped Harry seeing him break down was shocking. Yet unlike her brother she understood fear. She understood panic. Ginny hopped Harry would be ok and let them all help. She looked over and saw Luna and Neville were also hoping to help. Ron was confused but then he never saw Harry as weak or she sometimes even thought as human. He was to Ron "The Boy Who Lived a Hero". Not that Ron did not see Harry as a friend he really did but, it was tempered by the other side. Of course Harry until now never appeared weak or afraid. Sure he had been upset about Sirius but, Ginny had to admit she had never realized how deeply it had hit him. She looked at Hermione and saw she did get it. It seemed her friend always got Harry. Oddly that thought did not upset Ginny. She loved Harry. She loved him enough to want what was best for him. In that minute she saw it was not her that Harry would need. No Harry needed someone who understood all his sides and accepted them. Hermione was able to accept the bad as well as the good in Harry. She did not seem upset by his sudden breakdown. In fact Ginny would say Hermione seemed relived her mind raced trying to understand then it hit her. Harry needed to let go. He needed to be human and be allowed to be weak. For so long he had been strong for everyone. He had bravely went off to fight Voldermort again and again. Yet the pressure had to be enormous. For the first time Ginny let herself think what it might mean to be Harry's consort. She shuttered. She knew she could not be the rock Hermione was. As much as she wanted to help Harry she was scared, scared of Voldermort. She needed Harry to be strong, she could never let him be just Harry as Hermione could. Love was not always enough. Sometimes there had to be more. Ginny swallowed and promised to support Harry and to help him win. She would even help Hermione because she was strong enough to stand at Harry's side. She would fight because there was no choice, but to stand with Harry as his lover that she could not do it. She knew Hermione could be strong sometimes and let Harry be human. Harry needed what she could not give him. He needed someone strong enough to let him be weak. Her eyes locked with Hermione's and her friend nodded. There was a clear look of relief in her eyes. It was clear that Hermione to had been and was evaluating her feelings for Harry. They both looked at Ron who seemed worried for Harry. Ginny just hoped her brother would not be to hurt by this. She knew Ron had a crush on Hermione but it was now clear it would never come to anything more than friendship. She prayed he loved both their friends enough to stand aside and let them find each other.

Ron was watching the room. He did not notice the looks passing between his sister and his best friend. He was more worried for Harry. He could not believe he had just rushed in. Then again Harry did tend to do that a lot. At least this time it was a good thing. While he did not understand a lot he knew his friend had been shattered at losing Sirius. He could not imagine the pain of losing a loved one like that. He was glad he was back and there for Harry. If these folks helped save Sirius then they were ok in his books. He would try to give them the benefit of the doubt. Anyway, it hardly mattered because he would stand by Harry no matter what. He was his best mate. Well next to Hermione that was. Of course he knew he had a crush on her. He also knew that despite his hopes Ginny was not really right for his friend. He had hoped ...but the fact was Hermione was better for Harry. Ron hated it but, for once he was going to be mature and accept it. Besides he really did not want a girlfriend who was always arguing with him and was that much smarter than he was. He loved Hermione but she could drive him crazy. That was not a basis for a lifetime. He now realized one of the reasons he had been drawn to Hermione was she was a strong witch. That was a good thing but, he wanted to be able to be the strong one once and a while. So Ron would help his friends realize they were meant to be together and he just hoped Ginny was not to hurt. He loved Harry like a brother but Ginny was his little sister. He sighed and suddenly understood their places. They were all family but maybe not the family he had wanted. Well, if you loved someone you wanted what was best for them. Seeing Harry cling to Sirius opened Ron's eyes a lot. He had been a jealous git. He had a family that loved him and he had the safety of adults who cared for him. He also had good friends in Harry and Hermione though he had not always responded to that friendship and love on an equal basis. He had been a fool. He know knew he was the lucky one. Money did not replace people. He was ashamed of his behavior. He vowed to be a better friend and to support Harry and Hermione and to help his sister find love. He also knew that he was going to have to grow up a lot. Well he could do that. He could be a real friend. He looked over at Neville and nodded no longer jealous that Harry had went to him. He got it. He was going to be a real friend and maybe in doing that he would have a chance to keep his brother Harry safe and his sister Hermione alive as well and maybe, just maybe if he was lucky he would find a new brother or at least another good friend in Neville.


	22. Chapter 22

Saturday, November 05, 2011

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

A/N: Not betaed read at your own risk

Be Careful What You Wish For….

Part 22 New Mojo

Sirius let Harry cry it out. _The boy had been under such pressure without even knowing the full truth about anything. He was angry at Dumbledore for all his damned manipulations and games. He knew now that the old man had something going. He wanted to believe he had the best interests of their people at the heart of it but he was no longer certain. His godson was a mess because of the games played. He was not going to let that happen anymore._ He looked over at Giles and said. "You need to clear my name as soon as possible."

Giles nodded. "We will, as soon as we can go to establish my identity and those my family. We will keep Harry safe and help you defeat this Voldermort character."

"We will help Harry." Buffy agreed and "I promise you the wizarding world will never be the same after we are done dealing with their idiocy."

Sirius grinned as he recalled who he was looking at. "I look forward to it your majesty."

Buffy glared at him even as she blushed. _She knew he was a prankster but really some things….she wanted to keep secret at least for now._

Xander giggled at that. Buffy gave him a hard look but he just shrugged and whispered. "Sunnydale High first day remembers."

She shook her head now seeing his humor but still not liking it much. _Well at least I am trying this time she thought._

Harry and the others looked up shocked at what Sirius had just said. They missed the interplay between the two old friends.

_Who is she?_ Hermione suddenly wondered as she looked at the blonde who suddenly radiated power.

"Harry if you have calmed down a little I would like to introduce you to some new friends of mine. These people saved my life and helped me escape the Ministry of Magic. The lovely blonde lady is Buffy Summers, Rupert Giles is her consort. The red head is Willow Rosenberg and she is with her companions Daniel Osborne and Kennedy Fitzgerald. The dark haired man is Xander Harris and he is standing with Faith Lehane. They and their companions came through the veil and caught me. They dragged me through to safety. "

Harry forced himself under control he used his sleeve to push aside the tears suddenly feeling a little foolish. He looked at the newcomers with new eyes and with gratitude.

"It's ok Harry we all need to let go once and a while." Buffy said with a smile. "I'm glad we could bring Sirius back to you."

Harry nodded and said. "Thank you Miss Summers."

Buffy smiled and said. "My name is Buffy. I am not really all that much older then you at least not now."

The others laughed at this. Harry looked confused as did his friends.

"It's not important Harry. The important thing is they are now our allies and with their help we will defeat the dark lord and his death eaters."

"Death eaters that is kind of lame." Xander said. "I mean really what ever happened to cool gang names?"

Hermione looked at the dark haired man in shock. _He was mocking death eaters who did that? Was he insane?_

"Not sure what happened. I think maybe they are just lost in time or something. I mean look the way those folks dressed." Faith said.

Buffy grinned she could not believe Faith was making fashion comments. _It was usually her place. Of course it was fun. Lately Faith was showing a lot of depth. Maybe they really were sisters after all?_

"Robes and tweed so not cool."

Buffy smiled Giles pulled off his glasses. He no longer needed them but cleaning them was a good way to relieve his tension.

Sirius chuckled because he had to admit the Ministry people were a bit hind bound in their choice of dress. Not that his new friends could claim to be fashionable in either world. "At least it is not pumpkin orange."

Buffy gave him a hard look. "Yeah well that's not our fault. Stupid prison uniforms, I mean if they were going to shoot us couldn't they have at least given us some decent cloths?"

Now Hermione was alarmed she pulled her wand defensively.

Buffy saw it and decided fighting was not a good idea. "Willow if you would please."

"Sure Buffy, Wand," Hermione blinked as her wand suddenly appeared in the red heads hand. "Cool it worked. Not too much mojo this time."

Hermione was stunned a wandless magic was rare. "How did you do that?"

"Magic," Xander said with a grin. "A bit different but still magic See Will you can control it."

"Yeah, I guess." Willow handed the wand to Sirius not wanting the others to panic.

"Sirius what's going on?" Harry asked. The interplay had given him time to pull it together. He now had lots of questions.

"Well why you don't hand out the clothing to our friends. After they change we can explain everything."

"Ok, I guess." The others pulled out bags and trunks. Buffy grinned and took the first outfit handed to her. She smiled it was a pair of dark jeans and a really cute t-shirt. It was more than clear that Harry and company had shopped in the non-magical part of London.

Within a few minutes the gang all had changed and the trunks had been passed out to the others. Everyone was glad to be out of their torn and damaged clothing. Giles looked at his senior slayers and Dawn it was clear they were all related. _Willow well she was also matching if not for the bright red hair. Of course the outfit was a match. He wondered what her lovers would think? Lovers, when did they all decide to become lovers? Oh well something to worry about later. It could be a good thing for the group as a whole. It would make a solid family unit._ He was pulled from his thoughts by Buffy.

"So Giles you like?"

He rolled his eyes. _What was not to like. The dark black Jeans fit Buffy perfectly and he had no doubts at all she was a woman. Her top was form fitted but showed off her athletic form to perfection. He noted the red top looked fantastic. Faith was dressed in the same dark jeans with a green top. Willow was wearing black top to match the jeans trimmed in green. Dawn was wearing a purple top. It was clear who ever shopped had an eye for color. He felt a little strange in his own outfit. The dark blue jeans were comfortable enough but it reminded him of his Ripper days. He might have been uncomfortable if Xander, and Oz were not dressed the same. The deep red oxford shirt helped as well. _Of course Xander grumped a bit about the deep green shirt he had on Oz however seemed content to match Willow. Even Kennedy grinned as she was a match to her companions. The robes they all had were all dark black but trimmed to match their shirts.

Harry was surprised at how a simple change of clothing could change thing. Before Sirius friends looked just like he and his friends. He would have taken them as students. Now however he had no such ideas. They looked like Pure bred wizards well with the robes on that is. Without them they still looked like students. "Ok now what is going on?" He asked.

Sirius smiled this was going to be a prank of the ages on the Wizarding world. He just wished James and Lily were here to share the fun.

TBC….


	23. Chapter 23

Saturday, November 05, 2011

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

A/N: Not betaed read at your own risk

Be Careful What You Wish For….

Part 23 This changes everything

They all took seats around Sirius. He grinned at this clearly liking playing to an audience. He took his time about it as he handed back the wands Willow had taken. He did not want his godson to be afraid of these people.

Giles wanted to shake him. Sometimes the wizard reminded him entirely too much of Ethane Rayne. Of course in the end Ethan had proven himself to be a real friend. He helped them escape what would have been a slaughter. His friend had died giving them a fighting chance. Yes, they had all been caught later but that capture had been very public and it had given them a chance. A chance Buffy used to save them all. Maybe he should not judge this man so harshly either because he had been willing to die to protect Harry. So far he had proven to be a good ally and he was clearly trying to reconnect with the world. Giles knew the dark look he had. It was the same as the one Buffy had when she had come back from heaven. Plus if Giles was honest with himself he was glad to have a relative he actually liked a bit. He was still dubious about being the new head of the Black family but it would be nice to have someone who understood his homeland. Yes maybe having Sirius as family would be a good thing.

"Gather round everyone. This story is interesting and I will only start it. Buffy and Giles here will tell their part with their friends." Sirius explained.

"Why were these people in prison?" Hermione asked. "They don't look like they are death eaters or even like wizards. That still does not make them good potential allies."

Sirius smiled at her. He knew she would be the one out front with the questions. "Well maybe I should explain what happened to me first. When I fell through the veil I was falling through a void. It was cold and dark with no way to tell where I was going. I managed a shield spell but it was just enough to keep me alive. I have no idea how long or how far I fell." He seemed drawn away from them for a moment. Then Sirius began to speak again. "I have to say I never thought I would be glad to have been in Azkaban but the time there with the dementors saved me. I was used to clearing my mind and trying to focus on only survival. I think is why I was still alive when I ran/ fell into Miss Summers and Miss Rosenberg. The ladies caught me and pulled me back here. I guess their momentum propelled us back through the veil."

"How did you end up in the Veil?" Ron asked he was not quite as trusting as Harry. He wondered if these people were allies or enemies. He wanted more proof of their being on the side of the light before he was willing to trust Harry with them. He had come along with Neville and the others but Ron was not above reserving judgment. There had been too many traps and set ups for him to be overly trusting right off the bat. "It's a bad punishment here. It is the worst thing that can happen to you even more so then Azkaban."

"They saved my life."

"Yes, and that makes them good how? Sorry the veil is bad news." Ron said. "I just want to know how they ended up in a place designed to kill."

Buffy locked eyes with Ron and he wanted to run and hide. To his credit he held her gaze. "I made a wish a wish to save my people. The wish was magic and we were sent here from our world."

"Huh?" Ron said looking at her like she was crazy. "Wishes can't do that."

Buffy laughed and said "A wish can change the world."

The Scooby gang all smiled at that. It was however not a happy smile. More like a smile at of a rather semi-fond memory.

"How can a wish do that? It would require a lot of power and someone who could alter everything." Hermione said. She furrowed her brow trying to remember if she ever read about that kind of magic and power. If a being could do that they could rock the world. She suddenly froze and paled. She looked over at Harry who jumped up his wand now drawn. He had gotten it too. "That kind of power could shake the world." She rose to stand next to Harry.

"Yes, it can and it did. It was however an accident." Sirius said. "It was not even a result of their coming here. Though I know their arrival at the ministry shook Fudge and company up a lot. The look on Fudges face when Willow took his wand and the others was priceless. "

"You took the Minister's wand?"

"Yeah, it was not too hard. I mean really the loose grip those guys had on them was kind of lame."

"What did you do with them?" Hermione asked. "I mean you did not keep them did you? Wands only work well for their wizard or witch. Plus it's stealing."

"Oh, I dropped them in police ladies office. She should find them eventually." Willow explained. "I'm not a thief you know;plus wands...never needed one to do magic, though it might be a good idea here as there is so much of it floating about. And the W word so never say it our loud. Something might be listening. It could cause bad things to happen."

The gang all nodded. "Yeah, it could be bad. I mean vamp Willow was wickedly hot but I so don't ever want to see her again." Xander said with a wink. "I so should never have pissed Cordy off."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked becoming confused. "Did someone make a vampire out of Miss Rosenberg? She looks human too me."

"Yes, a friend named Jessie. It was not his fault really. It was all kind of part of the fluke." Xander explained. Willow nodded and looked over at Kennedy and Oz. Both were grinning clearly enjoying their lovers discomfort neither seemed to mind embarrassing Willow and Xander. They leaned back to listen to the story.

"Fluke?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it's what happens when two good friends think they will die and do something foolish like ah...cheat on their significant others with their best buddys so...so not the thing to do." Willow said. She locked eyes with Oz who shrugged it was in the past. He was well over it. He was now amused by the blushes.

"Yeah, what Willow said... because then your girl gets pissed makes a wish and the world goes down the crapper. See my ex Cordy she made a wish and a vengeance demon heard it and granted it; and it changed everything. Fortunately Giles in any reality is wickedly smart. He saved us by ending the wish." Xander said. "Well not our vamp selves but he returned reality back to what it was supposed to be."

"Moral of the story never say I wish unless you have no choice and then only if the world about to end." Buffy said firmly. "I know it sounds strange but trust us wishes are generally bad. Only sometimes, sometimes there is no choice." She looked at her people then and they all nodded. Each knew what the wish had cost Buffy. She was a protector and leaving their world to its fate was a hard blow to her. She was suffering for saving them all. It was as if a part of her died again. She wondered if that wish would deny her a chance to return to heaven because she had helped make her world a hell?

Yet, Buffy considered the slayers and the others who joined their fight as her family. She would do anything for them. Even shoulder the responsibility for ending humanity's rule and perhaps existence on their former world. Hell on their earth was a small price to pay to keep her family safe and alive.

"Ok so you all came here from another world? What were you there that you were forced to flee across dimensions?" Hermione looked concerned. She knew what they said was technically possible if improbable. "Why did you have to flee?"

Giles looked at her sadly and said. "Buffy and her sisters were the defenders of our world. Only humanity turned on us and we became the hunted. The human populations were seduced and tricked into believing that vampires and some other types of demons were simply misunderstood beings. They believed that the Slayers were beasts who killed for pleasure and because they could."

Xander snorted at that. "Yeah, I so blame Anne Royce, Twilight and That crazy of vampire movies. Dracula's brides and the Lost Ones Hell even Harmony was an issue because really she was such a ditz. No one would believe she was a deadly killer."

"Oh yeah, she had us all fooled." Faith agreed. "Then so did he." That said with pure anger and hate. She too had once loved and trusted Twilight. Hell he had been as much her family as Buffy and it hurt. Only the Mayor's betrayal hurt more.

"Yeah, he did." Buffy said sadly. "Twilight fooled me most of all. I failed and you all paid for it. The world paid for it."

"We all fell for it. He had a soul." Willow said. "I mean what about me. I gave it back to him. He chose to become what he was, Buffy even with his soul this time he chose to be evil. He wanted power and walking happy meals."

Buffy nodded but still felt guilt. She should have staked him right off. Soul or not after he came back from working for Evil Incorporated She should have know he was lost then.

"So what were you some sort of hunters?" Ron asked. "I thought vampires hunters were only in Transylvania and that you had to go to school for it."

"Yeah, you could say that." Xander said with a grin. "The girls are vampire slayers."

"What? That is a myth. The last slayer was killed in Merlin's time. There are no more they are extinct." Hermione said firmly. "They were from Merlin's line and his line had been gone for centuries. Merlin left when Arthur was killed."

Buffy cursed and Giles pulled off his glasses. "Damn Whistler." Buffy said. "He must have... damn it all. I fell for it. Damn him."

"Buffy? What are you thinking?" Giles asked. His mind raced to find what she had suddenly seen. He frowned not making the connections. Sometimes she could see things he missed.

"What if we came from here originally Giles, I mean this world has vamps. We know that from taking to Dobby. What if the vamps came from here and we/ slayers got sent to earth. The magic it could have been put in one of ours and then the line went on there. The Shaman/mages they had to have help remember I bet they trapped the power of the witch slayer into one of our people. It then passed from person to person. None of them were able to open the gate back or call the magic to work the gate. I could because I am a descendant from here that with the wish and D...everything opened the gate; we all got sent back because I am the head of the line, they are all connected to me. The magic that makes a slayer was dormant until it got woken up by Willow's and my call. Our coming here merged the line and started it again. Damn it we've been set up! I am going to kill Whistler and mount his head on my wall. Making him a hat is too easy."

"Oh boy B is pissed." Faith whispered to Xander. Not that she wasn't pissed off as well, but shit happened of course it could mean that TPTB had done this to reset things on their world. If that was the case then maybe B would feel a little less guilty about the wish and everything. "B what if Whistler was set up too. I mean think about it. They had to know he would help us."

That stopped her rant. She looked at her sister slayer. "How?"

"A reset, we screwed their balance so they made us choose to leave. The protectors have to leave freely, remember the guardian she said we were tied to earth." Faith said recalling the guardian they had meet in the last days of Sunnydale.

"Faith is right. We were all part of the fight. When the slayers accepted the call they became tied as well. Only the head of the line could move it." Willow said with a frown. "Even the powers have to play by some rules."

"We had to choose to leave it. Choose to let the game be reset."Buffy said angry now beyond words. She could not believe she had fallen for it. Rage burned at the Powers.

"Yeah, but B, think. If they did that then what happens there is not your fault or ours. It's theirs. They forced it. "Faith said calmly."They killed our people and made us choose to live. If we had stayed, we would all be dead and it would still be a reset. You did the right thing. This place is ours too. I can feel it."

Buffy nodded still angry but getting it, "I wonder who got babysitting duty?"

"Not caring." Kennedy said. "Faith and I don't always agree on much but she's right in this. They manipulated us all. They killed those we loved and backed us into a corner. We bled for them and they betrayed us when we got to good at saving people so to hell with them. If what you think is right then we belong here. We are the reset here. Our being here helps Harry and this world. We could maybe find a place here. Here we can be open about our gifts. Plus a new type of baddie to hunt sounds like fun."

Faith nodded agreeing. "Yeah, besides you promised to protect this world. We are kind of all bound now. I mean that vow it rocked."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yes, the whole damned world. Ok, so we move on. We are going to help you all. That really is all you need to know for now. Who and what we are will be coming out soon. I am sure there will be a few surprises for you all." Buffy looked at Harry and smiled. He was family even if he did not know it just yet. She looked at Giles and he nodded. Harry would be living with them. Of course she planned on having a few words with Vernon Dursley about his care of his nephew. It would be fun to shake his world.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. He looked worried. He noted that Sirius was only amused.

"The future of this world both Magic and mundane." Sirius said with a grin. "I can hardly wait to see Fudge's face."

Buffy smirked at that. "Should be fun, to see the look on their faces when we shake their world up." The change on her mood shocked Harry and the others.

Luna simply laughed. "Oh this shall be fun to watch such a prank. You will make the twins envious and it will all shake our world. Only this time please don't knock us all out."

Neville looked at Luna and suddenly realized she knew more than he did. _He looked around and noticed that the outfits she picked all matched the partnered groups. Oh boy she was seeing their future and it was making her laugh. That had to be good right?_ He watched as Hermione followed his gaze. _She was clearly thinking and trying to figure this all out to._

"Slayers are from Merlin's line. You are slayers...that's oh boy. Sirius are you sure? That can't be. The line is dead."

"Yes, we did a test. We need only the Goblins to confirm it. Which is why I asked you all to get them proper clothing. Just think what this will do to the dark lord's ego."

Hermione laughed and said. "It should be almost as fun as watching him do that facer."  
Sirius looked at her with a raised brow. This sudden change of topic was interesting to him. "What do you mean?"

" Voldermort got knocked out whit the power surge just like the rest of us. Harry put it in a pensive for us to watch. Anyway, maybe we should get them to the bank."

"Yes, we have to. Because I for one want Giles to do the test I so want a trail and a chance to clear my name." Sirius said.

"What do you mean? What does Mr. Giles have to do with this?"

"Well first off he is not Mr. Giles Hermione. He is Lord Black The new head of my line. "Sirius was grinning."It seems their arrival changed things up a bit. Wishes do that. This time I think it's a good thing despite what Miss Summers fears. Families will be made whole."

"Hermione what's going on?" Ginny asked. She looked at Ron who seemed as confused as she was then at Neville who shrugged. _He had heard the part about Giles being a Black. The other connections had not really hit him. _His eyes grew wide as he suddenly made the connections. He looked at Hermione and paled. "Shit this will change the world."

"No kidding." Hermione said dead pan and she promptly fainted. The shock of the connections she made too much for her to handle.

"Well that was unexpected." Kennedy said. She moved to lift the girl to a nearby couch. "Will want to check her over?"

The Wiccan came over and checked Hermione. "It's shock. She should recover."

Ron looked at them all and said. "Ok I'm lost."

Hermione who was now waking said. "Ron Merlin made the slayers with magic. Powerful magic tied to his bloodline. The women in his family all had the potential to become slayers. For several decades they did that and hunted the undead. Then one day they were gone all except for one. She was killed by Dracula."

"I knew I hated that vamp for something." Buffy said. She silently vowed to stake him if she saw him again.

Hermione sighed and said. "Many of the people in wizard society have some connections to Merlin. All the founders did. Only his slayer died and Merlin was gone only this time no new one came. It forced our people to learn spell to fight the undead."

Ron and even Harry still looked confused but Ginny now had it. "Ron to be a slayer you have to be descended from Merlin."

"Bloody hell," They both said at once looking at Buffy with a sudden respect.

_Ok maybe this is the proof they are on the side of the light_. Ron thought. _I wonder what Dumbledore will think? Shit, it changes everything. _

TBC…

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and left feedback. I have been attempting to take it into consideration. This work is being posted here as I have time. I will try to update it as quickly as I can. However it is also posted at Twisting the Hell Mouth. Though this version is a bit more edited and a more polished form of the story. I am attempting to edit the mistakes I have made. Please bear with me as this story does not have a current beta. Thanks again for the support and I hope everyone keeps enjoying the story. I promise you it will change everything you know about both stories.

Fire


	24. Chapter 24

Saturday, November 05, 2011

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

A/N: Not betaed read at your own risk

Be Careful What You Wish For….

Part 24 Off to see a Goblin

The group all fell silent as the implications sunk in. Ron looked at Hermione and she looked ready to burst with questions. For once Ron had to agree with the need to do research.

Ron looked at Harry who seemed pole axed. The idea that he would have allies who would stand by him was amazing. Harry looked at Sirius with real hope in his eyes. Maybe just maybe he could live with his godfather when he was cleared.

"We should go to this bank soon. We need funds to shop and we need to confirm who we are. She looked over at Ron and Ginny and smiled a little. I mean if we have families here we need to let them know about us. I mean the paper said my fathers had a sister. I would like to have an aunt."

"I believe Willow is right for more than that. We must prove our identities and begin our lives here. We will also need more supplies and clothing." Giles said agreeing. He liked the outfit he was wearing but, it was a casual for his tastes. "I need more formal clothing if I am to petition the courts."

Buffy grinned at this. "Just no tweed Giles Armani is ok but tweed not so much."

He cleaned his glasses. "Of course not, I must project the image of an outraged pure blood if this is to work."

"G man is going to let Ripper come out to play in a high class way. This will be fun." Xander said with a grin. "Ten bucks says that Fudge guy is kissing his boot in an hour."

"No bet boy toy. If Giles goes all his lordship it will be less than that." Faith said. "Hell even Andrew would not fall for that bet."

Xander pouted at this. His pout made the others all laugh. They all got up and prepared to go.

"Harry maybe you and the others should head back to school." Sirius suggested. "I need you safe."

"No way Sirius besides I want to get some owl treats. With all other shopping I forgot and that could be bad."

"That owl has you whipped Harry." Sirius said with a grin.

"Yeah, she's my friend though."

Sirius clapped his godson on the back and they headed out. "I like your new robes. You can't go out though. They will find you."

He had to admit the new robes made him feel a lot better. Almost like a new man. "I have that worked out. Miss Rosenberg if you would please."

Willow grinned and waved her hand and suddenly Sirius shimmered and changed. He now looked completely different. His hair was short brown and he had a beard. His eyes were a deep green. He looked in fact like an older version of Giles.

"Wow, that freaky ah in a good way." Xander said.

"Yes it is." Giles agreed." So shall we head out?"

The others agreed readily and they all went to Hogs mead. Once in town they entered the Three Broomsticks and quickly used the floo. They arrived at the Leaky Caldron and stepped out of the fire. For once luck was with them and the common room was empty. They quickly headed for Diagon alley. Sirius had been right no one really paid attention to them as they headed toward Gringott's Bank. They public was blinded by their rick robes and air of power. Harry and his friends headed off to the pet store. He wanted to get owl treats for Hedwig. He also knew his presence would draw attention to their friends. They would meet up outside the bank when his purchase was made. He hated leaving Sirius but he wanted to protect him as well.

Sirius led the group into the bank. He knew that several people would need to visit their vaults. He gave them all some last minute advice. "Goblins are a proud people. They admire powerful warriors. Don't show weakness and treat them respectfully and they will take care of you."

"Got it, Kennedy will you take the others to get some funds and then see about doing some shopping? Keep an eye out for Harry and the others." Buffy asked.

Kennedy nodded."Sure thing we'll do a supply run. Where would you like to meet?"

Buffy looked at Sirius who said. ", Ollivander'sis good a place as any and you will all need to go in there."

"Ok then, we will meet you there."Kennedy said with a smile. She kissed Willow's cheek which caused a few in the bank to stare and amused them all. She then led several of the others off.

"Ok where to now." Buffy asked knowing that for what they needed to do they had to meet with more than a simple bank clerk.

Sirius took a deep breath and said. "Now we see if who I am or what I once was still matters." He walked up to a clerk and spoke softly. "Excuse me would it be possible to see an account manager please?"

The Goblin looked up and noted that the wizard was well dressed. His polite manner however made him consider the request with care. "I can arrange it. You key please."

Sirius removed his key from around his neck and handed it over. The Goblin looked at it and his eyes grew wide. "I will be right back sir." He hurried away. Sirius was worried for a moment until the Goblin returned with an elder goblin.

"If you would follow me sir I would be happy to help you. How may Gringotts serve you Lord Black." He asked as he led them to a private office.

"First of all I would like to thank you for your time today." Sirius said. He knew that the Goblins were busy people. "I also apologize if my being here will endanger your bank."

Ragnok looked at the wizard before him and said. "There is no danger. You Lord Black have never been convicted of a crime. Your accounts are in good standing. Now how may we serve House Black."

Sirius almost sighed in relief. "Well, I have several requests to make sir. Several that might help your people as well. I know this is short notice and do regret that this may be a little troublesome. I do promise profit for you and your people however."

"Ask then for your service."

"We need to have several bloodline test performed. As you know it was believed that I am the Head of the most Nobel House of Black. I recently learned this may not be true. I wish confirmation on the true head of house. If it is not myself then it should be restored to its rightful owner."

Ragnok was rather surprised at this request. However his dealings with Lord Black over the years showed him to be an honorable man. "So it shall be. Who will we be testing?" He called Gripick to him with the needed supplies.

"These are my associates Rupert Giles, Buffy Summers, Faith Lehane, Willow Rosenberg, and Alexander Harris."

"All of them?" His brow rose.

"Yes, I have reason to believe they may all hold an important place with my people."

"Do they have vaults or shall you be attending the payment?"

Rupert spoke up then. "We have some keys sir. As to the amounts in the vaults we would require and inventory."

"Indeed, allow me to see your keys please."

Giles handed his over as did the others.

Ragnok eyes grew wide as he saw the numbers on the keys. He did not comment however. "This spell will require several drops of blood from each of you."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "It's always about the blood whose first?"

"I believe it should be Rupert." Sirius said with a grin. "Then in the following order Faith Alexander, Willow, and yourself."

Buffy looked at him and said "Why that particular order?"

"Well it will be just kind of fun that way." Sirius said. "Plus wards might go off with you again."

Buffy sighed and nodded. "Of course they will. Ok have it your way besides so not wanting to bleed today."

The others grinned at Buffy's theatrics.

Ragnok looked at them perplexed. Wizards were strange creatures. However, he would follow the requests because it hardly mattered who was tested first.

Rupert Giles came forward. He looked at the Goblin and said firmly. "I do hope that whatever the result is that you understand Sirius Black is my family and under my protection."

The goblin nodded. "That is understood. His willingness to see these tests proves he had no ill intent in taking his place as Lord Black. Should this now prove to be an error no harm will come from the Goblin nation for that mistake?"

"Fair enough," Giles said as he used a small dagger to place the blood on the required spot. As the blood hit the spell began to unfold. Much like the one Willow had performed it showed the family line. It was clear to everyone that the goblin had not expected to see what they all knew to be true.

"This is most interesting." He said. "I personally performed the inheritance test on Lord Black when he assumed the title. I had no idea that any other member of his line still lived. My Lord I this error is grave how may I make amends."

Giles looked at the goblin and said."My family and I were out of touch. You and your people, this bank acted honorably and in good faith. There is no debt owed. For the moment Sirius is my heir. I know he had no ill will in assuming the title. His willingness to yield it to me shows he is an honorable man. I want to bestow upon him his home and half of the family vaults. "

Ragnok would have protested but Giles raised his hand. "I have more than enough of my own funds." he pulled a key out from a bank in America. "If you could assist me in gaining my title so I can help my heir clear his name of the charges he was imprisoned for I would be most grateful."

Ragnok would have done that anyway. It was his duty as the head of Gringotts to inform the ministry of inheritances. He could see Giles seemed fond of Sirius and wanted to help him. He nodded. "It shall be done my lord."

"Thank you, now if you could check the others for me? Faith you are next."

The dark slayer grinned and moved forward. "Sure thing G So three drops not too costly."

Once more the spell went off and once more Ragnok was surprised. Looking at his clients he noted they were not. Somehow they had already known and accept the truth. "Miss Black you have a vault here that was from your father as well as your mother. He removed a box from a wall safe and handed it to Faith. She was shocked that there was another vault or two for her but she took the keys. "Thank you, I go by the name Faith Lehane."

"Of course,"

"Faith maybe you should take Summers and Black too." Buffy said with a grin. "I mean we are sisters just like Dawn and Willow."

That shocked Ragnok deeply.

"Well if you want me to." Faith said with a blush. "Faith Lee Lehane Summers-Black I like it. It has a nice ring to it."

"Wow its sounds regal." Xander said. "Like royalty or something."

Faith blushed. "Thanks Xan."

Ragnok spoke up. "Mr. Harris is next."

Xander grumbled but moved forward. "I just still think it would have been better if I was a squib."

The others laughed as the spell went off.

Ragnok's eyes grew wide. "This is unexpected."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Xander said grumpily.

The name appeared and the head of Gringotts looked in awe. Alexander Lavelle Harris-Snape.

"The Lavelle line was thought lost. Welcome home Lord Lavelle. That line comes from your mother's family. "

"What? Oh no, no way. It can't be. How can anyone have wanted that name?"

Willow giggled. Xander glared and Buffy tried to hide her giggles.

"Its official this world hates me. The name is Xander."

That had the others all laughing very hard.

Ragnok looked at him strangely and said. "I would think you would be pleased my lord. The family vault has been gathering interest for over 500 years. You are a very wealth wizard. Your family was once very influential and powerful. If you choose to throw your support behind Lord Black his heirs name will be cleared quickly. You would bring your family honor."

"See Xan it's not all bad." Willow said. "Lavelle I always told you there had to be a reason your mom gave you the name."

"Yeah, yeah, well I guess it's better than Snape or Dumbledore."

That made the goblin host chuckle. He liked these wizards. "Your sire is a brilliant potions master if a bit cold and surly. Your mother was a fine lady, powerful but truly kind. She would never have let you go."

Xander nodded glad to know that. "What about my father?" It seemed strange to call someone other than Tony Harris that but he wanted to know the truth. If this world was truly different maybe he would get lucky.

"Severus Snape is a hard man to read. However he was very proud to have a son. He opened a vault for you on the day of your birth. He had a signet made for you for his family. He knew you would inherit the Lavelle crest but he wanted you to know that he was hoping you would help build his own house. He had begun to build a decent potions business until you and your mother were presumed killed. They found her body and your bloody clothing. She had been killed by Fenrir Greyback and other death eaters. I am sorry for your loss."

Xander nodded and knew then that he was going to hunt these death eaters down.

It was now Willow's turn she came forward at Ragnok's request. She was frightened and nervous. The Rosenberg's had been cold and distant but they were her family. What if this was all some mistake? She was rather shocked to see the bloodline test once more claim she had two fathers.

"Well Will looks like you were right." Buffy said with a grin. "They must have been wickedly powerful to pull that off."

"The Prewett family is an old pure blood family. They were not wealthy but they have a good name and honorable reputation. Your fathers's sister is married to the head of House Weasley. Arthur Weasly is currently employed by the Ministry of Magic. His wife your aunt Molly raises their children. You have several cousins William, Charles, Percy, Fred and George, Ronald and Ginevra. They live at the Burrow which is the Weasley family home. They are decent wizards for all their lack of gold. I believe they would welcome you into their lives."

"Wow, I have and aunt and cousins." Willow said still in shock. She may have performed the tests but the idea that she might have family that cared was still a little shocking.

"Sounds like your family might be able to help Sirius." Xander said."It be good to have a contact in the government."

"Arthur is a good man." Sirius said "A real friend. He has already been trying to help me."

Willow nodded. She looked over at Buffy and said. "You're up Buffy."

The blonde sighed she was so not looking forward to this. "Ok but if everything goes wonky and nuts again I reserve the right to say I told you so. Any chance this won't set off bells and whistles?"

"If it does we will deal with it. Your concerns are noted and fair enough Buffy."Giles said. "Now if you please."

TBC….


	25. Chapter 25

Saturday, November 05, 2011

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

A/N: Not betaed read at your own risk

Be Careful What You Wish For….

Part 25 Are you sure this is a good idea?

She sighed and moved to take the test. "Giles are you sure it's a good idea?" She so did not want everyone to know who she was supposed to be.

"It will help protect our people." He said softly."It may save this world. You can be a reminder of what this world could be."

Buffy nodded and sliced her hand. The blood dripped and the spell exploded. Buffy simply watched. She did not notice when Giles took her hand and wrapped her hand in his handkerchief.

He frowned at the deep cut. Clearly Buffy had not been thinking about anything but protecting her people. She was still blaming herself. He had worried about this and silently cursed TPTB for their cruel games. He hated leaving their old world but, deep down he knew if they stayed they would be dead. He had long ago sworn to die to protect humanity. That vow however did not include humanity murdering him or those he cared for. To his mind humanity had a part to play as well. Humans were not supposed to turn on their protectors and champions. When that happened they had the right to be free of their charges. Because to Giles mind the charges had chosen to fight on their own their betrayal was a dismissal of the slayers from their duty. D'Hoffryn was welcome to the humans of his old world. They were all fools who would become prey for the demons. Giles found it ironic that free will had been the key to the end of the slayers on Earth. Humans had walked into Twilight's embrace with eagerness and anticipation. It was also oddly fitting that D'Hoffryn fight Twilight. He was a demon and cruel but he had a sort of twisted idea of justice. Giles knew humanity would have a chance with him in charge. It might suffer horribly but, the demon lord needed humans to make his own existence have purpose. The Lord of Vengeance would for his own purpose champion humanity. Giles was also fairly certain that other champions would arise. He hoped that this time they were people who chose to fight. Because that was what enraged him the most humanity never accepted that Slayers had no choice but to fight for them. It was what made the murder of slayers so vile. They fought and died for humans who did not even care and who went out of their way to murder them. The spell began to glow and the room shook pulling Giles out of his thoughts. He noted Buffy looked annoyed.

"Giles this was a bad idea. I mean the place is going wonky."

"This is interesting. Ancient wards have been activated. "Their goblin host said."This bank was founded long ago by my people and with the protection of one of the greatest wizards of all time. Some call him the first wizard; he is legend in both this world and the Muggle one. It is only because of our connection to his house that the Ministry of Magic has never been able to control us completely or shut us down. It seems Miss Summers you are of the First Wizard's line. There is more happening as well. This is most interesting."

"I know, only I'm still not sure if it is a good thing or not. I mean I'm not royalty or nothing. I'm just me."

The parchment turned a brilliant gold. Ragnok looked down and said. "I believe that you are mistaken your majesty. There were legends and rumors but until now no proof in the form of true decedents. The line of the Pendragon's lives on in you as does that of Merlin Ambrosius. You are of his main line and you are heir to both."

Buffy sighed so much for keeping it under the radar why was it never simple? "I thought all wizards came from Merlin?" She tried to deflect the attention and power from herself." You said that."

"Yes, many of our so called pure blood families have connections to his line. He several children his eldest left this world with him. His youngest stayed as she was a slayer and chose to protect the people. She was killed in a fight with Dracula."

"Ok, so then maybe her children or her sibling's children should be the leaders of this society."

"They did become part of it. Or their children did. They were the founders of Hogwarts and the heads of several wizarding houses."

"Oh, so that's why..."

"Yes, you are of the elder line added with it the Pendragon line. Royalty has its place in society."

"Not seeing it really. I am an American. I not sure I should rule anyone. I have enough trouble with my own life."

The goblin laughed at this. "Then that is exactly why you should rule. You my dear don't want the job. Those who crave power are often corrupted by it. I do not think that will become an issue with you."

"Why not?"Buffy asked. "I could be evil and take over the world."

Once more Ragnok laughed. He had not been so entertained in decades. The smile on his face unnerved Buffy but she wanted to know why he as a stranger trusted her. "Because you do not seek to rule my child you will do it as a duty just as you will strive to protect this world. That will be what keeps you on the path of the light and it makes you our best chance at a future that is bright for all beings in this land."

Buffy suddenly felt a weight lift. This goblin had faith in her and her people to help them. It made her suddenly wanted to help and make this world she now found herself her own. Here this magical creature was showing he believed and trusted her. That was all she had really wanted back on their earth. While Buffy was certain some humans had appreciated their help yet so many cursed them and hunted them. They had become outcasts and the hunter the prey. She had tried so hard to save them all. A tear fell but she pushed it aside. Her own belief in her position was being restored by a magical creature. She went to his side and looked him in the eye. "I will try to do what is right and I promise not to forget your kindness and assistance this day."

Ragnok nodded. "I believe you. I shall tell my people of your coming if you so allow."

Buffy looked at Giles and he nodded then at the others. They all agreed with a nod. She looked at Ragnok and said. "I would be honored. Perhaps we could speak again after your people know of our arrival."

Ragnok nodded. "I will do what I can. Peace is best for all our people."

"Yes, it is." Buffy said. "I want peace. I would not judge by race only the actions of the people. I have no quarrel with the Goblin Nation. Your people are brave and true such allies would be welcome."

"We shall see." was the reply.

Giles smiled. Buffy was as always a natural leader. For all her protests she led instinctively. She was a true queen.

Ragnok looked at the assembled group. "Your presence will shake this world. I believe that it will be most interesting in the days to come. I must by law inform the Ministry within 24 hours of the results of inheritance tests. If you have shopping to do I would do that before the notification."

"Thank you. We have taken enough of your time. Your help was most gracious. Please give us at least 4 hours." Buffy said with a smile. "May you prosper in all your ventures?"

"May your enemies weep upon hearing your name," Was the solemn reply from Buffy, they left the goblin to consider the changes that would soon shake this world. He smiled. He bowed to them all and then led them over to a table with pouches of money." This should help with your shopping."

"Thank you." Buffy said once more with a bow. She then led the others out.

"I guess it's time to go meet the others at that wand place." Buffy said.

"Yes, I suppose we should go. I wonder what kind of wands we will get." Willow said sounding excited about the prospect. "It sounds almost as fun as trying to find our forms."

"Lord help us, we are doomed."Giles said with a smile his tone and words reminding them all of those long ago early days of innocence in Sunnydale.

TBC...


	26. Chapter 26

Monday, November 07, 2011

Be Careful What You Wish For….

Disclaimer: See Part One

By:Fire Wolfe Not Betaed read at your own risk

Part 26 Royal Prerogative

Their business finished at the bank the Scooby gang plus Sirius all left to meet the others. There was a clear air of excitement about this new world they found themselves in. Even the prospect of being young again did not dim their anticipation. They walked into the wand shop with high spirits.

"Buffy, Harry and his friends are still at the Owl Emporium getting treats for his Owl Hedwig and Ron's Owl Pig." Kennedy said. "I told them it would be ok and to meet us here when they are done."

"Good plan."Buffy said. This shop might be a bit crowded if we all were here. I am glad he other minis will be coming later."

"Well it makes sense really." Sirius said because you need wands more than the others. Also with so many wands it may take Mr. Olivander a few days to completely check everyone out."

"I guess that makes sense." Xander said. "I mean I bet he's never meet anyone like us before."

Everyone laughed and Sirius had to agree it was unlikely he had.

The dark interior shocked them as they entered the shop. Looking around they realized that they were the only customers.

"This place looks deserted." Dawn said.

"Well this time of year it would not be overly busy. Most wizards only ever need one wand and they get that when they start school at the age of 11. The busy time is when school starts." Sirius explained. "Unless a wand is broken or destroyed or someone is buying accessories there is no need to come here. Most wizards only ever have one wand."

"I guess that makes sense." Dawn said. "It's a little creepy here."

Sirius smiled at the youngest Summers girl he had to agree with that. While there were many wand makers Olivanders was the best in the area. He wanted that for his new friends because he had a feeling the wand maker was going to be challenged with this group. Their magic was different and it would require the best to make wands for them.

Olivander came out from behind the counter. "I see I have some unexpected customers. This is highly unusual." He looked straight at Sirius and said. "I will not replace your wand sir. I should in fact call the ministry."

Buffy moved forward and said. "I forbid it. You will listen and heed my commands." She was every bit the queen. She knew he could sense who and what she was. She might not like her role as queen but she would use it to protect her friends.

Olivander looked at her and his eyes widened in shock. He quickly bowed his head. "Your majesty, how may I serve?" He was shocked to see who stood before him. It was impossible. There was no way she could be here and yet she was. He reached out with his senses and was shocked at what he felt. She was the reason for the sudden power surges of a few hours ago. He shook slightly fearful.

Buffy smiled. "Sirius has told us you can see who and what a wizard is. If you have this gift you must know he is an innocent. In time we shall prove it. I ask only that you allow us this time. No harm shall befall you for the service you will render this day. Sirius is not here for a wand merely to help guide us in our own quests to obtain one. He has spoken highly of your skill in this area. We will all need the best wands possible so we came to you. If you feel you are unable to do this service speak now and we will find another to aid us. We can understand your desire to obey the laws as they now stand."

He looked back up and swallowed hard. There had not been a royal in this shop for over 1000 years. He looked at the small blonde and spoke with care least he anger her. "I said I should, not that I would. I was told his wand was destroyed and that Sirius Black might come searching for another. I like all of the land must obey the law. I will however follow my sovereign's commands. I can tell who and what you are my queen. I know that you are not simply a witch who has come from an anther land."

Buffy smiled."Sirius was right we can't hide who and what we are from you. Nor can we hide that this was not our first world. We seek only to help your people. To do this my friends and I are in need of wands. We are hoping that your shop can provide them."

"I shall try my queen. The wand chooses the wizard but, if you need I will make you each new wands." He frowned knowing that this would indeed be the case.

"My name is Buffy Summers." She said with a smile. "We would appreciate your assistance."

"You shall have it. Though given your numbers I may seek assistance from others with your permission of course."

Sirius was shocked he had never heard that the wand maker used others in his work.

"You are the professional wand maker. We will of course follow your advice." Giles said as he joined Buffy.

"Who would like to go first?" He asked.

Jade was bouncing up and down. She slipped away from Kennedy and ran to Buffy. "Me, please I so want a wand Pretty please." She was bouncing and magic leaked all over.

Buffy leaned down to the child's level and said. "Well you have been awfully good today. What do you think Willow, Giles should we let Miss Jade go first?" In fact Jade had been well behaved for a long time. She was one of the reasons Buffy had wished them to a new world. This child's sweet innocence had touched them all deeply. Her presence soothed Willow and the others and kept them from going to dark. For that alone Buffy would have loved her. The unrelenting trust and honesty of the child however was what made her choose to try to save them all.

Willow grinned. Jade was like her little sister or maybe a daughter. She loved the child deeply. Buffy was right Jade had been good lately. "I don't know Buffy she seems a bit jumpy." Willow winked at her friend.

"Please Miss Buffy, I need a wand."

Buffy looked at Giles and said. "Buffy she might need one. She has very little control right now. She is leaking power which we can't afford. Do get the child a wand or I shall." Giles like the others was wrapped around her finger.

"Ok, ok I can see you have your supporters. Mr. Olivander Jade will go first. Then the rest of the gang the other mini's will come in later today or tomorrow. "

The child jumped for joy.

The wand maker nodded and pulled out a tape measure. "Now young lady I have to measure your wand arm. Could you please extend it?"

Jade grinned and held out her left arm."I write with this one. I hope it's ok."

"It is perfect Miss Jade." Olivander said with a grin. His tape flew out and began to measure. This child might be a challenge. He stepped behind the counter and pulled out a box. "This is a 10 3/4 Ash wood with a dragon heart string. Please give it a try."

Jade waved the wand and it blew up some boxes. Dust flew everywhere causing several of the group to sneeze.

"Oh dear that will not do at all." Olivander picked up another wand and said try this. "12 3/4 inch cherry with a unicorn hair for the core it is a very nice wand."

Once more Jade gave it a try and again all the boxed exploded in a dark flood.

"I see you shall be a challenge indeed. There is a lot of power in you. "Let me see we need a wood that will help contain the power of the core. Your powers seem fire based. That will require blackthorn, English oak and perhaps even ash for the wood. Now the core shall be a challenge indeed. "He picked up a wand and removed the core."Let me see if I can adjust this wand for you. The wood sings that it's yours but the core is not. Humm...let's see dragons for fire magic. Horn-tailed dragon seems to be the best choice but what core. Ah, I have it a Dragon's scale; perhaps one of your friends would donate some hair to help regulate the power?"

"I will." Willow said pulling one loose.

She looked at Kennedy who sighed and pulled a hair as well. Man the munchkin has us all whipped."

Olivander smiled at this. The child did indeed have these people wrapped around her finger. It seemed that finding wands for this group would require far more creativity then for the average witch or wizard. He was quite enjoying the challenge. He was however grateful that the group would come on two days. He had a feeling he would need time to recover after fitting this group with wands. 30 more witches and wizards were going to be quite exhausting.

Jade grinned as Oz added his to the bunch. She turned puppy dog eyes onto everyone else in the group and they all surrendered a hair. Dawn with poor grace as the hair she drew out had small speck of blood. Willow wove it together and handed it to the wand maker who gently wrapped the scale in it. The wands core now was wrapped in the hair of the Scooby gang.

"Let's see how this works." He slid the core in the wand and handed it to Jade.

Jade gave it a swish and sparks of color came out.

"Well that that seems to work quite well. It should be very good for fire spells and transfigurations. It will be 15 Gallons."

"Please just run us a tab."Giles said. "We will pay for the wands all at the end."

"Of course sir if that is what you would like to do."Olivander said."Now who is next?"

"Miss Kennedy you should go."Jade said.

Kennedy rolled her eyes. Magic was Willow's thing but she knew it was important that she at least appear to fit in this world. "All right I'm game. Though I still think magic and me are not a good fit. It's Willow's thing." She held out her right arm. "I mean why do I need a wand I have enough defensive power with my sword."

Willow smiled. Kennedy had come a long way. She no longer strove for power. She had found peace and acceptance in her place as a slayer. The gift from the first slayer clearly had done wonders for her ego and peace of mind.

Olivander picked up a wand that was 10 3/4 inches long made of a fine Chesnutt oak and White Willow he looked at the young slayer and said. "I think that given your situation you might wish to have something from those who are closest to you as a core. They both have a great deal of power and using something from them will help bind you all together."

Kennedy smiled and said. "I like that idea. My Willow is wickedly powerful and I love her dearly. We are strong together as a pair. The thing is Oz is a good friend to me and mates to Willow. He can help balance us both. We both need his calm and spirit. Oz, Willow will you donate for my wand?"

Willow looked at Oz who nodded him shifted forms and Willow took a hair from him handing it to Kennedy. She then shifted herself and Oz did same for her. Kennedy handed the hairs to the wand maker along with three more. "This is from me and the others were gifts. It was wrapped around my sword."

Olivander wove the strands together with practiced ease. "This shall be a perfect core for you. Give the wand a try."

Kennedy obeyed and the wand shot out a brilliant rainbow of colors. Kennedy grinned. "I like it. It feels like it is mine."

"The wand often chooses the witch or wizard, however when the cores are given with love they are all the more powerful. The wand is also a little wider than most. Making it very sturdy and solidly inflexible; I would not advise shaping the tip."

"Well I love Willow and Oz is my friend. He's like the brother I never had. What about the end. I could use it as an emergency stake."

Olivander looked horrified at that idea. "You could lose it in a vampire."

"Yeah that would be bad. But better a wand then a life."

Olivander still looked upset but then this woman was a slayer first then a witch it was clear where she thought her priority should be.

Oz blushed at Kennedy's comment. "I love you too Kennedy. I would love to consider you my sister. Maybe you could donate for my wand too."

"Of course, I will if you think you want me too."

Olivander measured the young wolf and considered him with care. "You my friend are an interesting challenge. A werewolf but not your idea has merit. However wolves are pack animals. I would suggest a donation from all who are pack to you."

Oz looked at the gang and they all handed over hair. Olivander wove the strands and the core was placed into the wand made of White Willow and Chesnutt Oak bound by Rowan. Oz gave this new wand a flick and brilliant colors came out of its 12 3/4 inch length.

"Cool looks like it works."

Olivander smiled at that. At least the young wolf respected wands it may survive in his care. "Well then who is next?"

"Will you are up." Xander said pushing her forward.

"No...No maybe you should go. I mean ...I don't need a wand." Willow babbled."I mean magic maybe I should hold off on it."

Olivander looked at the young red head and smiled. "Miss Rosenberg I can assure you having a wand will make magic simpler and perhaps easier to control for you. Witches that use wands have far greater controls over their magic. Your fathers were both able to do wandless magic. It did however take the use of a wand for them to refine and control it. Now let me see you are a mix. The magic you have used is both of the light and dark. The light has clearly won. I believe your wand shall be white willow/ black willow and chestnut oak. The core shall be griffin feathers and balisk scales wound with the hairs of those you love most. They shall balance the power you have for both light and dark. Now for the wand length your power is great so it shall be 10 1/2 inches long. He wove the wand together and handed it to Willow. "Please try this."

She was a bit hesitant but, with the encouragement of her friends she flicked the wand. Brilliant sparks came out along with a soft melody.

"Ah I knew this would work. The cores you have are from the same creatures that donated for Gideon and Fabians wands. They two had dual cores with the hair of their twin wrapped in it. I can see that you are indeed of that noble line."

"Thank you." Willow said softly. She could not believe she had such a connection to her family.

Xander's wand was a lot easier to find. He was White Oak and Chesnutt Oak bound by White Willow with a core of blood from Faith, Willow, Giles and Dawn. It was an impressive 13 inches long which got him a smirk from Faith.

"Not a word Dark Slayer he warned. Faith grinned and waited to be measured for her wand. Hers was Sequoia with White Oak and Chesnutt Oak inlays. The core was a unicorn horn chip dipped in the blood of Buffy and warped together with hair from Xander, Willow, Giles and Dawn. It was like Xander's a longer wand at 13 Inches.

Faith started to quip but was forestalled by Buffy's look. "Ok ruin my fun. So who's next? D you are up."

Sequoia and Emerald Green Arborvitae Were quickly chosen as the woods for Dawn's wand her core was hair from each of the gang along with a feather from a phoenix. The 13 1/2 inch wand was the longest so far and it emitted green sparks when she waved it much to the amusement of her sister and Dawn's contrition.

Giles moved forward with a grin he was measured and the elderly wand maker looked him over with the same intensity he had Willow. It was clear he could tell that Giles to had once delved into the darker arts. His wand would reflect this along with the purity he now held. English Oak for the man he who would stand steadfast next to his queen, Black Oak and Sequoia holding a core of a blalisk tooth and griffin claw wrapped in the hair of his queen and her second. The wand itself was 13 inches long with the black and English oak woven into the Sequoia frame. Giles flicked it and a brilliant multicolored sparks came out. Olivander smiled with pleasure this wand would have great power. Like the Red witch it would be a balance of light and dark. He almost pitied the first evil creature that crossed this wizard's path because he was clearly going to have the power to cause it harm.

"Buffy it is your turn." Giles said he was smiling darkly. He was going to enjoy making those responsible for Sirius' pain pay.

"Giles this is not cool. You know what happened last time. Magic and me are none mixy things."

"Buffy you must have a wand. Stop this foolishness and come let Mr. Oliander measure you. The others have to be fitted as well."

Buffy sighed and obeyed Giles. Her left hand held out to be measured. Olivander stepped back as if struck. It was not possible. While he had named her queen he had not really understood the full implications until now. He frowned as he considered the situation with care. He pulled out several woods English Oak, Red Willow, Sequoia and Ironwood along with Black a deep rich mahogany. The core was even more complicated than the others. This young woman radiated power. Olivander knew she was the cause of shake up earlier. Death clung to this young woman but life radiated as well. A single Testral feather was added along with a phoenix feather wrapped around the dragon string heart of the oldest known living species of dragon. It was bound by the hair of those she called family and this bundle seemed to glow for a moment something missing. He looked at Buffy and said. "It calls for something more."

Buffy nodded and the scythe appeared in her hand and she removed a single splinter from it. She handed it over to the elder and he set it on the bundle. It wove itself around the splinter and then in a flash disappeared into the thick 10 inch wand.

"It's short."Buffy complained as she picked it up. However it felt right in her hand like Mr. Pointy and the Scythe. She waved it and the boxes in the room all exploded along with the windows of the shop.

"Oh shit."

Olivander sighed this was going to take a while to clean up. It was a good thing the others would come the next day. There was no way he could find more wands with this mess. "The wands will be 1500 gallons."

"What about the others they need wands too." Buffy said.

"They will need to return tomorrow. As you can see I must put the shop to rights."

Buffy nodded a little sheepish. She looked at Giles and said. "I told you me and magic were nonmixy."

He smiled at his beloved and said. "It will simply take practice."

The shop doors burst open as several Aurors came running in wands drawn. "Hold it right there." Kingsley demanded. "What is going on here? What is happening? The shop exploded."

Giles rolled his eyes. It was never easy. Olivander moved to greet Kingsley. "There is no problem here Mr. Kingsley Simply a little stray magic."

Kingsley looked at the wand maker and said. "Somehow I doubt that is all. We got a strong reading here like the magic that knocked out half our people. Who caused it?"

Buffy blushed and looked at Giles who was once again cleaning his glasses trying hard not to smirk. Sometimes he was too damned smug.

"Sorry I just waved my new wand." She said holding it up. "I still have some issues with control you see." She flicked it and boxes went flying.

The Auror watched in shock at the causal display of magical power. "Oh shit." Was all he thought because he was rather certain that the discharge had been an accident? What would happen if the witch did it on purpose?

TBC….


	27. Chapter 27

Monday, November 07, 2011

Be Careful What You Wish For….

Disclaimer: See Part One

By:Fire Wolfe Not Betaed read at your own risk

Part 26 Royal Prerogative

Part 27Hidding in Plain sight

Willow waved her hand causally and Sirius winked out of sight. He heard her mental voice. "Don't move. I'll hide you. If you move the spell can be dislocated. We have to talk to these people but you can't risk that. Stay hidden then you can help us later."

Sirius wanted to protest but he could tell that this plan might be the wisest course of actions to take.

Olivander did not want to have a problem so he moved forward and said. "How can I help you today?"

"I want to know what is going on in here."Kingsley demanded. "We detected a surge of magic matching the wave we registered earlier at the Ministry of Magic."

Oh shit. Buffy thought. I knew this was a bad idea.

"There is no problem Auror Kingsley Shakelbolt. My clients simply display a rather high level of magic. Their unique power signature has caused a few minor but easily corrected mishaps in my wand shop. The magic has all simply over reacted."

"I am afraid we must take these people in to answer a few questions." Kingsley said. He did not lower his wand concern clearly showing on his face.

"We don't want any trouble." Giles said. "We will be happy to answer your questions."

"G-man is that a good idea?" Xander asked.

"We have nothing to hide Xander. I am rather certain we can clear this up with a simple chat. Besides we had planned on going back later today or tomorrow anyway. After all we have some paper work to attend to."

"Ok Giles but maybe they could put down their wands. I mean it doesn't seem all that friendly to me." Buffy said. "Wand can be dangerous."

Tonks chuckled at that. There were few wizards as skilled in defense as Kingsley and the girl was right a wand in his hands was dangerous. Of course few wizards were as cool under fire as her partner either. "The girl has a point. This could all be a misunderstanding. Why don't we take this back to the office and have that chat. Maybe get a cup of tea as well."

Kingsley wanted to yell at Tonks. However she had a point this could be simply a misunderstanding. "If you would all come with me we can discuss this."

"Most certainly officer we would be happy to do that." Giles said with a smile. "If you could give us one moment so I can settle our bill with Mr. Olivander?"

Kingsley nodded.

"Of course you may do that."

Giles turned and pulled out the money to pay for their wands.

"Thank you for your business Lord-"

"Your skills were most appreciated." Giles said cutting him off. "We must go now."

Olivander nodded understanding. "Of course My Lord," He bowed to Giles and Buffy. "It has been an honor to serve you all."

"The honor was ours."Buffy said. "Harry was right you are most skilled."

Olivander smiled at this and they followed Kingsley out. Tonks covered them from the rear though she had no doubt they could escape if they desired to. As they headed out several other Aurors came running up.

Auror Savage drew his wand and said. "Do you all need a hand?"

"We have it in hand."Tonks said with a grin.

The Auror nodded and said. "Well I'll come with you anyway. It pays to be careful now days. These folks might be allies to "You know who."

Buffy rolled her eyes these wizards were so lame to afraid to even say a made up name.

Across the street Harry and the others came out of the Owl Emporium. He had a bag of owl treats for Hedwig and he froze in shock. He could not believe his new friends had been taken by the Aurors. This was not a good thing at all. Ron who was only steps behind him ran in to his back.

"Bloody hell mate, what'd ya stop like that for?"

"Language Ron there is no need to swear."Hermione said as she joined them. However, when she saw what was going on her own thoughts echoed her friend. Damn it. Of course unlike Ron she did not voice them.

"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked. "We have to help them."

Harry started to leave to go over when Hermione caught his arm. Wait, we have to find out what is happening first. Come on let's see if we can get a head of them. Maybe Mr. Weasley will know what is happening or he can find out. Then we can help. We don't want to let everyone know we are friends yet. It would stop us from being able to help later."

"Good point." Harry said. "Ron is your dad working today? We could go visit."

"Yeah, I think so. Mum was supposed to go have lunch with him and Percy. I think, at least that's what she told me when she flooed me. She wanted to find out if Dad knew anything about the power surge. She was kind of upset we all go knocked out."

"Ok then. We go meet your folks." Harry said. He took off with his friends on his heels.

Hermione wondered if Harry would ever learn to be less impulsive. She wanted to know where Sirius was because if the Aurors had him then things could be really bad again. She knew however she had to go with Harry and the others. Someone had to think things through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fifteen minutes later Giles began to understand why the wizarding world was in such a mess. He could not believe that they were held waiting on the Minister of Magic. While he supposed the man was important one would think that he would be more concerned with the magical outburst then finishing his tea. The Aurors had at least taken their wands. Well everyone except Jades. The little minx had managed to hide it. He smirked at the way she had done it. It seemed she had developed a habit of hiding it in plain sight. She had used to wrap her hair up. He could not believe that these so called law enforcement agents did not see it. He was also well aware that none of the Scooby's were unarmed. Buffy and Faith had their scythes on chains around their necks as did the other slayers. Willow had turned them all into jewelry. Kennedy's sword was a bracelet wrapped around her upper arm. Willow was chanting softly and he could feel protective magic spring up around them. The so called wizards never even noticed the powerful Wicca working.

The Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge came walking in with Dolores Umbridge at hide followed by Arthur Weasley and his family. It seemed that the Minister had run into them on their way to this meeting. He looked at the assembled group and said. "I Cornelius Fudge and I want to know what you have done to cause a disruption in the magical world. If you confess you may escape the dementor's kiss."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "What makes you think we did anything?"

Fudge looked at her shocked that anyone would dare talk back to him. His face darkened with anger.

Arthur who was standing back observing hid a smile. He motioned to Molly to go call Dumbledore. He had a feeling Fudge would bollocks things up badly.

Molly slipped away and quietly sent a patronus to Dumbledore.

"How dare you speak to the Minister like that? Who the hell do you think you are?" Umbridge demanded. "He is being generous to you."

"I dare because no one threatens my family and friends. Plus we haven't done anything. We came here to be polite not to be treated like criminals. As to generous who even says he has authority over us." Buffy said coolly. "We were simply buying wands. It's not our fault the magic in this place is all wonky."

"The magic here is not wonky." Fudge said. "Now I asked you a question."

"Yeah, so that means nothing to us." Willow said. "I mean really if this is how England treats visitors it's a wonder you are so backwards."

Fudge sputtered. Tonks looked away trying hard not to laugh. She looked over at Kingsley who coughed to hide his laughter. This was serious business but these children were clearly not concerned.

"I demand to know who you are and why you have invaded my ministry!" Fudge shouted. Even as he lost his temper many wizards and witches came around.

Buffy smirked and said. "Giles you are up."

He looked at the minister and said. "I believe we have business to discuss Minister Fudge. However for that to happen you will need to confirm our family lines. If you would like to speak to Grigotts I am certain-"

"Minster why not uses a quill. As you know I have the one you gave me." She smiled sweetly.

Buffy watched her she had a feeling this was a set up. There was no way this bitch was going to be helpful. No this had to be Murphy at work.

"We will be glad to use your quill." Giles said knowing full well it was going to hurt. Of course when they were done it was going to be ripped to pieces. Sirius had told him how the bitch had used it on Harry. That was going to stop now.

Umbridge smiled and said. "Please sign your name on the log. It will tell us who you are." She handed him the parchment and pen.

"Giles there's no ink?" Xander said with a bit of a question in his voice.

"I know." Giles said. He took a deep breath and signed in the log book. Rupert James Orion Giles Black the quill pulled his blood out and marked his hand.

Buffy cursed and glared at the two who insisted on this. "I am going to take that pain out of your hide."

Fudge smirked certain his Aurors had caught some dark wizards and that this would gain him popularity and ensure he held his position when the election took place. The capture of these wizards and witches along with discrediting Potter would ensure he ruled for a long time to come.

TBC….


	28. Chapter 28

Monday, November 07, 2011

Be Careful What You Wish For….

Disclaimer: See Part One

By:Fire Wolfe Not Betaed read at your own risk

Part 28 Ripper's smile

The Minister of Magic watched as Giles signed his name with a very Ripperish like smirk. Of course he did not know what that smirk meant but the Scooby Gang did. It meant Ripper was about to come out to play and heaven help anyone who pissed him off. Buffy smiled at the look of shock on the fool's face. Giles handed her the quill and stepped back. He looked over and Willow who nodded. Once more she had created the spell that would show who they were in this world. It unfurled and turned the paper of the log a golden color. A family tree was created and was shown on the log filling out the top of the clean page.

"I do hope this will help explain who I am. I am sure that the proper notifications will be arriving shortly from the goblins at Gringotts. Buffy my dear it's your turn."

"Lovely just what I always wanted to do carve my name into my own skin Szzz you people are really backwards here in England." She stepped forward and signed her name neatly on the next blank page. "I wonder if the bells and whistles will go off again?"

Giles chuckled at that as her information came forth under the Wiccan spell with ease. As it filled out and extended back in time the "Bells and Whistles" also known as blood wards went off all over the ministry. The building shook and alarms bell sounded. Each bell hailing the arrival of the Slayer and the true heir to the wizarding world's leadership it told of the return of a queen.

Buffy finished signing her name and handed the quill to Xander who looked at her and said. "Sharing the pain hey Buffy," He grinned and signed using larger letters as he added his middle name. "I guess I ought to get used to using this name. I just wish it had been a cooler one."

The others laughed as the parchment once more added an impressive family tree.

Xander handed it off to Willow who growled at it. "I am so trashing this thing when we are done." Willow Danielle Rosenberg filled out her name and smiled again as her two fathers names appeared. She grinned at the shocked look on the toads face. The Minister by now looked like he was about to have kittens. She handed the pen off to Faith who shook her head and said. "Man, I am so not a masochist."

"I thought you liked it a bit dark." Dawn teased.

"Careful little D. I mean maybe you should sign too."

"Nope Buffy is the oldest of our side. Well ok maybe it could be fun." She took the quill and it showed her family line. The connection to Buffy was glowing a bright green.

What Fudge noticed however was the bright golden connection to his nemesis Harry Potter that had him speechless. He looked at Dawn then at Buffy and cursed. It was not possible. Lily Evans had been a Muggle born. There was no way she was more than that. It was one of the ways he had used to discredit her son Harry Potter because at best he was considered by most of the really important families to be a half blood. However if this Dawn Summers was connected to Buffy Summers and they were both related to Harry then he was clearly far more connected then he had ever thought. This was going to be a major blow to his administration. Worse yet he could not cover it up because the log. Damn Dolores. The log was connected by magic to the ministry and could not be altered. Worse yet she had cast a spell to connect it to the Daily Prophet. These new comers and their identities would be head line news in the evening additions. Fudge suddenly realized was in trouble.

Even as this all unfolded a Goblin Messenger came in. He bowed to the Buffy and her friends then turned to the Minister and bowed slightly before handing over the notices. "Mr. Minister Ragnok has commanded that this be delivered to you personally. He knows that you would wish to be informed of such a momentous event. "He handed him the papers showing the confirmed identities of the people he was with. The goblin bowed once more and before taking his leave saying. "This is a great day and the Goblin nation is most happy to welcome your returned royals. My leader has commanded me to say that the alliance you wished for will be done your majesty. It honors our people and we hope it will bring peace between us."

Buffy smiled and said. "The honor is ours. Your people are wise and true. We wizards can learn much from you."

The goblin straightened with pride. "As we can from your people given a chance to intermingle and exchange ideas." He bowed and left.

Fudge was reading the documents in shock. Umbridge looked over his shoulder and said. "These must be forgeries."

Fudge looked up all hopes of using their arrest as a power play gone. If the Goblins backed this claim he had to as well."Be quiet Dolores."

Giles smiled coldly. "Now if you are done reviewing those papers I do believe we have some business to discuss."

Fudge looked up clearly shell shocked by these revelations. "What business?"

Ripper smiled. "I want to know why my relative Sirius Orion Black was imprisoned."

Dawlish an Auror who had came in following the minister glared and said. "Because he is a low life scum who murdered an honorable wizard, a man he called friend and muggles." It was clear that the wizard held higher value to him then the muggles.

"Did he now? I would like to see hit trail transcripts then if I may? I do believe as the new head of the most Noble House Black it is my right to see and address and answer any charges held against a member of my house."

Fudge paled. "What do you mean?" He stalled trying to think of a way out of this. If this Rupert Giles really was the new Lord Black then he was in trouble. "I mean maybe we should go to my office and discuss this."

"I thought we were arresting this lot?" Dawlish said proving he was a fool.

Kingsley Shacklebolt caught his associates arm as he raised his wand to try to arrest their guests. "Dawlish don't be an idiot."

"Woot? these are the people who invaded the ministry earlier this week. They are criminals. "

"Since when is it criminal for a member of the Wizengamot to visit the Ministry on family business," Giles asked. "There is no law on how we are allowed to come into this place."

Dawlish looked confused. "Minister what is he talking about?"

Buffy rolled her eyes."It's a wonder Voldermort is running wild with this lot in charge."

The other wizards flinched at the name.

"Man this is sad."Faith said. "It's just a name for some wanta be big bad. You all act like he's a threat or something? I mean really how hard is it to round up the dark wankers just roll up their sleeves and take a peak. It's not like they are even marked in a naughty place."

"Faith does have a point. However so do you Mr. Fudge. I suppose we should head to your office. Perhaps you could arrange for some tea and refreshments. We have had a rather long and busy day." Giles said.

Fudge nodded and turned to Dawlish and Umbridge. "Get the refreshments you two now."

They were both shocked but immediately went to carry out his orders.

The gang all smirked. Ripper was out to play. This would be fun to watch.


	29. Chapter 29

Monday, November 07, 2011

Be Careful What You Wish For….

Disclaimer: See Part One

By:Fire Wolfe Not Betaed read at your own risk

Part 29 Simply Magic

Cornelius Fudge owed his position and power to the simple fact that Pure Bloods held money, power and position in society. He was not a particularly intelligent wizard or all that important. His main skill was shrewdness and cunning. The ability to read people and anticipates their needs, wants and desires. He had learned to appear to be all things to all people. His one great gift had been the ability to make the best of and most of any opportunity that presented itself.

Fudge was a pure blood. His family was old but not overly powerful or connected. They had however been in the ministry for many years. His family had always served the Wizarding world and when he had followed his father into the ministry he had gotten a well rounded education on networking and making allies. That self preservation instinct he had kicked in. He had no idea what exactly was going on but, if the spell was right then very powerful people had just come into the Ministry of Magic. He had no idea about how this could be. However, he was not about to make a bigger muck up of this then he already had. He had made assumptions about these wizards and witches. That could have been a costly mistake. He would back peddle for the moment. If they turned out to be important he would apologize and make nice. If not they could all be sent to the dementors for a kiss?

Arthur Weasley had followed Dawlish and the others out. He wanted to see what was happening. He was rather certain that Dumbledore would want to know what was happening. While Molly Partonus would warn him of an impending problem he would need details if he was to counter what every cock ups Fudge committed. Boss or not the man was a danger with his overly arrogant attitudes. Percy had drawn his wand feeling that something was off. He felt a strange magic in the air. Looking over at his father he noted that he to seemed pensive. They both stayed back not wanting to get in the way but ready to jump in and help if needed. Arthur was not the fool the minister and many thought him to be. He simply was cautious. He noted that the people that had been brought in all seemed highly alert and ready to move at a moment's notice. He caught hold of his eldest son and shook his head. "Easy Percy we don't want to be seen as a threat."

"Father they caused the magical outburst they are dangerous."

"Yes, they are but, there is no reason to believe that they are a direct danger to us."  
Percy looked at his father not quite believing what he was hearing. He looked back and cursed. "Damn it of all the rotten timing."

Arthur followed Percy's line of site and had to agree. "We had better go head them off."

"I swear Potter is always in the middle of every mess." Percy said coldly. Once more he seemed fully a Fudge minion. "He is such a glory hound."

"Percy please do not start. It appears that Ron is leading the way this time son. You know your brother is probably scared of what happened and wanting to see your mother and me. It is only reasonable that he come here. Though why Dumbledore allowed it given the situation is a question I want answered." Arthur said. Shocking his third eldest with the questioning of his leader it seemed maybe both had questions about who they gave their loyalty today.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly slipped away and sent a message via patronus to Dumbledore. She was very concerned. This sudden shock of magic along with her family clock going off had unnerved her deeply. She was worried about her family and for the first time was uncertain in the revered headmaster would have answers. However, he was their leader and maybe he had information that they lacked. For whatever else you wanted to say about Albus Dumbledore he had lots of sources if information both within and without the Ministry. She had to trust he would come through for them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the message arrived Albus was grateful. He had been cornered by Severus and knew that the man was like a dog with a bone. He smiled inwardly at that description knowing it would drive the potion master crazy to be compared to his nemesis animal form. However, he knew it was the truth. Generally speaking the tenuous nature was a valuable thing. This time it was asking questions that the headmaster could not and would not answer. He had made a choice many years ago and it had been a costly one. He had sent his only grandson away. It had been a calculated move to save his last remaining link to his daughter. All the signs showed that Alexander had been born a squib. Such a child had no place in their world. For all his totting about equality in wizards he could not and would not claim a squib openly. It would be a stain on his daughter's memory. He had found a family and placed the boy there. They seemed like decent enough people for Muggles. Alexander would be safe and secure and he would never know of magic and long for what he could never have or be. It had been a choice he had made to protect his grandson. Severus had already shown himself to be a potential death eater. He would not risk Alexander falling at his father's hands. Of course Alexander would die in a house fire when his adopted Muggle relatives were too drunk to properly bank their fire. Dumbledore would never tell Severus Snape this, his grandson was dead and he had no need to know more. Far better Severus believe the boy died with his mother because if he ever learned the truth he would likely kill him. He needed Severus to spy for the order and he had needed his grandson safe. It had been an easy choice to lie. Now he just had to deal with the fall out. "We need to go to the Ministry Severus. Are you coming along?"

Severus Snape was angry. However until he had answers there was no way in hell he was letting the headmaster out of his sight. "Of course are you going to bring Minerva?"

"It may be prudent. I do not wish her to worry."

Severus resisted rolling his eyes. "I will meet you out front headmaster." He left his robes whirling behind him. Dumbledore winced he could tell Severus was angry. He was going to be a problem.

Severus Snape headed out of the headmaster's office. He knew the old man was lying. However he could not call him on it just yet. Perhaps there would be something useful at the Ministry?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly joined her husband and son in the hall. The unveiling of the spell had her frozen. She caught Arthur's hand and said. "Arthur look at the walls. That girl with the red hair she is from Gideon/Fabian."

"Molly how is that possible?" Arthur asked he knew what the papers said. The magic had expanded them and they now covered the ministry's walls. However he did not want his wife to have false hope.

Oz turned hearing their whispered conversation. He tapped Willow's hand. "Over there, that's your aunt."

Willow turned and saw her aunt and uncle. She froze unsure what to do. "Oz, Ken what do I do?" Her normal babble deserted her.

Kennedy sighed and rolled her eyes. She caught Willow's hand and looked at Oz who nodded. Everything they learned had said that the Weasley's were good people and valued family. Well Willow needed that, hell they all did. Kennedy had been content with just Willow and in a pinch Oz and the gang because they all mattered to Willow. She knew she was selfish enough to only want her beloved for herself. However love demanded she give Willow what she needed. That meant Oz and the gang and in all likely hood this group of red heads. It was not easy but, she could deal. Loving Willow had forced her to grow up and become a better person. It sucked but, Willow loved her for her willingness to make her happy. Kennedy was under no illusions about Willow. She knew her beloved had loved before. She also knew that both those loves had been far better people then she was. Oz had loved Willow enough to leave her and enough to kill for her. Tara had been ...well Tara was still a sore spot. She was the perfect moment for Willow. Sometimes it hurt Kennedy to think Willow loved Tara so deeply. Yet when her redhead held her she did not care. She loved her. Yes, Kennedy had to grow up and accept sometimes things were not perfect and sometimes one had to be second or even third or fourth. She might not like it but, it was better than losing Willow. Their time apart after the fall of Sunnydale had shown Kennedy no one would replace Willow. She had tired and woken lonely and empty each night she had tried to move on and fell flat. So, Kennedy had grown up and learned Willow's emotional needs had to sometimes come first. The odd thing was in giving to her beloved Willow and she grew closer. Willow clung to her now. She loved her now. Maybe it was not as deep of a love as Kennedy had for Willow but it was enough. So, Kennedy pulled Willow forward away from the gang. "Hello, I am Kennedy and this is Willow Rosenberg, she is your niece Mrs. Weasley. The gentleman on her left is Daniel Osborne. We are Willow's partners. Hurt her and they won't find your bodies."

Molly and Arthur were taken aback by this statement. However, Molly longed to know her niece and a part of her was glad someone card to keep her safe.

Buffy and Xander saw Kennedy pull Willow aside. Both shifted and Buffy nodded to Xander who slipped to his oldest friend's side as well.

"Willow say something you are scaring your aunt." He moved close and smiled. "Where's the famous babble?"

"Ah...Hi." Willow said she blushed.

Xander smiled he had never thought to see shy Willow again.

Kennedy glared at him. Now was not a time for jokes.

"What Kennedy said is true. Willow is very important to all of us. We are her family." Xander pointed to the whole group. She wants to know you all. But, if you don't want that say so now. We won't let her be hurt."

"She's my niece. I would never hurt her...at least not on purpose." Molly said. She gave the young people around her niece a hard look. "There is no need to make threats."

"Not a threat a promise." Oz said speaking for the first time.

Arthur smiled. He had a feeling that these young people would be a match for his family. "Well, then I am Arthur and this is Molly. We are your Uncle and Aunt. I'm afraid we did not know about you. If we had... well we , Molly and I would like you to know us and our family. Gideon and Fabian were good men. Family we still miss."

"What is going on over there Weatherby?" Fudge demanded of Percy who had just joined him.

"I'm not sure minister. I think it has something to do with the scrolls and family." Percy was not so sure he wanted the minister interested in his family. However he was used to answering questions and this one seemed harmless enough. Besides better he be here to deflect things as needed. No need to leave Fudge alone to come up with his own wrong conclusions.

Buffy rolled her eyes. Percy noted this and decided she was not very respectful. However, his option changed.

"Mr. Weasley is right Minister. The girl who is speaking to the couple is their family. She has waited a long time to meet someone who might care about her in a family sense."

Percy looked a little confused. For all his family squabbles and disagreements one thing he had known was they cared. Politics aside they loved each other.

"What do you mean miss?"

"Willow adopted family were cold, neglectful and useless. I'm surprised she turned out so sweet. That's likely Xander and Jessie's fault. But, as she is my best friend I am not complaining."

"How is it possible?" Percy asked. He was confused. "No one could have two fathers and one Mother. Not even Muggles and their science have managed that feat yet. Or have they?"

Once more Buffy's natural flip attitude came through."Magic its simply magic."

TBC…


	30. Chapter 30

Monday, November 07, 2011

Be Careful What You Wish For….

Disclaimer: See Part One

By:Fire Wolfe Not Betaed read at your own risk

Part 30 Pureblood Expectations

Percy was not happy. He wanted to know how he had a cousin who was clearly a powerful witch and that they; that is his family did not know about it. It seemed off somehow. As if everything they knew to be true was now turned on its head. He froze as an unsettling idea hit him. What if he was right? What if everything they thought they knew had been changed? He looked over at his mother and wanted to warn her. However, it was already too late as the matriarch of clan Weasley was pulling the red headed teen into her arms.

Sodden hell, Percy thought. He did not swear often not even in his own mind but...somehow this was a good reason. While he might disagree with his family on politics that did not mean he was not going to do everything in his power to protect and keep them safe. Lord the blonde was as snarky as Malfoy and that was not a positive sign at all.

"Look we are sorry we popped in unannounced." Buffy said. "Believe me it was not intentional. We did not mean to cause any disruption. It was an accident we kind of...overshot our intended destination."

Giles smiled at his slayer. While what she was saying was not exactly the truth it was not really a lie either. They had not intended to come through that veil. The portal was supposed to have dropped them in a place away from population centers. Somehow he had a feeling that someone or something had interfered in that process.

"You attacked us and took our wands."That still stung. Percy said "It seems that you did not wish to be civil."

Buffy gave him a dark look. Percy wanted to flinch, however he was not about to be intimidated. He was a powerful wizard and he was going to keep his family and world safe. It was why he had chosen to work in the Ministry and why he put up with Fudge. Contrary to what his family believed he did know that the minister left a lot to be desired in a leader. However, given the possible alternatives Fudge was at least somewhat predictable and somewhat honest. He might let some death eaters go however he was not one himself which was more than could be said for others who might obtain the post if Fudge was gone. He was the lesser evil and he could be swayed with the right words. Fudge might be arrogant and foolish in many ways but he was no death eater and he cared about the wizarding world. Far more than his actions might sometimes suggest. Percy hoped in time he would become a better man. Or at the very least he would hold office until a better alternative came along. He glared at Buffy. Sometimes he was very Slytherin in his thoughts and motivations. He sighed maybe he should have been one because more and more those traits seemed to come into play in his job. Then again he did brave his families' anger to work for Fudge so maybe he was a lion at heart anyway. Because he was running and tilting windmills to save his people trusting a fool to lead them rather than backing a dark lord. What took more courage fighting with a losing hand or giving in. Well he was a lion at heart.

"Well you all came in shouting about arrest and pointing wands. What did you think was going to happen? I mean we could have hurt you all but we did not."

"You were with a criminal. Helping him and you attacked us." Fudge said.

"We defended ourselves. As to a criminal I believe that Mr. Black never got a trial so how can he be a criminal? That is one of the reasons Giles wanted us to come in and talk to you. We have to see about getting his name cleared with a fair trial."

"Of course he had a trial." Percy said. "There is no way he could be ordered to a kiss if he did not." Percy frowned he looked at the minister who suddenly seemed like a small child with his hand caught in the cookie jar. What was going on? Surely Black had a trial? There was no way Percy would have been party to sending dementors after the man if it was not legal and above board. "Minster what is this about Lord Black not getting a trial?"

The minister seemed uneasy. "There was no need he was guilty."

Percy paled at this. "What!" he shouted. His magic flared. "You had me order dementors after a Lord who never had a trial are you insane!"

Author Weasley was shocked at his son's anger and the power flare. He was actually proud. His son looked ready to rip Fudge apart. "Percy calm down." He said. Not that he would mind if his son tossed the ass about but he did not want him arrested. "I am sure it is simply a misunderstanding."

Fudge was many things however he was no fool. Weatherby was a very good assistant and he was loyal. One of the few Fudge trusted. "The conviction came from the previous minister. I had no reason to doubt it."

Percy glared but knew for the moment he had to back down. He would be looking into this. If Sirius Black was innocent he would help him. "Of course minister. I hate injustice as I know you do."

Fudge nodded glad of the out. He did not see the glint of coldness in his assistant's eyes. He trusted his lackey to back him. Never realizing he may have lost his best ally by foolishly and blindly following Dumbledore's words without proper research.

"I shall expect a full accounting."Giles said warning them all. His view of Willow's cousin went up some. He clearly had no idea that Sirius had never been tried. That gave him hope that perhaps he was a good man one who had simply been misled. It could happen. Lord knows he had blindly followed the council at one point as well. He had been older and wiser as well. So he would give the boy the benefit of the doubt before writing him off.

Fudge glared but nodded. "I would expect no less Lord Black."

TBC…


	31. Chapter 31

Monday, November 07, 2011

Be Careful What You Wish For….

Disclaimer: See Part One

By:Fire Wolfe Not Betaed read at your own risk

Part 31 Introducing the Weasley's

Molly looked at her niece. She could not believe that this child was her brothers. "My name is Molly and this is Arthur and my son Percy. He is our third son." She looked up and saw Ron and his friends coming in. "That's Ron my youngest son. He is with some friends. Oh, dear me. I am so...this is such a shock."

"I get that. I did not even know that I had been adopted. I mean, it was unexpected. me and Buffy, Faith and Dawn are all friends. Hey, I'm the big sister." She grinned as this suddenly occurred to her.

"Cool so you can boss Buffy." Dawn said with a grin."I always knew you were the cool one."

Buffy glared at them both. "Hardy har har I out rank you both so remember that one." She was smiling however. "I guess this means you can babysit Faith and Dawn."

Willow grinned at that.

Faith glared. "I don't need a sitter yo." She "Haven't since I was eight yo. You all got to get us papers making me and little D adults."

"Good point hey Giles can you see about that."

"I am certain the minister will be willing to direct me. We will need to file the papers so it is official here as it was back home."

The others grinned at that.

Molly frowned. "How old are you?"

"I'm 17 well almost 18 and so is Xander. Oz is 19 Giles is 21 almost 22. Buffy is almost 17, Faith is 15 almost 16 and Dawn is 15."

"I am almost 16. So what's the adult age here anyway?"

"You are an adult wizard or witch at 17." Molly said. "How is it we did not know about you?"

"Well I only found out I was adopted today."Willow explained. "We don't know much more."

Percy watched all this and if what she said was true it might explain why they had never heard of the girl before. He was still wary but, it was something to look into. Perhaps someone had placed binds on her connections to them. If they were removed then the magic of the clock could work. He looked over at his father who seemed to be thinking. It was clear he too had similar thoughts. For all his father's obsession with the muggle world he knew many things about the wizarding one. Arthur was a pure blood and well educated at that. Had he greater drive and a darker personality he could have easily become the Minister of Magic. However, brave and intelligent he would never compromise his honor or ideals. It was one of the main reasons he worked where he did because even a man of his talents and family could not advance in position unless he was willing to bend and cater to the whims of other pure bloods and their twisted ideas and that was something he would never do as a man of principles and honor. Arthur believed in doing what was right not what was easy or that which would bring him power. Percy admired it on some levels yet, he knew someone had to step up and take the lead. When men like his father did not do so they got stuck with the likes of Fudge. Percy still had hopes that his father would stop being so trusting of Dumbledore and step up because for his apparent child like qualities Arthur Weasley was a very good man deep down where it counted. He would make a fine Minister if he ever got out of Dumbledore's shadow. The old man had a lot to answer for in Percy's mind. Unlike many he could easily see the games the man played. It angered Percy that his family got dragged in. He could see how the headmaster had been manipulating Harry Potter. It angered him especially when he knew the boy was a friend of his brother. Ron needed a good friend but, the situations Harry got into were dangerous and most could be laid at the headmaster's feet. He was playing with Harry's life and by extension Ron and even Ginny's and that pissed Percy off. However, his family blindly trusted the old fool. So for now all he could do is watch and be ready to help if and when it went south as the Americans would say.

Ron and the others came in just as his mother was hugging the red headed girl.

"What is going on?" Neville asked. He looked at Ron hoping he had some idea who the girl was, well besides their newest ally. He had to understand the relationships if this were going to work. If not then Harry might be in danger because of his inability to accept changes. He hated the idea that Harry could be in danger. Lately he had been thinking a lot. While he was not as book smart or as Hermione or as strategically as Ron he did have keen observation skills. He had thought over everything from the past few years. In his heart and mind he had come to the conclusion that Harry was vital in this war against the dark wizards. Harry seemed to have an instinctual grasp of when and where there would be trouble. Some in their house labeled him and his friends the golden trio of trouble. Which fair or not was true? Neville knew himself well. He was not overly brave but, he was loyal and he would fight for a friend. Harry and the others had become his friends. He would stand up to them, with them and for them. His skill if you wanted to call it that was being able to tell when someone was right or wrong. He had stood up for Harry and against him when he was wrong. He knew he could be the voice of reason sometimes. Because as smart as Hermione was and as stubborn as Ron was they would always follow Harry sometimes without considering all sides. That was what he did. He saw all sides. His guts told him these new people were perhaps the allies they needed. However, watching this scene unfold was unsettling. While he had an idea of what was going on he knew Ron had to discover the truth himself to accept it. It was simply the way his friend was.

"Well we know they are friends." Hermione said "That is if we trust what Sirius told us. They said there would be surprises. Maybe we should see if this is one of them?"

"Yeah, we should." Ron said. "I had better go check this out. I'm going to play it like we said so no teasing me later."

Luna and Hermione smiled at this. Ron was so predictable. He was scared and wanted his mother and father. Like all boys however he did not want to appear weak in front of his friends.

"Just go check."Harry said almost rolling his eyes. "We know it's all an act."

Ron looked at Ginny who nodded together they ran over to their parents. "Mom, Dad we were scared."Ginny said running to her father. She decided to take pity on Ron and let him play the protective older brother.

Ron smiled at her. He would owe her one for this he knew. Somehow, he did not mind it though. "Dad what happened everyone got knocked out like we were hit with a wicked stunner." Of course Ron knew what had happened as did all his friends but, they needed to know what the Ministry thought.

Arthur looked over at his son. He hugged Ginny but reached out for Ron. He was glad they were both ok. "We are not sure yet. It was likely just a case of accidental magic."

"Wow then whoever did it must be wickedly powerful."

Willow giggled at that and glanced over at Buffy who was blushing. It's so not my fault she thought. Magic and Buffy are un-mixy things.

Fudge never noticed the look but, Percy did and once more he cursed internally. Damn it. This might be a problem. As much as he hated the idea of doing it he was going to have to head home with his family. He would investigate and he would keep them safe. His mother was so trusting and naive at times and his father never saw anyone in a bad light until it was too late. Ron was better at it but like Ginny was too young to see the danger until it was in front of him. He hated he had to distrust this young woman. She might well be family. However, his concerns were valid. She would have to prove she was no danger before he would trust her as his mother already seemed to. He hated he was so reserved and that he would be pretending to accept her while he checked out her intentions and her friends. He was not thrilled with the skills he had developed at the ministry but, they would serve him well now. Percy would keep his family safe even from themselves. If they hated him for it then he would bear it. Because in the end he loved them enough to even accept their distrust and sometimes outward rejection of him. He had Penny for love and absolute trust. In time he hoped they would see his points. However, distance in his family or not they were his to protect as Charlie and Bill were not there to do so.

Buffy noted the determined look on Willow's cousin's face. She smiled at it. Her option of him rose. He was clearly not on the best of terms with his family but, he was still willing to protect them. She had a feeling he would be a worthy ally. She silently sent this mental message to Willow.

Willow looked over at Percy and smiled. "I'm glad you care. I would be wary of me too. So, just give me a chance. I won't hurt you or them."

Percy started at that. He nodded to her. A small smiled appeared on his face. "Fair enough," Maybe the girl was legitimate after all?"I guess that is all I can ask for now."

TBC….


	32. Chapter 32

Monday, November 07, 2011

Be Careful What You Wish For….

Disclaimer: See Part One

By:Fire Wolfe Not Betaed read at your own risk

Part 32 Blood traitors

Dolores Umbridge was not happy at this turn of events. She could not believe that they were not tossing these strangers to the dementors. She could tell that they were not pure bloods. They may have managed to confound the magic of the ledger but she was certain there was no way they were who they claimed to be. She glared at the blonde woman and the tall man. Those two clearly were the leaders of this rabble a rabble that clearly seemed to hold the MOM in contempt. That she could not abide. Then there was the red headed girl. She seemed to be a part of the blood traitors family. That she could believe. It was clear she was somehow connected. The resemblance was to striking to not be true. Of course she suspected the girl really was Arthur' bastard. Because there was no way she was a Prewitt. That line was dead and gone. Well all except Molly and she was useless. She had married that fool and her only real value was the number of children she produced. Of course most were male and would do little for their world. Only Percy seemed to have some small value. The rest were useless. She could not understand why such a Pure family associated with muggle filth and half blood crazies. She would have to talk the minister around. However for the moment she would see what was going to happen. There was no point in making enemies. Or at least in letting them know her true options.

Boy is she thick. Buffy thought looking at the pick tart. She had the worst fashion sense ever and after seeing what this world called high fashion that was saying something. Years of dealing with creatures of the Hell Mouth made evil really clear to the senior slayer. She wanted to rip the woman in half human or not. Not that she was certain the bitch was human. Not after the scares she saw on Harry's hand. She would pay for that. Harry was her family and she would keep him safe just like she did Dawn. He would be like her little brother. He was about Dawn's age now. While in their current forms Dawn was younger she would let her sister be the elder. It was only fair because Dawn was really older. Of course it might be fun to let Dawn send some food to Umbridge. Dawn food was a very severe punishment for people. Plus it was not lethal to anything but one's taste buds.

"Lord Black I have several appointments I must attend to. However I will arrange for your papers to be attended to. "He looked over at Arthur Weasley and decided the man was significantly high in rank to attend to this. Normally he would send Dolorse but he could tell she was not happy with the situation and he did not want more problems. So instead he called on Arthur Weasley. The man may be a bit of a fool but he was respectful enough and knew the ministry well. He was also well liked by most employees so they would smooth his way. "Arthur please take Lord Black and his party to file his papers."

"Of course Minister Fudge it will be my pleasure." Arthur said. He wanted to find out more about these people and his niece and this was a good chance to do that. "If you would all follow me?"

They headed down to the department to file their papers for emancipation. Giles was not about to let his children be hindered by foolish laws. He could tell that the minister and his undersecretary had wanted to protest the situation but thanks to the Goblin's efficiency and Whistlers provisions there was little the ministry could do. For once Giles found he was glad of the Balance Demons willingness to shake things up.

Arthur was rather shocked at how quickly the paper work was finished. It seemed that the Goblins had done a very efficient job of ensuring that these young people would be seen as adults. The filing were more of a notice to the ministry as they were all legally adults in the United States. The IWC statutes allowed that legal status to carry over to Magical Britain. Arthur had been rather surprised that Fudge had gone along so easily.

Percy on the other hand had an idea of why Fudge acted as he did. Looking over at the minister he knew his theory was right. Fudge was not the sharpest quill but he was shrewd. Right now he was using that to show a form of semi-respect and to try to curry the new Lord Black's favor. He watched them head out and decided he would have to talk to his parents later. They needed to know what the minister might be doing. He did not want them caught in any crossfire because he had no doubts at all that this group would sooner or later run afoul of the ministry, Fudge and Umbridge.

Fudge would have loved to deny the transfer of adult status but, with all the other problems he had the last thing he could risk doing was angering the IWC. It would give them a legitimate reason to look closer at his administration and that was not something he would ever willingly allow. Besides this way he might win some favor from the new Lord Black.

Giles followed Arthur his own thoughts oddly enough mirroring Percy he thought the young man might be a prat. However he was also clearly shrewd and protective of his family. Which Giles considered useful and honorable. He decided to take a wait and see attitude about the young man. Arthur was clearly open and friendly. He was an open book a man who was honest and caring. He was grateful for that because Willow deserved a decent family. Molly was clearly the motherly type which if he was glad of. He watched as they walked and Willow introduced the gang. Molly had been a bit shocked at the warning but it was clear she pushed it aside and was intent on mothering not only Willow but the group. Which, was to Giles mind a much needed thing. Since Joyce and Tara's death there had been no real mother figure for his children. He still missed both women. Joyce was missed because she had helped him stay sane and be reminded that the group was just children that sometimes they had to be just children.

Tara was missed because her unending kindness and goodness helped keep his eye on the fight and on the fact that they were all family of a sort. It seemed Molly might well be a blessing to them all. He just hoped this conclusion was right. They needed family again. He briefly wondered if those beings might be alive here?

He was no fool either he had an idea of why Minister Fudge seemed suddenly so accommodating. He did not expect it to last long. He would however take what he could get. He just hoped this would not turn out to be as dangerous as the world they had left.

Tonks trailed along after the group. She had been following Harry all day first to the shrieking shack and then finding him again in Diagon Alley. She had left him only long enough to report to Shakelbolt. She had heard their plans and come back to the Alley to keep tabs on them. She sighed it had been a trying day. The explosion at Olivanders had been rather shocking. She did think that it was simply accidental magic. Her instincts told her these people were decent and good. She did not know why but, she liked them and felt connected somehow. It was kind of strange this feeling, almost like they were family. She was not going to worry about it too much. She could always figure it out later. She would have to check with her family and see what they thought time enough to panic later on.

TBC…


	33. Chapter 33

Monday, November 07, 2011

Be Careful What You Wish For….

Disclaimer: See Part One

By:Fire Wolfe Not Betaed read at your own risk

Part 33 Angry Dark Lord

Voldermort AKA Tom Riddle was not a happy man. His plans had been unsuccessful in ridding the world of Harry Potter. It should have ended in the graveyard. Yet he had been forced to flee and now the MOM knew he was back. The attack at the ministry had failed to yield the prophecy. About the only good thing was that blood traitor Black had fallen through the veil. Of course that positive might not even be true. The rumors of Black and several others appearing in the MOM were troubling. It was especially worrisome as they had no way of determining if it was true or more rumors. The veil killed that was a fact there was not much else known about it. Most assumed that it killed instantly.

The problem was if that was true then how Black had and the others come back. According to the news his loyal death eater Dawlish had told him they had come out of the veil as if it were no more than a mere flow connection. If that was the case then these people could present an interesting challenge and perhaps even a problem. Of course it might also be an opportunity as there was now a new head to the Black family. Voldemort sent for Lucius Malfoy he might well have some useful information. He would also have to send an owl to Umbridge because the bitch had not sent him a briefing. He made a mental note to severely punish her for her failure. Of course he would have to ensure it was a long session because otherwise she might just enjoy the pain. She was nearly as twisted as his beloved Bella.

Xander could not believe how many twists and turns the ministry had. It amazed him that no one got lost. Plus as they walked he noted that everyone seemed tense and afraid. This bothered him a lot how was it that these were the people running things. He understood that the average man or woman on the street would be scared. He even got that individually people in power could be afraid. It just shocked him to the core that they all called their big bad He who must not be named or you know who? Gezz the guy had a name and it was really a lame one. Voldermort? Please it was by far one of the stupidest names for a big bad he had ever heard of. It reminded him of Darth Vader. Hey maybe the guy took his lead from Star Wars? Well it would not be the first time really. What was Voldemort the 20 or 30th dark lord? He would have to ask Andrew later he was the one who had the statistics on that stuff. If he was a dark lord then Spielberg should sue. Last Xander heard he employed White, White and Grayson who were the white hat version of Wolfram and Hart. They would and could sue Voldy to death. That would make life so much easier. I mean he be tied up in court and not have time to make trouble for them. Humm, I'll have to run the idea past Sirius later. Xander thought.

The actual task of registering the Scooby Gang as adults did not take that long. They were in and out rather quickly of course having a senior ministry official along helped matters a lot. It was clear that Arthur Weasley was well liked and respected by his coworkers. He had calmly explained that the Minister wanted to help the new Lord Black and his family. That sped things along nicely. Giles was watching carefully and was slightly disgusted that as a Pure Breed wizard he was granted such deference. He could see a high official like Arthur getting his way but this was far more than that. It was more than obvious that this government was corrupted badly. Of course it had made things easier for them, but his sense of morals was offended. Only the fact that Arthur was with them and smiling calmed him a little it was clear that he was trying his best to be helpful for Willow's sake and Giles had no intention of appearing ungrateful. The group left the office and made their way to the surface of London. It had Dawn's idea to do some shopping in Muggle London before returning to Hogsmead. Arthur had arranged for them to get some rooms at the Three Broomsticks. He had wanted them to be able to visit Harry after learning the astonishing news that Buffy was related to The Boy Who Lived. Of course they had told him not to tell anyone as they wanted it to be a surprise. Harry and Sirius had both warned them that Arthur and Molly while good and honorable people were firmly in Dumbledore's camp. Not wanting to put either of Willow's relatives in a bad spot they called it a surprise and slight Prank. Arthur who had been a good friend to the Harry's family agreed readily.

Molly was not as certain but, she could see their point when Giles pointed out that they still had to convince the Dursley's to sign over their rights. It would not be fair to raise Harry's hopes to be crushed later. The boy had endured enough. Privately Buffy and Dawn had decided that if the Dursely's refused to cooperate they would be beaten until they agreed. Dawn had wanted to use a cricket bat. Buffy had looked at her strangely until she replied it's bigger wider and will hurt a lot.

The Queen of the slayers found she could not blame her sister logic. Of course she had been thinking a bit more conventionally for a Scooby. A shovel to beat them and then burry the bodies. Ok well Dawn's idea had merit too.

Molly and the children joined them as they headed up the elevators. Ron had convinced his mother that it might be fun to see Muggle London. They had Hermione as a guide and Harry did need a few things. Molly had agreed when she learned Willow and her companions were going. She was not yet ready to let her newly found niece out of her sight. That warmed Willow's heart and made both Kennedy and Oz smile. Willow deserved a loving family.

The group left the building not realizing they were being followed. Kingsley might somewhat trust them however he was a student of Mad Eye Moody so there was no way he would allow a fellow Order member and their families out without some protections. He could even admit being glad Percy Weasley was tagging along because even if the kid was a prick he was decent with his wand. However, even with that protection there was no way he would leave the Weasley family unguarded. He sent Tonks to follow. The cheerful Auror had done so happily. She liked London. They had all managed to leave together. Harry had called Hedwig to him and sent the owl with a note to Sirius. He did not want him to worry. The second message was to the Twins so they could cover a little longer.

Sirius read the note and frowned. He patted Hedwig and sent her off to deliver the second message to Fred and George. He decided he had better get to London. He knew Harry and the boy was likely to find trouble he always did. He just hoped he could pass as a muggle as he transfigured his clothing. With a pop he was gone to London.

TBC….


	34. Chapter 34

Monday, November 07, 2011

Be Careful What You Wish For….

Disclaimer: See Part One

By:Fire Wolfe Not Betaed read at your own risk

Be careful what you wish for you might just get it

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

By: Fire Wolfe

Betaed By: Aria Dragoncrest any mistakes in this chapter are mine. 

Part 34 A rhyme and no reasons

The group exited the lift and began walking toward the shopping district. They were all chatting happily and for the first time since they had landed in this world they began to relax a little. Buffy and Faith were walking side by side and were keeping an eye out on the group. Faith had come to Buffy's side and whispered softly. "I think we need to keep an eye out. I don't trust that minister and his pink puff and stuff."

Buffy nodded."Yeah, she gives me the Wiggins. Did the bitch set off your slaydar? I mean she sort a feels human..." She let the implications of Umbridge not being totally human hang out there. There was just something dark and evil in her aura. It was making Buffy twitchy.

"Oh yeah big time she is evil even if she is human." Faith said. "I think the others need to unwind some but, me I am so not letting my guard down. That bitch would shoot us as in the back if she could. I mean her whole attitude was rude and mean. Acting like you and the others were scum. Me I'm no one but you all are royalty."

"Yeah, I know we are the chosen two and we will keep them safe, but Faith you are as important as I am. Your dad was an important person in this world. He was in the end a good man, so please don't try to pretend you are noting. Now on to more important stuff; you are right we need to watch our friend's backs." Buffy said with a real happy grin."It's ok to let them relax some. We got their backs it's our jobs and we are both damned good at it." 'She liked that Faith had matured and was willing to step up and stand at her side as an equal.' "We can do both you know, have fun and keep watch. Hell we have all earned some down time." She smiled at the dark slayer wanting her to know the past was done and over. She was now her sister in all ways.

Faith smiled back. 'It was the right thing swearing loyalty to B. It makes it all clear. I love her like a sister and I'll keep her and the rest safe. They are my family and I am finally smart enough and humble enough to accept it.'"Yeah, prison 2.0 was no better than the first time. Oh well at least it is a nice night out."

Buffy laughed at that. 'Only Faith would consider their near execution a nice night out.' "Yeah, I can see why you split the first time. By the way Faith, you earned your freedom and I admire you for trying to make it right. Even if I was to blind and foolish to say that back then."

Faith nodded and swallowed hard. She knew that they were ok. Now it was down to business even if they were going to be having some fun along the way.

She and Buffy walked with the others drifting apart so they could better guard their charges. It was a good thing both the chosen were so alert. They had just entered a large department store called Harrods when they heard several loud pops.

"Muggles, Muggles everywhere and not an Auror about to save them from their end oh what fun for all of us to have." Spouted off a death eater in full regalia as if it was an impressive sight

The death eater began shooting off hexes at the people who had come out to shop. "Oh my whom shall we find to play with? Not you, you are too fat to be fun to play with. No you won't do either you are too old to be any fun." he shot cursed that killed as they hit. "Come out Muggles come out its time to play. This is no fun if you run away."

"Stop!" Tonks called running to engage them. 'No Aurors what the hell am I chopped liver?' She stumbled a bit but managed to shoot off a binding hex at the rhyming death eater. He dodged it and fired a stinging hex back. "I'm going to toss you lot in Azkaban and throw out the key! Get away from those Muggles."

"Oh if it isn't the blood traitor's mongrel brat a hex a hex which hex shall I use? No, not that one I must be creative." He had shot off a hex binding Tonks feet and she fell flat. He seemed to be considering her with care. "Your mother was a lovely woman. Too bad she was wasted on that Muggle. She was a very lovely lady and would have made a nice pet."

Tonks still had her wand and made him regret his short sightedness as she sent a bone breaker at his leg. 'She was not an Auror for nothing. Plus no one showed that level of disrespect to her mother. '

He cried out and stumbled back. His companions were less lyrical and fired at Tonks. This time she was caught in fully bond. It was clear the death eaters wanted prisoners. This happenstance was totally unexpected. Normally death eaters killed the witches and wizards they engaged.

The rest of the group had been a bit stunned at this attack. It was one thing to know it could happen quite another to be attacked. In fact the Gang was a bit insulted as none of the death eaters had fired a hex at them just yet. They watched for a moment rather annoyed that the bad guys were not considering them a threat. 'What the hell this is crazy.' Willow thought

Percy had been frozen for a moment but it passed quickly as he proved why he had made head boy at school. His wand was out and he fired several hexes and a counter to remove the bindings form Tonks. He might be good with his wand but he knew Tonks as an Auror was far better. His worth was raised in the eyes of Willow and the others as he jumped in to defend the non-magical people. "Back off you sick bastards! You lot give our people a bad name."

"Language Percy," His mother said even as she to fired several hexes at the dozen or so death eaters that had popped into Harrods. "Just because it is a bunch of low life scum there is no need to lower your standards. Breeding is everything son."

Arthur was at his wife and son's side and shouted to his younger children. "Ron, Ginny get back! You too Harry and Hermione we will handle this."

Hermione just rolled her eyes. 'Like Harry or Ron would listen to that? What dream world did he live in?' She was joined by her two best friends Ginny and Neville and Luna they quickly were firing their own spells to help the adults. "Sorry Mr. Weasley, we don't run from a fight. You need all the help you can get." She sent off a hex causing a death eater to jump in surprise as she had been given a hot foot.

Arthur would have argued but he was busy dodging hexes.

Giles and the others watched. "You know this is just a bit insulting." He said dodging a stray curse."Those rejects from Scream are a bit of a joke. They are not even paying attention to us."

He removed his glasses and put them in his pocket for safety. Cracking his knuckles and loosening his clothing to fight better.

"Yeah you would think we don't matter. Good pop culture pun Giles we will help you lose the tweediness yet." Xander quipped. He pulled his wand out and said. "Well let's see if this thing works." He spun around and shouted Protect, return, as a rather painful hex would have hit Molly.

It hit is projected shield and bounced back at the death eater cutting him in half leaving a bloody corpse. It proved that even if he and the gang had been watching they were evaluating the battle field.

The battle stopped as everyone spun to look at Xander.

"Wow it worked." Xander said looking at his wand with surprise."Hum, me and magic who'd a thunk it? I thought you had to use fancy spells?"

"I guess the magic jinx is gone. No Xander you just have to have the will strong enough to make the curse work." Willow said with a grin. "Maybe magic won't go wonky on you here? It be cool if you can use that wand. But that was not a regular spell?"

A death eater shot a hex at Xander it bounced off blowing up a display nearby. Once again proving Xander was going to mess up magic sent at him.

"I think it still does Wills." Xander said with a feral grin. "Of course in this case it may be a good thing."

Willow spun around and her eyes going dark then white. Her hand was raised and she slapped at the death eater who would have hurt her Xander shaped friend. The woman went crashing into the wall hard. It cracked. She was not moving as Willow had hit her very hard.

"Ok enough. Gang people are getting hurt. We need to stop this bullshit." Willow said. "We should step into this fight."

"Yeah, guess we have to take out the trash." Faith said. "B you want this lethal or not? I mean those hexes are bad. Those death creeps are not pulling punches. I don't think we should either but, it's your call."

Buffy considered it for a moment then said. "Take them down alive if you can, but if it's us or them, we survive. Mercy has to be earned."

"You heard her majesty it's time to play." Faith said pulling her Scythe from her neck. It expanded into its normal size and she cried out. "Let's show these fucking racists why it's a bad idea to fuck with Muggles!"

The fight was bad enough that no one bothered to correct Faith's language.

Giles smiled because really for once Faith was dead on. 'These fools were going down. Oh yes he was going to enjoy this.' He pulled his wand and waved it. 'His mind thinking of what he wanted done.' He recalled several spells he had read about. With a flick of his wrist a large exercise ball came flying off the display and smacked a death eater in the legs knocking him sideways. 'Interesting Giles thought. I suppose Willow's theory is right it is all about intent.'

The Dark slayer charged and several wizards shot hexes at her. Faith merely grinned and spun the Green Scythe it caught hexes and sent them bouncing off. She swung the weapon around the flat side slamming into the face to the closest death eater.

Buffy leapt forward drawing her own mystical weapon and like Faith using it as a battering ram only she went low smashing the knees of her attackers. They cried out in pain and she rolled to her feet. She had a very cruel looking smile going on.

"You know it is insulting that you lot just ignored us like that. I mean really attacking children first? Then again, Voldemort is a lame assed big bad. All talk and no action. I bet he is compensating for something. What you think Faith is he lacking something? I mean attacking kids and defenseless old people and they call him a dark lord. Gezzz, even vamps are not that low."

Faith burst out laughing as she took down another death eater with a hard left cross. "Yeah, because if this is an example of his followers he must be lame as hell Heck, I've fought fledglings who were more of a challenge! The dark dork must be a weak fuck to have to fight children. And B, vamps munch on kids and old folks all the time."

"Ok, so that was not a good comparison."Buffy said laughing.

This enraged the death eaters who started tossing spells around. None could believe that these people dared mock their lord and master.

"Our lord is far mightier weak and dead vampires," cried a death eater sending a hex at Faith.

The slayers both just smirked and angry enemy was a careless one.

TBC….


	35. Chapter 35

Monday, November 07, 2011

Be Careful What You Wish For….

By:Fire Wolfe Not Betaed read at your own risk

Be careful what you wish for you might just get it

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

Betaed By: Aria Dragoncrest any mistakes in this chapter are mine.

Part 35 Getting Serious

Faith dodged them but one hit Kennedy who cried out and fell. She had been covering a small child a child who had been frozen with fear and clearly had no magic. She and Oz had been trying to help people escape. His mother was down groaning in pain. Oz was tossed back and rolled back up onto his feet near the Weasley's. He growled at the attackers causing them to jump back.

Willow heard the growl and spun around her hand waving and sending the offending death eater into the wall there was a crack and he fell down. It was clear the death eater had cracked his skull hard against the wall. He did not move or get up. Willow froze in fear and shock. She had not meant to hit him so hard. Guilt began to hit her. She was not going down a dark path ever again she had promised. She was so not going to kill in anger or rage. She had promised her family that. Fear began to choke her.

Buffy saw this and decided her friend needed her support.

"Nice shot Willow." Buffy shouted. "Now cover the rest of us please. A shield would be of the good about now. He was going to hurt Kennedy you knocked him out. So, don't feel bad about that one. Plus Oz would have done far worse if he ripped into him. Besides that freak is a killer I saw him kill that old man over there." Willow smiled weakly at her. "Thanks Buffy." she said. Hearing her friend's approval made her relax and regain her center.

Willow created a shield and hexes bounced off much to the shock and surprise of the death eaters. 'Buffy and Faith were now angry. Kennedy had been wounded. Playtime was over. Buffy was right, these so called death eaters were using lethal hexes and spells. They should respond in kind. That child could not have been more than four years old. These monsters would have killed him.' Willow was not happy at all. Her shield extended to protect the "civilians" as well as the gang. She was not trying to kill it was not her intention but, Buffy was right they could and should defend themselves and others. If their attackers died it was because of their actions not hers.'

She looked over at Buffy and said. "I got the shield but Buffy, I can't do much more. I still am unsure how to use this. I don't want to risk hurting an innocent. I've been overpowering and I have to be careful. There is just so much magic here. It's making me feel a bit high."

"Ok we got this." Buffy said. "She was ready to take the fight to the death eaters.' No mercy and no quarter unless they gave up. She was not going to push Willow.' "This is not going to work. You should surrender now and live." She warned. "Hurting these people is just pissing us off and believe me that is not a good idea."

There were more pops as several more masked beings appeared. They all smirked clearly thought the muggle blonde was crazy.

"I don't think so we just got back up." The nearest death eater said laughing. "It's a shame really now we might have to spare you all as you will soon become our allies."

"Huh?" What that idiot smoking?" Xander quipped. He jumped away to avoid the spell the death eater shot at him.

"Oh fresh meat you will all make lovely werewolves. I could use a new bed mate." The newly arrived wizard said as he shifted and went to attack Willow. Her shield was against magic or so he assumed. 'It would not stop him. The witch would make a nice plaything.'

He went at Willow which was a mistake as Oz saw him. The young man had been fighting next to Percy covering his back when he heard the threat to his beloved. He had been bounced around by the spells but each hit merely made him more determined to fight. The spells being casted at him were just not strong enough to knock him out of the fight. They could perhaps knock him off his feet for a moment or two but that was not going to stop him. He ripped through binding spells and shrugged off hits. Oz was an Alpha Wolf it would take more than a simple hex to take him out.

"Be careful that is Fenrir Greyback. He is one of the most strongest alpha Werewolves around he is one of "You know who's top officers". He infects people for the hell of it. One scratch or bite and you will become a wolf. There is no cure for that."

"Strongest well we will have to test that." Oz said as he leap forward transforming and shocking Percy. "Don't worry I'm a wolf already! So we will see who is the Alpha here."

Percy almost dropped his wand as the young man he had been fighting with shifted forms. He could not believe the wolf could talk or that he had his sense of reason.

"What the hell?" Percy said stumbling to his mother and father. "That young man is a werewolf! He's taking on Greyback!" Percy was shocked."How can he take on Greyback he is my age! He talked? That's not possible?"

"Well son, he must think he can." Arthur said. He looked at Molly whose eyes went wide at the sight. She could not believe her niece was involved with a werewolf. "Maybe he takes wolfsbane?"

Kennedy, who was still conscious, decided that she wanted back into the fight. She was down for the count as a slayer or until her healing kicked in, but, that was not all she was now. She watched Oz transform and remembered something she had read. Her were form might not be injured and she had to keep Willow and Oz safe. 'Ok I can do this. I want to shift.'

Even as she thought about I what she wanted to do her body transformed into a large black wolf. 'Cool I'm a wolf like my Willow and Oz.'

The Weasley's watched in shock. They had never seen people shift so easily to werewolf form.

"Mum, dad what are these people?" Percy asked afraid suddenly as the once wounded witch jumped back into the fight. As a wolf she was magnificent. She was larger than any female wolf they had ever seen. The wolf attacked another who would have gone for his newest cousin. There was no mercy, as she ripped out its throat.

Oz tackled Greyback before he could even come close to Willow. He growled low his teeth sinking into the flack of his opponent. He was going to hurt him for daring to think he would hurt his mate. 'Never again would he lose a woman he loved. 'Not while I live,' Oz thought. 'Never again damn it, never.'

Giles was getting tired he was not used to using this type of magic. While Buffy, Faith were using a more physical attack they too showed signs of exhaustion. They still had a long way to go to recover from their trip through the veil and the spells they were dodging were powerful. He felt a cutting spell and moved to the left. His arm was bloody he cursed softly. He had seen Kennedy shift and while he hoped she and the others would wait there was one advantage to the shift they would be healed instantly.

'The dark haired slayer had shifted back to human form and was now once more guarding Willow and the civilians. She like Buffy and Faith was deflecting spells with her sword. It reminded Giles of how a jedi might fight off the dark sith. Oh lord, I am channeling Andrew this is bad. '

Harry fired several curses and hexes. He was getting tired but was not about to let the death eaters win. 'Where the hell is the Order or the Auror corps?'

Even as he thought that he was hit by a stunner. He fell back. He had lost focus and was paying for it.

A large black dog came charging in and attacked the masked man who had hit Harry with the stunner. It was clear that the death eater wanted Harry alive for some reason. The dog was tossed back and the death eater shifted his form. He was a large bear. A large angry bear that was going to rip the dogs head off for daring to bite him.

Sirius Black had arrived just in time to see his godson stunned. He lost it and charged in his dog form. It was safest and if he was honest he was stronger right now in that form. He had been tossed back and rolled. He sprang up to fight and froze as a large bear faced him with teeth bared. 'Oh shit this could be a problem.' he thought. 'I wonder who the bear is.'

Giles saw Sirius and knew he needed help. He sighed and decided Kennedy and Oz had the right idea. He needed to heal and Sirius needed help. It was time to shift. "Buffy, I am going to shift to help."

"Giles I thought we were..." Buffy then smelt his blood and growled. Without a second thought she joined Giles in shifting forms. It happened in an instant. It would change the field of battle into a slaughter.

As she did this Faith cursed and decided that they had the right idea. "Boy toy we got to switch it up. We aren't ready to fight this kind of magic."

"Yeah, I know." Xander said. "Ok let's try Snuffles plan." He shifted as a death eater tried to grab him to hold him hostage. The death eater had tried to get him in a head lock a mistake because the hyena had strong jaws. Xander bit him tearing off his wand hand with ease. 'Who needs magic when you can chomp them to death.'

Faith shifted and attacked. 'I like this form.' She thought as she leapt with power and grace unto the death eater who was bleeding from trying to take Xander out her powerful claws racking the opposite arm tearing it to shreds. She heard the death eater scream and stumble away staring at the large cat that looked ready to tear him to shreds. Hyena and cat slowly began to stalk the death eater he gulped and in desperation grabbed a port key and was gone.

The death eaters were shocked. When Greyback had arrived they had been certain they would achieve victory. Few wizards could stand against werewolves. Yet even as he attacked the boy shifted. To say that the death eaters were stunned was an understatement.

The squad of death eaters had followed Lucius Malfoy and Fenrir Greyback to do some Muggle hunting. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Rodolphus Lestrange wondered why Yaxley had led the charge, and of course he always had to taunt the Muggles. Rodolphus was far more a kill and be done with it death eater. However, he had to admit that like his wife the man could rhyme. He was amusing which was why Lucius had let him take the lead.

Rodolphus wondered when it had gone so pear shaped. Normally Greyback only appeared when they were mopping up. However they had been surprised to see that wizards had jumped in to protect the Muggles. More shocking was the fact that these wizards had power and that several were either were-wolves or Animagus. He watched as Malfoy shifted to his European Grizzly form and knew that they had just gotten a boost. Or so he had believed until the wizard and witches began to shift themselves. 'This is not good.'

The black haired witch had been hit with a bone-breaking curse. Rodolphus had been rather proud of that shot. It had been off the cuff and not really well aimed. He had been surprised when the redheaded witch struck out and hit Crabbe believing he had been the one to toss the hex.

He had shocked at the girl's casual use of power. He fought on, sending more hexes at the newly shifted forms. The witches and wizards were clearly not used to dueling but then if they could shift into what they were now they would hardly need to. He swallowed hard as a large male cat stalked him. If he had been a muggle he would have known it was called. Homotherium, a large saber toothed cat.

Giles growled and faced off at the wizard who wanted to hex Buffy. He watched leapt at the death eater intent on crushing him. Rodolphus Lestrange might not be the sharpest quill, but he was no fool. He would rather run than die. With that thought in mind he disapperrated away. The dark lord had to know of this new threat.

Lucius watched as his longtime ally disapprreated away. He had to admit it was a wise course of action. They were not losing but, victory was not going to happen either and the squad could not stay long as Aurors would surely be on their way. He called the retreat and all the death eaters that could followed him as he disapparrated away.

Lucius would have been angry if he had not watched Rodolphus reappear and fire several hexes to cover their retreat. Perhaps he was not the coward he believed.

Rodolphus shot some hexes covering the others escape. He might flee but, he was not going to be the first to meet the dark lord. No, he would use hit and run tactics to survive.  
As quickly as it started the attack was over. Buffy was not happy. She had a death eater pinned and would have taken his head off had Giles not caught her neck and whispered. "It's ok beloved, I am not hurt."

She shifted back into human form and slugged the struggling man hard. He went out like a light and she rose. Looking around she could see the carnage. Over a dozen "civilians" had been hurt and despite their best efforts two laid dead. Dawn and Willow were helping the wounded and Xander covered the dead with a blanket pulled from an overturned display case. He looked grim and angry.

Buffy could relate to that anger. This scene made her shake. Bad memories threatened to consume her. Giles reached out and pulled her close. Her watcher knew she needed to be reminded she was human. He held her as she shook with rage. "Giles I am going to hunt those bastards down. I am going to catch them."

"I know Buffy. We will deal with it. Keep calm you cannot afford to get angry." Even as he said that light bulbs exploded as Buffy's magic let lose.

"Holy shit." Ron said as he moved to Harry and Hermione's side. They were both helping a Muggle woman sit up. Neville and Luna were conjuring splints for several Muggle's who had broken arms or legs. Luna spoke softly and offered what comfort she could. Neville was stoic and silent as he worked. He knew that this could have been far worse. He glanced over at Harry's new allies and was glad they were here. They could not believe that the popping was accidental magic.

'The blonde had to be wickedly powerful. 'Hermione thought. 'She's the one who caused the shake up. I wonder what this will mean to us all?'

There was a pop and they all spun around ready to fight. They all expected another attack.

Dawlish came forward and said. "Potter I should have known. You are under arrest for the use of underage magic!"

Several other Aurors were following him. "There will be consequences for your actions. Jones, Phelps start obliviating the Muggles be quick about it. I don't have all night."

Buffy and the others were shocked. These so called law officers were not here to help. They were more interested in arresting Harry then helping the injured. They were going to cover this attack up. How the hell could they be so damned cold and cruel.

Tonks moved forward and shouted. "What the bloody hell are you about Dawlish! We need medics here. The last thing we need to do is add more injury to these people! They have been wounded and suffered trauma. Harry was only helping me defend these people. That is not against the law you twit!"

"Auror Tonks, I'm in charge. How dare you shout at me or question my orders. They are Muggles. Their own kind can treat them. I really do not see what the fuss is all about." He dismissed their trauma as inconsequential. "We have to protect our world. Muggles are not our concern." He raised his wand to fire an obliviate at a downed woman who was trying to get away pulling herself with her wounded arms.

"Get away from me..." She cried. "Help me someone, keep this freak away from me."

"Hold it. Hold or I will curse you." Arthur Weasley shouted. "This is not procedure Auror Dawlish. There is no way Amelia would allow this before the wounded were treated. Yes our world has to be protected but we have a responsibility to these people."

"They are only Muggles." Dawlish said. "We can't let them keep their memories." He looked shocked at Arthur. "If you interfere I will have you charged. Now the sooner done the sooner I can go home and have my dinner."

Buffy was not happy with his posturing and before he could even stun the wounded people he was hit hard by her left fist. He fell flat on his face. "I don't think so."

TBC….


	36. Chapter 36

Monday, November 07, 2011

Be Careful What You Wish For….

Disclaimer: See Part One

By:Fire Wolfe Not Betaed read at your own risk

Part 36 All talk no action

The pompous Auror hit the ground with a solid thunk. Tonks watched this and began to chuckle. She had wanted to do that ever since she had begun her training. Dawlish was the kind of man that gave the Auror Corps a very bad name. It was a wonder so many death eaters and their like escaped with buffoons like that running investigations. Tonks understood that sometimes it was unavoidable the need to alter memories. She personally hated it and did it as infrequently as possible. She could not justify the invasion. While the wizarding world had to be protected she knew most muggles would ignore what they saw. Her dad had explained this to her. Altering memories actually increased the danger. Because if the process had not been done properly and she knew full well it took a light hand something Dawlish never had it would cause memory flashes.

Muggles like all humans would then look for what that memory was. Where as if they got a plausible explanation they just moved on with their lives and forgot all about it. She had seen this happen first hand when she and her mother and father had been out shopping in Muggle London when she was 5. A bout of accidental magic had turned her hair pink. Her father had quickly explained to their Muggle friends that his daughter had poured pink dye on her blonde hair. They had believed it and moved on. It was one of the reasons Tonks often turned her hair pink because it was a very fond family memory. Plus it drove the staid by the rule Aurors nuts.

To say that the other Aurors were shocked by Buffy's action was a major understatement. Wands had been leveled at her quickly. There was a loud pop as several more Aurors arrived. One of them happened to be Mad Eye Moody and he quickly defused the situation. He chuckled when he learned that the 5 foot 2 inch Buffy had laid out the 6 foot 5 Auror with a single well placed punch. It proved his matra and he used it as an impromptu training.

"While her method was unusual Miss Summers did the right thing. We have to gather witness statements and find out what happened before we begin to wipe memories. Auror Tonks is also right in protesting. We have procedures for a reason. Now, you lot gather the Death Eaters and let the healers do their work. Anyone who does not like to follow orders can of course request a transfer. I believe Senior Under Secretary Umbridge has requested several Aurors to act as body guards for both her and the Minister."

This threat stopped most of the Aurors from protesting. As they drifted back to help the healers Moody turned to Buffy and gave her a dark look. "While I understand what you have done you have broken the law. I also know that not one of you has registered your animal forms."

"Yeah, well that creep was about to mind rape these people. They have been traumatized enough. No one has the right to do that to anyone." Buffy said matching his stare. "Er...well that's kind of not our fault. The thing is only Willow, Xander and Oz knew about what forms they had and have shifted. We ah...well it just kind of happened."

Giles stepped up and said. "You are quite correct Auror Moody. We will of course register our forms." He was cleaning his glasses suddenly appearing sheepish. "That is to say that we all just shifted now. Until this afternoon we all knew we might have forms but, to be honest we had not really intended to shift just yet."

Alastor "Mad Eye" Moodywas rarely if ever caught off guard. He lived up to and upheld the motto Constant Vigilance. He was in fact if he was honest paranoid beyond reason. He was of course still alive because of that fact. Even his extreme paranoia had not saved him from being kidnapped and impersonated by Barty Crouch Jr. for an entire year. To say he was shocked would have been the understatement of the century. He blinked and looked at the man called Rupert Giles raising his good eye. "That was your first shift? You had no idea what you would be did you."

Cleaning his glassed now to hide his nervousness Giles nodded. He hated being young again. He felt like he was being called to the carpet by his father which was never a good feeling. It really did not matter that deep down he knew he was an adult and well past the time when he should be answering to anyone. However, right this moment with the old Auror staring at him he felt like a young man again. Hell he felt like a boy in short pants. "We had to defend the non-nagicals."

Moody snorted at that. 'He had to admit it was impressive. However, he also knew it was merely shock and surprise that won the day. There would be no way the Death Eaters would ever again underestimate this motley lot. They were many things but stupid was sadly not one of them when it came to tactics.' "They won't make the same mistakes again you know."

Giles looked away. Sadly he had to agree. Victory had been easy enough but, and this was a big but it had happened because the Death Eaters had not expected competent fighters to be there to stop them. Surprise had been the key to their victory and he knew it was now lost to them. They would never be underestimated again.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Oz moved to Willow and Kennedy. He could tell both women were tired and he knew that Willow's lover had been injured. "Are you hurt?"

"Yeah, a bit I think that it could have been worse. Thanks for the idea of shifting though. I would never have considered it. It let me back into the fight. "Kennedy pulled Willow into her arms and kissed her hard then pulled back and gently pushed her to Oz. "I think that we will all need to have a deep talk soon. But, for now kiss her already. I know you want to. It's about being alive and I can for the moment live with it."

Willow blushed and slipped into her Oz's arms. He smelled of blood and gore but she did not care it was Oz. He had saved her and more importantly Kennedy. She had never loved him more than right now. Because he had shown he loved her and was willing to work on their lives and relationship. Because he could have let Kennedy be killed but, instead risked his own life so her love could be safe. That was devotion and Willow was determined now to make it work...for all of them.

Kennedy smiled at Willow's blush she saw Oz wink at her and knew deep down that the final stumbling block was gone. They both loved Willow and because of that they would find a way. She sighed I guess we will make this work somehow.

"I am proud of you Percy." Arthur Weasley said softly to his third eldest he could not believe how brave his son had been and he told him that. "You did well and acted bravely a true lion."

Percy watched the group with care. He could not believe they had faced Death Eaters so calmly and more or less won. He was not a brave man. Percy would fight like all people when he had to but, frankly he wondered why he had ever been sorted into the House of Lions. He faced his father and said softly. "I was terrified Father. I thought you or mother or the children would be hurt. I don't know how I ever was sorted as a Gryffindor?" He had heard his father's praise but did not feel worthy of it.

Buffy slipped away from Giles and went over to the clearly concerned and worried redhead. "Courage is about acting even when it is not popular or when you are scared. You earned your place Mr. Weasley."

"I'm not so sure. I do believe however that you and your friends would have made fine Gryffindors."

"Maybe, then again sometimes it's not about courage but rather doing the right thing." Buffy said.

Percy nodded and began to think that just maybe these people might be useful allies.

TBC…


	37. Chapter 37

Monday, November 07, 2011

Be Careful What You Wish For….

By:Fire Wolfe Not Betaed read at your own risk

Be careful what you wish for you might just get it

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

Betaed By: Aria Dragoncrest any mistakes in this chapter are mine.

Part 37 Pissed off Purebred

Dolores Umbridge was not happy at all. These strangers were going to upturn centuries of Wizarding traditions and they gave being a pure blood a bad name. It had only been a week that had pasted since "they" descended like a horde of barbarians on the Ministry. They were intent on overturning so much. Dolores had quickly fallen into thinking of the group of America as "They or Them" vs "Us" or the purebloods in the ministry. How could Cornelius allow her to run amok. It was a perplexing problem.

The blonde girl who was barely an adult was by far the worst. She made Harry Potter's red headed friend the blood traitor Ronald Weasley seem mature. Senior Under Secretary Umbridge had never meet a more arrogant or condescending individual and she dealt often with Luscious Malfoy which was saying something. She carried the latest issue of the Daily Prophet and was at least happy to see that the Minister backed her fining each of the participants in the latest stunt of Potters. While a hundred gallon fine was not a lot, at least she was sticking it to the upstarts. Flaunting the law and not registering ones animal form was downright criminal. She was also enraged that no one had bothered to inform the ministry that several of the new coven were werewolves. That oversight should have seen them all locked in prison. In fact she had severally reprimanded Madame Bones for not having Senior Auror Moody arrest the lot. She had however been reminded that Auror Tonks had been following procedures and that Senior Auror Moody had no way of knowing that their forms had not been listed at the Ministry. It was also clear that the Director of Magical Law Enforcement was not overly concerned about Were Wolves. Then again the blood traitor was a friend to Remus Lupin a known wolf. Dolores headed to Cornelius Office perhaps this latest news would stir him to action. She reread the petition and cursed. How dare they insist on an audit of the Harry Potter's Trust Fund. The ministry needed that money to help fund various projects.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy walked toward Number 4 Privet Drive, **Surrey**, England with Dawn following her. It had taken a week to get settled enough to even begin to think about possibly moving Harry from his aunt and uncles oh so loving care. Buffy could not believe anyone would treat a child as harshly and cruelly as they had Harry.

That got her thinking about Hank Evans Summers of this world and her own Father. Even her own father sending her to a mental institution had been done out of love. Looking back she could see that Hank Summers was not completely the selfish pig she had thought. While it was true he had made many mistakes he had cared. He might never be the father of the year but, he had done what he thought was right by trying to get Buffy the help he believed she needed. Hank Summers had never really been fully briefed on the supernatural world. It had been logical for him to believe his daughter had a psychotic break. Sadly he had done what Buffy believed and learned many parents would do in his situation. He had sought out professional help and secured Buffy to ensure her life and safety.

Buffy knew this because several of their new slayers had found themselves in similar situations. It was one more reason to hate the old council. If they had cared and had helped prepare her parents so much would have been different.

Had they helped then Buffy's situation and later Dana's would not have been so dire or so dark. Their one slayer one watcher routine had caused a number of slayers and even watchers to end up having to prove they were sane. Of course that sanity was in debate given that they all willingly fought the forces of evil nightly with no pay or support. Buffy sometimes thought it was Travers and his ilk that should have been locked up in the nut house. Looking back she was really only still angry about Hank's failure to show up at her mother's funeral but, even that may not have been his fault completely. Buffy had later learned that someone had intercepted her letter to him; and that his secretary had been working for Wolfram and Hart to deny her support. It was possible he had never learned the truth or that the same secretary had prevented his coming. She would never know because sadly her father in her world had been killed by terrorist bomb in Madrid. His death had shown Buffy that he loved her when he left over half of his estate to her in a trust. The second half had been divided between his second wife and Dawn. Who she later learned had been listed as only Joyce's daughter. A letter from her father stated he had never considered Dawn his and that Joyce had claimed she was not his. However, Hank had tired. Now almost two years later she could forgive him a little and she could see her mother trying to protect Dawn. It had failed but... the thought had counted.

Dawn ringing the door bell brought her out of her musings. It was show time and time to bring Harry to a family that truly wanted him.

She walked up and rang the bell here went nothing.

TBC…..


	38. Chapter 38

**Part 38 Wishing it was the Mormons...**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of worlds you read about. They belong to their creators and the corporations. They just wanted to come out and play a bit.  
By: Fire Wolfe

A/N: This is betaed however, some mistakes may still happen and they are mine. My beta and I work hard to make these fics readable. So, please accept that I am not a professional writer and go with it. If not please feel free to skip this piece.

A/N: No offence is intended to the Mormon religion. They just happened to be the last religious group who rang my bell and got volenteered for the story line. Given it was the third time in three weeks it seems to fit a pattern that may happen around the world. Again no offence intended.  
Thanks,  
Fire

Thanks,  
Fire Wolfe

Betaed By: Aria Dragoncrest any mistakes are mine.  
08 April 2011

Part 38 Wishing it was the Mormons...

The door opened and Petunia Dursley was surprised to see two rather stylishly dressed young ladies waiting on her doorstep. She looked them over and noted that they wore expensive clothing and shoes. She knew that this had to be important as the brunette was holding some official looking papers in her hand.

"Mrs. Petunia Dursley?" She asked.  
"Yes may I help you?"

Dawn forced a smile as Buffy joined her. She had convinced her sister to let her do the talking at least until they were inside.

"I am really sorry to bother you Ma'am, on a Saturday afternoon. Only I was told that you could help me find someone. We have been searching for this person for over a year now." The lie rolled off her tonge easily enough.

"Who are you looking for dear?"  
Petunia asked. She was impressed by the young ladies impeccable manners and respect.

"Dawn maybe you should introduce us first?" Buffy said. They had planned this all out carefully.

"Oh dear me. I am such a ...forgive me. I was so excited about finding your address and everything." She gushed. As she had expected Petunia seemed to let her guard down a little. "I am Lady Dawn Marie Summers and this is my sister Lady Elizabeth Anne Summers the we are the daughters of Lord Henry "Hank" Evans Summers."  
Petunia eyes widened in shock. "Oh dear me. Do come in ladies."

Dawn smiled as the door was opened and they slipped in. It had been too easy. Harry was right these people were easily impressed.

"Please follow me to the lounge. Would you like some tea?"

"Oh that would be lovely."Dawn said with a smile.

Petunia smiled and called out. "Harry, come down here."

There was a brief pause then a lanky teenage boy came down the stairs. He was moving slowly as if he was in pain.

Buffy's eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared, as she smelled blood. Her eyes flashed but Petunia did not seem to notice. "Go get us three cups of tea."

"Yes, Ma'am." Harry said. He did not even look at Dawn or Buffy not wanting to give the game away.

"You have a very polite son."Buffy said not able to resist a bit of a dig.  
Petunia started at that and blushed. Before she could reply Vernon and Dudley came waddling in.

"That freak is no son of mine." Vernon said proving once again he had very little by way of brains.  
Buffy shifted and looked him over her gaze quickly dismissing him as being of any real importance. Vernon turned red with anger.

"Who is this Petunia? What are they sell we are not buying anything and we are not interested in being recruited for some new fangled church. You know I sent those Mormon blokes off yesterday."

"Well then this is your lucky day."Buffy snarked."Because we so would not want to recruit you."

Dawn sighed so much for her doing the talking. She leaned back and decided to enjoy the show.

"As my sister told Petunia here we are Elizabeth and Dawn Summers the children of Lord Henry "Hank" Summers. My father was the half brother to both Lily Evans and Petunia here. We however did not know about this until recently. You see we have been living in America with our mother. Now when she passed away and our father was killed in a train wreck we inherited all their papers. It was then we learned we might still have more family left."

"So what do you want. We don't need to take in anymore strays."  
Petunia glared at her husband. "Shut up Vernon. I remember Hank. He was a bit older then I was. He never liked my mother. He thought his dad married below his station. He was kind enough if a bit distant to both me and Lily. The again he was 8 years older than us and maybe he hated that Daddy sent him to boarding school at 8."

Buffy blushed because she had not known their father was such a prick in this world. Not a surprise really.

"I am sorry we did not know. I thought my dad was an orphan with no siblings. Look we are not here to cause trouble but, well we recently got this letter. Buffy pulled it out. It was from Lily Evans Potter. It states that in the event of her and her husband's death that Hank was to take care of her son Harry. Now my father is gone but in his will he left it to me to take care of both Harry and Dawn. That is what we are here about. To see about making arrangements for Harry. Now I can see he is a part of your family-"

"You want the freak?" Vernon demanded. "Why he's nothing but trouble."

"Well, yes of course we do. He is family." Dawn said. "Buffy just said that. I always wanted a brother."

"How can you take him? You are only kids yourself." This remarkably insightful comment came from Dudley.

Dudley had been thinking a lot. He was not the smartest boy or the sharpest but the events of the last few month no years had made him think. His near death at the hands of the dementors had made him reconsider a lot.

He had even begun to try to be nicer to Harry. He knew he been a prat to his cousin and really did not expect forgiveness but, he knew he had to try.

Harry had saved his life. He knew that. He was ashamed of his behavior and now that he was away at school and had better examples to follow he was trying to change.

Already he had dropped two stone and was eating better. Dudley was helping his mom around the house a bit and he had even slipped his cousin food.

Not that Harry knew it was from him but he had. After all if he knew it was from him he would not have eaten it. This new found desire to help Harry meant he was going to protect him if he could.

He even beat up Piers for trying to Harry hunt. That sport was officially banned in little Wiggins now.

"I am an adult in my world." Buffy said. "I am a witch and as a member of an ancient house I was emancipated upon the death of my parents."

"You're a freak!" Vernon cried out.

Buffy growled having had enough of this pigheaded bigot. "Petunia shut this fool up or you will be a widow before the sun sets. He is grating on my nerves."

Petunia paled. She too had been thinking about things. She could see she had been wrong in her treatment of her nephew. Now the look of pure revulsion on Lady Elizabeth's face made her afraid. "Vernon please."

He glared but fell silent as Dawn was now pointing her wand at him.

"Good he not a total fool then." Dawn said. "Listen carefully Dursley. You are not needed. You do not matter to us. You are not our family. Petunia and Dudley along with Harry are. You are a muggle who has harmed one of us. That my friend is not a wise thing to do. If you were a demon you would be dead. As you are human you get to live. Don't push your luck because we can hurt you. As long as we leave you breathing if only barely we are within the rules so be wise and sit down and shut up. Trust me when I say we have no patience with pigs like you."

There was a stunned silence then Vernon began to shout. He was thinking maybe the Moron Blokes would have been better to deal with less freaky.

TBC...


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of worlds you read about. They belong to their creators and the corporations. They just wanted to come out and play a bit.  
By: Fire Wolfe

Thursday, November 24, 2011

**Be Careful What You Wish For….**

**Part 39 Redemptions what we do...**

"You can't do magic here. They told me that. No underage Witch can." Vernon said he looked ready to attack the girls. He was now about to be intimidated by some blonde bimbo and her sister.

"We are both emancipated, Mr. Dursley." Buffy said giving him a very hard look. "Harry is also allowed to do magic now that I am his legal guardian in the Wizarding world, I had my wa- associate arrange it with Minster Fudge. The man is a fool, but like most government men he is willing to do what he can to gather support from those that may help him stay in office. You see I am rather rich and connected. He knows this so he was most helpful. He arranged for Harry to be allowed to do underage magic. It seemed foolish for him to be restricted given he is the only one who might be able to protect you and your family against Death Eater Attacks."

"I want you out boy. I am not risking my home, son and wife for you anymore."

Buffy smirked at the look of anger that crossed Petunia face. Clearly she did not like to be last in the list of importance to her husband. She was about to shout at him when Dawn spoke up again.

"What house and what son? As to your wife well that marriage is not valid either."

"What!" Both Petunia and Vernon shouted.

"Well you see this house belongs to the Evan's trust. You are only allowed to live in it as long as an Evans is here. I suppose technically Petunia qualifies as your marriage was not legal. "She paused letting that sink in to Vernon.

"However Hank that is our father set it up to protect Lily. On this he agreed with you Petunia he did not like James Potter. Anyway long story short he could not prevent Lily's marriage as James was a wizard. However, yours is not valid because Vernon here is a Muggle."

"But, how, I am not a witch the laws should not apply to me!"

Buffy smiled "It does, you may be a squib but, you are magical. The law says that you need the head of family's permission to marry a Muggle. That is not something you ever got. Not from Hank."

"But...I've been married for years. I have a legal certificate from our government." Petunia said even as her mind raced. She could be free of Vernon.

"Well in the muggle world you may appear to be married..."

"So, get out."Vernon said "You and your lot have no say."

He moved to grab Buffy which was a mistake. She caught his arm and before he knew it, it was behind his back and he was slammed to the ground. He was not a small man, however Buffy was a slayer and he was nothing to her power.

"I warned you." She said as she broke his arm with ease. "Now stay down there. The only reason I am not doing you more damage is our elder sister checked you all out. It seems a compulsion spell was put on each of you. Now, because of that spell you have been manipulated somewhat. I'm really giving you the benefit of the doubt here Dursley, so please don't make me regret it. The compulsion spell is designed to heighten negative emotions and make you react and treat Harry here with little or no care. Now, I'm not saying it would have been all happy families without this spell, but it might not have been so bad. Because of the discovery of this spell, I am willing to give you all a break. You will move your fat arse out of this house by next weekend. That is all the time I will give you. Petunia here will have a choice. She can move out and stay with you or she can come and see our world for a bit."

"What about Dudley?" Petunia asked."I am not leaving my son. He is my son as much as Vernon's and he ...he is trying to change."

Buffy looked up and at Petunia her eyes hard and almost unforgiving,"He comes with us. You see one other thing Willow discovered. Dudley is magical. Someone bound his magic when he was a baby. There is also an extra dose of the compulsion on him. It is being fed by his magical core. It turns all his darker emotions into nearly irresistible impulses."

She was slightly impressed that Petunia did care for someone even if it was only her slob of a son.

Harry froze. He looked at his cousin who paled. "I...Harry I'm sorry..."

"Don't say a word Dudley. I have to think about it. I know it may not have been your fault but..."

"Yeah, I get that." Dudley said hanging his head in shame. "Can you fix me Please, I want to change. I ...I owe it to Harry. I have been a bastard. I don't want to be that person anymore."

He had tears in his eyes as he looked up begging Buffy and even Dawn to save them.

Buffy softened a bit. She could see the boy was ashamed and he did not expect forgiveness. Damn looks like we have another who will be on the road to redemption. Buffy looked over at Dawn. Because really she would be the one who had to help Dudley and even Harry to some extent. It was not going to be easy.

"We saved Spike, Anya and even Andrew. If we could do that then...Dudley will be a piece of cake; as long as Harry can be ok with it. His life was the one most impacted. If he can't deal we can make other arrangements. Dudley could always go with Andrew."

Dudley looked at Harry his eyes pleading for a second chance.

Harry cursed. "Bloody hell, ok I guess...it really was not all yours or Aunt Petunia's fault. Magic can make you do bad things. Was it like an Imperious?"

Buffy nodded. "Not exactly because I think your friend the Headmaster might have recognized it. However, according to Willow it is similar."  
Harry nodded. "I'll try to forgive him."

Dudley was now sobbing. Vernon looked at him in disgust. "Stop blabbering boy. I am ashamed of you crying like a little girl about the freak. I raise-"

He hit the floor again this time however it was his son who hit him. "It's your fault. You taught me. I am so ashamed to be your son. Harry was just a little kid. I could have had a brother but because of you...I made an enemy. Damn you. I am not going to be a bigot like you anymore. I am going to be a real man one like Harry."

Harry started at that. He could not believe what Dudley was saying.

"See Harry he's a man. He stands for what is right even when it came to saving my worthless hide. He could have let me die out there. He saved me. Harry almost got expelled for that. I started to think about it then. There's stuff out there that we don't know about. It is dangerous and we almost...I almost destroyed someone who could teach me. I ...I may not deserve Harry's forgiveness or a second chance. But by god I am going to do better. Mum, I am a prat. An evil son of a bitch but, I swear I am going to change. I want to go with them. I want a new chance and I think you should come too. We...we have made lots of assumptions and I think we need to see."

Petunia moved to her son she embraced him. She too was weeping. She looked at Buffy and said. "I think Dudley is right. We need a change. Please help me change. I...I owe Harry...Lily and ...I've been so wrong and a fool."

"Well then we should go." Dawn said. "We can go to Diagon Alley and eat lunch then go see Willow and a healer. We need to get you both checked out."

"What the...what about me. Who will fix my arm and who will make my lunch?" Vernon demanded.

Buffy looked at him incredulously. "Skip it, looks like you could use it. Call a cab. I hear England has free health care."

Dawn giggled. "We need to go. Harry grab your stuff and owl."

"Ah, I sent Hedwig to Hermione's with a letter."

"Well then we can go as soon as you pack. I'll help you." Dawn said following him to his room.

Dudley looked at Buffy. "You will help us?"

"Yeah, what's two more on the redemption train, "She snarked but she was smiling.

Petunia looked at her oddly, but decided not to risk saying anything she simply nodded

TBC...


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of worlds you read about. They belong to their creators and the corporations. They just wanted to come out and play a bit.  
By: Fire Wolfe

Thursday, November 24, 2011

**Be Careful What You Wish For….**

**Part 40 Arrogance and Fools**

Willow could not believe how comfortable she felt with the Weasley family. She was sitting in their home called the Burrow sipping tea and munching on a cookie. No, the British called them biscuits. Well whatever you wanted to call them, they were fantastic. They melted in her mouth. Molly Weasley was a wonderful cook. She had insisted Willow come over for a tea and the fare was some of the best cooking Willow had ever had. Molly had served sandwiches as a snack but that label was not even fair. They were works of art. Willow wondered if Molly even realized how skilled she was?

She listened as Molly told her about her fathers. Now that was still a concept she was trying to wrap her head around. It was in a way even harder to grasp then the idea that in this world Joyce was her mother and Buffy and Faith her sisters. Dawn well she had already begin to think of the munchkin as her sister when she and Tara had taken care of her so that was no real leap.

She looked over at Kennedy and Oz who seemed content to let her do the babbling er talking. Ok the Willow babble was officially back. She almost smiled at that. She listened and learned about her new family. She did not care that they were not overly affluent. Money had never been a problem in her past life. She had come from a family that had been very well to do. One of the things that had always irritated Willow was the fact that her parents, err, the Rosenberg's were as wealthy as Cordelia's. Well actually, she knew for a fact that she alone was worth more than the whole Chase family. Ira was a wealth man. The money he made from the lecture tours was mere pocket change. He did not need money because he had inherited a fortune from his family. Many might not understand it, but he never flaunted the wealth. The reason was simple. His father had inherited the money from his own family most of who perished in the Nazi camps. It had always been a sore point. While they would never lack for money their family had been devastated the Rosenberg clan should have been large and happy but, to many had died. Ira's father Jakob had been the only one in his immediate family to survive and he had only one other cousin who escaped the camps. That cousin Sara died two weeks later of complications. While many Jews lost wealth to the Nazi Ira's family had extensive portfolios with many overseas investment the survivors became wealthy beyond most people's imaginations.

They may have lost their wealth in Germany and Austria but, that part of their wealth was only a small portion. The majority of it was in the United States, Canada and Australia. The Rosenberg trust went to the last surviving family member and Jakob had been loath to use much of it for personal gain. Instead he set up scholarship and funds to help fund the hunt for those that had killed his family. When he and his wife Rachael passed on Ira took over the trust.

He and his sister Sara both agreed with their father's ideals. They each set up trust for their children and took a small income but the majority of the fund stayed as their father intended. Willow knew that her aunt administered the trust and it would someday be taken over by Hannah and Simon her cousins. She had no issue with that. She just hated that Cordeila seemed to think money made you better than everyone else. It didn't in fact if given a choice between having her parent's love and attention or money well she rather have the love.

Of course the other reason Willow never flaunted her wealth was far simpler Xander and even Jessie. Both boys were far from rich. Though to be fair Jessie's family was firmly middle class. Xander however was never even close. He would never have been comfortable being Willow's friend if he knew how wealthy she really was. So, she had dressed and acted like a girl who had far less money then she really did. In a way it had amused her to watch Cordy and her gang waste money trying to impress each other. Of course people change and she was glad that in the end Cordy changed into a caring person , but, damn it had been a long time coming. Willow just hoped that Cordelia was safe.

This time it seemed she got lucky because she was rich and she got a loving family. She grinned as she considered how she would help them. She had a feeling it would take some real creativity on her part because they were really proud people. However what good was money if you could not use it to help your family?

Petunia followed Buffy and Dawn in shock. The visit through London had been interesting. Buffy's driving scared her to death. She was shaking as they all got out of the car. She had to wonder if all witches droves this crazy? Looking over at Dawn she noted the girl was almost as pale as she was. Ok maybe it was just Buffy who drove like a bat out of hell.

"Buffy I don't care if the car is in your name I am driving us back."

Buffy smirked. She had to admit she had been a bit...reckless, but it was her way of testing Dudley and Petunias metal. Harry looked a bit sick but he had clearly enjoyed the wild ride. It reminded him of his first vault trip. He grinned and winked at Dudley who clearly loved scary rides. It seemed maybe they had something in common after all.

Dudley was grinning. "That was brilliant. Can you teach me to drive?"

Dawn and Petunia as one shouted."Not a chance in hell!"

Dudley just grinned and Buffy decided that maybe this cousin of hers was not so bad. He liked her driving and wanted her to teach him. She grinned. Yes, Dudley was definitely worth trying to save. He was after all still young. Lord knows Vernon was a real peach of an example.

Dawn rolled her eyes and knew, damn it all we are keeping the boy after all. He was clearly a prat but, oh hell, they had survived Andrew and he was not even family. Plus the boy was not totally to blame. She sighed maybe it be a good thing because if Buffy had Harry and Dudley to worry about she might not be so restricted this time around.

"Nice thought Dawn but, even if you are considered and adult I will still be keeping an eye on you."

Dawn rolled her eyes. It was scary how well Buffy knew her lately. Then again running for your lives required a certain synergy. The gang had always been close but the last two years had made them almost one mind.

Of course part of that was magic from Willow but, the link was still there. It seemed that when their lives were threatened the first slayer came out to play in a whole new way. The joining spell that had been used to stop Adam had reactivated. Willow had been able to tweak it a little so it included all the slayers and most of the Wicca but, the strongest part was still between Buffy, Giles, Willow, and Xander. She and Faith got dragged along because Faith was the last chosen slayer and amazingly enough still the one the slayer line flowed through. The First Slayer had linked them so they could tell when they were in danger. The mini's could shout for help. It had saved a few lives but there had been a cost too. They all knew when a slayer died. She swallowed hard and sent a prayer for their lost friends. She no longer resented Buffy love and care, but she still wanted to do her part.

Dudley was smiling. For the first time he thought he might have something in common with his cousin and that idea held a certain appeal to him. He looked over at Harry and noted his fr-err cousin was smiling. Well I guess it will take some time to get this right. But I will do it. I will not be my father.

They headed toward the Leaky Caldron and Petunia suddenly looked confused and tried to walk away. Buffy frowned.  
"It's the anti-muggle wards." Harry said."They are designed to keep muggles away."

"Ok, I can see that but, your Aunt is not a Muggle."

This shocked Harry. He looked at Buffy. "But Dumbledore said she was."

Buffy snorted at that. "Well he was wrong. Petunia has magic. She's just not got enough to use a regular wand."

"Then why is she being pushed away?"

"I'm not sure Harry. We will have to ask Willow or Giles." Buffy moved to Petunia's side and took her arm. "Let's go. I'll lead the way. Dawn you bring Dudley."

"Sure thing," Dawn said she took her cousin's arm and lead him inside following her older sister with Harry tagging behind. He was not sure he liked the idea of both Petunia and Dudley having magic. He shook off his concerns because he had a feeling that no matter what happened Buffy would keep him safe.

They entered the Leaky Cauldron and Petunia suddenly felt a huge weight lift off her. The desire to run away in fear was gone. She silently cursed the wizards who had made the wards. It was not right that anyone be made to feel that way by some damned spell. She looked over at Buffy and Dawn and could tell neither was happy with the wards either.  
"Buffy those wards are just wrong."

"I know, these wizards are too arrogant for their own good."  
Sadly, Harry had to agree.

TBC...

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and adding me to their alert list for not only this work but my others as well. It makes it fun top wok on differing stories.

Fire


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of worlds you read about. They belong to their creators and the corporations. They just wanted to come out and play a bit.  
By: Fire Wolfe

Thursday, November 24, 2011

**Be Careful What You Wish For….**

Betaed By: Aria Dragoncrest any mistakes are mine.

12 April 2011

Part 41 Unhappy Wizards

Dumbledore was not a happy wizard. He was getting the run around from the Minister. Not that that was all that surprising given their slight estrangement. The Minister's failure to believe Voldermort's was back was not a very good basis for trust. He sipped his tea and considered his options. He had placed a floo call to the Burrow only to be told that the Weasley family was not available. He had real concerns there. He picked up the latest edition of the Daily Prophet. This could not be real. If it was, it would change everything. All his carefully laid plans would fall to the way side. Sirius was back and there was an investigation now about the accusations against him.

On one level he was glad justice might finally be served on another he was concerned. Who was this new Lord Black? The fact that he was trying to clear Sirius might only be out of family pride and arrogance. Lord knows the Blacks had plenty of both. Dumbledore was of the option that few of that family were worth much. He considered the entire Black Line to be dark. Yes Sirius appeared to be a light wizard but, Dumbledore always had his doubts.

Sipping his tea he considered his options. There was no way he was going to lose control of Harry Potter. Perhaps it was time to have another talk with his relatives. He set his now empty cup down and rose. He walked over to the floo and headed for Hogsmead. He could floo to London from there after he checked in on Harry and his friends.

Severus Snape just missed the Headmaster. He cursed and spun around his robes billowing behind him. He strode through the corridors and the students scattered none liking the dark look on his face. Snape was not an overly cheerful wizard but right now his face was carved in stone and his anger rolled off him. It almost sparked and no one was willing to draw attention to themselves. Several students ducked into classrooms or the washrooms to get out of his way. Hell, one Ravenclaw first year boy dove into the girls lavatory to hide. It was a measure of how unnerved his classmates were that none of the girls yelled at him for it. Who ever had pissed off Snape must have a death wish.

Snape headed through the castle when his dark mark began to burn. He glared at his arm and headed to meet the Dark Lord he flooed from the nearest fire to the Malfoy manor. He stalked toward the dark lord. His mood was thunderous. He wanted to talk to Dumbledore and for the first time in a long time he was not in a mood to humor Voldermort. It would be a challenge not to hex him consequences be damned.

Several hours later-

Xander laid flowers down at the grave. Willow stood at his side offering her oldest friend her silent support. "Ah, this is kind of awkward see. I never knew you mom. The thing is everyone says you were one hell of a lady. I guess that makes you better then the bitch...well, sorry about the language. Ah, mom I wish I could have known you here." A tear fell from Xander's eyes. He absently played with the ring on his finger.

There was a gentle breeze and Xander jumped back. A ghost appeared.

"Willow..."Xander cried out in near panic.

"Yeah, I see it."

"Be at ease Alexander Lavelle."

"Xander it's a ghost not the first." Willow said looking at the beautiful transparent woman. She could feel the power rolling off this ghost. It was rather strange to see her.

"Ah ok, so what the what?" Xander said imitating his other best friend's babble of a demand for information.

The ghost looked confused but attempted to answer. "I had hoped that you would come one day Alexander. I wanted to see you once more."

Xander nodded tearing up once more. Maybe being magical had an upside?

"Ok, so are you bound to this place?" Willow asked. She was concerned that Xander's mother's ghost might be tied to the graveyard which was creepy. Ok so the gang hung out a lot in cemeteries but...still...

"No, I am bonded with the ring. I placed a charm on it before I was killed. I had a bad feeling...It seems that my grandfather did not prepare sufficient defenses. I bound with the ring and the charm would activate if and when my son claimed the ring and came here."

"So does this mean you can follow Xander?"

"If he chooses or he can lay my ghost to rest I have no intention of haunting him."

Xander smiled at this. "Well ok. Then maybe we should go somewhere nicer to chat? We could have some dinner. Well, I could and we can talk."

"That would be lovely." Alaina said.

"Well, I don't know about that." A voice said.

Willow and Xander spun around.

"You have got to be kidding me." Xander said annoyed. "You know Willow it would be nice if just once."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well the ghost can go. I mean one can't snack on the intangible. You two however will be dinner and dessert." The vamp pulled a wand and shot a curse at them.

Both dodged it with practiced ease. They looked at each other.

"Well that's new at least." Xander said. "Who'd a thunk it a vamp with a wand."

Willow chuckled at this. She watched as her long time friend pulled a stake from his back.

"What you could not afford a real wand?"The vampire sniped.  
Xander rolled his eyes."Never needed one fang face," He jumped back as another curse flew at him.

Willow watched as two more vampires joined the first. They were both in game face. Well at least some things stay the same. With that thought she pulled a cross.

The vampire snarled but stayed back. Willow carefully drew her wand. She kept half of her attention on Xander who was dodging the hexes thrown his way and moving slowly closer to the wizard vampire.

Xander had enough of this. For the first time he wanted to talk to his mom. The vamp had so going to be dust. He was disrupting a family reunion.

Lucius Malfoy was not happy. It had taken a lot of gallons to talk his way out of this latest disaster. He was not certain he would escape in one piece. Now he knelt before his master and wondered if the pain he would soon endure was worth the cost?

Voldermort listened to his number two death eater speak his excuses. He wanted to kill him for his utter and complete failure. However he needed the man and his influence and more importantly his money. He looked around the room and wanted to curse. These were the best of the pureblood families and they had been beaten a mere month ago by children. Then he allowed them a raid and they were once again defeated. He rose from his throne and sent a curse at Crabbe who fell crying out in anger.

"I want a full report. I must know of these strangers. I want the newest Black to join us. Lucius you and your wife will go greet him."

"Yes my Lord." He said trying hard not to smirk.

"I will punish you later. For now I need you undamaged. Go arrange it. I will meet with this new Lord Black if he will join us."

"What if he refuses master?" Wormtail asked.

The Dark Lord sent a bone breaking hex which knocked his legs out from under him. "Then he dies."

Wormtail screamed in agony. Voldermort smiled. It would not do to be too predictable in his punishments.

Wormtail cursed as he screamed. Why the bone breaking curse? His master always used the unforgivable. He had almost grown used to it and as strange as it seemed comfortable with the pain. Then again maybe this was why he now had two broken legs. He looked around the room but no one would help him. Damn them all. Wormtail was not a happy Wizard.

TBC...

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and adding me to their alert list for not only this work but my others as well. It makes it fun top wok on differing stories. This and other works may be found at twisting the hell mouth. Some of my work can't be posted here because of site rules. So come on over and check out some of the other fun worlds Buffy and her friends end up in.

Fire


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of worlds you read about. They belong to their creators and the corporations. They just wanted to come out and play a bit.  
By: Fire Wolfe

A/N: This is betaed however, some mistakes may still happen and they are mine. My beta and I work hard to make these fics readable. So, please accept that I am not a professional writer and go with it. If not please feel free to skip this piece.

Thanks,  
Fire Wolfe

Betaed By: Aria Dragoncrest any mistakes are mine.

A/N: I uploaded chapter 41 twice and have now corrected that error. I believe it was because I double clicked the send button. I humbly beg forgiveness for this error. As you can all see I added the correct chapter 42 as an apology? It is short but it dealing with a lot of people's thoughts and attitudes which is why it is in its own chapter.  
Thanks,  
Fire

13 April 2011

**Part 42 Trust but verify**  
Giles walked along Diagon Alley with Faith and Jade and several of the younger slayers. Buffy, Dawn, Xander and Willow along with Oz and Kennedy were all checking on their respective families here.

Faith had not wanted to go with Buffy to find Harry. She was still trying to process she had a new family. Ok maybe she had begun to consider the gang family but now it was fact and not a dream. She glanced over at a glamour Sirius and smiled. She had a brand new uncle. That was new and a bit scary. Sirius seemed like a cool guy and he was bound and determined to spoil her. So far she been given a brand new racing broom, new robes and several enchanted weapons. All gifts from her newly found uncle. She knew that he hoped she would help protect Harry who was his godson. Faith however did not mind because Harry seemed like an ok kid. Sirius had been honest about that desire and frankly Faith had planned to do it anyway. Harry was only a kid and she felt oddly connected to him. OK she could be honest she totally got his crappy childhood. That was the other reason she was helping Giles babysit the minis and witches. She did not trust herself not to kill the Dursely's.

When Sirius had told her of Harry's life she had wanted to slay them. She knew meeting them would be a very bad idea. So she offered to help Giles and spend time learning about their shared family. It felt really weird to have The Watcher as blood family but she could do worse. She grinned when she thought of how her life changed. She had gone from an unwanted, unloved orphan to being part of a powerful magical family. Plus she was now related to Buffy, Dawn and Willow through Joyce how cool was that. Joyce had been more of a mother to her in the few weeks she had known her then her own had her whole life. Faith was honest enough to know jealously and immaturity had played a huge part in her going to the dark side. Damn I have spent way too much time with Andrew. She grinned if the gang could forgive the blond boy she knew their issues with her were gone as well. So, she walked with Giles and took in all the sites. She had never been much for shopping but this was fun.

Giles was nearly exhausted. He looked over and noted the joy on his charges faces and sucked it up. On the plus side none of the mini slayers or witches had Dawn or heaven help him Buffy's energy when it came to shopping. As much as he loved his girls they exhausted him. The shopping was helping get them the things they would need to blend in and survive this new world. He found the shops fascinating even if the shopping was tiring. He watched as Jade and some of the younger children raced ahead to check out the wizarding world's version of a toy store. He sent a silent prayer that they would not find anything to troublesome. Who was he kidding they were bound to walk straight into it. It seemed to be a Council Curse. He smiled however glad the children were at last having a chance to be just that.

Petunia Evans looked at the goblin with slight apprehension. She was not really sure why Buffy had insisted she come here. She looked over at the young woman who claimed to be her elder half brother's daughter and wondered why s he even cared. She sipped the sickly sweet tea the goblin gave her and was feeling ill. The tea seemed to be altering her feelings. Buffy had sent Dawn, Harry and Dudley out to find Giles and the others. She had wanted to have her aunt checked over. However, given the way things were she did not really trust the Wizard's healers. Sirius had suggested coming to the Goblin Nation for help. While in her world Goblins could be dangerous creatures here they were simply business people. Buffy liked that role a lot more. She knew that they could be dangerous but, she was willing to show respect and pay well for their services so she hoped this would go a long way to establishing trust. Besides Clem and even Spike showed her that not all creatures were evil.

"Mr. Night Shade I am not familiar with your peoples customs so I humbly ask you forgive any errors in my protocols. " Giles would be so proud she thought. "I have been told by Sirius Black that your people have some very gifted healers. Given our status in the wizarding world and some of what I have learned I need Petunia examined by a healer of high moral and ethical standards and skill. While part of that might be found in the human world I fear ethics is not something many wizards of this nation seem to have. Sirius assures me this is not a failing your people share. "

Account Manager Night Shade looked at the small blonde witch and nodded. " You may call me Account Manager Night Shade or simply Night Shade your majesty. I will help you if I can. What is the problem?" He was more than willing to help a wealthy client and even more so as she was trying to be respectful. If his people played this right then they could well solve eons of problems. Having a royal friend was always good business.

"I, we have reason to think someone spelled both my aunt and my cousin Dudley to be cruel and evil to Harry Potter. A friend of mine who sensed the spell but is not trained in doing more than that."

Night Shade nodded. "Yes, that is clear. She has also been given a potion to alter her behaviors. It is being neutralized by the sweet tea. Do not worry it will not have any harmful effects. The spell is a border line unforgivable. You should report this to the proper authorities. We can remove the compulsion but, I must warn you your aunt will feel a great deal of guilt and remorse over her behavior."

Great another broody person in my life. Buffy thought. "We will deal with it. I would also like to check for blocks on my families magic. It does not make sense that my Aunt and Cousin would be affected by anti-muggle charms and wards."

Night Shade rose and went over to Petunia.

To her credit she tried to smile at him. He could tell she was afraid and that oddly pleased him. Like all goblins he liked and respected Harry Potter the idea that this woman his family had abused him made him want to rip her heart out and stomp on it. However, if she was bespelled and potioned up then maybe just maybe she was not totally to blame and he would only suggest a sever flogging as punishment. However, sadly it was not his place to hand out justice. Instead he would learn the truth of it. Looking over at Buffy Summers he had a feeling she was more than capable of serving justice. Helping her and watching her actions might well tell him if his people should align themselves with this new power. He had hopes that she would be a worthy queen and perhaps a person of honor who his people could trust and be treated as equals with.

TBC...


	43. Chapter 43

**3. Part 43 broods a lot**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of worlds you read about. They belong to their creators and the corporations. They just wanted to come out and play a bit.  
By: Fire Wolfe

A/N: This is betaed however, some mistakes may still happen and they are mine. My beta and I work hard to make these fics readable. So, please accept that I am not a professional writer and go with it. If not please feel free to skip this piece.

Thanks,  
Fire Wolfe

Betaed By: Aria Dragoncrest any mistakes are mine.

Wednesday, April 13, 2011

Part 43 Broods a lot

the sweet tea worked and Petunia suddenly felt guilty. She could see all her actions over the years and paled. She was almost sick to her stomach at some of what she had done or allowed done to Harry. She got up and looked at the goblin. "I need to use the loo, I'm not feeling too well."

Night Shade nodded and pointed to a private bath off to the side.

Petunia rose and ran to it quickly becoming ill. She threw up everything she had eaten all day long and still wanted to heave more. I am such a sick and twisted person. How could I have treated anyone like that? How could I have treated my beloved sister's son like a freak she began to weep.

Dudley drank his tea right after his mother and ran out to find a public restroom. His mum was ill in the private one. He heaved. Of course he was not quite as sick as Petunia because he had already began to feel guilty and try to change.  
However he was still sick. Harry watched him run out and followed him. The last thing he needed was Dudley to offend a goblin. He was shocked to find his cousin throwing up and weeping.

"Oh god I was such a prat. How can Harry ever forgive me and mum."

Harry watched from a distance then walked over he conjured a towel and pulled out some mouth wash from his truck which he had shrunk into his pocket.

"Hey Dudley are you ok?" He asked walking over handing his cousin the towel and mouth wash. His natural compassion coming forward even if he wished it was not so.

Dudley looked up and shook his head. "I'm sorry Harry...I am so sorry." Tears flowed down his face. "I never should have..."

Harry watched his cousin come undone and breakdown. A part of him felt vindicated but, a part of him really felt bad because as Night Shade explained there was no real defense against this potion.

While Harry was still angry with the abuse he had suffered he could no longer blame his cousin or aunt completely.

He was a naturally forgiving person and he knew deep down that this remorse he was seeing was genuine.

He sighed and went to comfort Dudley. He pushed the stick away and decided this was punishment enough frankly Dudley looked horrid and that made Harry consider he really was contrite.

"It's ok Big D. It's not your fault."

Dudley just wept more not certain he could accept his cousins sudden forgiveness.

Petunia stopped being ill and used the mouthwash and towels from the goblins to clean up. She came back out to find a goblin healer. He looked her over and began to chant. A red glow came over her.

"Account Manager Night Shade this woman's magic is bound. She is not overly strong for a witch but she is no squib. The markings are from one Albus Dumbledore."

Buffy growled when she heard that. It seemed this Dumbledore had a lot to answer for. She was going to make him give her an accounting. Petunia was her family and noone messed with the Slayer's family and got a way with it. She might be unhappy with her aunt's actions but how much could be laid at this Dumbdork's door? She had a feeling he was the root cause of a lot of problems. Petunia was not a total innocent but she had been used.

Petunia looked even sicker and suddenly knew that he was the at least partly to blame for her feelings. Dumbledore had been manipulating the Evans family far longer than they had suspected and Buffy was going to call him to account for it. How dare he treat Petunia like this as a pawn, she was as royal as he was, ok maybe her mother had been a Muggle but his grandfather had loved her enough to live as a Muggle so that was not a factor to his mind . It was clear Dumbledore had wanted to drive a wedge between the sisters and now it was clear Petunia was feeling the agony of her mistakes. His actions were reprehensible. Well Dumbledore would learn no one messed with her family. For the first time Buffy was glad of who she was in this world. Dumbledore had messed with her family thinking no one in power would care well he was wrong and he would pay. Because Petunia was as royal as she and Dawn and he would pay for daring to mess with the royal line. Surely there was a law protecting them if not innocent Muggles.

"I'll make it right Aunt Petunia. You made mistakes but, it's not all on you. Dumbldore will pay I swear it."

Petunia nodded and prayed it was so she owned Harry and she owed Lily to make him pay for this pain.

TBC...


	44. Chapter 44

**Part 44 Albus the and the Greater Good**

Be careful what you wish for...

A/N: The world has become vampire crazy. Twilight and his minions have convinced the world that the slayers, hunters and witches are terrorists. Buffy and her new Council have all been found guilty and sentenced to death for crimes against vampires. The world wished to be slayer free. Buffy and the gang choose to grant that wish and leave this world to TPTB mercy...

A wish and they begin anew in a world that will perhaps give them a chance to live normal lives. Well as normal as slayers, witches and were people can live.

This is an AU world where the gang all choose to live after losing to Twilight and let the world have its wishes. They will leave and let the powers deal with the free will choices of humanity.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of worlds you read about. They belong to their creators and the corporations. They just wanted to come out and play a bit.

By: Fire Wolfe

Betaed By: Aria Dragoncrest any mistakes are mine.

Wednesday, April 13, 2011

Part 44 Albus and the Greater Good

Albus Dumbledore was not happy at all. The sudden appearance of over 40 people or perhaps more accurately through the Veil had sent shock waves through the wizarding world of Great Britain. More importantly it was clear that this group would and could disrupt his carefully laid plans for Harry.

He leaned back and considered his options. The news that there was a new Lord Black was highly disturbing. While he was saddened that Sirius had been sent to prison for a crime he did not commit he had accepted that the man was to be sacrificed as a pawn to the Greater Good.

Dumbledore needed to control and mold Harry into the perfectly sacrificial Light Warrior. He was saddened by the necessity but needs must. The world of his people was far more important than any single family man or even child. He considered every angle and there was no real choice. Just like there was no choice but to rehabilitate the death eater families. Whether he liked it or not the pure bloods were a major force in their society. He needed them to stabilize the population.

While it was true that there was an ever increasing number of Muggle born children the pure blood faction was a significant portion of their population. The past wars had reduced their population to a nearly nonviable number. Without the purebloods they had no real hope of sustaining their population. Plus as hard as it was they above all knew the traditions and magic of their world. While Albus wanted change he had to consider that these factions were needed.

Besides his own family was pure blooded and they were not going to be sidelined in influence or power. He never considered that perhaps he should step aside and let others lead or at least take advice. He was a pure blood a leader of the light and he would be obeyed. This new faction could be dangerous. More importantly their bloodlines seemed to be connected to several of the people whose support he needed and this would not due. He looked over the prophet and froze. He swallowed hard and wondered how it was possible? No this had to be a trick. Alexander was dead. If he was not dead then he was in severe trouble. Even if it would cause him a lot of trouble with Severus a part of Dumbledore almost hoped his grandson lived.

Xander and Willow walked back toward the road. They planned on catching the Knights bus back to Hogsmead. Xander listened as his mother's ghost told him of his early life. He smiled and laughed and was really glad that he and Willow had made quick work of the Vampires. It seemed that his actions had impressed his mother and she was proud of him. He smiled and felt ten feet tall. His mother was proud of him something he had never hoped to have happen. He suddenly decided he would not banish her unless or until she wanted to cross over. Xander looked at Willow who smiled understanding his need for family even if it was a ghost.

"Alexander you fought bravely. I am pleased to see that your father and mine taught you so well."

Xander stumbled at that and turned to face his mother. "Ah about that..."

"Xander learned about fighting vampires from our best friend Buffy Vampire the slayer Mrs. Snape."

Willow had never thought it possible for a ghost to be even more pale but she was.

"A slayer? How is that possible. Slayers are a myth a children's story..."

Xander chuckled at this. "Well it's kind of a funny story you see..."

Xander went on to tell her about his meeting with Buffy and the loss of Jessie and how it changed his life forever.  
Alaina Serena Lavelle Dumbledore Snape listened in horrid fascination as her son told her his story. She growled when she learned he had been raised by Muggles and not by his father. Severus was going to have some real explaining to do. Ghost or not she was not happy at all.

"What do you mean you were raised by Muggles!"

Xander winced and suddenly felt a little sorry for his yet unknown father. Oh well it served the bastard right for giving him up. He grinned at least he had a cool mom too now.  
Willow grinned and the smug look on Xander's face. She had to admit having a ghost for a mom was cool. Of course it also could be fun. She wondered what Faith would think?

They stopped and Willow pulled out her wand. They would have fun introducing her to the others. Alaina faded from view not wanting to startle the other riders on the bus. Xander just smiled and for the first time in years felt at peace with the idea of family.

Jacabe Flathead was not happy. He cringed as Severus Snape glared at him. He flipped through the records hurrying to find what the potion master wanted. He was still terrified of Professor Snape even having been out of Hogwarts for the last five years. He finally found the information and handed it over to his former potion master. He wanted to hide. Hell he had been a Hufflepuff and he was loyal but not all that brave. He was however smart enough to give the man what he wanted. Snape was a dangerous man.

Severus looked at the information and snorted. The contact information was via Sirius Black, Of course they would be staying with that damned mutt. He turned his robes flying out and he left without even thanking the beleaguered clerk.

However Jacabe did not care he was gone and with luck he would never see the man again. He decided he needed an early tea break. Or at least that was what he would tell the others he was going to grab a large bottle of fire whiskey Merlin knows he earned it today. He rose grabbed his cloak and shouted to his assistant. Then slipped out and hoped that when he got back things went back to their normal boring routine. He had been a fool to ever wish for some excitement.  
Severus left the office his cape swirling behind him and he headed for the nearest public floo. He would use it to get to the closest location that was safe to walk from to number 12 Grimmwald place. Somehow he had a feeling this was going to be a complicated meeting. Damn Dumbledore.

TBC...


	45. Chapter 45

**Part 45 Processing**

A/N: The world has become vampire crazy. Twilight and his minions have convinced the world that the slayers, hunters and witches are terrorists. Buffy and her new Council have all been found guilty and sentenced to death for crimes against vampires. The world wished to be slayer free. Buffy and the gang choose to grant that wish and leave this world to TPTB mercy...

A wish and they begin anew in a world that will perhaps give them a chance to live normal lives. Well as normal as slayers, witches and were people can live.

This is an AU world where the gang all chooses to live after losing to Twilight and let the world have its wishes. They will leave and let the powers deal with the free will choices of humanity.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of worlds you read about. They belong to their creators and the corporations. They just wanted to come out and play a bit.

By: Fire Wolfe

Betaed By: Aria Dragoncrest any mistakes are mine.

Be Careful What You Wish For…

14 April 2011

Part 45 Processing

Buffy and Dawn walked with their new found family down Diagon Alley. They had all left the goblin healers in a bit of a daze. The ramifications of what they learned made them all introspective. They walked in silence together but still wary of each other. Dawn was not sure they could repair the damage this did to Harry or even her new found family who she was beginning to think might be worth saving.

Buffy had been appalled at the number of spells and bindings that had been placed on all three of her family members. She was simmering with anger. It was clear she was holding on to her temper by sheer will power alone.

However only Dawn sensed the rage she was containing. She looked at her sister and at the others and sighed. Why was it never simple or easy? The idea of having a family again was exciting but this one was even more dysfunctional then the Scoobies at their worst and that was saying something.

However, they had managed to mend their fences there so she had hope it would happen here. Harry was the one that Dawn worried about. He looked ready to kill. His anger had exploded when he learned that Petunia magic had been twisted bound and made to feed an anger and hate compulsion charm. He might have had anger toward his family for their treatment of him but, he was willing to forgive now that he knew the facts and that was what enraged him. He might have had a loving family if not for the compulsion charms. Dawn fully understood his rage. She also knew Petunia had been ill used. She was a witch.

Now it was fair to say that Petunia would never have been an overly powerful witch. She might have even been only slightly above a squib in some ways. However, that being said she could have still been sent to Hogwarts and she could have still learned some magic. It was entirely possible that the rift between she and Lily would never have happened had she been allowed to come along and be schooled.

The fact was someone had not wanted Lily to have the support of her family. Harry was angry and he was certain it was just one more example of Dumbledore's manipulations. He was certain the old man had destroyed his chance of a family.

Buffy had cautioned him not to jump to conclusions just yet. Because while some of the spells on Petunia were from Dumbledore not all were. That alone was the only reason she was not rushing out to beat the old man with his own pointy hat.

However to say Buffy was not happy with the leader of the light was an understatement of huge proportions. She would definitely be demanding an accounting of his actions.

She wanted to punish the right people. Her initial rage cooled as Dawn reminded her that if they went off half cocked the guilty might escape. So she forced herself to calm down a little. She would not let the evil doers escape because she lost it.

She glanced at Dawn and was glad her sister seemed to get she would need to take the lead with Harry somewhat. Because honestly Buffy was not sure she was what he would need to be a more rounded person.

Not that she would not be there for him but, she was certain that at this point Dawn was the far more human and adjusted person in their family. Buffy was far more likely to help Harry kick the old man's ass. She of course had to pretend to be the cool one. Sometimes it sucked to be the oldest.

Dawn smiled at Buffy understanding her points, however was far more concerned on how this revelation was affecting Harry. She could not help but notice that the young wizard had a very volatile temper. Not for the first time she wished Tara had survived. Her gentle ways would have been a great balm in this situation.

However having her as a friend meant Dawn at least had some softer influences in her life. She would just have to try to be that for Harry. She knew Buffy would keep them both safe. She had no doubts about that.

She also knew Buffy would love them both and even try to include Dudley and Petunia into the mix. However the years had forged Buffy into a very different person then that once bubbling blonde California teenager. Dawn now understood why Buffy wanted her to take the lead with Harry. She was too hard, too controlled, to be able to be the softer influence he needed.

Buffy was the Queen of the Slayers and now it seemed the whole bloody Wizarding world. Not that they really realized that part yet. However if what Whistler said was true Buffy was going to be very busy and that might not leave her the family time she wanted.

Plus Dawn knew she and Giles were finally figuring out things. She grinned at that. Maybe her sister and he would finally get their lives together and realize they were meant to be? That alone would bring the tension down a notch or three which would make life easier.

Xander and Willow walked through the Leaky Cauldron and tapped on the wall to Diagon Alley. Willow was looking a bit peaky but Xander had thought the Knight's bus was cool. She gave him a half smile and let him lead the way. She decided that teleportation was going to be on the travel menu from now on.

"Not happening Wills." Xander said as if he had caught that thought. She glared at him.

"Yeah well no more that was worst then the roller coaster at Cedar Point that cork screw thingy."

Xander laughed and then smiled that was one of the happier memories they had. A visit to the amusement park in Ohio with all the mini slayers before the world went to hell. Poor Willow had been green from that ride. He smiled fondly it had been so fun to tease her. Kick ass Wicca or not the coaster had made her green.

Willow gave him a dark look and they kept going of course Xander was teasing her and dodging her playful hexes. He was so intent on dodging that he ran backwards straight into a tall dark wizard.

Severus Snape was knocked off his feet. He cursed and pulled his wand uncertain if it was an attack.

"Oh man sorry mister." Xander said. He held out his hand to help the man up.

Severus normally would never have taken a stranger's hand but he saw the ring on it. His eyes glued on the ring he allowed Xander to pull him to his feet. He did not let go of the hand and stared at the ring.

"Ah can I have my hand back?"  
Xander asked. "I'm not into dudes. Not that there's anything wrong with that but..."

Willow giggled but stopped at Severus stared at her. She froze shocked at the power he emanated. It was also strangely familiar to her. She cocked her head confused.

Severus dropped Xander's hand as he babbled. He glared at the boy then said. "I am not into men or boys. That ring it belonged to my late wife Alaina, where did you get it?"

Xander stiffened and before he could snark out something his mother appeared.

"Severus Snape how dare you abandon our son to be raised by Muggles; you had damned well have a good explanation or I swear you will be joining me as a ghost before the day is out!"

Severus Snape was rarely shocked by anything. The ghost of his wife however made him freeze. The words "our son" also paralyzed his vocal cords for the moment.

Xander suddenly realized that this man was his father. He glared. Man this is how Luke must have felt when he was told Vader was his dad. Damn it I am so not channeling Andrew right now. Of course it's just possible it's all due to shock.

"Alaina how …what is going on." Severus said looking at the ghost. "You ...he ...Dumbldore...dead he said you were both dead. I ..."

Alaina stopped ranting. She looked at her husband and sadly knew he was telling the truth. She sighed. "We need to talk somewhere more private."

"Yeah, I get that." Xander said. He saw a crowd gathering. "Willow we need to get back to Sirius place now."

Willow nodded as she spotted Kingsley and several other Aurors. "Yeah, well I'm driving this time." She grabbed both Xander and the black bat and with a flash of light they were gone."

Kingsley looked on in shock. This was not something one expected to see. Ghosts did not just appear out of nowhere. These people were giving him a headache. He slipped inside the Leaky Caldron and Floo called Dumbledore he would know what to do because Kingsley had a feeling that this was going to change things somehow.

TBC...


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of worlds you read about. They belong to their creators and the corporations. They just wanted to come out and play a bit.

By: Fire Wolfe 

**Be careful what you wish for...**

Part 46 Reports and Olive Branches

Dumbledore listened to Kingsley's report. He was not happy at all. In fact this was some of the worst possible news he could have.

He could not believe that Alaina was a ghost. Worst yet she was with Severus and he would learn the truth. He knew full well that the Slytherin would want to kill him for taking his son away and hiding him. It would be worse yet when he learned his son was dead.

There was no way the youth bearing the ring was truly Alexander because sadly Dumbledore had check the scene of the fire and there had been a male child's body pulled out of the

fire.

Who every it was that had the Lavelle ring could not be Alexander. Because he had checked he had been certain. He pushed his doubts aside and wondered who the imposter was and how he had fooled the goblins? More importantly how would this foul up his plans for Harry Potter?

Several hours earlier-

Narcissa listened to her husband as she sipped her tea. It was clear that he had been ordered to ask for her help in bring the new Lord Black into the Pure Blood cause. She was not a death eater but she did believe in blood purity and she loved her husband and son dearly. She had never really approved of his following Voldermort's but she would support his efforts because he honestly believed it would help secure their future. Dumbledore had plans that would destroy all the old families and Lucius would never allow that.

Lucius might appear to be cold and cruel and to be fair he often was to others but Narcissa saw his softer side. A side even Draco rarely saw. She knew he wanted only the best for his family and he worked hard to protect them. His methods might not be her choice but as a good wife she let him lead as the head of the family.

What he was asking her to do was really nothing she had not planned to do anyway. She wanted to meet her new relative and to welcome him to their family. The fact that Lucius wanted this as well meant he was not going to complain overly much about the galloons she spent so that was a positive.

"Of course I will invite him around for tea or maybe dinner would be better. Perhaps we could host a welcoming ball as well." She sipped her tea.

Lucius who had been watching her with care smiled. He knew he could count on his beloved.

"That is an excellent idea my dear. Invite him for tea first then offer to host the party for him. I am sure he is still finding his feet here. He should know he has family he can rely on."

"Thank you my dear, I knew I could count on you to help me."

Narcissa smiled at her husband.

"Rupert will be family. That is important beloved. Besides it would not due to seem upset about this change in the situation. One must never make enemies if allies will do more for us."

"Well said, my dear."Lucius agreed sipping his tea. "Will you send an owl or should I?"

"I believe I shall Lucius, after all, he is a Black."

Lucius nodded and was happy this should please his lord. "Thank you."

"It's only in my best interest. You are useless after he hexes you. I expect you home in one piece tonight my dear. I expect to be well rewarded for my efforts."

Lucius smiled at this and decided maybe he would send an owl. Because he did not really want to end up at Voldermort's wand end and a night with his beautiful wife was far more pleasant than being with the Death Eaters. It had been a while since they had been together as husband and wife and he missed it.

"I'll try my dear. I shall tell our lord you are asking him to dinner."

"Dinky."

"Mistress calls Dinky?"

"Yes, could you please get me a quill and parchment."

"Dinky will mistress." The small elf popped out.

"You are to kind to them." Lucius said.

Narcissa glared. "Dinky has been my elf for many years she is loyal."

"They are trash useful but trash."

"Elves have their uses. Just because you were careless with yours does not mean I am."

Lucius flinched at that Maybe he had been a little too cruel to Dobby? Well it was too late to worry about it now. Hindsight was always 20/20 and he justified it because he took his temper out on the elf he never hurt his family. Maybe he was going a bit dark? Self reflection was pushed aside because frankly he was ill suited for it. He hated when his wife was right. Damn it he had made a mess of that situation esspecially since his elf now served Harry Potter.

Dinky appeared with a quill and parchment along with ink. "Here mistress. Do you need Hector to come here?"

"Yes please Dinky. He should be in the owlery."

"Yes mistress. He is."

"Narcissa will you invite his companions as well?"

"No, or maybe just his consort. She is the blonde girl I believe?"

"Yes, I hear she gave Umbridge a hard time." Lucius said. He used the woman but actually hated the pink puff. He still could not believe she had once been in his house at Hogwarts. It showed that even breeding pure bloods failed at times.

"Well that woman is a bitch. Sorry about my language dear she is a nightmare. "

"Yes, I agree. But she has her uses and is loyal to the cause."

"Hum...it is almost enough to make one think." Narcissa said Lucius scowled at that. Once more his wife had a valid point.

"Perhaps, but even the pure have defects at times, Umbridge is clearly one such." He was not about to let her have the last word on that one.

Narcissa laughed at this as she rolled the note and tied it on Hector's leg as Dinky held him.

"Hector please take this to the new Lord Black. Dinky you may go about your duties when Hector is gone."

"Yes, Mistress," The elf said. "I will."

The Owl nodded and flew off.  
Dinky popped out.

Giles sipped his tea. It was heavenly. He read the paper and decided that this world was truly strange. He looked up as an owl circled and landed at his table. Well this is different. However he knew owls were the way that the Wizarding world communicated so he took the letter.

He opened it and read it. Handing the owl some of his sandwich as a reward for bringing him his post well this should be interesting. He pulled out a pen and wrote an acceptance to the invitation.

He knew Buffy would be pleased as would Sirius. Well they would be once he explained his reasons. It had been many years since he played at politics but some things one never forgot. Maybe his time at the council was not a total waste?

He looked at his watch and hoped she would return soon. Otherwise she would have to rush to get ready and that did not bear thinking about. He grinned it seems I have a family now too. Maybe this world won't be as bad as we feared?

He sent the owl out as Jordy came in and asked him if he wanted to joining them playing a set. Giles smiled and decided it would be relaxing. "Just let me get my guitar"

TBC...

A/N: This is the last chapter that I have to post for a bit. I am working on the next few chapters now. They will be off to the betas in the next day or so. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing it means a lot.  
Fire Wolfe


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of worlds you read about. They belong to their creators and the corporations. They just wanted to come out and play a bit.

By: Fire Wolfe

**Be careful what you wish for...**

A/N: Not beted read at your own risk. You have been warned. So not complaints please it has been grammar and spell checked.  
Fire

**Part 47 Not the Shovel Speech**

Buffy, Dawn, Harry and Petunia and Dudley arrived at Sirius house.

They passed the wards by taking hold of Dudley and Petunia who seemed to flinch. Of course the wards were not friendly and they even made Buffy's skin crawl but for the moment they kept the house safe so she put up with them.

She knew Giles was there as she heard him singing softly as he played his guitar. A second and third voice joined him and Buffy smiled it seemed Jordy and some of the younger members of their group had stayed to keep her watcher company. That pleased her deeply because she hated the idea of him being alone. They were still finding their way back to a comfortable place but she never wanted him to feel alone and abandoned again. That way lead to all kinds of badness.  
Giles strummed his newly purchased instrument and was glad the children had dragged him away from the morning paper. They were right the news could wait relaxing and recharging could not. Jordy was nearly as skilled a musician as his cousin and Giles found he was enjoying their playing. He sung softly as several of the younger members formed a chorus.

He heard the door open and looked up. Buffy came walking in with her family and he smiled at them.

"Don't stop Giles you sound so wonderful." Buffy said truly meaning it. She loved to hear him sing. It made him seem so carefree.

He smiled and noticed that even Petunia was smiling something he had heard was not something that happened often. Perhaps there was hope for her yet?

"I enjoyed that a lot. It was nice to see someone can sing real music. I'm afraid the things Dudley listens to is just so much noise."

Giles grinned at this. "Yes, I do know the feeling the children all listen to modern pop. Bloody awful stuff. Oh excuse me."

"Children?" Petunia said not realizing that Giles was nearly her age. Everyone laughed at this. Petunia clearly did not get the inside joke.

"Well Giles here is the elder of the group." Jordy said chiming in. Giles scowled at him.

"I am not old." Giles stuttered.

"No you are well preserved." Buffy quipped. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "For this I might just let Whistler off. You are a hottie now Giles."

He blushed at this. He was still not used to his younger self.

Sirius came walking in carrying a butter beer with Faith holding a plate of cookies. He did not say anything but decided to listen. He was working hard at controlling his temper. He watched their interaction and calmed down a bit. It was so hard to stay angry with the Summer's sisters antics.

"Willow made these before she left. She kind of figured we might want some comfort food." Faith said. "She should be back soon. She went with Xander to do some research into his family said he needed his best bud for moral support. I figured X be more comfortable for now with Red, er cause you know they are like family."

Buffy grinned at this and said."Yummy chocolate chip my favorite." It was clear Faith had gotten over her jealousy issues which were of the good. Plus cookies were always a plus.

She went to take one of the plates from Faith's hands and motioned for her family to come over. "Faith this is Petunia and Dudley Evans. Willow was right someone mojoed them. Dursley is not joining us. We are claiming them as family."

She pointed to Dudley and Petunia there was a clear staking of claim that Faith could not miss. However she had just as much right to protect Harry as Buffy did so she decided to make that loud and clear.

Faith nodded. "Ok so I won't use the kid as a sparring partner. But Duds Harry here is family hurt him again and you and me we will be having words."

Dudley swallowed hard. "Yes ma'am he said."I'm going to make it up I swear."

"We already warned him. Not the shovel speech but he gets it. The boy puked his guts out Faith when he realized what a bastard he has been." Dawn said standing up for her new cousin. Dudley deserved a chance to make things right and she would help him get there after all Faith could hardly throw stones.

Faith nodded but given what Sirius had told her she was not about to be all buddy, buddy just yet. She knew Dawn and Buffy would look out for Harry he was family but, she also got that they wanted to help their other family to redemption. It was a Summer's thing one she was grateful for because it saved her but, still. Harry deserved to know he was important to them too. Harry smiled at her and he knew he understood.

"Yeah, well Harry's got us. We will keep him safe too." Dawn said.

Buffy nodded and held the plate out to Harry who grinned and took a cookie.

He bit into one and had a rather large smile on his face as he tasted it.

"These are brilliant. Try one Dudley." Harry said. "I'm trying to forgive them Faith. It will take time but, it's not really their fault."

Dudley took one carefully. He tasted it. "You're right they are brilliant."

Harry smiled and knew maybe just maybe they could find a way to be family again.

"Fair enough, but kid you are family to me and Sirius too. So we get to help look out for you. Besides big sis needs to be reminded she's not the only one with a claim on you."

Buffy grinned glad Faith was getting the family thing. "Yeah, you're right. Glad to have help. Lord knows keeping track of Dawn is hard enough."

There was an indignant "Hey!"

Everyone laughed at this and the atmosphere lightened up a lot.

Petunia felt a tear form and once more cursed herself for being so foolish. The laugh er showed her what family should be. They could have been a family all this time if she had not been a jealous bitch.

"Harry has promised to show us your world."Petunia said. "I should have..."

"It's all right Aunt Petunia they played you." Harry said. He looked at Sirius and said. "They drugged her and the others. I'm not saying we might not have had issues,but the worst of it...well it's like and imperious. The healers say it's a wonder they went slightly mad and overboard. Dumbledore has a hand in this and some others. We don't know who yet. The goblins are trying to find out."

Sirius spun around and walked away. He grabbed a hold of the stair railing shaking with anger. "When and Why?"

At least he did not storm out. Giles thought. He rose set his instrument down. He looked at Buffy who took a deep breath.

"What do you know Buffy?"

"They bound their magic Giles and the compulsion charms and potions made them act like monsters. As near as the goblin healers can tell the binding happened when Petunia was a small child. Probably around age 8 to10 or so she never had a chance really."

Sirius head shot up at that. "What?"

"She's an Evans er Summers and she has magic. It seems that whoever did this wanted Lily alone at Hogwarts. She would have been with her sister and been a support system. I'm thinking even then the headmaster was playing some sort of sick game. Hank would have stepped in if he realized his sisters were magical. But of course no one told him and he was already living in the states. He went to school overseas so he was not around much. I don't think her father realized Petunia had magic. The statues...worked against the family. Well that and the fact he was a prat who never really checked up on them."

"Buffy, really," Giles said pulling off his glasses and cleaning them. Her reasoning was sound. "So this Dumbledore didn't know that your family was magical. He probably thought you were first generation magic users. It makes sense because according to our records Hank Summers went to school in Australia and then to America when he graduated. It is clear he was not a part of English society and perhaps your grandparents weren't either."

"Maybe but that is still no excuse to do what they did. I get maybe the part of trying to protect Harry the Goblins said not all the spells were intended to cause him harm. But the way they were done it hardly matters as the result is the same. Plus there no way to deny he bound Petunia and then Dudley's magic. The Goblins unbound it but we still don't know what damage that bastard did to them. I just feel it was done on purpose to deny Lily and then Harry support. Giles he was setting them up from the very beginning. "

Giles nodded and let his slayer vent. It was wiser to let her let off some steam then explode. Buffy paced for a moment before she went to her watcher's arms.

He gave her a supportive hug. "It will work out Buffy they have you and Dawn now as well as the rest of us to help them."

"Harry has a prophecy Giles."

"I know and we will deal with it. Remember not all prophecies mean exactly what they say. You above all should know that."

"Yeah, I guess. Well we'll just have to be around when he fights his big bad and maybe have his friends and Xander too. I mean Xander a prophecy buster right?"

Giles chuckled at this and said. "He is indeed."

Petunia watched her niece and had a feeling she was missing something. The Watcher Giles acted far older than his apparent physical age. Then again Wizards did not age like normal people. She was worried for Buffy. She liked the girl. She was blunt and slightly crude and had a quick temper but, she was also giving them a chance to make things right and more importantly her belief in them meant Harry was willing to try as well. She was going to demand a few answers soon. Because she failed Harry but she was not about to fail Buffy and Dawn. No it was not going to happen.

Sirius watched Petunia and noted her concern over Buffy and Giles. While he did not like Lily's sister and he wanted to hex her for her treatment of Harry he was glad she seemed to care about Buffy and perhaps Dawn too. Maybe just maybe Buffy was right and she had been used as much as Harry. He had a hard time believing Dumbledore would do such a thing but, it was looking more and more likely which would mean he would soon have to make some serious decisions.

"So Giles are you going to tell them or shall I?"

Giles scowled at Sirius and said. "I suppose I shall but really you could have given me a few minutes."

"Why?"Sirius said folding his arms."You are the bright lad that decided walking into the snake pit is a good idea; which it really isn't."

"Huh?" Harry said.

"We, Buffy and I have been invited to dinner by the Malfoys."

"You can't go they are death eaters!" Harry shouted.

He understood his new family was all about saving people but the Malfoys that was just plain insane. No way they could be redeemed they were evil.  
Buffy was no happier then Harry however the days of her shouting at Giles in public for stupid decisions were over. She had grown up a little and they were together now so she owed it to him to at least listen to his reasons even if they turned out to be not so good.

"So why are we going to their house?"

"Because dear Girl I need all the support I can get to help Sirius. I intend to appeal to the family pride and use it to help him gain his freedom. Plus I have a feeling that this Dumbledore at something to do with Sirius never receiving a trail. Now I know you do not get on with the family however from all I learned they hate the headmaster more. It may well be that Lucius will help us if only to appease his wife and stick it to Dumbledore."

Harry was about to rant some more until he considered all he knew about Malfoy and Dumbledore. While he was almost convinced the headmaster was responsible for a lot of his problems he also knew the man always was against Lucius.  
Maybe there was more to it then he knew? Plus Giles was right Malfoy would love to stick it to the headmaster. He also knew that Lucius despite everything cared for his wife. She did not seem as bad as the rest of her family. Of course he had less interaction with her then Lucius or Draco but, Sirius had said they were close as children so maybe.

"It could work Sirius; if only to spite the headmaster."

Harry briefly wondered what might have changed if he had accepted Draco's offer of friendship back in first year. Oh well it was past and all he could do was move on.

"Ok for Sirius we will go to this dinner. But Giles one sign of a trick and I will lay some big time hurt on them."

"I would expect nothing less." He said with a smile. "Sirius is there room for Petunia and Dudley here?"

Sirius sighed and said. "Yeah, we have room. Harry could you and Dawn show them up to where they will be staying. Have them take the rooms on the left side. No one is using them and it shares a bathroom."

"Sure Sirius. Aunt Petunia I'll take you up. We can call Dobby with your things once I show you your rooms."

Petunia nodded not wanting to push it. She and Dudley followed him and Dawn upstairs understanding a dismissal when she heard one.

TBC...


	48. Chapter 48

**Part 48 Heart to heart**

21 July 2011  
Disclaimers: See Part One  
A/N; Not beted so read at your own risk.

Be careful what you wish for...

Part 48 Heart to heart

"Giles may I speak to you a moment?" Sirius asked. "It is rather important."

Giles sighed and nodded.

He looked over to Buffy and Faith.

"Don't worry we will keep an eye on things. Faith I'll help you take the refreshments back into the kitchen." Buffy said leaving Sirius and Giles to talk privately.

"Thank you Buffy." Giles said.

Sirius led him to the library and closed the door. He turned to face his newest relative and asked. "Am I worth risking Buffy?"

Giles looked at him and smiled. His concern made him respect Sirius all the more. He had a feeling that Sirius was still holding a lot of his own guilt in regards to Harry.

Giles sipped his butter beer and considered his words with care.

"Yes you are. Harry needs you. While Buffy and Dawn and perhaps even Petunia and Dudley are his family it is you he truly trusts. He sees you as a surrogate father figure. Now before you protest I can see it and so can Buffy. While as a relative she is petitioning for custody it is not to squeeze you out. It is simply for expediency. I can see her relaying on you to help with Harry. He trusts you. I know you think you failed him in the past but that is done. We can't change it. Everyone makes mistakes. Lord knows I have made many."

"I guess I can respect that she wants to help. I can even set Buffy with the paper work given what we think is going on it might be a good idea to have her and you as Harry's guardian. I can have guardianship assigned to you and her as you are not criminals" He flinched as he said that clearly hating he was still on the run". As to your mistakes I doubt you made many, those kids love you. If I did not know about your relationship with Buffy I would say you were a father figure to them all. "

Giles winced. He pinched the bridge of his nose and went over to the fire place he looked down into the flames. "Well relationships change. I suppose I should have expected someone to ask. I know we told you about the bonds we have. The situation is complicated. Buffy's first watcher Merrick was killed before I ever met her. If anyone was a father figure he was it. Merrick was a good man. When I meet Buffy she was so full of life."

Sirius listened and now had a feeling Giles needed to explain this. He had to admit the man he had first met was more a father's age then that of a lover for Buffy. Of course in the Wizarding world such relationships were more common as wizards lived longer. He was not about to judge he just wanted to understand the dynamics and why Giles would risk Buffy for him.

"In our world before the mass calling slayers were called between 11 and 17. In the past most slayers were taken from their families as potentials and raised by their watchers. Modern times changed this somewhat. The last few slayers were born in nations that just snatching them up was not possible."

Sirius flinched at this. "You kidnapped the girls?"

"Well not me, the Council. You have to understand that the institution while having humanities best interests at heart ...well most of the time was not concerned about the individual. They were more worried about the "Greater Good and the Balance."

Sirius flinched at that. "You worked for those bastards?"

"Well yes, I did. My family was in the Council from its inception. It was an honor and duty to serve."

Sirius nodded he got that part. While he was a rebel he had understood duty to family. Hell he would do all he could to protect Harry, and Addie Tonks and her family. He would even try to save Narcissa if he could and that little prat Draco. Lucius well he was a question mark. Though is Cissy loved him there had to be some small shred of good there. The only one he knew was totally lost was Bella and her husband and his brother. They were all rabid dogs to be destroyed on sight.

"Ok I get that. Hell I want to save my family too."

Giles nodded. He understood the conflict Sirius was under. "Well bonding happens after a slayer and watcher are together a while. Buffy had bonded with Merrick and his diaries show he loved her like his own child. It is why he died for her. Something she never forgave herself for. Now you have to understand that in the beginning at least Hank Summers was around as her father then with Merrick I never felt the need to be a Father figure. A mentor certainly but...Buffy was so mature and collected. I never saw her as a child. She was the slayer. When she came to Sunnydale she had already killed one Master vampire and saved her entire high school class at great cost to herself. Buffy had been a slayer over a year and a half and was not about to be pushed around. She was understandably upset and her power radiated off her."

"Ah, so she did not act like a child?"

Giles snorted and took a long drink of his butter beer. It was now empty. "Do you have anything stronger? This is not easy to discuss."

Sirius grinned at this and went to his desk and pulled out a bottle of Olgen's best Fire Whiskey. He pulled out two glasses and motioned for Giles to grab a chair. Giles smiled and tossed his now empty butter beer bottle into the rubbish bin.

"So did Buffy look like she does now at 16?"  
Giles nodded.

"I can see your problem. There is no way I would have thought her to be so young. Hell if I meet her at a club I would ask her to dance. She looks about 25."

Giles nodded. "Indeed that was it. In fact until we found her prophecy about the master I never considered her a child. I always saw her as a young woman. "

"Ah...So you fell for her back then?"

"The first time I ever saw her. The children laugh when Buffy tells the story of how she and Xander met. He fell off his skateboard at her feet. A typical childish thing he was watching her and lost his balance."

Sirius had no idea what a skateboard was but he got the teenage boy falling over oneself. He had done it once or twice himself.

"Well the story goes that Xander asked if he could keep her."

Sirius chuckled now that sounded like something James would have done.  
"The thing is I wanted to say the same. I am rather certain I chased after her that first day. Oh I told myself it was to give her the Vampyer Book and to set up a training schedule but...I was deluding myself."

"How old were you?"

Giles snorted. "35 though I think the children believe I was older. The sad thing was I do believe Xander was more mature that day." He swallowed his drink and poured more.

"So, only a small age gap then? I can see it being a problem while she was in school but not afterwards. We have couples that are 50-60 years apart and few look down on it. "

"Well in our world it was larger because we do not live as long there and I was ...a teacher of sorts. Even if Buffy had been older it still would have been a breach of trust."

"I get that. But surely you did not act on it. You are an honorable man Rupert Giles. You would never take advantage."

Giles smiled at that. "Of course not; the point is I never had fatherly feeling for Buffy. If I had I could never have sent her out night after night." Giles swallowed some of his drink. "Besides she fell for a 240 year old master vampire so my infatuation was hardly noticed. "

"A vampire she seems to sensible for that."

Rupert snorted. "Angel is a sore point for all of us. However to be fair in the beginning he was helpful. Buffy meet him but did not know he was a vampire. I believe she fell in love before the revelation and with her loyalty and compassion."

"She never saw he was an evil git." Sirius finished. Sirius took a drink knowing there was a lot more to the story.

"Yes, indeed."Giles said. "However that is a tale for another day. I suppressed my feelings and tried to be a Mentor and friend. I helped Buffy and the others when I could. I honestly think they studied more because of being with Buffy in the library. I know Xander passed with much better grades because of studding with Buffy and Willow. He might joke and say he had a solid D average but the fact is he took all college prep courses and graduated with a B+ average. Buffy and Cordelia ended up with an A- and A average while Willow was at the top of her class number one in ranking. Oz graduated only slightly below her. They were all in the top 25 of their class ranking even taking the hardest classes while saving the world."

Sirius smiled at that. "I can see you are proud of them. Now I admit I am not much on the American grading system but it sounds like they did well. I take it this was on top of their lives as slayers and support?"

"Yes, they saved the world each year while passing rather difficult classes. While I never felt like their father I was and am very proud of their achievements."

"Yes I can see that. So when did Buffy's feelings for you change?"

Giles looked back into the fire. "I'm not sure. I think at the Prom. I pushed that away though. It would have been inappropriate at that time. I suppose much of the mess with Angel is because I did not step up. I did not realize the bond was flaring between us. It was urging her to take a mate and Angel tweaked her just enough to let her fall in love. I still think the powers to be had a hand in that. I cannot prove it but it's the only thing that make sense; because frankly even as a human Angel was a bastard."

Sirius chuckled at Giles pure hate. "OK so you messed up. I take it you both ignored your feelings and tried to be with others?"

"Yes, we truly made a hash of it. I am the first to admit I hurt several lovely ladies."

He reached for the bottle and poured himself another drink as Jenny's broken body flashed into his mind.

" I also betrayed Buffy on her 18th birthday. It was stupid really I was so intent on denying my feelings for her that I almost killed her and her mother. I am amazed she forgave me for that mistake. "

" Well I'm not sure what you did Rupert but it's clear she forgave you."Bonds are tricky things. If messed with they can cause issues which clearly you all had. It may well be that the PTB twisted the bonds around plus it the vampire marked her that would have caused issues too."

"It did, I understand that but it does not negate my mistakes. I believe that the end result of that fiasco was that Buffy believed Quentin about her being my surrogate daughter. Maybe small part of me wanted that too. Not because I saw her as a daughter but because at least then I had not risked the woman I loved for an antiquated ridiculous test that served no purpose."

"Giles even if you are a Wizard of some power you are only human. We all make mistakes. Love is always complicated. Your place was at Buffy's side and it sounds like you tried to stay there for the most part. We all mess up. It's part of being human. She played a part in the mess as well. Granted she was younger and likely confused about her feeling but, she could have talked to you about it. Also if you had not done the test who's to say someone else may not have set up an even more dangerous one?"

Giles nodded. He knew that but, he also knew how Buffy and the others saw him back then. He wondered sometimes if it had only been the two of them if they would have avoided some of the pitfalls?

Then again without Xander around Buffy would be dead so the point was mute. He had made a multitude of foolish mistakes often for prides sake. That damned test and sleeping with Joyce had been some of his worst though he could place the later at Ethan's door.

"Look in the end you two are together. Again I ask am I worth putting her at risk for?"

"Yes, because you are my family as well as Harry's. Plus Faith needs you as well. She has very little family worth anything or she did until we came here. Everything has changed, but still it will take time for her to accept the others. You she likes and is happy to claim. I guess you are enough like her that she wants it to work. She's been hurt a lot and sadly by the group who should have been welcoming myself included. We have worked a lot of it out but it's still new. We still have to make up for a lot. We are a family but our issues are complex."

"Yeah, I love that girl. She's wild and free but damn she's wonderful. Regulus would be proud. She has fire and I bet she would spit in old Voldy's face."

"So would Joyce she liked... No loved Faith." Rupert said. "She saw the good even when the rest of us were uncertain."

"Ok then, I'll pray this works. But Rupert keep your guard up. I would love to trust Cissy, she and I were close as children, but she's married to Lucius and he can be ruthless. Plus as much as I hate to say it Ciccy is a Black and that can be ...dark."

"I know the dangers but the potential reward outweighs it. Besides if I can bring her around it would be more family for Faith and even Harry. Family should stand together. Maybe I can help heal your breach."

"I guess it's worth a try." Sirius said draining his glass and looking into the fire himself. "Anything is possible I suppose. So I take it you plan to make Buffy Lady Black officially at some point?"

"Yes, I intend to ask her to marry me. I just want things to settle a bit first. Plus she and the others are thinking of going to Hogwarts for a bit. They would be according to Harry 7th years. Buffy needs to learn to control her magic."

"An understatement if ever there was one." Sirius said with a wicked grin.

"Yes, well we all need that. Plus Harry needs protection. I believe that Buffy and the others are best suited for that. I also know she wishes to ensure Dawn and Faith get a more formal education this time. She wants them to fit into this new world."

Sirius grinned again. "Hogwarts won't know what hit them. They will all be natural heirs to the Marauders."

Giles grinned his mood lightening some. "Indeed they will find it interesting. Of course Buffy is grumbling about school , but I know she wants to integrate into your world. School will help with that. So our marriage will just have to wait."

"Well they do have married student housing." Sirius said. "If you want that is. Plus a few classes for you might not be out of the order either."

Giles suddenly looked away. That idea had merit.

TBC...


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: The world has become vampire crazy. Twilight and his minions have convinced the world that the slayers, hunters and witches are terrorists. Buffy and her new Council have all been found guilty and sentenced to death for crimes against vampires. The world wished to be slayer free. Buffy and the gang choose to grant that wish and leave this world to TPTB mercy...  
A wish and they begin anew in a world that will perhaps give them a chance to live normal lives. Well as normal as slayers, witches and were people can live.  
This is an AU world where the gang all choose to live after losing to Twilight and let the world have its wishes. They will leave and let the powers deal with the free will choices of humanity. A/U means they may not be the same kind loving gang we all know and love. They will be darker.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of worlds you read about. They belong to their creators and the corporations. They just wanted to come out and play a bit.  
By: Fire Wolfe  
A/N: This may or may not be betaed read at your own risk.  
Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review. It is greatly appreciated.

July22, 2011

Be careful what you wish for you might just get it.

Parts 49 Heart to heart between sisters.

Buffy watched Giles head to the library and sighed. So much had changed in so little time. It was going to take a lot of time and patience to sort out.

She headed for the kitchen thinking well at least Giles had found a guy to talk to. Maybe they would end up being good friends. She hoped so because she knew Giles missed having a contemporary to talk to. It was only now upon reflection that she understood how much Giles had dedicated his life to her and the gang. She was ashamed sometimes at how she had treated him in the past. For that reason she was going to go with his plan to meet the Malfoy family. It could be a trap, who was she kidding it was definitely a set up. Only it might not be what they expected. Her research into the family showed they were loyal to each other, arrogant, opinionated, rich and unbending. However, that might actually work for them. Harry's stories about his interaction with both Draco and his father showed they were not people who backed down easily. They wanted to win. Lucius and his wife had protected Draco even when he acted foolishly because he was their son. On one hand that had made Harry's life interesting on the other it meant they might well seek to help Sirius which of course would benefit Harry. This was a definite roll of the dice. Somehow however she had a feeling Giles was loading them somehow. She would trust his instincts on this. Politics was his area not hers. With a sigh she went over to Faith and asked. "Where is everyone else?"

"Kennedy took the mini's and the younger Wicca's for a run. Jade was bugging her about being bored. So Kenn decided to take them for a run to the park and then for ice cream. Oz went along to help. I think he and Kenn are trying to become friends outside of Willow. I think they are going to end up in a three way relationship. Kennedy seemed to want Oz to go. So he went even though I think he would have preferred to stay and Jam with Giles. Its kind of weird but...I'm kind of impressed that Kennedy is trying to make it work."

She set several empty butter beer bottles in a case next to the sink.

Buffy grinned."Yeah he loves his tunes. Oh well if it helps with their relationship then it's all good. I agree she has come a long way. Plus maybe it be good for them all. Oz needs a pack and it might be good for Kennedy to be a leader in the pack. "

"That's sorta what Oz said. Plus Jade gave him the puppy dog eyes he was gone after that."

Buffy began to laugh. "Poor Oz he never stood a chance."

"Like you or me do better?" Faith quipped but she was smiling. "So you think the Dursleys are worth saving B."

"No, but the Evans are."Buffy said. "Hank he never recognized their marriage so it's not legal and frankly I think Aunt Petunia might be relieved. I mean maybe she was forced to stay with the guy."

Faith's brow rose at this news. "Ok then I'll try to give them a chance. After all Glass houses and all that."

"Faith...you are not that person anymore and you haven't been for a long time. It was our fault too. I was too damned young to help you properly and to judgmental. It was an accident."

"Finch maybe, the others not so much and sleeping with Riley was way below the belt even for me."

"Maybe, but we were already having issues. Plus, he could not tell it was not me. I think maybe you were just a bit crazy then. It happens. You had so much happen in so short a time. It a wonder more stuff did not happen. No, I am not blaming you just saying it was natural to react badly. I did, when the shit went down with Angel, but I expected more from you and that was hardly right or fair. I was as much responsible for Finch as you but I only blamed you for it. That was wrong. Plus I did not try to be a better friend much less a sister. Maybe if I had not been so jealous of you then you could have talked to me."

"Ok maybe B, but let's be honest I lied from the beginning to you the gang and G-man. You all took me at face value. If I had been honest well I'm sure things might have been different. "

"Maybe but you are not that person anymore you are now my little sister."

"Gee just what I always wanted." Faith quipped but she was smiling and Buffy grinned back. Maybe it could work this time?  
"So does that make Giles my brother-in-law/ watcher too."

"Ah..."

"Gotcha, you still aren't sure are you?"

"No, it's crazy really."

"Ah huh, what's the issue. He likes you, you like him match made in heaven. I mean it's not like you ever saw him as a daddy figure?"  
Buffy froze. "No not that never that. I tried to..."

"Ok I'll bite why? I mean even back when I first came to Sunny D I knew something was up with you two. I mean I may have slept with Xander and Riley and if I had a chance I might have taken Oz for a spin but there is no way I ever even thought to touch Giles. I so did not have a death wish."

"You and Xander?" Buff said shocked."Oh yeah the bond."

"One of my wiser choices even if I did not get it then." Faith rolled her eyes and wished her slayer had been less cryptic and more forthright in her demands with Xander.

"Yeah Xander's a great man. I just was not able to see it back then. He was such a goof ball and I was still reeling from Hermeny if not for that I might have let him keep me."

"Your loss, but really B how could you not see Giles loves you more than his own life?"

Buffy looked away."Like I said I was still upset about being kicked out of Hermeny and my Dad was AWOL, plus we had to move and then when I go to get my books I run into this hottie. I was about to ah well..."

Faith chuckled. "So still not getting your being so slow?"

Buffy gave her a dark look. "Well I went to get my books and this guy who was drool worthy hands them to me but he also hands me this book on Vampyers."

Faith began to laugh. "Oh I get it. He was suddenly not what you wanted. Well you wanted the man not the watcher."

"Well yeah, then Xander, Willow and Jessie came into play. We lost Jessie and well I guess I was still feeling bad. We had the whole ascension thing with the master and Xander saved me. Plus Angel was around. Well you know what happened then. I just pushed Giles out of my mind because he was a watcher making me slay when all I wanted was to be a normal girl. To date, go out for the cheer leading team and parties. I would even at that point been happy to study. But no he kept at me to be the slayer and even then I was not good enough to save Jessie. I never will forgive myself for that one."

"Ok I can see that part of it. Only how did you end up...how the hell did Travers think Giles loved you like a daughter?"

"Well as to that, Giles never saw me as a kid. At least not until the master. I kind of had a meltdown then." Buffy looked away."I did not want to die and the prophecy said I would. I ran out on them. I foolishly told him I was only 16 and did not want to die. I totally freaked."

"Ok, so I get that but you went back got wasted ;Xander made Angel take you and he saved you. I know that part but how does that make Giles your daddy figure in X and Willow's mind?"

"Well Xander thought since Giles was heading to fight the master himself he had to care for me like his daughter."

Faith snorted at that.

"Well in fairness Xander was only a 17 year old boy. Giles had to seem ancient at 35 then. Plus Tony Harris was a young man. Xander said his mom had him right out of high school. So the only family models Xander had were Giles age."

"Ok, maybe but you. So not seeing it. I mean Hank was older right?"

"Yeah, Hank was about 52 or 53 though he looked in his mid 40's. Mom was 36 that year and he was several years older than her. So, yeah never saw Giles as a daddy figure he was too young. I mean Hank was so having a mid life crisis. He dumped my mom for a 21 year old brunette bimbo. He was driving a 1969 Corvette Stingray while Giles was in that ancient piece of junk."

Faith laughed again and said. "Ok so you went into denial. What about Prom and graduation?"

"Well denial of course. I had broken it off with Angel and I was hoping Giles would ask me to dance. He never did and then Angel wanted one last dance. So, I danced with him. I loved him so much. Or I thought I did. I thought Giles was just watching us as a chaperon."

"I get that." Faith said "B, I just hope you don't muck this up. Giles he deserves to be happy."

"I know, I love him Faith. I really do. I guess I always did. I tried not to because I did not want him in trouble with the council." She looked away wanting to pace to think. However instead she put the cookies away.

"That makes a twisted kind of sense. B they aren't here now. They cannot hurt either of you ever again. You can love him and he can love you too."

"Yes, thank the Gods." Buffy said. "I guess after that crap Travers pulled when Giles stood there stunned not saying anything I thought Travers was right and Giles only saw me as his daughter. It crushed me so I ran headlong into college and Parker. Then when I was done licking my wounds from that insanity I met Riley. He was everything an all American Girl is supposed to want. Plus mom liked him and Dawn was crazy about him. Then there was the fact that Angel hated him which was a bonus I'm ashamed to say. Besides Mom and Giles well I thought she liked him. I wanted them both to be happy you know."

Faith shook her head at that. "Well he was Mr. Wholesome. Church, God and country. A regular Captain America. Wait your mom and Giles? How'd I miss that?"

Buffy laughed at that description. "He was at first all the way down to the super soldier stuff. Only in the end he had a side as dark as Red Skull. Yeah they had a one night stand sort of. Mom and Giles that is."

"Huh?" Faith looked totally confused at the switch in conversation.

"Oh I blame Xander for the comic book references."Buffy replied. She tried to figure out how to describe Captain America's big bad without revealing how much she had read and enjoyed the comics. "The band candy made all the adults who ate the candy act like teenagers. They all partied, shagged and got into trouble. It was strange. Of course it was all Snyder's fault for making us sell the candy. Ethan cursed it. He was working for the mayor."

" Ok I can so see Giles and the bad boy." She giggled. " I could see Mrs. S going for him. Ah no offense B. Giles was hot."

"None taken."

"Yeah sounds like something Boy Toy would read, the comics that is. I can also see him teasing Giles a lot about it which would in turn freak you out... So Red Skull the big bad?"

Buffy nodded barely keeping track of the shifting conversation herself. Only years of being around Xander, Willow and Dawn babble saved her right now.

"So what did Riley do besides shagging me? I mean he was the all American farm boy."

"I could almost forgive his mistake with you because at the time it was my body he made love too. Only, he went past that. He cheated on me by going to a vampire house."

"Riley went to a suck house?"

"Yeah, he did. Plus it was Sunnydale's Top Whore house as well. It took Spike to show me what he was up to. It was depressing."

"Man B that's rough." Faith said truly meaning it. "I guess he was not so straight laced as I thought. Though I am guessing Spike did it to get even with Riley."

"No, he wasn't and I knew that too. But I was grateful to Spike for telling me even if it was to get some payback. Remember back then he did not have a soul yet." Buffy said sadly. "I had pushed Giles away and then with the Glory thing and my dying Giles went back to England and we just did not connect. I died and Spike was there for me. What we had was not healthy for either of us but, I did love him as best I could and I know he loved me. I grieved for him. We just were like fire and gasoline explosive. It was only after you came back and the First with all the mini's and Sunnydale imploding that we Giles and I that is became even friends again. Then we were rebuilding and I was trying to give Dawn some stability the Immortal and that game meant I could not even think about Giles that way. The last year running , hiding and just plain surviving well, I think the bond flared. I finally realized I needed Giles like air and he me. I realized what I thought was wrong. Neither of us had the feeling we pretended to have. I finally let myself fall for him."

"Ok, I can see how it evolved. I guess your meeting him in high school put a spanter in the works."

"Understatement much Faith." Buffy said falling silent."Sometimes I almost wished he had been my watcher from the first time I was called. Then again Merrick was a good no great man and I learned a lot from him. I guess it's all a part of not being in the council's clutches. "

Faith nodded. "Yeah, I guess you might have been closer had that happened. Then again maybe you would have been even more tightly winding up then you were."

"Hardy,har, har." Buffy said flipping her off but feeling a lot better for the talk. "Thanks Sis."

Faith winked and said. "Glad to be of help. Of course you realize that your aunt's going to ask the same questions?"

Buffy blushed at this and said. "Lovely."

TBC...


	50. Chapter 50

**Part 50 Its never easy to be...**

A/N: The world has become vampire crazy. Twilight and his minions have convinced the world that the slayers, hunters and witches are terrorists. Buffy and her new Council have all been found guilty and sentenced to death for crimes against vampires. The world wished to be slayer free. Buffy and the gang choose to grant that wish and leave this world to TPTB mercy...  
A wish and they begin anew in a world that will perhaps give them a chance to live normal lives. Well as normal as slayers, witches and were people can live.  
This is an AU world where the gang all choose to live after losing to Twilight and let the world have its wishes. They will leave and let the powers deal with the free will choices of humanity. A/U means they may not be the same kind loving gang we all know and love. They will be darker.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of worlds you read about. They belong to their creators and the corporations. They just wanted to come out and play a bit.  
By: Fire Wolfe

A/N: This may or may not be betaed read at your own risk.

Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review. It is greatly appreciated.

July22,2011

Be careful what you wish for you might just get it.

Part 50 It's never easy to be...

Peter Petgrew AKA Wormtail caught the rather large owl and took off the note. It pecked him but he ignored it smacking the bird who pulled away and took off. It screeching could be heard throughout the chamber. However, there was no way it was going to be allowed to go near his master. He carried the letter to his master who was lounging on an ornate throne.

"What is this Wormtail?"

"Master this letter has come from Lucius Malfoy."

Lord Voldemort took the letter from his slave's hand. He was not happy with the sender however he would read it before deciding how to punish him for not coming to deliver the news in person. He pushed the thought aside as he read the missive. A rare smile formed on his face. Peter better known as Wormtail froze.

It was never a good thing when his master smiled like that.

Voldemort turned and raised his Yew wand and shouted a quick curse.

Worm tail cried out but the pain only lasted a moment which in and of itself was rare. As he writhed on the ground the former Marauder wondered why he was being spared a greater pain. This was to his mind far more worry some then the unforgivable he had just been hit with. He endured the pain not wanting to draw attention to himself.

"Get up you pathetic wizard. I have need of you even if you are mostly useless. Write Lucius back and tell him I have received his message. I shall expect the new Lord Black to be brought into my service soon."

"Yes Master." Worm Tail said shaking. He stumbled over to the desk and pulled a quill and penned a letter back. His hand shook and it was barely legible but he would write a more coherent letter later. For the moment he just had to appear to be carrying out Voldemort's orders. He would write a proper letter once he stopped shaking.

The dark lord glared. "Get out you can write the message in the other room. I wish to think."

"Yes my lord."Worm Tail said stumbling out. However he was grateful because now at least he could write a legible letter and be spared Lucius taunts and curses. It was a wonder he could even hold a quill with the number of curses he had been hit with today. However he would not fail his master's orders or the pain would be far worse. How could I ever have thought serving him was the way to power? That treacherous thought was quickly banished least he lose his life if the dark lord sensed any faltering of his loyalty. Because sadly even his thoughts belonged to the dark lord now.

Lucius wrote a second letter. As much as he knew he would pay for not attending the dark lord personally he decided it was worth it. It bought him some time with his wife and with luck perhaps they could convince the new Lord Black to join their cause which would negate some of his master's anger. In any case it hardly mattered at the moment. Right now he had a second letter of equal import to write. He had to have Draco reach out one more time and try to bring Harry Potter around. All the reports suggested that the blonde was fond of the boy. He needed to know what his son thought of the situation because the Dark Lord was intend on killing him. It might be possible to use the boy as way to bring the new Lord around. Promise his life in exchange for access to his vaults and newly acquired influence with the ministry.

Even though he knew Draco and Harry did not get on his son's impressions might prove of use. So he would write and seek whatever advantage he could it was the Slytherin way.

Severus Snape lead the way back to Black's home. He was shaking with anger and wanted answers. Under the circumstances he would rather be anywhere else but it was more than clear that Alexander did not trust him at all. Of course the boy had been told tales by Potter and his friends so it was likely he believed Snape to be the devil incarnate. Which of course was his reputation one he had worked very hard to cultivate. It served him well over the years and helped keep him alive as a spy for Dumbledore.

That name made him want to shout to the heavens because he knew. He knew deep down his headmaster had lied to him. His son was alive and well and there was a ghost of his late wife. Something the old man had swore was not possible. Alania had left no unfinished business. His rage boiled he would have his answers because he knew that his boy could not be his son. Yet what if he was? What did it mean?

Xander watched the man who walked in front of them. He was a very powerful being. Xander could feel the power and rage rolling off Severus Snape. He wondered why the man seemed angry. Why because he was suddenly there and a reminder of the fact that he had abandoned his family? He snorted and tried to remind himself that he did not know this man and that he was not really his father. Emotionally however he felt sucker punched. He glared how dare Snape be angry about this. It was all his fault anyway.

Willow felt anger roll off the two men she was following. Her concern was for Xander. She did not know this Severus guy and frankly he did not seem like someone she wanted to know. He was rude and cold and clearly enraged. However, they had to have answers so she would go along and support Xander and ...and his mother ghost or not. She shook her head. Only Xander would have a giant bat for a father and a mother as a ghost. How was that going to work anyway? She was still not sure what ghosts in this world were. Were they echos or part of the soul of the loved one who crossed over? How would the ghost affect this upcoming meeting. She had a feeling if it were simply up to Xander he would tell that Snape fellow to just take a flying leap. However, his mother's ghost changed things. Oh well there would be yelling and screaming then they would work it out. They had to for Xander's sake. Why was it never easy to be a Scooby?

TBC...


	51. Chapter 51

**Part 51 Making Jokes keeps us sane**

A/N: The world has become vampire crazy. Twilight and his minions have convinced the world that the slayers, hunters and witches are terrorists. Buffy and her new Council have all been found guilty and sentenced to death for crimes against vampires. The world wished to be slayer free. Buffy and the gang choose to grant that wish and leave this world to TPTB mercy...  
A wish and they begin anew in a world that will perhaps give them a chance to live normal lives. Well as normal as slayers, witches and were people can live.  
This is an AU world where the gang all choose to live after losing to Twilight and let the world have its wishes. They will leave and let the powers deal with the free will choices of humanity. This work is not betaed so read at your own risk. Above all this is for entertainment so have some fun with it. Laugh if you find some grammar or spelling errors and let me know I will try to fix them eventually.  
Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of worlds you read about. They belong to their creators and the corporations. They just wanted to come out and play a bit.

By: Fire Wolfe

Be Careful What You Wish For

Part 51 Making Jokes keeps us sane

Buffy came down stairs fully dressed and ready to go. She was surprised to see Xander and Willow with a stranger standing off with Sirius clearly on the side of the original Scooby gang. He looked ready to hex the dark haired man.

"Ok what's with the death glares?" Buffy demanded. "I mean really Xander I thought you above all would not bring home a vampire. You so get pissed when me or Dawn do that."

All the people turned to face Buffy and for a moment she almost wished she was facing the master again. Her best male friend look was to kill. It was of course aimed at tall dark and greasy. However, that one's sneer was too close Xander's for comfort.

Oh shit Buffy thought this has to be dear old dad. Of course the fact that Willow looked ready to turn him into a toad was also a dead giveaway and the sad thing Sirius almost looked at him with pity. This was so not of the good. Giles had better get down here or her pretty new outfit might get blood stains on it.

"I am not a vampire." Came an indignant retort. "I am waiting for an explanation. My patience is not infinite so I suggest that you start talking. I am truly considering hexing you. So do not try my patience to far!"

"You know Severus you do look like a vampire." Sirius said. "However, I as much as I loathe to agree with you on anything I would like to know what the hell is going on."

"He is wearing the Lavelle Ring. Which is difficult to believe on its own. However there seems to be a ghost attached."

Sirius looked at Snape and was about to say that was impossible when Alaina appeared. "Hello Sirius."

For the first time in a long time Sirius had to agree Severus Snape had a reason to be upset and demanding answers. "Ok Alaina what is going on? How are you here? Ghosts are supposed to be tied to a place. And Snape for once you get a pass this is freaky."

Severus snorted at that.

Alaina smiled sadly. "A place or an object of power Sirius I am tied to my son's ring. I came back only when he came and claimed it."

Severus listened and was shocked at what he heard. He was still trying to process the idea that his son was alive and the heir to the Lavelle family. He could not believe that Dumbledore had lied to him. How could he have stolen his son?

Sirius hated to admit it but he felt pity for Severus. The man was a bastard and he had done much evil in his life however, he did not deserve to have his son taken from him. How much would have been different if he had Alexander to raise? He looked over at his rival and noted the glare. His pity would not be appreciated because Severus Snape was a proud man. However he could ask the questions his fellow order member wanted to know and was to stunned to consider. That he could do. "Ok I can see how that might be possible but we were told you were dead."

"Well clearly mom is." Xander snarked. He was not sure his father deserved any explanations. He had no patience with dead beat parents anymore. One set was enough for any lifetime.

Willow took her best friend's hand and held it. She looked over at Sirius and Buffy hoping they would run interference for them; because she was afraid to speak she so wanted to hex Snape. While a part of her knew that this was all part of the magic of this world making them fit another part of her still felt the pain Xander suffered. He had been hurt by the Harris family for years and she had not been able to do more then be a shoulder to cry on. She and Jessie had been there for Xander but, they had not really been able to help ease his pain. They had loved him like a brother but, they had not been able to keep the Harris's from damaging him on every level. Even knowing that their Xander was not the one Snape had abandoned helped little. Because it still felt like he had betrayed Xander.

Buffy saw the look and swallowed hard. This was the crazy part of the spell at work.

She sighed and said. "Ok why don't we all calm down. Losing it and tossing hexes at each other won't solve this issue. Let's go to the kitchen and get a cup of tea and try to figure this out."

"Wow Buffy that sounds almost adult like." Xander said with a grin but glad someone could think rationally.

"Xander now is not the time. I get you are pissed but this is not his fault. Remember that this is all part of our being here and give the man a chance to explain."

Xander's smile faded but he nodded. Buffy was right. Snape may have abandoned his kid but, really he had never abandoned Xander. He could be upset for his counterpart but, in fairness to the greasy git he had never hurt Xander and as much as he hated to admit it he had believed his son to be dead. Xander forced his anger back. He would at least listen to this man. Somehow he had a feeling it was important. One thing he had learned throughout the years was to listen to his feelings. They had never really led him wrong. "Point taken, I could use some tea. I am betting everyone could use a drink."

Willow was a bit shocked at Xander wanting tea but, maybe it was his way of offering an olive branch. She looked at Buffy who seemed to relax a bit. Maybe they could make this work. Xander deserved a family too.

Snape felt more like he wanted fire whiskey but, he knew he had to be sober for this. Willow had to grin at the Tea remark. She would tease Xander about it later. Then again maybe they were all adapting to this new world they found themselves in and Tea was an ingrained cure all in this part of the world.

TBC…


	52. Chapter 52

**Part 52 Engaging the brain**

Disclaimer: See part One

A/N: Not betaed read at your own risk.  
By: Fire Wolfe

Part 52 Engaging the brain

Xander wanted to roll his eyes. Tea? Was Buffy really offering them tea? For a moment he thought she really had let the bleach erode her brain for all that he knew she was a natural blonde. He shook his head not believing this.

However the offer of tea and seemed to calm Severus Snape down. The git immediately lost his scowl.

Ok maybe Buffy had a point. After all he knew that this Snape was not really his dad. Well not before the spell in any case. So this guy for all of being a greasy git was not really responsible. Whistler was at the heart of this mess, he was dead here and he had been warned. Maybe just maybe he had forgotten that tidbit for a moment. He was just feeling lost and hurt.

Xander looked at the ghost and suddenly knew that this was maybe the price magic demanded that they all have a chance to live. Having a family… a family that might not want him was a small price to pay, better him then them. He looked at his girls and suddenly decided to keep them safe he'd pay it. After all what was one more dead beat parent to him. He had survived the Harris family so Snape would be a piece of cake after that. Besides he was almost an adult here. There was no need to play happy families. His head snapped up as he heard the object of his internal battle say.

"My apologies. Normally I am not this rude." Snape said. He was forcing himself to be civil.

Sirius snorted at that, all in all acting about as mature as Xander even though he was now easily twice his age. Snape not being rude was like asking the sun to set in the east. However, he had to admit that the man had a reason to be in a foul temper. Lord knows he got the way he was pissed at Dumbledore. He himself had more than a few questions about the so called leader of the lights actions over the past 12 years. However, to find answers Buffy was right they had to talk in a civilized manner. Tea might calm Severus down.

Plus the prankster / thinker in him decided that maybe a drop or three of verbatsum in that tea would yield some answers. Snape had a few secrets he dearly wanted to know. Sirius just wished Dumbledore was here to drink it. Because like it or not both Snape and Xander had the right to honest answers. Somehow he had a feeling that there was more duplicity involved then they knew.

He looked at Buffy and said. "We need to have answers and I think Dumbledore will have them. Are we going to call him or have this discussion first?"

Buffy shook her head no.

Sirius frowned and thought about this for a moment. Why not? Then again his new family were not exactly from this world maybe that had something to do with this as well. Sirius remembered the story of how Dawn had come to be Buffy's sister. Maybe just maybe similar magic was in play here and if that was the case then somehow Severus had just been caught in the magic. He wondered if maybe just maybe his old headmaster might in this case be as much Vitim of the Scooby Gang's arrival.

It was clear their being here changed things and maybe even memories. His mind drifted back to listening to tales of a "Slayer". It was possible because he knew, knew that Rupert and even Faith had not been a part of his family before but, it did not matter to him. He was just happy to have a part of his brother alive and well. Hell he was almost relieved that he would not have to be Lord Black. Rupert might be the best gift he ever got, if only because his being alive annoyed his mother's painting.

He looked at Snape and hoped that he too would except this gift of magic. Because as much as he disliked the man, he deserved a break. Getting his son back might just make all the difference.

Snape looked at Sirius and for the first time did not exactly want to throttle the marauder. He had a point Dumbledore had answers. However, having played both sides against the middle for so long he had a feeling he would want more information before drawing the headmaster into this. For the first time he was not sure who was less trust worthy his former father in law the leader of the light or the dark lord. There was clearly more in play then he knew.

He looked at Buffy then his son and at his ghost of a wife and said.  
"Black for once I think you are thinking strategically. I want to question Dumbledore, but before that I think we all need to talk. It is clear we are missing some information. I hope Alaina can provide it. Plus I know that the dark lord has sent a message to Lucius to bring the new Lord Black into his fold. I assume you know who that is? That was actually what I was coming here to discuss when I meet them."

Sirius nodded. He did not say who just yet. Though he had a feeling Severus knew anyway. He was going to still play it close to the vest. He was not sure he should say.

"Well then you had better warn them that the Malfoy family is not to be trusted very far. I brought a braiser just on case to help protect against poisons. This is a peace offering from the headmaster but, they comes from my private stores so it is safe." Severus handed the small pouch to Sirius. "If you could see your cousin gets this I would be grateful."

Sirius opened the pouch and it was exactly what the man said. He nodded. "Thank you Severus. I agree with your take on this.

However-"

"However, I have already accepted the invitation." Giles said coming down the stairs. "I am Rupert James Giles-Black. The new Lord Black. My lady to be Buffy and I will attend this dinner. Xander I know you are upset but, give Mr. Snape a chance to explain. Remember all is not always as it seems. Things have changed because we are here. What happened in the past may not be what you think. Please remember that someone changed the field of play. Whistler did warn us after all. In most cases the affects will not matter much. However, our families are different. They will be feeling the more direct affects. Remember that you are not blended here."

Xander glared but nodded. His mentor was sadly right things were not always black and white.

He also knew his presence and the others had altered this world, so it could well not be this Snape fellows fault. Tall dark and greasy guy reminded him of a vampire which is what set him off , however he would give him a shot.

Maybe Buffy had the right idea about what to do to Whistler. He focused back on Snape for a moment. If he was a big bad they could always slay him. Xander had no problem killing a human. His soldier knew that it was part of war. He was willing to do what he had to too win this war, he might not like it but their last few years had taken away the luxury of never being able to kill a person.

Xander had watched to many Slayers, witches and were's die because they tried hard to protect humans even as they were hunted. He would never again allow such being to harm those he called his own. Not his friends, family or even his ghost of a mother. He was done playing the White Knight. That was not to say that Xander Harris had no code of honor he did but, frankly he was far more Klingon then Jedi these days. Damn I've been around Andrew way to long. He ignored the look from his so called father and Sirius and spoke softly.

"OK we'll talk about this" He turned to his slayer friend and was blunt."But Buffy if you and Giles get dead I am raising both your asses back up so I can ring your necks for being stupid and getting killed. I mean really since when has Giles had good friends much less relatives?"

Sirius glared at that taking offense, Snape laughed which shocked him as much as the others which oddly enough broke the tension and made Xander think that maybe just maybe the guy was his old man after all. Laughing at the wrong time was so his gig.

Severus Snape had a feeling he was missing something. However the look on Xander's face made him consider that maybe just maybe this young man was his son. That Snarky attitude was almost identical to his own. Because deep down Severus knew he would raise the dead to try to say I told you so to any of his … frie….associates who had been stupid enough to trust a death eater and get killed.

TBC...


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of worlds you read about. They belong to their creators and the corporations. They just wanted to come out and play a bit.  
By: Fire Wolfe

Be Careful What You Wish For…

**Part 53 Dogs and Covens**

Part 53 Dogs and Covens

"As much as I would love to stay for this conversation we must leave soon." Giles said.

"Giles we can take that bus thingy."Buffy pointed out. "This is more important. Besides, I want answers too. It could well have an relevance to our meeting."

"Wow Buffy big words." Xander teased.

The blonde slayer rolled her eyes but was grateful to see Xander was smiling again.

"Yeah, well I can when I have too."

Giles grinned at this and said."Indeed, perhaps you are right."

"Krearcher." Sirius called.

"Master calls Krearcher?"

"Yes, make us a pot of tea and set it in the kitchen."

"Krearcher will make tea for the bad master."

Buffy frowned not liking the scared look on the elf's face. She knelt down and looked him in the eye. "Thank you Krearcher."

Krearcher was shocked at being thanked."Why you thank Krearcher?"

"Because you work hard to make our lives better. We appreciate that." Buffy said softly. She gave Sirius a hard look for his coldness toward the elf. "No one should be cruel to you. Sirius you will be polite to Krearcher from now on."

Sirius was about to object when Giles stepped in.

"I agree the elf should not be mistreated. I know what he did but, your actions may well have been the catalyst for his actions. As head of house I would be remiss in not protecting those under my care. I am just sorry Buffy had to remind me to do so."

Sirius glared but answered. "All right I'll try, no promises. Elf I will try to be better."

Krearcher was now truly shocked at this. He nodded.

"Krearcher you to have much to make up for. I am now your master but you will still obey and protect Sirius as he is my heir. If you betray him again your life is forfeit. I am willing to forgive your mistake but only this once." Giles warned. "Buffy thinks you deserve a second chance so do not betray that trust."

"Yes master, mistress. Krearcher will be a good elf." He stood a little taller and was clearly willing to try.

Buffy smiled at him.

Snape smirked it was entertaining to see someone call the mutt to heel. The news that Rupert was the new head of the House of Black was surprising. It was also amusing to watch Sirius blush at being called the heir again. Of course Severus knew Black and his friends always wanted to appear to be noble and open minded but in many ways they were just as bigoted as the dark lord. He wondered it maybe this new lord would change things?

Sirius glared at Snape. "Ok maybe I've been a bit harsh but the little blighter never been very nice to me either. "He pouted at bit only to be kicked by Willow.

"You should be nice to those weaker then you. Besides he's an elf he has to obey. You need to set a good example for the kiddies."

Sirius was shocked to hear Severus laugh out loud at this. "Oh my it is nice to have someone call the mutt to heel."

Xander spun around and glared at him. "I guess you are the model of good behavior then?"

This time it was Sirius who laughed. "Hardly Xander but, I guess no one is perfect."

This remark startled Snape who fell silent. Yes things were changing but he would have to see if they were for his benefit and if they were positive ones. 

Cornelius Fudge was not the brightest of wizards. He was however shrewd and calculating. He was not about to lose power or influence. He had been forced to back down from the incident in the Veil Room and he was being hounded by the press. He hated this because he always wanted to come out looking good. The Daily Prophet was supposed to go after his political adversaries and not work against him or the Ministry of Magic.

He leaned back in his chair as he considered the situation. For once he was not letting anyone do his thinking. While he often let others lead him he always calculated the best move. It had taken him many years to reach his current post and he was not about to lose it because he made a foolish ill advised move. To that end he had his department heads look into their newest arrivals.

The Book of Heraldry had been pulled and sure enough it showed that Rupert Giles was indeed the new Lord Black. It also showed that Buffy Summers was also very highly connected. That he could perhaps hide for the moment. He could say it was for her protection which oddly enough would actually be a partial truth.

While the Prophet had listed her titles it was still possible to spin this. After all the Prophet had listed a lot of information that day. No one had called to check on the information so there was hope that the information on who Buffy Summers really was missed.

In fact not even Lucius had called on him about her place in their world. Then there was the fact that Buffy and her sisters were part of a coven marriage. That alone might well be a reason to disqualify her as Queen. Covens were supposed to be made up of one Wizard and multiple witches. Not a single witch and multiple wizards.

Cornelius had the best legal minds checking this angle. He looked down at the various birth certificates and shook his head. It was almost impossible to believe that any one witch could ensnare so many wizards. The names were some of the noblest in their world. The real issue that could make Buffy Summers dangerous was the fact that Joyce had married Henry Summers the other pairings had been more of a contract to beget children. He shook his head surprised that any witch much less a pureblood would agree to bear so many different men's children. It boggled his mind. There had to be a reason for it and he would find it. Because somehow he knew that that was the key to this situation. It never occurred to him that perhaps the marriages had been a woman helping out men she cared for deeply to have their greatest wish...children.

TBC...


	54. Chapter 54

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Part 54 Standing against the Greater Good...**

Disclaimer See Part One

Part 54 To Stand Against the Greater Good-Standing For Blood Purity

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black looked at her husband and sighed softly. Contrary to what many in the Wizarding world believed she honestly cared for Lucius. Their marriage may have been made for political and pure blood ideology but he was still a decent husband for all of being a pureblood. Their goals had matched in many ways and they had had a content if not happy marriage up until he had chosen to follow a charismatic young leader called Voldemort. He had been a tall dark haired handsome man who presence was enough to make anyone think seriously about following him. In the beginning his ideas had not been quite as radical. He had in fact fooled them all. She sighed as she looked back and hated that he had so skillfully played them all. Of course learning that Tom Riddle AKA Voldemort had been sorted into Slytherin and was head boy during his tenure at Hogwarts had eased some of the shame of being so easily taken. He was in fact the perfect snake.

It was rather ironic to consider that Lucius and perhaps even Bella had not really liked the dark lord to begin with. They had been drawn to his power but they were proud beings and bowing to anyone went against the grain. However Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore's games and ideals had forced Lucius and other pure bloods to seek out a leader strong enough to stand against his manipulations.

That man might claim to be the Leader of the Light but Narcissa had never trusted him not even as a student. There was just something off about the man. Many of her classmates had considered Professor Slughorn to be manipulative and cunning. She gave a most unlady like snort at that. He was a rank amateur compared to Dumbledore. The man had parleyed a successful fight against Grimwald into the most powerful positions in the Wizarding world. Gryffindor my ass she thought. The so called Leader of the Light had molded and shaped their world for over 70 years. He had done so with cunning moves up until he had wanted to pass the Marriage Laws. She cringed at that memory ;It had been the straw that had sent many Pure Bloods fleeing to the Dark Lord.

The very idea that they would be forced …. no that would never be allowed. Many Half Bloods and Muggle Borns hated the laws that seemed to favor Pure Bloods. Well up until about 50 years ago they had not really been all that stringent. It was why there were so many Half Bloods and Muggle Borns in the first place. She sighed. She could admit that some of the laws might be a bit excessive but , to be fair they had been a direct result of the actions of one meddlesome headmaster who thought he had the right to mold the Wizarding world for his idea of the Greater Good.

His idea of "The Greater Good" had frightened many in their world. Their reaction had been to protect themselves using the only method they really had which was the law. Narcissa Malfoy had to wonder what the sheep would think if they knew that the reasons they had so few rights was because their leader had tried to force his will on those who had the voting power? She sighed, so much damage because he wanted to breed a superior race. They were not dogs to be breed. As if adding untried blood lines would improve things. She cringed at the partner Dumbledore had chosen for her and for Lucius. While she might not have been passionately in love with him at the time he was a good choice for her. They had been friends and respected each other. She would admit at least to herself she loved Lucius now, he had grown to be a man she could lean on and trust with her life and her son's.

The Muggle Born Dumbledore had wanted to match her with was a monster. She shuttered with deep revulsion as she recalled her first meeting with the man. To be fair she had met him and had listened to the headmaster's ideas. He had a point in that they might need some new blood. However the way he went about it… was wrong.

Romeo Snyder made a troll look attractive and he had no real morals he had informed her that while he would marry her she would have to accept his having other women. After all he was a prime specimen and as such deserved many women to give him children. He was going to build a new dynasty and she should be honored he was considering marrying her. The nerve of the bastard to think she as a member of the Black family would ever condone being nothing more than breeding stock to him.

The woman they had wanted to match Lucius with she made Bella even on her worst day look like a top fashion model. She shuttered thinking that she had been grasping eager to gain the Malfoy fortune. She had informed Lucius she would give him one son and every child after that had to be, well she expected to be rewarded for them.

While Narcissa cold respect the desire to marry up, and cunning, it was after all the most prized trait of her house. However, the idea that they would be used as breeder stock turned her stomach. She would rather join a Muggle convent. She might only have had Draco but, that was because of health reasons not choice. She might let those of their set think otherwise but, it was a sadness for both her and her husband that Draco's birth had been so hard and dangerous. Lucius had been frantic when the healers told him she was dying. It was only be a miracle she survived her son's birth. After that he had forbidden her more children. Why take the risk when he had a healthy son and heir. It was then that Narciss knew he loved her or at least cared. Because he had once said he wanted a dozen strong sons and daughters. He had placed her life above having a second son and heir and she loved him for that. Thinking of the alternative well there was no comparison.

Romeo Snyder was an arrogant prick with illusions of being suave and sophisticated. He had come to her in garnish robes with platform shoes to make up for his lack of height. He seemed to think that because Dumbledore seemed to think orgies and multiple partners was a good idea that the Purebloods would roll over and go along with it. They had been so fucking wrong in that.  
Narcissa was glad her son could not hear her thoughts because she was a lady and swearing was so common and vulgar, but it was a wonder that they had sought to seek out attractive mates from within their own social class. Was it a wonder that they passed laws to protect themselves from the blatant attempts by the half bloods and Muggle borns to rise above them? Of course they turned to protecting their own. Dumbledore had miscalculated badly. That miscalculation lead to the new Pure Breed Ideology.

I mean really how could Dumbledore ever expect she would want an American who was uncouth and ignorant of not only their world but of proper society? Just because the Americans Muggle and Wizarding world shagged everything and anything did not mean she or her classmates would. Of course those of Pureblood decent had turned inward. She sighed. She just hoped that they could find a way to survive this because the Dark Lord was only a slightly less dangerous leader.

Narcissa Malfoy was not about to lose out to the those who followed Dumbledore nor was she ever going to bend a knee to Voldemort again. In the 15 years since he had fallen she and Lucius had made a good life together and damn it all she was now …now able to admit she loved him if only to herself and if only in her private thoughts. After all it would never do to give him the means to control her. She was saddened that even in her marriage she had to play a part but then….all life was a stage or so the Muggles said. She found that in this at least they were sadly right. It was sadder still that Voldemort and Dumbledore seemed to be directing the play and that so many would be sacrificed as pawns and puppets. With luck she and Lucius would find a way to cut the strings. She hoped so because frankly this play was a tragedy waiting to happen.

TBC...


	55. Chapter 55

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Part 55 Taking a stand for family**

Part 55 Taking a stand for family

Molly Weasley was still trying to work out how she had a niece. She read the papers that Willow had brought but it still seemed like a miracle to her. One she was not really going to question all that much. Willow was her niece and that was good enough for her. It was a surprise that Fabian and Gideon had been a part of a coven relationship. She knew her brothers had both loved their wives. They had taken their deaths badly. Yet it seemed that they had a secret. Willow was older then Ron but younger then the twins, which meant that she had been born after her brothers wives had died which was perhaps a good thing because she had loved her sister in laws and would have hated the idea that the brothers she idolized may have cheated. . Yet it was also confusing because they had never told her about this.

If they had… Molly would have moved heaven and earth to have Willow close to her and her family. Molly shook her head and decided that it did not really matter their reasons they had to deal with the here and now. Coven's were a sacred thing and even if it was not a traditional family she did not care.. The fact Joyce had formed one with her brothers suggested that there was a deep need for a very special group of children. Molly had no doubt that her niece was powerful and that her sisters were each equally gifted. Whatever reasons her brothers had she was grateful because she wanted to have a part of them alive. A niece was a special gift to her. Willow would be welcomed as family and Molly also promised herself she would not mention her concerns about the girls own partners. While Molly was a very conservative Witch she was not about to lose her new found niece because she was not able to accept her lovers. It was clear that Willow needed them both from their talk and besides if this Oz was a werewolf it would explain the pack like family structure. She pushed the thought of Willow's partners aside and decided that Willow and her family were a gift. She would accept them and maybe even have more family to love and protect. Lord knows it looked like those children could all use a few home cooked meals. She was more than happy to provide them. Besides if she accepted Kennedy maybe there be even more babies to spoil. She could accept her as a niece as well and her sisters. If one added the other women who were Willow's sisters then there be lots of children in the years to come. Yes, the Burrow needed babies and she would be happy to spoil them all. Besides with Willow as part of her family the Prewitt name might well survive. That made her smile deeply. It would have pleased her brothers a lot. 

Arthur Weasley glared at the Minister of Magic. He looked over at Amelia Bones who clearly was supporting his position.

"Minister my family is no concern of the Ministry. Willow has not broken any laws that I am aware of. Lord Black has explained how they came to be in the veil room. It is clear to me that they must have had a accident of travel to end up in that vile room. I for one am simply grateful that no harm fell them. While it is regrettable that they were forced to engage death eaters I am glad they helped defend innocent people. As Director Bones pointed out had they not stepped up our world may well have been exposed to the Muggles. I was under the impression that you wanted Lord Black support?"

Cornelius Fudge had the grace to fidget a little. "Of course we need the support of an Ancient and Nobel House. However they are acting out of hand. How dare Lord Black, Buffy Summers and Willow go to the Prophet and demand a public trail for Sirius Black. I told Lord Black I would look into it and take care of it."

Amelia Bones spoke up. "Minister I would say it is a point in the favor of Willow, Buffy's and Lord Black that they want this all above board and in the open. Surely the Ministry would want this to be seen as being in the public's best interest rather than some back room deal."

Fudge glared. He clearly did not like being called on the carpet by anyone.

"Hem, hem, hem."

"Yes Dolores what do you have to say about this?" Fudge asked.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe they have something to hide?"

"Are you a idiot?" Arthur asked. "How can they be hiding anything if they seek a public inquiry?"

"Well, perhaps it is a distraction. A way to get one of "You know who's" followers out of Azkaban. For all we know this Willow child and the others may be a followers of the dark lord. Black well the that whole family is dark. There is no reason to believe the new Lord Black is as innocent as he appears to be. He did after all break the law by popping in here without proper authorization."

Amelia rolled her eyes and caught Arthur before he could throttle Umbridge. "Dolores that has been explained and honestly Lord Black was correct in pointing out he has a seat in the wizengamot and as such can come and go as he wishes. There is no law that prevents that. If there is it is not enforceable or he would have ended up in one of the cells. The magic of the Ministry would have sent him there. Now, if that is all I have other work to do. Arthur I'll walk you out."

Fudge would have protested but he knew Amelia was right. Sadly he could not keep Arthur as he had requested a witness as per procedure. He sighed and wondered how many more complications were going to result from these new witches and wizards just appearing into their world?

Dolores Umbridge was angry. She hated being dismissed out of hand. She would make Arthur and his family pay for this. Amelia Bones had too much power to take on for the moment but that fool Weatherby was a nobody and she could make his life difficult.

TBC...


	56. Chapter 56

**Be Careful what you wish for**

**Part 56 Earth but not...What one thing changes**

Disclaimer: Please See Part One  
A/N: AU from the books and telivision shows.  
Not betaed read at your own risk.

A/N: Thank you to For all the kind reviews

Part 56 Earth but not...

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office and stared at his fire. It was not as soothing as usual but, then he had no real reason to feel comfort. So many things suddenly seemed to be out of his control. He picked up his tea and sipped it. This at least had gone right. Then again the house elves of Hogwarts were exceptional. He sipped it and considered his next move. So much was threatened now that Sirius Black had returned from the Veil. That situation was problematic enough. However, there was now a new Lord Black. Even more disturbing was the fact that Sirius had transferred guardianship of Harry Potter to Buffy Summers and Rupert Giles. Albus had tried to counter the move in court. However, Sirius had never been convicted and as such still had his rights. Vexing as it was he had made it impossible for Dumbledore to take total control of The Boy Who Lived. I should have anticipated this possibility. However given that Sirius was tossed into the Veil I thought he was dead and gone. Albus sighed. While he did not want his former student dead he did not want him in the way either. It was why he had left him in prison. Many might think he was cruel but at least he had been alive. He discounted the pain the man suffered. it was all for the Greater Good. He needed to have control of Harry Potter. The world was slowly coming to be the way he wanted it and now it was all at risk because some fools fell through the Veil. He set his tea cup down and picked up the scroll.

Albus knew he had to find out more about the Veil. There was far more going on than a simple transportation mix up. Nothing felt right about these new people. New Lords did not just pop up out of thin air. New family connections did not just happen by magic. There was no way there had been a coven in Magical Britain that he did not know about. No this was all wrong and he was going to find out what magic was causing this shift in reality. He opened the scroll and began to read. He would have his answers and then he would destroy those that threatened the light and the greater good. 

Voldemort read Lucius missive. He crumpled it up and tossed it into the fire. He was not happy with his minion. However, he had to let this play out as he needed control of the Black families coffers. That did not however mean he trusted Malfoy or his wife. "Wormtail I have need of you."

The rat like minion came crawling in. "Yes master, how may I humbly serve you."

"Lucius is having a meeting with the new Lord Black and his mate. I want you to go and report on this meeting."

Worm Tail swallowed hard and bobbed his head. "Yes my lord. At once." He scurried off glad to have escaped being hexed.

As he scampered out Voldermort called "Bella I have a mission for you."

Wormtail ignored that as he hurried on his way.

"Bella you and your husband and his brother are to go aid my Vampire allies. It seems the Muggles have found a way to empower a child to fight them. I want it captured if possible if not kill it."

"Yes my lord it will be an honor." She bowed and slipped out to find her husband and his brother.  
Bella smiled evilly as she was ordered to go and capture some of the new dark creatures that had been slaying her masters Pet Vampires. These Muggles seemed to have Power and they might just be amusing. 

Kendra dodge and rolled to her left. If anyone had told her a month ago that vampires were real she would have laughed at them and called for the men in the white suits with butterfly nets. It was insane. She kicked out and watched as the vampire doubled over. Fortunately she was with her friend India and they were more than a match for this creature. India drove the blade into the vampire and sliced it in half. Then she spun around and took its head. She took a deep breath and looked over at her best friend.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just glad we had our blades on us."

"Yeah, and Grandma always said Akido was not a sport for a lady." India snorted. "It saved our lives."

"I'm just glad you are so good with it. I'm still more into hand to hand. So what are we going to do. I mean the body we can't just leave it."

"Not a clue Kenny but I think we need to skate. I hear sirens."

"Wonderful now the cops decide to show, let's get out of here I'll talk to my dad he's got immunity being at the embassy maybe he can help with this insanity."

"Oh yeah, I forgot for a moment." India said with a grin. "What it's not like it usually comes up Kenny. I mean you are so my best buddy and all."

Kendra rolled her eyes at her lifelong friend not certain if she should be offended that she forgot she was Jamaican. Of course India was her friend so she'd overlook it. India never defined her friends by the nations they came from. They were just her friends it was one of the reasons Kendra loved her so. "Ok let's go before we have to explain to the police about this. It's not like either of us are all that fluent in French."

"Ha , ha but I see your point." India followed her out. Why had they come to Paris again? Oh yeah I thought it be cool to go shopping for a different kind of sword. What the hell was I thinking?

TBC...


	57. Chapter 57

**Be Careful what you wish for**

**Part 57 Never Forget**

Disclaimer: Please See Part One  
A/N: AU from the books and television shows.  
Not betaed read at your own risk.

A/N: Thank you to For all the kind reviews

Part 57 Never Forget

Hermione sat watching the fire in the common room. She had been decided that her loyalty had to be to Harry and she was waiting to talk to him. She knew that he deserved to have her trust and faith. He had withstood more than any ten wizards when dealing with the evil of their world. She was not a scared child anymore and she did not need to run to the adults to gain their approval. Her mind had drifted over the past few years and the more she thought about it the more she came to the conclusion that the so called adults of the Wizarding world had failed not only Harry but all the student at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore was supposedly the greatest wizard of the age yet he had failed to keep Harry and his family safe from Voldemort. Then there was the fact that his minions had also managed to attack the Longbottom family. Why had there not been more members of the order with both families. Surely if they were that important they should have had guards? He had also let Harry's legal guardian go to Azkaban for over 12 years without ever receiving a trial. He claimed to be the leader of the light yet he had let an innocent man languish in prison without ever having a chance to prove his innocence. That bothered Hermione a lot because as the leader of their government and judicial system he should have ensured trials for all those accused. Even Lucius Malfoy had a trail. It had been a sham but it had happened. She was beginning to wonder why he had let things happen as they did. Surely there was no way that all the death eaters got trails and then released from Azkaban but the one innocent was locked up. That made no sense unless….unless Dumbledore had wanted Sirius to not have anything to do with Harry. Because Sirius was not available Harry had ended up with the Dursley's . Those people were little better then animals to her mind. Why had he been placed there? Surely there had been any number of decent honest Wizarding families that would have taken Harry in. Or even decent Muggle families.

Hermione might forgive the fact that Harry had been placed with those people if Dumbledore had removed him after first year. However year after year he had to go back. While he might not have known about the way Harry was treated before first year, which Hermione found very unlikely, after that he should have been removed. Each year it was clear that Harry had been neglected at the very least and abused more often than not. Even her own family would have been happy to foster Harry after learning about his home life. In fact Hermione knew her mother and father had offered only to be turned down by the headmaster. She had never told Harry about that offer because it would have been cruel to crush his hopes of escape. Now upon reflection she could not believe she had almost bought into Dumbledore's request to inform him about Harry's movements. She frowned and when she saw him and Neville come in she called them both over.

"Harry can you come over here a moment. You too Neville."

Both young men came over to Hermione as she stood up. "Harry can you cast a detection spell on me?"

"What kind?" He asked looking confused. " I mean why?"

"Please just do the spell. It's important Harry."

Harry nodded and pulled out his wand. He waved it saying the spell softly as it was not something they wanted the rest of their housemates to hear. He frowned. "Hermione you have some spells cast on you. Actually there are a few. Only I'm not sure how to take them off. They seemed to be weaved in on each other."

Hermione frowned at that. "Ok that is a bit unexpected, the weaving that is. The spells well I was hoping I was wrong about them. What kind were they?"  
"Ah, again I'm no expert but, it looks like a compulsion spell and maybe an a few others. The weave makes it hard to tell."

"I need to owl or floo Sirius or Professor Lupin. We may need their help."

"Why?" Neville asked. He seemed confused.

"Well I want those spells off me."

"I understand that part but why not ask Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall?"

"Because Neville Hermione thinks that Professor Dumbledore may have placed the spells on her. She is also not so sure we can trust either professor and sadly I'm afraid I share that view. Do you think you could check me as well Hermione? Then we can have Sirius and Remus check take the spells off us."

Neville looked shocked but said nothing as Hermione checked Harry and found he too had a weave of spells on his person.

"Hermione could you check me too?" Neville asked.

She nodded and ran her wand over Neville and frowned. "This is not good at all Harry. "

He nodded and all three sat down on the couch. They were silent as several members of their house walked in and by. Fortunately Hermione had her books spread out so most of the house assumed they were studying together and left them alone.

"So, do we Owl Sirius or floo him?" Neville asked

"Well flooing might be faster but, I'm not sure if the head master is monitoring them and Hedwig is to noticeable." Harry answered.

"So how should we contact him. We need these spells off us."

"I know Hermione, I'm not happy about this either. I mean I wonder if all the students have spells on them, I mean besides the trace on our wands."

"That's a good point." Hermione said she looked over and called to Lavender. "Lavender could you come here a moment please?"

"What do you need Hermione?" She asked smiling at both Harry and Neville causing the later to blush bright red.

"Can I check something about your aura. It's just an experiment."

"Sure go ahead." She winked at Harry and it was his turn to blush. Hermione fought the impulse to roll her eyes. She found a trace spell on Lavender but not an integrate weave of spells. She smiled at her dorm mate and said. "Thanks."

"Sure no problem, so what you find?"

"Oh ah you have a bright aura showing you have a lot of potential." Hermione said with a smile. "It means you have a lot of magical energy."

"Wow, that's good to know." Lavender said. "Maybe I should study more then?"  
Hermione smiled "Well yes you should you are very bright Lavender."

Her dorm mate smiled and headed off clearly happy. Harry looked at Hermione with a question on his face.

"Well I had to tell her something and she does have a lot of potential if she would just use it. She is above average in magical power she just never applies it too much. It's a waste really."

"Ah huh so you lied to help her, so are there spells on her?"

"Yes, Harry there are a trace, but that's it. Oh bother, it just occurred to me. Hey Seamus can you help me out here?"

Their classmate walked over and grinned "Well go on check me out then."  
Harry rolled his eyes. Neville snickered as Hermione cast the spell on him. She smiled and said. "Well you have a lot of potential too. "

"I knew it, I'm a powerhouse."

"I never said that." Hermione said grinning "But you have potential if you do more then play Exploding snaps and chess."

Seamus laughed at that and said. "Now where'd the fun be then." He sauntered back to his friends grinning.

This time it was Neville who asked. "So spells?"

"No, not a one."

"Why'd you check him?" Harry asked clearly confused.

"Well it occurred to me that Lavender was with Ron so she might be watched. "

"Seamus is not a close friend so he might not be monitored." Neville said getting it quickly. "Ok so we know only some of us are being tagged/ spelled. We also know that we can't use Hedwig and the floo may not be wise either. What if we use my owl? It's new and no one would expect it."

"Good plan." Harry said. "So who writes the note?"

"Neville should it's his owl and maybe if someone opens the letter and sees his handwriting they might ignore it. We can spell it to open with the pass code for the map." Hermione said. "Sirius and Remus would both know that."

"So how do we tell them to use it?"

"We use their Marauder names and remind them that the twins want to talk to them about pranks. I think it be enough."

"So what else do I write?"

"Ask them about your mum and dad. Sirius worked with your dad Neville and it be only natural that he have some stories about them. Maybe ask him to meet you to talk about it."

"Ok I can do that. It be good to hear about them." Neville said with a sad smile.

Harry nodded agreeing. Sometimes he forgot that Neville had been just as affected by the Dark Lord as he had. He clapped his friend on the shoulder and promised himself he would never again forget that.

TBC...


	58. Chapter 58

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**Monday, April 30, 2012**

**Part 58 Setting the stage**

Disclaimer: Please see Part One  
A/N: AU and not betaed See prievious A/N.

Part 58 Setting the stage

Neville tied the notes to his new Owl's leg. He patted its head and gave it a treat.

"Please take these letters to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

The owl hooted and flew off. Harry smiled at the obvious pride Neville had in his owl. It was clear he loved the bird.

Of course Harry knew Neville still had Trevor the Toad but he had been sent home to the Longbottom gardens. It seemed Trevor was a lot happier staying at the pond there then in Hogwarts. The poor toad had constantly been out searching for a pond. One of the reasons Neville had volunteered to get an Owl was so he could send his Toad home. The wayward amphibian had taken to sneaking into the girls lavatory and they were all threatening to hex his bits off if he came in searching for his toad one more time.

Since Neville had no desire to be the last of his line Trevor had to go back to the Longbottom manor's gardens. Fortunately when he had explained the situation to his grandmother she had agreed and allowed his first pet to retire to the gardens.

Harry just hoped his godfather and his former professor would be able to help. He was really not happy to learn he was being monitored. It made him feel angry and violated. More so because if he had charms on him to relay information about his health and well being why had no one ever come to his aide when Vernon was beating him? That made no sense to him. Unless of course someone had wanted him beaten down and abused and afraid. He hoped his thoughts were off but given what he had learned recently he was not so certain. He was just glad that he had new guardians that could and would stand up for him. More importantly he had a feeling that Buffy and Giles would find a way to help save Sirius. Neither seemed weak and he was certain that neither worshiped Dumbledore. In fact he was rather certain they had seen immediately that the old man was a manipulator. Something he and the student of Hogwarts had missed. Then again the old man was very good at his games. 

Minerva McGonagall sat in her room considering her life and her positions. For many years she had followed Albus Dumbledore's lead in so many things. She had admired his dedication to their world. However her feelings had changed over the past few years. She had reservations the night she had allowed Harry Potter to be left at his relatives door step.

However the arguments Albus had made were compelling and frankly she had not known there were legitimate alternatives. She like Hagrid had believed that Harry was being placed at the Dursley's because Harry's parents had wanted it. Now she had learned that was not true. Albus had lied to them about the guardians Lily and James had set up. It had come as a deep shock to learn that Albus had gone against the Potter's wishes. Such a thing was unheard of in their world. He had gone so far as to seal their will. Of course at the time he had justified it for the greater good. Saying it would ensure that the Ministry could not raid the Potter accounts. She had believe him forgetting that the Goblins of Gringotts would gut any thieves including ministry officials. She had trusted the head of the Order of Phoenix to look out for Harry's best interests. She was sadden to learn he had failed deeply at this task. She had tried to justify the failures but as the years went on a pattern seemed to emerge. It had all come to a head when Sirius Black had fallen through the Veil. Minerva had grown accustomed to Albus keeping his own council and not telling them important information. Sometimes a leader needed to do this. However the lack of knowledge of what the Order had been guarding allowed Voldemort to trick Harry which lead to Sirius falling through the Veil.

It had only been then that the headmaster had designed to tell Harry the truth. He had used that truth as a weapon to try to force him to obey. That action had almost crushed Harry. Minerva had watched him shut down and close himself off from even his closest friends. She had watched as Albus in his infinite wisdom forced Harry once again back to his abusive relatives. It had shocked her deeply when he had forbidden Harry contact with his friends or even letters. It was as if he was isolating the boy. These actions had her reviewing all she knew. She sat watching the fire crackle and knew deep down that Albus Dumbledore had lost the right to make decisions for Harry Potter.

He seemed not to care what his dictates did to her young lion. She knew that she too had failed him. Her review of the past few years showed her she had followed Albus blindly and never demanded answers. Had it been anyone else they would have received the sharp end of her tongue long ago.

She had allowed Severus Snape to reign free with his bigotry and coldness to her charges. Something that shamed her as she sat thinking. Minerva had fallen for the idea of staff unity and second chances. Allowing both Severus and Albus to let those Snakes in Slytherin run wild at the expense of her Lions. Well that was going to end now. When in the last few years had her lions gotten a second chance? What about Cedric Diggory, did he get a second chance at life? No, he did not and the favoritism for Slytherin was at an end. She had allowed Malfoy and his kind the last of their chances. They had gotten away with far too and had far too many chances. All that forgiveness had done was make them believe they were above the rules. That they could act cruelly and suffer no penalty. That their hate of the Muggle Borns and Half Bloods was acceptable. Well no more.

She set her tea cup down and rose. She had made up her mind. She was going to do what she thought was right. It might not be easy and it might cause waves but she'd be damned it she let her cubs down any longer. She was the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts and it was about damned time she lived up to that title. Minerva went to the fire and her mind made up tossed in some floo powder. It was time to talk to her fellow heads of house and come to an agreement about how to deal with Albus and his games.

United they would make the school what it should be. Her floo became green as she called on her closes friend and ally Filius Flitwick. He was a master duelist and as such a master at strategy. She could use his input on how to proceed. Plus she wanted to seek a way to have a meeting with the Goblin nation about her concerns and she knew he had family there that might just be able to help. It was worth asking about. Her mind made up she called him after all sometimes one had to challenge the status quo for the greater good of course. She smirked as that thought passed her mind.

TBC...


	59. Chapter 59

**Part 59 Rebellion in the Ranks**

Disclaimer: Please See Part One  
A/N: Not betaed read at your own risk.  
08.12.2111

Be Careful What You Wish For...

Part 59 Rebellion in the Ranks

Minerva listened to her fellow head of house's complaints as well as those of Madam Pomfrey. She was ashamed to say that this was the first time she really understood what they had been telling her for over the last ten years. She wanted to weep at her many mistakes.

"Look Minerva we should have forced this issue long ago. You are not the only one who has been loyal to Albus. I to have been blinded and my badgers got the raw end of the deal. Then there is poor Neville. The boy is a prodigy in the green houses and he should be getting at least EE in potions. Yet he is failing because of Severus Snape. Now I'm not sure what happens in that class but my Puffs tell me that Snape is not a very good teacher taking points for the least little thing. Now you know he's rather indifferent to my Puffs and the Claws but, if he is like that to them and Filus Claws how is he to your lions?"

"I know, I know I've been so blind. I just did not want to make it seem like I was favoring my house."

"You have always been honest and fair Minerva." Filus said. "I dare say that is what Snape counted on. That none of us would react to his actions. He had our children so terrified that they were even afraid to bring this injustice to our attention."

The others nodded.

"I've been warning the Headmaster for years. No student is that inept. I have treated poor Neville almost daily for potions accidents. Now to me that suggest that the boy is hopeless or that the teacher is inept. A student that is having that many difficulties should be taken under the wing of the instructor whose class he is having issues with. Severus simply sneers and calls him a worthless lout." Pomfrey said her anger clear. "I've treated Harry, Ron and Hermione for accidents as well. Far more than is normal. It suggests deliberate sabotage to me. I mean even the Weasley Twins do not fool around in Potions class."  
The others nodded because as hard core of pranksters as those two were they were not fools.

"So what shall we do?" Minerva asked.

Filus drew himself up to his full height and with a hard look said. "Take a hard line. The bullying has to stop. I have also been reviewing things and in this area I have failed as well. My claws will be getting a very unwelcome wake up call tomorrow. I can hardly punish Slytherins for bullying when my own house has been as bad or worse. Well it stops now. My house will be punished and if I am going to make them draw the line you can bet your last Gallon I will do the same for the snakes."

The others nodded and knew given his part goblin heritage that Filus Flintwick was deadly serious.

"Will you back us?" Pomono Sprout asked her deputy headmistress.

Minerva looked at her sadly knowing she had failed them badly for that question to be asked. "Yes, I will even send out a letter to all the parents of our students outlining the new rules. This way they canna say they were not warned. It will also be announced at dinner tomorrow."

The others nodded all in agreement.

"What if Albus protests?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Then he will have to explain to me why the students under our care are terrified of the snakes and Snape. If he refuses to allow the changes then I will deduct 100 points for each offense from that house and detentions will become their lives." Minerva said. "He can hardly protest as Severus has been hitting our houses hard this year."

The others smiled. If one thing was going to draw attention to the school it would be if a whole house lost its privileges. They all knew that Albus Dumbledore would not risk their world realizing how messed up the school was. He would be forced to back down or lose his place. Not something he would risk after the fiasco of the Tri Wizarding tournament.

TBC...


	60. Chapter 60

**Be Careful What You Wish For…**

**Part 60 Too Far**

Disclaimer: See Part One  
A/N: Not betaed read at your own risk.  
08.13011  
By: Fire Wolfe

Part 60 Too Far

Sirius was distracted from the ongoing glaring match between Snape and Xander when a small brown owl arrived carrying a letter. Given the house's protections this was rather disturbing to him. It should not have been possible for an owl to arrive at a house covered by the Fidelus Charm. However, he took the note from its leg. He would sort out that issue later. As he read it he was a bit confused. First off he had no idea why Neville would be writing him and why he would use the Mauraders names. Then inspiration struck. I was in that damned prison to long my brains turned to mush. He carried the note out of the room and drew his wand not wanting the resident Snake to hear or see what he was doing. Softly he said. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

He reread the note and his face became dark with rage. How dare they. He quickly said "Mischief Managed and ran to the floo and called Moony. This had to be dealt with quickly and he could not do it. He wondered if Minerva knew. He hoped not because he would hate to have to kill his former head of house. Because as of now he was almost certain he was going to kill Albus bloody Dumbledore sometime soon. If there were tracking and health charms on Harry then the bastard damned well knew what the Harry had suffered under his uncles loving care.

This was not going to go unanswered. He would know what the hell kind of games the leader of the light was playing at. That or he would have his head on a a pike. As much as he a hated the idea he would eve work with Severus Snape to find out the answers. Because the old man had gone to far.

TBC...


	61. Chapter 61

**Tuesday, May 01, 2012**

**Part 61 Oh Hell No! Family Reunions**

Disclaimer: See Part One  
A/N: Not betaed

Be Careful What You Wish For

By: Fire Wolfe

Part 61 Oh Hell No! Family Reunions

"We really must be going. Try not to destroy the house."Giles said. He and Buffy walked over to the floo and each in turn picked up some floo powder and called out. "Malfoy Manor."

Rupert Giles stepped out of the Floo and into an elegant hall. He looked around and was rather surprised to be greeted by Narcissa.

"Good afternoon Lord Black. Welcome to my home."

Giles smiled at her and took Buffy's hand as she came through. "Thank you for inviting us. I must say it was most kind of you to welcome us."

Narcissa was well versed in pure blood traditions and manners. She bowed slightly to the new head of House Black. She showed no surprise at his apparent youth. That fact might well be a benefit.

"Allow me to introduce my Lady Buffy Summers. She will be my wife one day soon."

Narcissa smiled at Buffy and said. "I am honored to meet you. If you would follow me to the dining room I have some refreshments laid. I thought we could talk some before dinner. Sadly Lucius was called away by the Minister of Magic at the last minute. He will however be joining us for dinner. I apologize for this but it seems Fudge cannot tie his shoes without help."

Her contempt for the man was clearly showing. Giles and Buffy smirked at this.  
"Yes, he did seem rather dim." Giles said. "I had hoped it was simply our sudden appearance that threw him off."

"Sadly that was not the case. How he ever got elected remains a mystery. Lucius does his best to mitigate some of his more foolish actions. However I fear it is a losing battle."

"We've met the man. I can sadly quite agree with your assessment." Giles said. He pulled Buffy's chair out for her and then moved to take Narcissa's out shocking her a bit.

"It's nice to see some young people have manners."

Giles blushed and Buffy giggled. She liked the Narcissa despite herself. "Yeah, Giles here is all about proper behavior."

That got her a glare.

Narcissa looked at her amused. It seemed that Rupert Giles had caught himself a spirited lady. Which might or might not bode well for her plans. She reevaluated her situation for the 100th time and decided that her course of action was the only one open. They could not stand with Voldemort and they would need help breaking away. From what she had seen so far the New Heads of the House Black were not pushovers. That might well save her family. She would proceed with her plans and then bring Lucius and Draco around later.

The large Eagle Owl flew into Hogwarts. It did not slow or stop as it flew straight to its intended target at the Slytherin table. Draco was talking about the upcoming match between his house and the badgers when he heard the Ooh Ooh of his mother's owl. He looked up and raised his arm. The bird flew down and gently landed. It was an impressive sight for the great hall to see. Draco smirked He had to admit he loved this owl even if it was a bit strange being all white instead of the usual brown color. It always gave a show. Hector was an owl to be respected and he never backed down or failed to deliver a letter or package. The Owl held out his leg and Draco took off the letter. He then grabbed some sausage and fed the bird while stroking its feathers. "Good boy. Now wait a moment while I read this. I'm rather certain mother expects a reply."

The bird bobbed its head up and down. Draco chuckled and set him down forcing his dorm mates back. Because the owl did not like to share his space. As Draco read the letter it proved to be a Malfoy owl walking along the table snatching food from the members of his owner's house. Of course the birds size and power meant none of the Slytherins were about to object.

Hector looked around the great hall. He acted like he was lord of all he surveyed. He spotted a beautiful snowy white owl. Hector took to the air and flew over to the table where she sat next to a dark haired boy. He hooted at Hedwig and offered her a piece of Sausage. Clearly he was interested in the pretty snowy white owl.

Hermione saw this and began to laugh. So much for purity she thought. This should be fun to tease Draco about. "Wow Harry it looks like Hedwig may have found her mate."

"Oh, hell , hell no. " Harry said as Hedwig hooted and shyly took the piece of meat from the large owl. She clearly was impressed by the large white owl. Something Harry had never seen before. Generally she scorned male owls. Well all except Pig and Errol who she treated like a little like family. Or at least that what Ginny said. Harry was not so sure about it. But, Hedwig tolerated Ron's owl. She even fed them both bacon at times.

Draco looked up and shock shown on his face. "Hey Potter no stealing my owl!" He could not believe Hector was feeding Potter's owl. It almost looked like a courting gesture. So not happening. If Hector wanted a mate then he would have his father buy him one. No sense messing with the bloodlines. Hector despite his odd color and extra large size was an Eagle Owl with impeccable bloodlines.  
Hermione laughed at his outraged look. Not able to resist she shouted back. "Looks like he has a crush. I wonder what their chicks would look like. It might be an interesting mating. I wonder if we could do a paper for extra credit? I'm sure Hagrid would love the idea."

Draco and Harry both glared at her and then the owls. This could be bad. Really bad.

TBC...


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of worlds you read about. They belong to their creators and the corporations. They just wanted to come out and play a bit.

By: Fire Wolfe

**Part 62 Meetings**

**Tuesday, May 01, 2012**

**Be Careful What You Wish For…**

**Part 62 Meetings**

The family meeting was going a lot better than Buffy had ever expected. Oddly enough she was having no real problems talking with Narcissa or even with the formality she used. She wondered about it for a moment then it occurred to her why this was so easy. She had done it hundreds of times in the past. Or rather the lady she had been that past Halloween had. Of course she had been a French noble woman but given the state of the Wizarding world the cultures were not all that different. She sipped her tea to hide her smile. It was about time that night paid off. Ok it had helped her survive her French lessons and she could order at the best restaurants but still. Over all that night made her want to cringe at her foolishness. Almost everyone had gotten a boost that night except her. She sipped her tea and decided that maybe that long ago costumes disaster might just help save her now.

Giles watched Buffy and was very pleased with her manners. A little snarkiness she had used was not over the top. More importantly he could tell her charm and exquisite manners were winning over his cousin.

"I was rather shocked to learn that I had family here. I had always believed that they had died out." Giles explained. "Then again my father was a proud man and one who tended to allow grudges to grow."

"Sadly my father was the same." Narcissa said "My uncle and Grandfather were not exactly forgiving either. It seems like there may have been a break and both sides let it go on. We in fact never knew that a senior branch of the Black family existed." Narcissa explained. "When I learned the truth I thought it only polite to introduce myself."

"We were happy to receive the invitation."Buffy said. "I mean we, Giles and I really are not to familiar with this country it will be nice to have family to help us out. It seems that the minister does not like us much. We really do not need problems with him."  
Narcissa smiled at Buffy. She liked her and decided she might well do as a friend. She might even mentor the girl she was lively and she had always wanted a daughter. It might be nice to have a young lady to go shopping with and chat about things. "Yes as I said Fudge is an idiot. Lucius will sort him out."

Buffy nodded it seemed that maybe they could find a way to be friends and maybe just maybe turn these people back to the light side or at least the grey. After all they had worked with Anya, Spike and Angel. Even with a few other demons from time to time. She was willing to allow them a chance to redeem themselves. It was not that they would get off without some payment for their crimes but, both she and Giles wanted their help. The Malfoy family was a strong supporter of the Dark Lord and if they could lure that support away his resources and power would be greatly diminished. If that meant she had to play the little blonde who needed support and guidance well she's suck it up and do it. Besides Narcissa looked like she might have an eye for fashion. Which would be useful of only to ensure neither she or Giles went around looking like fools. They would need to cast a certain image to be taken seriously.

They had to turn Voldermort's supporters away from him. Sadly it was going to take a lot to project the image that would convince the Pure Bloods to follow them. Giles hoped to sway those that did not actively support the dark lord. Buffy's goals were a bit more aggressive. She wanted to take all his support away except for perhaps his most insane diehard followers. Any help would be worthwhile. The Malfoy family might appear to be in that group but, it was still worth a try.

Because Sirius had hopes that his cousin at least had not been marked. If that was the case perhaps she could be saved along with Draco. He was an arrogant little git but, like Harry he had been molded by his experiences.

Buffy's instincts also told her that evil could be enticing. When the Dark Lord first rose he had been charming and very charismatic. Even Sirius had to admit that the dark lord had been to all appearances just a handsome young man who wanted to keep their world the same. At least at first Sirius had admitted that the pamphlets he had found in his brother's things might have convinced him had he not already been firmly against the Pure Blood Supremacy movement. Sadly they had just enough truth mixed in with the propaganda to sway the masses.

Buffy knew from their own history how appealing the dark could be tey had never really expected Twilight to gain so much popularity and power so quickly. To them vampires had been and always would be evil. They all knew the dark. However to those who had no idea of the evil of vampires well they had fallen for the tragic image. It also did not help that Twilight had used Harmony Kendal as the poster vampire. Buffy still hated that she had not staked the blonde back in Sunnydale. However, the vampire had played them well. For all her lack of intelligence she was able to fool them all and it had come back to bite them. Because of this Buffy was willing to think that maybe at least at first those that followed Voldermort had been mislead. They may have fallen into the darkness and not seen a way out. Given he would kill traitors she could very well believe that many got lost in the situation and then had to go along. In many ways it was a lot like those who embraced Twilight or those that had followed Hitler. Darkness could masquerade as the light. 

Lucius was not a happy wizard. He had an important meeting/ lunch to attend and here he was messing around with Fudge. He glared but the man in question was not really looking at him. Which was probably for the best. Because despite his being an idiot he was malleable and Lucius needed that he listened as the man droned on. Really was he that incapable? Maybe Dumbledore was right? No, he needed an easy mark in this office. But someday all he really wanted to do was turn Fudge into a slug.

He looked around and noted that Dolores was watching the man with rapt attention. Her sickly sweet smiled was enough to make him wish he had a Dementor's close by. Then again it would hardly be fair to make even that dark creature suck her soul out. That is if she even had one. Many thought Voldemort was evil but he had nothing on the pick puff. Oh, how he wanted to hex the bitch. She was what gave purebloods a bad name.

"Minister I think that perhaps this one time Weasley may sadly be right. We need to take a wait and see attitude. The last thing the Ministry needs is to anger the new Lord Black and his associates. Please recall that I only hold the proxy for this House's seats which will have to be returned as soon as he claims them. Sadly I can only hold them for a few more days. I'm sure that angering him is not wise. We want him to side with our plans."

This said as he gave Umbridge a dark look. "He has broken no laws. While I admit it was rather disturbing for him to port into the Veil room there is little we can do about it. It seems that there was a malfunction on the port key. Which is actually only to be expected as it was made by the Americans you and I know they do not have our Ministry's skill level."

"Well that is true." Fudge said thinking about it.

Don't strain yourself Lucius thought.

"Well one would think their minister had some skill."

Umbridge said. "However Lord Malfoy is right the Americans are backwards."

It was all Lucius could do not to roll his eyes. Deep down he knew it was more than a malfunctioning port key but it was not something Fudge or Umbridge needed to know. Lord they are arrogantly stupid and foolish. I can hardly wait until the Dark Lord returns. I will personally end these idiots.

He smiled and rose. "Now if you will excuse me I have very important family meeting."

Umbridge's eyes narrowed. "Oh? With who?"

Lucius leveled her with a scornful smile. "A relative of some import. Now good day. I dare say Lady Malfoy will be holding the meal. It would be most impolite to fail to attend her."

"Of course." Fudge said with what he believed was a charming smile. "Give our regards to your lady wife."

Lucius nodded and left before he gave into the urge to hex them both. Like either were even worthy to kiss his ladies feet. He would not sully her with their toading words.

TBC...


	63. Chapter 63

August 26, 2011  
Disclaimer: See Part One  
By: Fire Wolfe  
A/N: Not betaed read at your own risk. Thank you to everyone for their support and kind reviews.  
Fire

Part 63 Fighting Male Bonding

"Severus maybe you and Xander should go into the kitchen to talk with Alaina about this," Sirius said. "I know that you and I don't get along and that we are not friends. However, this is important to you and …and your family. I think you need to talk about this and find out exactly what the hell has happened. Because I remember what happened when Alaina and Alexander died. I saw you at their funeral you were gutted. I always assumed it was their deaths that made you become the right dark bastard that you were."

Severus glared at Sirius but he did not and could not really dispute his claims. "For once you are right. My wife, son and I need to talk. But, before we get into an argument which given that Alexander appears to be just like me will happen. I want to say this first. "I Severus Tobis Snape swear on my life and magic that I believed that Alaina and Alexander Snape were dead by the hands of the Ministry of Magic." He held up his wand and there was a flash of light.  
Sirius was shocked at this vow. He saw the ghost blink out then return and the boy look confused.

"Severus I know we aren't friends but I would have believed you even without that. Though I suppose you wanted to prove it. Xander you are new to magic but that oath he took. If he lied it would have killed him. Now Snape here is a bastard and a low down dirty bastard but, I believe he honestly thought both you and your mum were dead. It was the reason I always thought he became a death eater."

"It may have been the final catalyst. However, I am guilty of the crimes I chose to commit in the name of the Dark Lord. Revenge was hollow then and now, and the choice to become a Death Eater was always was my own. It is the single decision that I regret the most."

"Would you have made that choice if Alexander had survived?" Alaina asked, she looked at her husband waiting the answer.

Severus looked down ashamed."Maybe, I loved Alexander dearly then and now. I think perhaps I went mad. It is not an excuse but, seeing your burnt body, I lost it. I was cold and wanted everyone responsible to feel my agony. Losing both you and Alexander stripped me of reason and my humanity for so long. I know many think I loved Lily Evans and I did, only it was not the romantic love or even lust James Potter thought. I loved her as a my best friend and sister. She was the first person to show me love and care. Alaina I loved with all my heart and my very soul. She was my reason to live and be the man Lily helped me become. She healed me after I wounded my best friend soul. When you beloved died I lost my mind. I became the potion master to the man I thought would help me avenge you. I was told James Potter had helped with the raid. In my grief, anger I never checked the facts. Losing Alexander took the last sanity from me. Only Lily's murder snapped me out of it."

Ghosts don't cry but Alaina did. She knew even if her husband doubted herself that had he had their son he would not have lost it so completely. His pain was in his eyes. One thing was certain he was not lying. It was impossible for him to lie to her even now. She had always been able to read Severus and even being a ghost did not deny her that ability. Her father had much to explain. She looked at Alexander/ Xander and knew his pain had been directly caused by the man she once adored. Albus Dumbledore had been a loving and indulgent father but, she knew he never really liked her choice of husband. She'd thought it was because of his political beliefs which had at the time clashed with his. Now however she wondered. It was something she would need to think about before she spoke to Severus about it. She did not want him going after her father half cocked as the Americans would say.

Xander was shocked at what he was hearing. It was amazing to think that this man loved. He seemed so cold and distant. When he believed that he had been abandoned er….that his counterpart/ double had been it was easy to hate the man w ho was fated to be his father this time around. However the facts were hard to dispute. Hell knows he had made ill advised choices in his own anger and grief. He had to think about what this might mean. Xander could see the tears falling down his mother's cheeks which he guessed was not normal for ghosts I mean how could they cry?

Sirius had begun to leave the kitchen to give them privacy. He was however not a man to let things lie.

"Damn him. Look Snape you and I we might never be friends but, if what we both think happened I would be glad to stand as your second when you duel him. That is unless you want to out and out kill him."

"What?" Severus asked though he did not deny that such thoughts had crossed his mind.

"Thanks for the offer to step up for my dad. Only if it comes to that it's my place and I'll even make sure the body is never found. Unless you want to duel in which, case maybe just maybe you should take his offer, because frankly I don't know the rules yet."

Severus looked at his son and for the first time felt not only pride but joy. He looked over at his nemesis and nodded and then stretched out his hand.  
"My name is Severus Snape. I would be honored to know you Sirius Black. I would like to forget the past and start again. The offer you have made has shown me that perhaps it is time to begin again. It is deeply appreciated." He thought it was time he started acting like the cunning Slytherin he was and take this chance to turn and enemy into an ally.

Sirius nodded and took his hand. He knew it was not going to be easy. He also knew that maybe they might never be more then slightly civil to each other. That said however, he meant every word because it was clear Albus Dumbledore had been playing some very deep and twisted games not only with Harry but with a lot of people. It enraged him because he had a feeling that they were only scratching the surface to the manipulations. It changed his entire outlook on the man and his world. How much had they all been played? More importantly why? What was the ultimate plan or end game? It made no sense especially when one considered that Alaina was Dumbledore's own child. I am however a Lion and we boldly charge in. If Albus played us well he will pay.

Xander gave his father a hard look. "I'M so not happy right now. I want to kick your ass for so much. You should have checked and been sure. Only I get why you didn't. I lost someone recently who I adored/ loved. I can see me doing what you did. It's not that I excuse it. Only I get it, I do. I guess it means that maybe I'll try to forgive you. Maybe if we work at it we can …I mean if you want….I'd like to get to know you. It would be nice to have a dad that was someone to look up to this time."

Severus Snape was rarely at a loss for words. He almost snapped at Xander. Years of ingrained survival had made his wits and speech sharp. However, he was also a man with iron control and he would not lash out at his son. The ghostly hand of his lost wife calmed him and he forced himself to look his son directly in the eyes. "I'm not a good man Alexander. I failed you and your mother and dishonored her love by acting the fool. I'm not sure I deserve anything from you."  
"Of for Merlin's sake," Sirius snapped. "Glad I decided to stay and listen."Hug the boy. He is your son and damn it Snape he deserves to know you love him. I agree you don't deserve him or even Alaina here but, damn it all he is your son. Don't fail him a second time. If I'm getting a chance to know Harry after screwing up twice I think you should get the same chance."

Severus snorted and said. "Thanks but I think Alexander, Alaina and I need to work this out. I'm not sure me being around him is a good idea. "

Sirius nodded and left them to it. He grinned as he heard a crash. Yep, Xander knew just how to make a point. He liked the boy, he really did. He hoped Harry would become his friend.

Xander slugged his father; he could not believe he had been thinking of walking out. He might could forgive the past as technically it was as Giles said not really his own. Shit I can't even think straight." He said as he fell back his own head spinning from the right hook Severus responded with.

Severus had reacted to the attack. He had not expected it and he simply reacted. Had he been expecting it he would have let Alexander have his licks. However, he had not so he slugged his son. Said son rose and tackled him. For the next five minutes they slugged it out until a very annoyed ghost pulled them apart a feat that shocked them both.

"What are you to doing?" She demanded.

Xander looked at his mother and his anger faded instantly. He suddenly felt like he was five again getting yelled at for messing up in class. He shifted from one foot to the other before saying. "Uh…male bonding it's a guy thing?"

Severus like Xander had lost his anger and the shock of being pulled apart by his wife. He also came to his senses. His son's off the cuff remark shocked him for a second and then he began to laugh loudly.

He smiled despite the pain that action caused. Xander was damned good with his fists a thought that surprisingly pleased him as he never expected to engage in a Muggle style fist fight. His son was not a weakling and that pleased him.

Alaina floated above both of her men with her hands on her hips and looked at them incredulously. "Bonding, how is fighting bonding time?"

"Yeah, mom, I mean….it's a guy thing."

"Severus?" Alaina asked. She clearly did not understand. Was this a male Muggle thing? If it was she did not approve.

"Alexander-" At the dark glare from his son "Er Xander is right. I guess maybe we needed to let out our anger and aggression. The rest well, men are not as civilized as women. You know that and….well, it's as Xander said a male thing."

Alaina looked from her husband to her son slowly counting to try to contain her temper. Men she would never understand them.

Sirius who was standing outside the kitchen simply laughed. He could hardly wait to tell Remus about this. He then frowned as he considered that this fight might be the cheerful news. The fact that they may all have been manipulated did not sit well with him at all. He had a feeling his werewolf friend would feel even worse as he had always been closer to their headmaster then he or James had been.

TBC...


	64. Chapter 64

Saturday, September 03, 2011

A/N: Not betaed read at your own risk.

Disclaimers: Please see Part One

Part 64 Taking a stand as a group

Harry and his friends sat in the room of requirement discussing the miraculous escape Sirius had from the veil. They had secured the room to ensure privacy. It was not going to be easy or simple to protect Sirius and after almost losing him once Harry was not willing to take any chances.

Fortunately his friends all agreed. They had all gathered to discuss the situation and how they wanted to proceed. Harry had decided that things were going to change. He was not going to rush into anything more.  
Harry looked around the room at the people he trusted the most. Hermione was sitting next to him. Ron was sitting with his sister Ginny and brothers Fred and George. Neville was sitting next to Luna.

There were several new members to their group all who had asked to be included. He had been a bit wary but Hermione had convinced him he should let them help. This new group of students was clearly a bit nervous even though they were his friends. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot sat with Dean Thomas, Colin Creevy and Roger Davies, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet along Katie Bell and Lee Jordan. Harry was not certain that it was wise to expose so much to so many. However Hermione's argument about needing allies was valid. Several houses were represented and Harry had to admit that he was tired of fighting alone.

"All right everyone I've asked you all to be here because we have to make some hard choices. Like I told Hermione earlier this week I need people I can trust with me if I am to defeat Voldemort. Everyone here has proven they can be trusted. I am hoping that you along with the other members of our D. A. Group will help defend not only Hogwarts but our world as well. If any of you don't feel you can do that I won't hold it against you. This won't be easy or maybe even safe but we have to make a stand."

Susan Bones rose and spoke for the group. They had decided since her Aunt held so high a position in the government that she would be best to speak to Harry.

Harry trusted Amelia Bones and was Susan's friend as well. They might not be best friends but they were friends witch mattered.

They knew he would trust what she had to say. "Harry, look we have all made mistakes and we have all learned from them. I know that all of us have not always been behind you and the others but, we talked about it. After last year and the D. A. we knew that things had to change. My Aunt's in the ministry but even so it's not really working for all of our people. We all know that."

There were nods of assent around the room. "We" she pointed to her friends who were not in Harry's inner circle. "We've had enough of the lies and games. I'm not sure how you have survived here, other than having Hermione and Ron as support. But, we decided that it's past time we step up. This is our world too and we are tired of being pushed around, bullied and ignored. It's not just the death eaters or Voldemort that are the problem it's the whole of society. Well we are not going to take it anymore. It is time to change it. We believe that you may be the key to that change. Please let us help you and the others make that change. We may not be the best fighters but we can and will help."

"You know it won't be simple and your families might not like it much."Harry said he wanted to give them a chance to gracefully back out. He did not want his friends families mad at them or hurt. "You side with me then you all become targets."

Susan laughed at that. "Ah Harry my Aunt Amelia is the head of the house and we have long been a light family. Plus she holds an important government post. I would say I'm already a target as is she. I want to fight back. I can't speak for the other but waiting around to be a victim is not what I want to do."

"Damn straight." Dean Thomas said. "Look I'm Muggle born and a target. So is every Muggle born or half blood. Then there are the Weasley and Longbottom and Lovegoods blood traitor all. We are all targets. I say it's past time we fight back."

"I agree." Katie Bell said. "Look Harry we won't bow to the Dark Lord. Anyone who opposes that ass hole will be a target. I say we stick together be a team. Teams are stronger then the individual. I mean even you could not play Quidditch alone. So why should you have to face tall dark and ugly alone?"

The twins began to laugh at this description of Voldemort. "We so have to remember that one."  
They said as one.

Fred then spoke for them both. "We got your back Harry, just like in a game."

"This is not going to be something you can send a bludger at." Harry shot back thinking that they were not taking this seriously enough.

"Why? It might be fun to send bludgers at death eaters. I mean it be a good way to knock a few down. Or we could beat them with our bats." George said. His tone suddenly changed. "Look we all get it's not a game but, sitting on the sidelines is not for us."

Harry nodded. He was surprised at the sudden serious tone George took. "All right then. So here is what has been happening."

He went on to tell them about Sirius and his new allies. The group suddenly became very quiet and then began to smile and laugh.

"Poor Death eaters aren't going to know what hit them." George said. "Percy said Sirius and his friends kicked ass. I suggest we should maybe see if they can work with us too."

"Brilliant idea mate." Harry said. "I was thinking the same but, since you all wanted to help I wanted to put it to a vote. It will affect you as well."

Neville spoke up. "Harry we are all in. I say we vote Harry as the leader. I think he needs to know we are all behind him 100 percent. All in favor say Aye."

"Aye" Was the shout from the group.

"We should still discuss things." Harry protested.

"Harry maybe some things." Hermione agreed". However we do need a leader. You should be it. As you can see everyone agrees."

"Yeah, mate we need leaders, only I think Hermione should be your second." Ron said.

"What about you Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron smiled and for the first time did not act jealous. "Look I'll help but let's face it you and Hermione are the brains."  
"What if we break it down." Hermione suggested. " We have enough people for a company like in the army."

"Yeah that could work." Dean said. " Harry can be the captain with Hermione his second and the others from the ministry taking key parts. Ron is good at strategy and the like. Luna and Ginny are great healers. Neville is pretty good at leading to. What, he tutors most of us in Herbology and that's not an easy subject. He's the lead there. I say we break into two groups. Ron leads one, Neville the other. With Harry and Hermione in overall command. We can break it down so each group gets what they need. Two teams to fight with healers and support. I know we need all kinds of positions. Healers, Supply people, snipers, transport ect..."

"Dean has a point." Hermione said. "We all have talents we could use. Harry we should vote on it. If you agree that is."

"Fair enough. Only we need a break down of whose going to be on each team. I guess we could do that after the vote. All in favor say Aye."

Once more the vote was 100 percent for. Harry smiled he suddenly felt that this might just work.

"Ok let's break down our strengths so we can get two balanced groups."

"Wow Hermione must be rubbing off on him." Fred teased. "Harrykins is making lists."

"Oh shut up." Harry said laughing as a white board appeared so he could start the list.

TBC...


	65. Chapter 65

Monday, September 05, 2011

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

A/N: Read at your own risk sadly this is not Lots of bad language.

By: Fire Wolfe

Part 65 Coming Clean

everyone had been shocked at what Harry revealed. It was hard to believe that Sirius Black was alive.

Many were still dubious on his status. They wanted to believe in Harry's word that the man was innocent.

Yet many despite the less than stellar actions of the Ministry were not sure.

Ernie spoke up and decided to voice his concerns.  
"Harry, please don't take this the wrong way ok. I just have some questions about this situation. I know you want to believe that your godfather is innocent. But, how can you be sure?"

Harry was angry at this but, he forced  
himself to remain calm. He reminded himself that all Ernie had to go on was what Fudge had told the Prophet. Neither source being exactly forthcoming with the truth, He thought about how to answer. Then he said. "We he pointed to Ron and Hermione all found out third year. When Professor Lupin was our D. A . teacher he and Sirius went after Ron's rat."

"Scabbers?" What did he have to do with this?" Luna asked. She knew but decided Harry would not be as upset if she asked questions.

His smile told her she was right he nodded at her in thanks.

"Well it turns out that Scabbers was really Peter Pettigrew. The Wizard Sirius was accused of killing. He was a friend of my parents who was their secret keeper for their home. Everyone thought the secret keeper was Sirius except for my folks and the man who did the charm. Peter was able to change into a rat. He used that and cut off his finger to frame Sirius. He knew everyone thought that Sirius was the secret keeper. He wanted to make sure he had a scapegoat when he betrayed my family to Voldemort."

Everyone cringed at the name. Harry rolled his eyes. He remembered what their new allies said about the name being a bit weak and lame. He chuckled at their reaction. "Look it's just a made up name by a wanta be big bad. Voldemort chasing death, or maybe this will help."

He raised his wand and marked out the name of the dark lord. "Watch and see who he really is."

With a swish and flick the name Tom Marvolo Riddle appeared. "The dark lord is not as he claims a pure blood. No he is a half blood named Tom Malvo Riddle. Yes he is Slytherins heir but really his mum was a squib or almost one. His father was a MUGGLE!

The room was in shock. Well most everyone was a few people knew the truth.

"Ok so anyway we almost caught him. If he is alive then Sirius is innocent. He never got a real trial and he never forgot about me. He escaped to protect me from that traitor."

"Oh, ok. Why did the minister not pardon your godfather then?" Ernie asked.

"Because he is a worthless git," Ron said jumping in. "I mean he can't admit he was wrong. It would not help him stay in office now would it."

"Point, well taken Ron," Hermione said. "Though in fairness to Fudge he was not in office when Sirius was tossed into prison; he should however have checked into the situation. He should have helped clear Sirius. If only to help ensure that Harry had a better place to live."

"So your godfather is innocent. What does that mean to the overall situation? You said your relatives are awful. Alisa asked. "I mean he can't claim you and help you? What good is he being Lord Black do if he can't save you from your home life?"

"Well I know he cares which means a lot. But, the thing is that stuffs changed. I told you about the people that fell through the Veil with him."

Everyone nodded.

"Well the good news is that I'm related to some of them. Rupert Giles Black is the new Lord Black. He is pushing for a trail. His consort Buffy Summers is related to me. That's the good news really. She's my cousin. So she and her sister Dawn are going to take me in. Plus they found out that some of the stuff that my relatives did, well it may not have all been their fault."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. She still had plans to visit revenge on the Dursley's. She had found several nasty hexes to use.

She looked over at Ron who nodded. He had even joined her looking them up. Given Ron hated to read or study it showed he valued Harry as a friend and had wanted to exact revenge too.

Harry hesitated. He had not wanted to share the pain of his home life. However Hermione and Ron had both agreed that if their friends knew the truth then maybe they would be less likely to believe the pampered prince stories that were spread by the Prophet and those ridiculous books about his life.

"My family was under compulsion charms and well it turns out they are magical too."

"Bloody Hell!" Ron said.

It was such a shock that Hermione did not even yell at Ron for his language.

"Yeah, and what is more shocking is that my Aunt and Dudley got sick when they learned the truth. Both are still apologizing."

It was Hermione's turn to swear now. "Bloody hell! What the fuck. Do they think that a simply I'm sorry is good enough!" She jumped to her feet. "Those bastards hurt you. Damn it all I want to hex them into next week Compulsion my ass."

Ginny held out her hand to her twin brothers. Both sheepishly handed her a gallon.

Hermione stopped mid rant as she saw this action. Ron was staring at her with a wicked grin on his face even as he handed Ginny a sickle. He had not bet a gallon because deep down he knew that Hermione could and would swear if it involved Harry and if the cause was sufficient.

"What are you lot doing?" She demanded stopping her rant with her hands on her hips. She could not believe money was being exchanged.

"Well Hermione you just earned me some spending money for Hogsmeade. Actually quite a lot I might even have enough for that pretty green cape I showed you."Ginny said laughing." We bet that you would never swear or lose your temper."

Hermione looked shocked as the others in the room laughed.

Several were handing Ginny money.

"Bloody hell Hermione you sure can give a good rant."George quipped.

"Harry suffered a lot at those people's hands. Swearing is ….well its necessary."

At this the whole room broke out laughing including Harry. He had to admit it was funny to see his best friend lose her temper.

Oddly her indignation helped him forgive the last of his anger at his aunt and cousin. "I agree Hermione but, I have to forgive them or at least my Aunt Petunia and Dudley. They were checked by healers who said they never stood a chance to resist. The potions and charms messed them up. They were victims too."

Hermione's look was not happy. It was one that meant that Harry was going to have to keep her from killing Dudley and his aunt.

"Look Hermione they had spells on them. I'm not saying I'll forget everything but, I want to have a real family. Maybe, maybe now I can have that."

She sighed and nodded. Moving to hug him she whispered into his ears. "You have one. We, mom and dad, Ron me and the Weasleys and Sirius, Remus and Tonks we are your family."

"I know." he said hugging her tightly. He thought of Hagrid and Professor McGonagall and several other staff as well. However he knew what Hermione meant, family was by choice as well as blood.

"Auh guys? I hate to break in but ah..." Hannah said softly. "I think Harry was telling us why it's good that those people are his family?"

Harry pulled back sadly he couldn't think of a reason to keep holding Hermione. Of course he would rather they be in private if he was going to do more.

"Yeah well as to that. Giles is going to try to get Sirius a trail. Plus Xander well he is the heir to the Lavelle family. Plus well it seems that there are more red heads around An extra girl even."

He grinned as he pointed to the Weasley family.

Ginny stuck her tongue out.

"More Weasley's?" Neville said with a teasing grin."Lord helps us all."

"Not a Weasley." Fred quipped "A Prewitt."

"Wow , that means at least two new seats can be claimed in the Wizengamot. It could change a lot." Susan said sounding excited. She could hardly wait to tell her aunt the good news.

"Well maybe, if they are of age and everything." Hermione said. "Wait Harry you said that your cousin was a Summers?"

"Yes, they have seats too. Plus a few more surprises." He was grinning but clearly not going to share just yet.

"So, maybe you will have some cover then?" Ron asked. "Maybe keep Malfoy in line a bit and give Fudge a bit of a hard time."

Hermione grinned surprised at Ron's insight but proud of her friend. "Ron's right it could help a lot."

Ron stood taller happy that for once he got something right. It was not often Hermione gave him credit for coming up with a good idea. He was going to enjoy it.  
Of course his twin brothers had to tease him a bit.

"Won, won got it right. Our little Ronikins all grown up and getting politics. Oh the shame where did we go wrong."

Ron laughed at their antics. It was either that or beat them with a bludger bat. But, he knew it was all in good fun. Maybe this being grown up and responsible was not too bad. Not that he's ever admit he felt more mature now. Well at least he was appearing more grown up then Fred and George not that that was all that hard.

TBC...


	66. Chapter 66

**66. Part 66 Scandal Rags Have Their Uses**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of worlds you read about. They belong to their creators and the corporations. They just wanted to come out and play a bit.

By: Fire Wolfe

Friday, September 09, 2011

Part 66 Scandal Rags Have Their Uses

The Daily Prophet was at best a scandal rag. However the news in it today was rather shocking. Setting it aside Muriel Prewitt sipped her tea. This news was shocking to say the least. She was not certain what this could mean for her family. Deep down she knew this might be the chance to help heal her family breach. It was a well known fact that she did not really get along with Molly Weasley all that well. Their temperaments were simply too alike for them ever to be close. That did not however mean that Muriel did not care for her or her family.

She did regret their falling out and the fact that she had lost her temper at the boy's funeral. She had to vent to rant at their being so besot and blinded by the so called legend of Albus bloody Dumbledore. She had been so angry that Fabian and Gideon had so blindly followed Dumbledore and that this had lead to their early deaths.

She had lost it when Molly had promised that Dumbledore and his so called Order would avenge them. Muriel had shouted and cursed the Headmaster. What the hell did he know about running a war?

He was a bloody school teacher. She did not consider how deep down that Molly still worshiped the man. Molly never seemed to realize that the old fool was using her and her family as chess pieces.

He had manipulated her nephews and used them as pawns in his game of the Greater Good. Sadly it seemed that h was still at it. Her loss of temper had made Molly think she did not care her brothers died and that she was ashamed of their sacrifice. Which was not true at all?

Dumbledore's games had led their society to near ruins. She had tried to warn them but, few could see the man for the darkness he was. While Muriel did think he cared about the Wizarding world he wanted it fashioned in his image. An image that was in no way realistic nor did it consider years of tradition and family duty. He seemed to think he could legislate feelings and attitudes.

Muriel was by no means a believer in blood purity, however that did not mean she did not agree with families rights to help their young people find suitable partners.

She was a Prewitt by marriage and she had never regretted that her father had arranged her bonding with Hayden Prewitt. They had been bonded 75 years before the first Great War. She still missed him dearly. He had fought in the Great War and fallen in Germany while trying to rescue Muggle Born Witches and Wizards.

It was the deepest regret of her life that she had no children to pass on the name. However she loved her husband and his family.

The twins had been her greatest comfort. She loved them as her own. While she may have clashed with Molly the boys had been close to her.

Which is why she believed this article was the truth. She knew that they had both been heartbroken when their wives had been murdered by Death Eaters. Worse yet both had been with child.

She had consoled them and held them both as they wept. They had feared for their family and their line. They had come to her seeking help to preserve it. The war was taking lives every day and they both knew that they might not survive. It was Muriel who had come up with the idea of a Coven Marriage. It was not hard to do. She had been friends with Joyce Geller for many years and the young lady was an exceptional witch. A witch who was determined to stand up against oppression she did not however like or trust Dumbledore.

Which made her the perfect choice as far as Muriel was concerned the real issue came to be when both young men found her attractive?

They had both suffered a deep loss but, life had to go on. As the last of their line they knew it had to be preserved. In this they had agreed. They put aside their grief to woo Joyce. Muriel had found it amusing and heartwarming that the both Fabian and Gideon had tried to woo Joyce.

In the end it had been an impossible choice.

"I love you both." She had said to them. Muriel had been shocked and then laughed. Only her boys would manage to fall in love with the same witch and have her love them both in return. So a coven marriage was arranged. It was highly unusual but, still technically legal. The real issue became children. But even in this the boys had surprised her.

They had found a way to combine their love and essences. In doing so they had ensured that their beloved would gift them with a child. Muriel had long believed that Joyce had been killed shortly after the twins which are why she had never told Molly about the marriage. There was no reason to make her grieve more for what might have been.

It seemed that this was not true, in fact she had a feeling Joyce had taken the concept of a Coven Marriage to spectacular lengths.

Which while shocking made her smile? She had a feeling that this marriage would put a lot of people's knickers in a twist. Especially if this Willow Daniela was as powerful as her fathers and mother had been. She decided that estranged or not she was going to meet her great-great niece and Molly would simply have to deal with it. Besides Willow would need to have the family ring as it was hers by right. She smiled as she recalled the shock on the Minister's face when he learned she held it and the Prewitt seats in Proxy.

It had been intended to go to one of Molly's son's most likely Percival but now, now it would go to Willow because of her father's wills. Not that young Percy would have been a bad choice but, it was best to follow the family line. Since the Prewitt family had never been only Patriarchal it could go to Willow and she would likely do quite well with it.

Muriel smiled as she looked at the Prophet. Scandal rag it may be but that news of the battle at the Muggle department store was well done. Yes Willow would do well with the power she showed.

Plus if the article was right she already had two mates to help her with the burden of the seat in the Wizengamot.

Percy was just starting his career and did not really need the liability of the seat. She liked the boy too much to burden him unnecessarily.

Yes this could work out quite well. It would also be fun to shock Molly by approving of Willow's family situation. She was not the old bat most of the family thought she was.

TBC...


	67. Chapter 67

**67. Part 67 Athena's Message**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of worlds you read about. They belong to their creators and the corporations. They just wanted to come out and play a bit.

By: Fire Wolfe

September 09, 2011

A/N: My deepest apologies for the long delay in updating this story; real life has really been busy. I hope everyone is still reading this work. It can also be found at twisting the hell mouth and far more chapters are posted at that location. I will be updating here as quickly as time permits.

Thanks.  
Fire

Part 67 Athena's Message

Percy fed the owl a treat. He set the letter down and stroked its brown feathers. It was a lovely creature and he had always liked it. Despite what his family believed he was not a cold or cruel person. He was however a man who thought for himself. A trait he found sadly lacking in the Wizarding World. He knew his family thought he was blindly following the Ministry and Fudge. Perhaps in the beginning he had been a little blind. However his Aunt Muriel had quickly set him straight.

Percy smiled at that memory. He was probably the only one in the family that liked the old lady. She was formidable and not one to suffer fools easily. Which sadly explained why she did not always get along with his mother and father? He loved them dearly but was not blinded by their faults. They were the poster children for Gryffindor. They were brave and often ran headlong into situations without careful consideration of the consequences.

He had not lied to his father when he had questioned his placement in that house. He still recalled the argument he had with the sorting hat. The blasted thing had wanted to put him into either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Of course as a Weasley he would never have been accepted into the house of Snakes which he managed to argue the hat out of. He was if he was completely honest with himself expecting to be put into Ravenclaw. He was by far more inclined to use his brain than brawn. He was not as outgoing as Bill or as rough and tumble as Charlie. He was in fact far more comfortable sitting back and considering all angles before he made a move. Which was how come the stupid hat had wanted to put him in with the Snakes? He had argued that it was also a thinking person's action so he would fit with the ravens. In the end it was his standing up to the hat that put him into the House of the Lions. Which seemed to be a family tradition?

He pulled himself from his muses and opened the letter delivered by his Great Aunt's (Athene noctual) Owl ironically named Athena. The bird was waiting so she clearly expected a reply. Percy handed her another treat as she nipped his fingers as if to say read the bloody letter. He opened the letter and read it. It was rather surprising to learn what his Aunt was considering. Not that he really minded because in all honesty he really did not want to take the Prewitt Seat. He loved his Aunt for thinking he was worthy of it but, he was a Weasley and proud of it despite his difficulties with his family. He felt that the seat should be held for some future Prewitt.

He had always thought that maybe it should go to Ginny's Daughter or to Ron. His younger siblings had had it hard. He knew Ginny would be able to handle the seat with ease and if she took the name Prewitt it would matter less as her name would change when she married. He expected she would want several children so it would not be so difficult for one of her son's to take the name and carry it forward. Ron well he was always in the shadow of his other siblings and then in Harry's. Percy however knew that despite appearances Ron had a shrewd mind. He was brilliant at Chess. The same skills that made him a master at the game would serve him well as a member of the Wizenmont. He had no doubt Ron would have shined there. He knew however that his uncle's had left a will. The Seat and House Headship were held in Regency by his Aunt. The fact that she was willing to accept Willow changed his own view some. It meant that perhaps this was not a hoax as he first feared. She wanted to meet with him for dinner and discuss the issue. He decided he wanted her input. Sadly it meant he would have to cancel his date with Penelope. He hoped she would understand. He quickly penned a reply and gave it to Athena to take. Then he rose and made a floo call to his girl friend. He just hoped she would give him a rain check for dinner.

Penelope Clearwater was not happy with her boyfriend. However she understood that this could be very important to him and his future. Percy had been very honest with her when he explained the problems he had with his family. He hoped to resolve them one day. However, it was not easy when they all mocked him and treated him like a traitor to the family for not blindly following Albus Dumbledore. Penelope appreciated this. She was in fact working hard on helping him make peace with his family. It angered her deeply that the Weasley's would choose to follow the Headmaster and all but disown their son. She unlike most in the Wizarding world did not worship at the wizen old fools feet. Being petrified gave one a lot of time to think. She had of course been saved but it had little to do with the staff of Hogwarts or the so called greatest wizard since Merlin. No she had been saved by a Hermione Granger because she had figured out which creature was turning them all to stone.

It was because that brilliant witch searched the library that the staff knew to use Mandrakes to heal them. While Dumbledore argued with the board to keep the school open and his job, a student found the answer and suffered because the staff was unable to protect them. Penelope often wondered why Dumbledore wanted to keep the school open. Surely it would have been wiser to send the students to the safety of their homes. However, the man's ego would not allow it. She still disliked his condescending ways. He had been very little help to her when it came to her classes. Instead of offering her extra tutoring when she returned to normal she had been told to work harder or to give up her badge as her grades had fallen. Well of course they had she had not been taking classes. Penelope had been angry but said nothing, preferring to get through school despite being handicapped by her time as a statue. Fortunately her head of house had stepped up and had helped.

Percy was right he needed to find out what was happening and to protect his family even if they did follow that white haired fool. She told him he owed her one and promised a rain check. After all not all men would apologies so sweetly. She also knew that if he was this attentive to his family now when they married she would have his unhindered loyalty, love and protection. A witch could do a lot worse than having a man like Percy to call husband.

TBC...


	68. Chapter 68

**68. Part 68 Shocking actions**

September 14, 2011

Part 68 Shocking actions

Draco could not believe his eyes. Hector was sitting with Potter's owl. He could not believe that the two of them were building a nest in the great hall. He knew that this could not be allowed. He called the Owl over to him.

"Hector I have a letter for my mother."

The Owl looked at him and then bobbed its head. It was clearly not happy with having to take this letter right now.

"Now none of that; you know my mother expects a prompt response."

Hector bobbed. He looked back at Hedwig and hooted to her.

She hooted back and continued to add twigs to the nest in the ceiling rafters.

Draco carefully tied the letter to his leg. He stoked the owl's feathers lovingly. He knew Hector was not going to be happy with him. Because he had written his mother about what had happened. Surely she would see the need to keep Hector at home. Maybe they needed to buy him some more female owls?

Hedwig watched the blond tie a letter onto her mate's leg. She just hoped that this did not cause a problem. Hector had warned her that his mistress son might not like her. He had this strange idea o blood purity. Which was silly really? After all they were only Owls. Plus Hector new despite what the boy thought he was not a pure blooded owl. Even his mistress knew that. Of course given her husband and son's feelings she had never told them the truth. Hedwig hooted to him as he took off to deliver the letter to Narcissa. She just hoped he would not be gone long because she wanted chicks soon.

Hector flew to the Malfoy manor with practiced ease. He wondered why humans were so foolish. Even Hedwig's human seemed to dislike the idea of them being together. Though Hedwig explained it was more about who his owner was then about him personally or about bloodlines. Still Hector was not happy. However he was an owl and he had a job to do. He flew into the house and toward Narcissa. Fortunately he was reasonably certain she would not care who he chose for a mate. Well as long as he brought home the owl and the chicks to meet her. Narcissa loved animals and magical creatures. It was one of the reasons he was so loyal to her. She loved him and took excellent care of him. Hector also knew that she had wanted him to be happy. Why else would the family own a dozen female owls? Not that they suited him or he them but it was the thought that counted. He considered the others to be family like his little sisters and he protected them the best he could. He wondered what they would think now that he had a mate? He hoped they liked Hedwig. If not it could be problematic.

Harry entered the great hall for dinner. He was glad the meeting had gone so well and that the others would follow him and help. Harry knew they would make this work. They had a chance to stand against the darkness. He looked around the room for a moment. Harry watched as Draco tied a letter to his owl's leg. He sighed with relief. Or he did until he heard Hedwig's mournful hooting. Damn she likes that owl. Why did she have to fall for a Malfoy? He looked over at Draco and nodded to him.

Draco resisted snarling at Potter. He nodded back. It was rather shocking to think they would agree on anything. But really bloodlines aside it would be a disaster if their owls mated. I mean they were hardly friends. Draco loved his mother's owl dearly and he thought he deserved the best. But that sadly could not be Potter's owl as they were not on the same side. It was not like they could suddenly become allies and friends.

Lucius arrived home in time for dinner. He was surprised to see his wife laughing and chatting happily with her new family. This scene shocked him. It had been many years since she had laughed so openly and with such joy. It made her face light up. She was truly stunning.

He smiled as he watched from the door and then came in.  
"Narcissa, I'm so sorry I was called away." He moved to her side and took her hand and kissed it.

Giles watched the action with mild amusement. While he could tell that Lucius was genuine in his affections for his wife it was clear that he was also playing to the audience as it were.

He cleaned his glasses and looked over at Buffy who rolled her eyes. It seems his slayer got that the scene was stages as well. He however decided to let it lay for the moment. Narcissa was clearly pleased at this display of affection so who was he to call Lucius on it.

Narcissa was shocked at her husband's actions. However she was also pleased. It had been years since he had been so publicly affectionate. She smiled at him and then kissed his lips.

Lucius had been intent on the game but his wife's kiss shocked him. He fell into it for a moment almost losing himself. He heard a soft chuckle which fortunately brought him back to reality before he picked her up and carried her to their room.

Buffy's laughter was infectious. "Wow, I hope Giles and I are as happy to see each other after being married so many years."

"Er ah yes, I hope so too." Lucius said stumbling over the words his voice still passion filled.

His wife giggled and said. "Forgive us, but he is such a romantic. I got carried away. He makes me lose my mind sometimes. "

"My apologizes Lord Black I was just happy to see my beloved wife."

Giles cleaned his glassed and chuckled blushing. "I suppose any man in love would do the same."

Lucius smiled at this and held out his hand. He genuinely thought that maybe just maybe they had a new ally.

TBC...


	69. Chapter 69

**69. Part 69 Redemption or a trick?**

Thursday, September 15, 2011

Disclaimer: Please see part one

By: Fire Wolfe

Part 69 Redemption or a trick?

Buffy was having a very hard time deciding if the elder Malfoys were totally evil or just a bit. Were they worth attempting to save or did they have to destroy them? That was the question of the day. It was made harder by the fact that she genuinely was beginning to like Narcissa. She had a very sharp wit and was clearly not the trophy wife most of the Wizarding world believed her to be. She had a keen intelligence that she hid behind a pretty smile.

Ok at least I know now why I like her. Damn it all, she reminds me of me in the early days. Of course her act is a heck of a lot more polished and she may be even smarter than I was. The hard thing to decide right now is this welcome real or, is she playing me right now? We always been about second chances but, is it fair to this world to let them off. From what Sirius said Death Eaters must commit heinous crimes; crimes that would have made Angelus and the master smile.

I guess that no matter what there will be a reckoning of a sort. However, if Narcissa is not marked and Draco is it fair to punish them for what Lucius has done? As strange as it may seem they may both be innocents, well relatively. Being a bully is not a death sentence crime. If it was Dudley would be roasting on a spit now. I suppose we will just have to see.

Giles thoughts were running along the same lines as Buffy. His gut told him that Lucius at least was the real thing. He was a Death Eater. However, that being said his gut also told him that the man loved his wife and family and would do anything to protect them. Which meant, he may well have become a death eater to shield his family?

Giles wanted to pace and think however instead he carried on a rather silly discussion with Lucius. His mind trying to decide if he should just kill the blond or if he should try to save him.

Years ago he had dabbled in the dark arts with tragic results. He was willing to at least consider that Lucius foray into that darkness may have been a similar folly.

The problem was to see if that was the truth or merely wishful thinking on his part. Because despite himself he liked the man's sharp wit it reminded him of Spike.

Which was sadly a dilemma because the blond vampire had never really repented all of his evil, he had merely said it was a vampire's nature, then again for all the evil he did eventually do good. It was going to be a hard choice either way. One thing was for certain however, they were not allowing the death eaters more than one chance.

One chance was all that they would get and then family or not if they were still going to be evil they would die. Sadly Buffy was right it was not fair to risk innocents for the guilty. They had tried to be merciful in the past and it had done them little good. It had merely let evil thrive. Well in this new world evil was not going to get a chance.

Xander's fight with his father seemed to clear the air between them a little.

It had let them realize that they both had issues. For Xander the fight had let him express his hurt and anger not only at this man but at his father in the past.

It let him see that maybe he was not over his issues. He also knew deep down that Severus Snape was not really his dad. Ok in this world but, still he had not been the one to abandon him or even his counterpart.

While a part of Xander wanted to rail at fate he did consider that maybe this was his second chance too. He had a mother and father now that obviously cared. Ok so his mom was a ghost but that beat the alternative. Now the three of them were sitting and talking and the more he heard the more he wanted to let the hyena come out and chew on this Albus character.

It seemed that they had all been played. He wondered what Buffy and Giles would say when they learned about this.

If this Dumbledore had manipulated them who else had been played? Maybe some of the bads were not totally evil merely misguided. It was definitely going to be complicated.

He almost wished for the old days when it was easy to decide who to slay. Then again, at least this time they had a better than even chance of winning and taking down evil. It might just be worth it.

Kennedy was having fun. She loved running with the other mini's and Oz. It was always a blast to see the normals try to keep up.

Of course a part of her wondered if Jade could even be considered a normal. Witches were different and Jade was even more so. The kid was like the energizer bunny and never seemed to tire. If Willow had not checked at least a dozen times Kennedy would have sworn the girl was a slayer. Oz paced her which was good because it made the girl push it some.

Kennedy was glad Oz had agreed to come with her to help. She knew he would have rather stayed and jammed but, he was making an effort. It was vital that they do that if this relationship thing was going to work out. Kennedy knew that Willow wanted them both.

Not that her girl would come out and say that but it was still true all the same. The sad thing was that both she and Oz loved the Red head enough to make it work. Kennedy decided that it was worth it and clearly Oz had as well.

They ran around the block and down toward a small park. Sirius had said that while it was small it was well maintained and had some wickedly cool trails. Places where they could run and not be seen so easily. It was just what the doctor ordered for overly hyper slayers and wolves.

Suddenly Jade grinned wickedly.

"Catch me if you can. Tag you are it Kenny and Oz."

"Damn it. Come back here." Kennedy called.

She looked over at the other slayers who laughed and took off with Jade. So much for an orderly run that girl was so going to get it.

TBC...


	70. Chapter 70

**70. Part 70 New Friends and Hide and Seek**

Disclaimer: See Part One  
A/N: Not Betaed read at your own risk.  
By: Fire Wolfe  
17 September 2011

Part 70

Andrew Wells walked with his beloved Vi. They had agreed to take on the mission of finding the slayers that were not necessarily part of magical Great Britain. Coming to France had been VI's choice as she had always wanted to visit Paris museums and do some shopping. Andrew blamed Giles for the first part and Buffy and Dawn for the second.

However he had to agree it was nice to simply be able to be a couple and take a nice walk in the evening. I mean how often had they ever just been able to take a quiet moonlit stroll. It's so nice of a night what could go wrong? Oh shit I just jinxed myself he thought.

Even as that thought occurred to him he heard fighting. Vi was suddenly alert, "Drew we got vamps."

"Of course we do." He said throwing up his hands. He pulled a stake and took off after his now running girlfriend. I just had to jinx it. He thought.

As they rounded the corner both were shocked to see two young women fighting a group of vampires.

"Behind you India," The dark skinned girl called. The young woman spun around and kicked the vampire who was sneaking up behind her in the nuts."Nice shot that had to hurt."

Andrew winced a little. Vamp or not that had to hurt. He watched as the young lady then took the head of the vampire. Ok so maybe the new slayers aren't totally clueless and helpless which maybe a good thing.  
Even as he thought that he saw VI dive into the fight because the women were clearly becoming tired and overwhelmed. This sudden shift shocked the vampires for a second.

A new unknown player was so not in their dinner plans. VI tossed a vampire back before he could stick a knife into the dark skinned slayer.

Andrew pulled his wand and sent several spells flying. They hit the vampire on the left of VI and he went up in smoke. Wow looks like I got the fire spell down. Andrew thought as he cast again.

Kendra spun around to kick the vampire that had grabbed her only to find someone had pulled it off her. She had expected to see her friend but, was not upset that they now had help. It seemed someone else knew about the night life. She watched in awe as the red head tore into the vampires.

VI as a Sunnydale survivor had little patience with vampires. She never really had any issues with staking them. Then again seeing ones family killed tended to change ones values. To her the only good vamp was a dead one.

Ok maybe she had kind of liked Spike a little but, Angel well she never trusted the bastard. To her he had always been evil. "Over here, join me and Andrew he can end this quick."

The two slayers were both dead tired and knew they did not have much more fight left so they ran to the Red head and prayed it was the right choice. They had been attacked twice on their way home and this last fight had been really bad. They knew they needed help if they were to see the sun rise.

She staked a vamp and then formed a triad around Andrew with the other two slayers. It gave him a chance to do a spell which would quickly end the fight.

"Drew now would be good." She said as more vamps moved in. "Damn I've not seen this many in a while."

"Yeah think?" Andrew said snarkily. "You got a wand too you know."

"Yeah but mojo's your job, sides I need to guard you and them."  
There was an indignant Hey from the girls but VI ignored it. "I suck at magic Watcher mine so a hand be of the good, I mean you got mean mojo."

"Solaris" Andrew called out. A bright light flashed from his wand as what appeared to be a small sun fried the vampires.

In that instant the fight was over. Only the vamps in the shadows escaped and they were all scorched. Andrew held the spell for a minute then let it die down. He pulled out a port key. VI upon seeing it smiled.

"I could so kiss you."

"Latter grab on the cops are coming."

All three women looked up to see he was right.

"Damn, we are so going to get killed by our folks."

"Grab onto the rope, I can get us out of here."Andrew offered."Hold on tight it will be a wild ride."  
Kendra was generally cautious but she was to tired and scared to care right now. With a look at India she grabbed on. Her friend did the same as their rescuers did as well.

Andrew called out. "Sanctuary," The port key worked like a charm.  
There was a flash and they were gone before the French Aurors could get close enough to see who was fighting the vampires.

Jade ran around the corner and skidded to a halt. She froze as she saw several men attacking another who was clearly getting beaten badly.

"I told you Lupin no one defies me and the pack. You belong to me."

Jade growled as she saw this. This caused the men to look up and at her.

Remus saw the young girl and cried out. "Run."

Jade glared. "Stop it you are hurting him."

"Of course I am. I am his alpha and he disobeyed me."

"No you aren't." Jade said. "A true alpha does not hurt their pack."

The man growled at her. "Oh, how would you know?"

Jade glared. "Back off wolf man before I have to hurt you." She pulled out her wand and leveled it at him.

The man laughed even as he turned his hands into claws. "Well maybe I'll just make you a wolf too. I could always use a new cub."

"Run damn it." Remus shouted. He could not believe this kid was standing up to the worst werewolf in the country. Was she crazy?  
Jade merely smirked. "No, I don't think so. Oz might get mad if I let another turn me."

There was an insane laugh. Jade rolled her eyes and got ready to battle. Maybe if she was lucky it be over before the others caught up to her.

Hide and seek was so much fun. It sometimes if she was lucky like not let her have some play time. Of course if she got bit Willow would freak and Oz would shake his head and Kenny well she would tear the asshole who did it in half. Which would be bad because frankly Jade wanted him for herself he was so going to be a throw rug.

TBC...


	71. Chapter 71

**71. Part 71 New Pup**

Part 71 New Pup

When I catch the kid I am so going to kill her. Kennedy ran in step with Oz all thoughts of tag gone they both new that Jade was in trouble. It was kind of weird that they could always tell but, then they had kind of adopted the kid. Tag yeah more like tag with hide and seek, tossed in for fun…not.

Faith was in step with them and her look said that the young witch was going to regret this big time. Kennedy's SOS had her running to join them. Magic sure had some really great uses like quick transport.

Ok maybe I'll go easy on her cause Faith is pissed. Kennedy thought. The three ran hard they had ordered the other mini's to stay together and knew they at least would listen. Jade sadly was way too much like them. If Kennedy did not know better she would swear the witch was her kid. The three of them rounded the corner to see Jade trading spells with several wizards.

"I knew it, "Kennedy said. "That kid is as much of a trouble magnet as the Summer's sisters. I bet they are related somehow. "

Faith laughed until she remembered she was now related too said sisters she grinned and replied. "Well your honey is one too you know, hell all the So called Scooby Gang are trouble magnets. I mean face it Xander might not be a Summers in name but… he is a Scooby and he is kind of Buffy, Dawn and maybe even Willow's adopted brother."

"Not a Summers a Prewitt but I get your point." Kennedy said as she pulled out her wand. She quickly shot off a spell. "Of course maybe not as Willow had a crush on Xander, makes for a strange family with us all tossed in to the mix as well."

"Yeah but it's ours." Faith agreed. That statement had Faith laughing as she tackled the nearest wizard she was going old school. Mojo was so not her first choice she would have fun teasing her sister slayer later over that attack. Oz was not in the mood for quippage he simply jumped the nearest wolf. He was not letting Jade get hurt. He loved the girl like he did Jordy as pack/family.

Jade's spell slammed into Ferir Greyback and sent him rolling off the downed man. He was clearly a bully and Jade hated those with a passion. "Back off wolf boy I'm so not letting you hurt him anymore."

"I'm no boy and I will show you that!" The were said as he partly shifted he was going to make that bitch one of his. She would learn her place under him. He did not care that she was only a child. He would break her and use her then he would kill her. No one defied him and lived.

As he attacked he caught Jade off guard she fell back but managed to evade his claws. She kicked out hard. While she was not a slayer she was well trained and the kick landed in his stomach doubling him over. She rolled away and was back on her feet shooting off another spell. Jade was not going to be complacent she was going to save the werewolf and show him not all witches treated those infected as sick animals to be put down. The big one ok he was dead but, not the one he was attacking.

However, Frier was a Wizard as well as a wolf and he countered the spell. His minions were busy with the new arrivals and he decided to end this. He was going to kill Lupin for these people's cheek at interfering in his pack. He dove at Lupin claws drawn to rip him in two. The man was badly wounded and could not get out of the way. Jade saw this and in an instant was covering him. He would not survive another attack. As she suddenly aspirated between the mad wolf and the wounded one she felt teeth and claws sink into her shoulder and back. She cried out at this. However she was not done yet and sunk a silver blade into his leg. He howled in pain and let her loose stumbling back. He howled and his pack those who still were able rolled away from their attackers and all aspirated away. Jade stumbled and fell next to the downed man. She smiled at him. "We got you. It will be ok mister. My friends will help heal you."

Kennedy had seen the attack and cursed angrily running to Jade's side. Both Faith and Oz scanned the area for more attackers finding none they quickly joined her.

"I saved him. He was going to be killed. I saved my first innocent. I did it, he needs help."

"Yeah, you did kid." Kennedy said with tears in her eyes. She looked at Oz and said "You got to help her. She can't be like him."

Oz growled and said. "I…Willow won't like it. It can't be changed and we don't know if it would work."

"Oz man, its try or she could be like that maniac I for one don't think she deserves that. Hurry now. We got to do it before we go or she won't make it. We have to hurry they both look bad."

Faith said. "Sides it was her choice to save him. Don't take that away."

"Please Oz save me." Jade pleaded."I don't want to be a mad wolf, save me or kill me."

Oz cursed but knowing he had no choice took pulled her to him. He carefully liked the wounds in her shoulder making sure to get lots of his saliva in the wounds. Then he took his own bleeding hand and let some blood drop on the rather large scratches on her back. They were deep and had to hurt. He sent a silent prayer that this would not do more harm than good. He then stepped back as Kennedy picked up the child. He watched as Faith picked up the man Jade had saved with ease. She looked over at him and said. "We got to find the other mini's and get home fast. She needs more then the change to save her. The man as well he is pretty torn up."

He nodded and howled. He knew his pack would come to him then they could get home. Port keys were not his favorite way to travel but it would be faster than running as they were a good ten miles from Sirius home.

They arrived in the back yard of the Black home. It was not a happy group that appeared. Oz sent one of the mini's to get help as he helped get the wounded into the house.

Willow came running out. She looked almost panicked. "What happened?"

"Wolf pack not friendly," Oz said. "Jade was hurt saving the guy." That was the most Oz had said in years and it shocked them all.

Willow rolled her eyes at that but blanched as she saw Kennedy carrying Jade. "Oh my lord! What the hell happened?"

Severus came out with the redhead and his son. He was shocked to see them with Lupin. While he was not fond of the Maurader he winced in sympathy because those wounds had to hurt. "We need to get them inside to treat them. I should call Poppy. They will need a healer, I will do what I can but, I think they need expert care."

"No, Severus no, not yet, at least not for me I have some disturbing news." Remus said "Get me inside. I need to sit." he was clearly having difficulty breathing threw several broken ribs.

Severus sighed and pulled his wand. He levitated the wolf with care. While he might not like the man/ wolf he would help him.

Xander saw this and his option of his father rose a bit. He had heard that Severus did not get along with the man or most of the order but he was clearly willing to help anyway. That was worth something to Xander. He could tell that his father's actions shocked Sirius which was also a point in his favor. If he could let go of his grudges maybe they have a chance to work things out.

Severus conjured a table so they could work on young Jade. She was clearly torn up. He felt a bit of pity for the young girl. Being a were was not easy. He was shocked that some of her wounds had already healed. Her magic must be strong. He pulled several potions from his robes. They would help clean the wounds. Not that it would prevent her from changing but, maybe it would keep out secondary infections.

"What happened?" Willow demanded. She was clearly angry and not happy. The Wiccan wanted answers and she wanted to know who was going to pay for hurting her …her family.

"She I mean Jade wanted to play tag/hide and seek." Kennedy said. "She took off on us. Oz and me told the other mini's to stick together and called in Faith. But we got to her too late. Jade was already fighting that wolf guy. The one from the store I guess she stumbled on him beating that Werewolf-gentlemen there. She never hesitated she went into battle in true Scooby style and paid for that. "

"That child she jumped in to protect me. I told her to run. She just laughed and warned Frier she was going to kick his ass." Lupin said still not believing such a young child had saved him. "It was like she had no fear at all." He looked on in amazement.

"She don't" Oz said annoyed. "Too much time around the Scooby's."

Willow and Xander blushed and then glared at him. "You are one too." Xander pointed out.

"Yeah, my fault too," Oz said. "No fear."

"Will she be a were wolf?" Xander asked clearly worried. He did not mind the fact she might change only that it might make Jade's life harder.

"Maybe not," Oz said. "Or at least not like the wolves here." He looked away clearly uncomfortable and not really wanting to explain this to his beloved. He knew Willow would not be happy with him or Kennedy for making that choice.

Willow spun around and faced him. "You didn't'!"

"Jade asked." Oz said. He shrugged clearly not happy with his choice but standing by it.

"Red cool it! Your boy did what Jade begged him to do. In fact I think it was her plan all along." Faith said with a thoughtful look. The more she thought about it the more Faith was convinced that Jade had wanted to be turned and that this was her excuse, she wanted that connection to them, to be true pack and family. It was clear to everyone she loved Willow like a mother and that Oz filled in the father role. Kennedy well she was like an aunt and sadly so was she. She sighed hoping Red would not lose it.

"I hate to agree but you know she's always wanted to be a wolf. She thinks Oz is cool." Kennedy said as she helped clean the child's wound. "I told him too Honey. Better his kind of wolf then that mad man."

Tears fell down Willow's face. "I get that. Ok, I hope it works. I mean Oz is a good choice for … changing her."

Oz took her hand and gave it a squeeze."Should, she will embrace the wolf now. She's pack too."

Willow nodded and knew deep down Faith and Kennedy were right it had been Jade's choice. She saved Lupin because she was a Scrappy or Scooby Junior but, she chose to be infected to be a part of the pack. She looked at them as family and this was her way to ensure it.

"She has lost a lot of blood. I don't have any replenishing potions on me." Snape said drawing them back to the current concern for her life. "We need to get some."

"Why, we could transfuse her. Me and Kennedy are universal donors and so is Oz." Faith said.

Snape's faces showed some distaste at the idea but before he could protest Xander was opening a medical kit and removing the needed implements.

He waved his wand to sterilize the items. "Whose first, who will donate, it will require a lot of blood?"

"I am."Kennedy said rolling up her sleeve. "Faith next and then Oz and maybe Willow if there is need, a dose of her blood will seal the deal."

"Why?" Oz asked.

"Slayer healing and because Jade's ours and frankly you and Willow are her parents."

Faith laughed and said. "Well congratulations it looks like you three have your first kid. But me, I claim god parent rights after this."

"Ok, done." Oz said "Jade is ours Willow."

Willow nodded. Usually couples started with a pet, not a kid. However, they had never been normal and somehow she had a feeling it would take Oz, her and Kennedy to keep Jade safe and secure. Plus she was a wolf so maybe the pet part worked too. It would be fun to tease her when she woke up.

Xander chuckled at this. He was just glad that Giles and Buffy agreed on the family thing and let Willow claim Jade. Because both had said Jade should be in Willow's charge because the young witch loved her dearly. While Buffy was fond of Jade she was a witch not a slayer and Buffy sadly had her hands full keeping the slayers in line, she honestly did not have the time to mother the poor girl. She had seen that Willow was a better guardian and mentor hell she was naturally mothering the kid. Then there was the fact that where Willow went so did Oz and Kennedy it seemed that the pack had its first new pup. Which to his mind was good; besides Buffy would have her hands full with Dawn, Harry, Dudley and if he was not mistaken Draco. Because sadly Dawn was a teen again and he could well remember the problems that caused. Oh shit I just jinxed us. I am so not telling Buffy.

TBC...


	72. Chapter 72

**72. Part 72 Not Thinking**

Disclaimer: Please see part one

Part 72 Not Thinking

The Dark Mark burned as his master used it to summon his faithful. Not for the first time Peter wished he had cut off his left arm when he help bring his master back to life. I was so not thinking. He endured it knowing that to complain was to invite a great deal more pain and anger his Lord and Master. He knew he had to be the most faithful because no one liked him. He was still seen as a traitor to most of the Death Eaters. He hated that. He should be honored for putting his master above even his friends.

However, most loathed him and Peter knew he could only trust himself. Even his master would turn on him if he needed to. So he endured the pain and hoped that the others would arrive quickly. He watched as several members of the inner circle appeared. Of course Lucius was not going to be attending this meeting which was partly why his master was in such a foul mood. Peter wanted to remind him that he had ordered Malfoy to try to convert the new Lord Black. Then again it would not be wise to upset him. He watched as Bella appeared with her husband and brother in law. They were clearly pleased to be called to their master's side once more. Then there were Goyle, and Crabbe along with Nott. Where are the werewolves? Peter thought this is so not good. The master ordered them to stay close. He is so going to make a rug out of Freir for making him wait.

Harry hated to admit that he ever agreed with Draco on anything. However the idea of his beloved Hedwig taking up with a Malfoy owl was enough to make him decide to try to have a civilized conversation with the Prince of Slytherin. Because for once he had a feeling they would be on the same page. There was no way that the owls could be allowed to pair up. They were on opposite sides and frankly he did not want Hedwig anywhere near the dark side. Not that the owl she liked was evil, well maybe not evil but, his masters and mistress were. Hedwig so did not need to get caught in the crossfire of this war.

Hermione watched in disbelief as Harry walked over to the Slytherin table. He was clearly intent on talking to Malfoy. She shook her head and looked up at Hedwig. She raised her arm and the Snowy owl flew down and landed on it with care. "Hedwig I think Harry is about to do something stupid. Please remember he loves you very much and likely thinks it's for your own good."  
Hedwig hooted and took a snack from his master's friend's hand. She knew that Hermione was right but, it seemed her master was going to be a problem. Her mate was right humans were silly sometimes. She had thought her master was smart enough to know he did not get a say in her family. She hooted and decided to try to be patient. Hedwig was going to have Hector he was the best owl she had meet and no other would do. Harry would just have to learn to live with it. After all she did not tell her master he could not have Hermione.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Albus Dumbledore frowned as he watched Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy talking quietly together. He was not at all happy that the two young men appeared to be having a civil conversation. He did not want them making peace or risk them becoming friends. While he wanted to save Draco because of his blood lines he did not want the youth to come to care what happened to Potter. Draco was far tenderer hearted then most people knew. He took after his mother even if he tried to be a carbon copy of his father. Unfortunately Dumbledore was too far away to hear what was going on. He resolved to find out as soon as possible and to find a way to make them be adversaries once more. The last thing he needed was the heir to the Malfoy's deciding to switch sides.

Ginny watched as Harry walked over to speak to Malfoy. She was rather shocked to see that the blond was not fighting with her former boyfriend. The two had never really gotten on. She watched as Malfoy pointed to Hedwig and then at his owl that had just flown away. She giggled at that. It seemed that the two rivals had found some common ground. He wondered if it would work out between the owls and what their chicks would look like. She saw Hermione petting Hedwig and knew that the owl was as stubborn as her master. She just hoped Harry remembered that his owl was not going to be happy if he took her mate away. Lord knows Ginny hated to lose the man she had wanted for so long. She doubted Hedwig would be as forgiving. Then again Hedwig had Harry whipped. She smiled at that a little sadly.

Ginny liked Harry and had once dreamed of him as a boyfriend and maybe husband. However, recent events opened her eyes to the fact that it had all been a school girl crush with a bit of hero worship tossed in.

Ginny was all too aware that she owed Harry and perhaps a part of her thought being his girl and then his wife might help pay the life debt off. She knew he longed for a family and she thought that was something she could give him. First her own and then later children; however, she forgotten that sometimes life debts made one's feeling grow. Oh they did not demand that one become the slave of the life savers nor did it force you to love the person who saved you. What it did was make the person more willing to try to be what the life saver needed. She really did not get the whole cost of magic, but after her recent thoughts and her seeing how Hermione reacted to Harry's news about his new family she knew she wanted what was best for Harry. That was the magic influencing her.

Ginny had talked to her brother Bill about it and he had explained it a little. She had also learned that while she owed Harry a debt and wanted to make him happy she was not the only one. Hermione owed Harry as well. Hers was the first debt and the debt that had somehow bonded them. Bill seemed to think that this created a bit of a conflict as both women wanted to help Harry achieve his dreams. Ginny was not so sure about that. What she did know was that she stepped back, because she wanted to be loved for herself not as Ron's little sister or Ginny Weasley.

She wanted to be loved for Ginny. Harry, well he loved her, but Ginny was rather certain it was like a sister. He could live without her. However, time and again she seen that Harry needed Hermione and he would never let her go. Hermione was Harry's reason to live and fight. She saw it all clearly now and just prayed that Hermione got it too because otherwise she and Harry would be in for a world of hurt. The one thing that gave her hope was that unlike the rest of them Hermione had never left Harry's side and somehow she did not think the girl no woman ever would. She could see Hermione facing the hounds of hell for Harry. Of course she had in a way when one considered the three headed dog. That made Ginny chuckle a little. Now if only Hermione could convince Harry that Hedwig was well matched?

TBC...


	73. Chapter 73

**73. Part 73 We have a Problem!**

Part 73 We have a Problem!

"Malfoy it seems we may have a problem."

Draco glared at Harry. However, he sadly had to agree with the Gryffindor. "Yes we do. It seems your owl is corrupting mine. She seems intent on capturing him."

Harry rolled his eyes at this. "Well it was your owl that took the food to Hedwig. But, for the sake of the conversation let's say they are both at fault. I just want to know what to do about it?"

"I sent Hector home. I asked my mother to keep him there and to buy him a new owl for a mate. I also asked her to use another owl to send me my mail."

Harry nodded. "That could work. I guess for once we agree on something."

"Sadly that's true. I don't want mixed chicks. It would soil Hector's bloodline."  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Well that part doesn't honestly bother me. The idea of our owls as family however….."

Draco laughed and despite himself smiled. "Yeah, I get that Potter. I'll do what I can but maybe you need to find your owl a mate too."

"Maybe, I'll see what I can do." Harry said. "See you later Malfoy. Thanks for agreeing on this."

Draco smiled once more and nodded. "Well even rivals sometimes have to work together."

He offered his hand to seal the agreement.

This time Harry smiled and shook it. "True enough." Harry thought about the idea of getting Hedwig a mate. However, he was only allowed one pet at school. He thought about it and then smiled. He had an idea. Maybe he would get an owl for Hermione's folks. A nice looking snowy male to tempt Hedwig away from Hector the Malfoy owl and it would also give Hermione's family a way to send letters to her without having to wait for her to send one first. Plus if it was her family's owl it would not violate the one pet policy. He would have to think about it and then see what was available at the pet shops.

Dumbledore was not happy with the apparent friendliness between the boy who lived and the Malfoy heir. It was not in his plans for them to become friends. It was one of the reasons he had set the Weasley family in the way of Harry on that first of September so long ago. Unfortunately he had underestimated the goodness and honesty of that family. While they all firmly supported him and followed his leadership to some extent they had all but adopted Harry as one of their own. He was therefore given far too much freedom when he was at the Burrow. Unfortunately he could not alter his arrangements with the Weasley's least they come to question his motives. He sighed and thanked Merlin that at least Harry had rebuffed Draco all those years ago. The last thing he needed was a friendship and support between those two and their houses.

Hermione watched Dumbledore and frowned. He seed entirely to intent on the interaction between Harry and Draco. Lately she had begun to question the headmaster's motives and so called plans. Something seemed off. Ever since the Department of Mysteries she knew that he was playing some deep game. A game that no one else had the rules for or who could play properly.

Sadly she was afraid that Harry and the rest of the Wizarding world to some extent were all pawns in his plans. She disliked that idea deeply. She had begun to research Tom Riddle and had found that Dumbledore had been the one to bring him to Hogwarts. The then Transfiguration teacher had sent him back again and again to an abusive orphanage when he could have been kept at the school. Unlike many in the Wizarding World Hermione had studied psychology and knew that very few people were born evil. While it was possible that Tom Riddle was a psychopath or sociopath she did not really think that was the case. The old idea of nature vs. nurture came in to play. From all accounts Tomas Riddle had been highly intelligent and popular with his peers. He had even been head boy. A sociopath and psychopath would have a hard time hiding that side of themselves from the staff and their peers. While she supposed it was possible her gut told her that Tom was as much a product of his environment as his own natural tendencies.

She had a feeling that had one teacher or one adult shown genuine interest and caring so much may have been different. Because of this Hermione was beginning to wonder what part Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore had in creating Lord Voldermort? Because her gut told her that somehow someway the headmaster had helped created the dark lord; the only question in her mind was if it was a cause or an effect of his actions. Did Dumbledore unintentionally create a new dark lord or was he merely a side effect of his manipulating their world for so many decades? For now however she would watch and take notes and if she had a chance talk it over with Harry in private.

He had a right to know what she suspected because if it was true then Dumbledore may have been attempting to recreate the situation with Harry to see if he was responsible for the rise of the dark lord. Sadly Hermione could easily see him attempting to recreate his actions. However it hardly mattered as Harry was as good as Tom Riddle was evil and he would stop the dark lord prophecy or not. It was simply his nature to protect those he cared about. The fact that he would save their world would merely be an end result not the goal.

Rupert looked at his cousin and her husband. He decided now was the time to strike and see if perhaps he could gain their help in saving Sirius. Of course he was not going to bring it up. No he would let them do that.

"Buffy's sister Dawn will be attending Hogwarts as will she and several of her friends. Sadly we are not too impressed with the headmaster. It strikes me that no man should have so many important posts. I do not see how he could be effective as he never spends enough time on anyone position."

Narcissa smiled at this. "Yes Albus Dumbledore does seem to have his hand in many pies. He has a great deal of power for one man for all he claims to be the leader of the light one must at times question that fact."

"What do you mean?" Giles asked. Inwardly he was smiling. Yes I knew you would lead to this. "I am afraid I'm not overly familiar with the politics of the country just yet. I am still getting a handle on the family." He took a sip of tea.

Buffy watched and sipped her own tea so not to give the game away.

"I have a cousin Sirius Black. He was tossed into Azkaban without a trial. Now I know many believe he was/ is a death eater but, surely even such people deserve a trial. Sadly several members of our family followed the Dark Lord. Each of them however got a trial which makes me wonder why Sirius did not?"

Giles considered this. "Could it be because up until I returned he was the Head of House Black? Did he perhaps oppose this Dumbledore?"

"No actually he was a supporter." Lucius said with a slight frown. "Now I will admit I really do not care for Sirius Black at all. He was entirely to Gryfidorish for my tastes, but even so it struck me as odd that Dumbledore would not support his man. Of course it could be because he was the godfather to Harry Potter. Perhaps he was trying to keep the boy safe."

Buffy frowned at this. "But if he was the godfather how could he have betrayed the Potters?"

Narcissa froze at this. Of course he could not have. The magic would have killed him. How could she have missed something so simple and obvious?

"Lucius Sirius could not have betrayed them. Now I admit we were not friends but Sirius is family. I think Buffy has a point. What if there was a reason for Dumbledore to lock Sirius up? What's to stop him from doing that to another pure blood? James Potter was an ass but he would have insisted on an oath. The role of godfather is to important not to. I mean we trust Severus with our lives but, we still made him swear when he became Draco's godfather for all that Severus is family."

Lucius frowned at this. His wife was right. While it was true they were on opposing sides and he had to admit he had been impressed that his lord had turned Black it now was clear that this was not the case. So who had betrayed the Potters? He then froze as he realized the truth. It was Pettigrew. While many hated the rat/man for his betrayal none had ever considered that he had been the one to betray the Potters. No they had all thought his betrayal was after the fact. He had been a spy of course he had known that but, it had never occurred to them that the rat had been the secret keeper. Damn he is a bigger traitor then I believed. Lucius thought. It also changed things. Because to be honest he had been willing to let Sirius rot until their Lord saw fit to free him. He had thought that Sirius had been as devoted as Bella. He had also assumed that Sirius had angered the dark lord and was being punished. However, if he was really innocent? Lucius would admit to having silenced his conscious years ago. However the idea of an innocent man in Azkaban made his blood boil; because no matter what else Sirius was he was a Pure Blood and as much as he hated it at times family.

"So how are we going to get Sirius a trial?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy he is dead." Narcissa said sadly.

Buffy smiled. "He came through the veil with us."

Narcissa turned to face her husband her eyes blazing with anger.

"It was a rumor dear one. I …I did not want to raise your hopes."

"Fine, but you will help clear him or bearing that get him a trial because he deserves it. Whatever side we are on he is my family and damn it I won't let Dumbledore win. He is a Black and a pure blood. He should never have been treated like that. It could have been you."

Lucius nodded and sipped his tea. He knew the dark lord would not be happy if he did this. However, given a choice between an angry wife and an angry dark lord well that was easy. He rather deals with Voldermort's on his worst day. Narcissa knew where he slept. Besides it would be worth it to stick it to Dumbledore. The dark lord would approve of that. Plus he could always spin it as a way to get Harry. Because Black was not nearly as dangerous as Dumbledore and if what they thought was true this would shatter the light side something which his master would definitely approve of happening. It might also be a way to bring Rupert and Buffy to their side and maybe even Sirius and with him Harry Potter. That would ensure that the game was over in their favor. Yes he could perhaps work this angle.

TBC in

Part 74


	74. Chapter 74

**74. Part 74 Clueless**

Part 74 Clueless

Ron came into the great hall just as Harry was shaking Draco's hand. He flinched. However he had grown up over the past year and decided he was not going to lose his temper. He was going to trust his friend. He walked over to Hermione figuring she would have some idea what was going on.

He sat down next to her. "So what's that?"

Hermione looked at Ron and was a bit surprised he did not go off on a rant. However she was pleased by this change. "It seems that Hedwig has taken a fancy to Malfoy's owl. Harry's not to happy with the idea of Hedwig and Hector being a pair so he's gone to talk to Draco about it."

Ron looked at her a bit incredulously then at the snowy white owl. He shook his head. "I thought Hedwig had better taste."

Hermione rolled her eyes at that. "I think she has excellent taste. Hector is a fine looking owl. I've never seen so regal an owl."

Hedwig cooed into her ear as she petted her.

"Ah huh, ok maybe but still Malfoy's owl that can't be good can it?"

"Really Ron you act like its Harry's daughter and Malfoy's son getting together."

Ron who had just taken a sip of Pumpkin Juice spewed it out. "Oh please that is sickening image."

"Ron really you have to learn better table manners." Hermione said looking at him a bit harshly.

"Really, you say something that revolting and I'm wrong to get ill?"

"They are just owl's Ron." Hermione said getting up."Frankly I think Hector's a fine owl." She rose and started to leave as Harry came over.

"What, there is no way I'm allowing Hedwig to be with that owl." Harry said.  
Hedwig glared at her master and took off clearly not happy with him.

Harry looked a bit surprised at this. Hermione glared at him. "Now look what you did Harry. You hurt her feelings."  
Harry threw up his arms. "It can't work they are not even the same type of owl. I have to agree with Draco on this one."

"Oh really, since when does Harry Potter believe in that pure blood bullshit!"

Harry was surprised at this attack.  
"What?"

"They are perfectly matched. But no you only see their differences. Hell I bet you think that only ….oh never mind." Hermione stormed out. Tears falling as she suddenly thought that she had no real chance with the boy she loved. If he really thought that then….he would never want her. She was not even a half blood.  
Harry watched her leave confused and upset. He had no idea why she cared. He watched her run out and felt like a heel. Only he had no idea why he felt bad. He looked at Ron who shrugged.

"Don't look at me mate. I have the emotional range of a teaspoon remember. I have no clue why she went nutters."

Ginny rose and said. "Boys, you are so clueless Harry." She ran after Hermione having figured out what set her off. She was still her friend so she would be there for her. While she loved Harry she knew they had no chance but, that did not mean she did not want him happy and Hermione was his best chance at happiness. So she would go talk to Hermione and remind her that boy's especially Harry were clueless idiots.

Willow watched Severus Snape work on Jade. She had to admire his skill. He carefully spread potions onto her wounds. This was not some clueless wizard, he clearly was skilled. She could tell he was not happy to be doing this. Then again how could anyone be happy to have to treat the wounds of a child? She could not believe that Jade had been so damned reckless. She clung to Oz and Kennedy terrified for the small witch. She had grown to love Jade as if she was her own little sister or her own child. Jade was an orphan and she had been with the council for years. She had been assigned to Willow early because she showed so much power and potential. Willow wondered what this infection would mean for her. Jade did not need the terror of being a werewolf in this very prejudiced society.  
Remus Lupin and Sirius Black watched Snape work. Neither man liked the Snape but, they could not deny his skill with potions. They watched as he applied potions to lessen the scars and both men prayed it be enough. Remus was sickened that this child had dared to save him. He wanted to vomit when he thought of her taking on that mad wolf. He silently cursed Dumbledore for sending him to try to sway the packs. It had been a fool's mission from the beginning. I should have listened to Sirius and Dora. However he had wanted to help. He looked at the young child who now paid the price for his arrogance and swore he would stand by her. Tears flowed.

He felt someone wrap their arms around him. He turned to find Dora standing there. She held him and he buried his face into her long pink hair his tears falling freely. He was so glad she was there.

Sirius was suddenly glad he had flooed Nymphadora his friend needed her. He loved his cousin dearly and knew she had a soft spot for his best friend. So he called her knowing she would want to be there for him. He was glad of it. He just wished someone was there for him. Kennedy reached out and patted Sirius. She felt for the guy. She could tell he was feeling alone but had no real idea how to help. His situation was not one that allowed him to just go out and about and date. She resolved to talk to Willow and Oz about it maybe they could try to befriend the maurader.

There was an explosion. Dudley cringed. He could not believe he blew up the boxes again.

"No that will not do at all; there has to be a wand here for you to use. Let me see ah I have it." The tall thin witch moved to the back of her shop. She pulled out a dark box. "Here try this wand."  
"I don't know maybe Dad was right I'm just not a wizard." Dudley said looking a little forlorn.

"Hey none of that Dudley, I know you are a wizard. Come on try it. It took me a long time to find a wand too." Harry said. "Besides I did not skive off class to have you give up on finding a wand so easily." He had skived off because of his fight with Hermione and he thought they needed some space. He had sent a note to her to let her know after he slipped out of the castle using the passage by the Shreaking Shack. He just hoped that she was calmer by dinner. He had no clue why she had run off. Plus Dudley and his Aunt needed wands sooner rather then later.

"Oh all right but this is getting old." Dudley took the thin dark wand from the witch. He flicked it and it and glowing red sparks appeared. This complaint drew Harry back to the present.

"A perfect match, I knew it would work. Well Mr. Evans you have a very nice wand there. Unique as your cousins I should say. My great-great-great-great-great grandfather made that one. It's got a very interesting history it does."

Harry looked at the witch. The decision to come to this wand shop had not been easy. He liked Olivander but the man was too much in Dumbledore's camp. This wand shop was not as popular as his but the witch that ran it was supposed to be as skilled as he was. The shop had been open nearly as long and the witch that currently ran it had been a friend of his mothers. A friend that Dumbledore did not know about or have any influence over it was enough to make him trust the woman to make his family's wands.

"What is special about this wand Miss?" Dudley asked politely.

Harry listened curius as well as a little surprised at how polite Dudley was acting.  
The Witch smiled. "Well that wand was made of Ancient Rowan and it has a core that is unique. It is in fact the only known wand core made of this material. The animal that gave its hair is a creature of legend. The White Pegasus said to be the mount of Zeus himself. Now that alone would make it special but it also is said to have a dragon scale from the oldest living dragon and the hair is bound around that scale and tied to a feather from the griffon that belonged to Lady Helga. It is said that it will only respond to one who is pure of heart and loyal."

Dudley looked confused. He looked at Harry for an explanation and his cousin was in awe.

"That is brilliant. Dudley that wand is rare and powerful." Harry looked at Dudley and smiled. It was a true smile one of forgiveness and acceptance and Dudley suddenly felt ten feet tall. "I guess the spells really did mess you up."

Dudley was not sure about that but if Harry thought this wand was a good one and for him he would not complain. He knew who Zeus was supposed to be even he knew some mythology if only from his video games but still. He could not really believe he was worthy of this wand. However, he swore to himself he would change and be worthy.

Petunia watched with pride as her son stood a little taller. She watched as he looked at Harry and said the words that would make her proud to her dying day.

"I Dudley Damien Henry Evans swear on my life and magic to always stand for what is right and good; to fight with my cousin Harry James Potter and our family to make the world a better place a World where justice and honor matter for all Sentient beings be they human Muggle, Wizard, magic or not as long as they serve each other for the good off all."

The magic of his new wand flared. Harry was struck in awe as Dudley looked him straight in the eye as he swore this vow. He knew then Dudley Dursley was no more. He now had a cousin he could count on. He smiled and held out his hand. Dudley took it only to be pulled into a hug.

"Well I always wanted family."Harry said. "Now maybe we can be that."

Dudley smiled.

The witch who made the wand named Marion smiled. She walked over to Petunia and said. "You should be very proud."

Petunia had tears in her eyes and said. "I am. I just wish…"

Marion pulled Petunia into a hug. Long ago she had promised Lily to help her sister if she ever needed it. While she knew Petunia had made mistakes she was still bound by her promise. She said softly.

"Lily forgave you. I think maybe she suspected something but, never had time to check it out. Now is the time to move forward. You still need a wand. Come let me help you find one."

Petunia let her lead her to some wands. She knew her son and Harry had to talk.  
Marion pulled away and picked up a box. It was another custom wand. One she had made many years ago. She handed it to Petunia. Petunia pulled the wand out and gave it a flick. She was rather shocked to see it sparked brilliantly.

Marion smiled at this.  
"Well it seems that you are not as hard to match as Dudley."

"Is this mine?" Petunia asked still a bit shocked.

"Well yes it is. It clearly likes you."

Petunia smiled at that. "What kind is it?"

"Well that wand is very special. Lily brought me the Willow to make it. She also gave me several strands of her hair to help bind the core. The core is also special it is from a testral. Now I know a lot of people think they are dark creatures but this particular animal was a favorite of your sister. She always tried to ride in the carriage he pulled. He was the stallion of the herd at Hogwarts and a very nice animal. He loved her a lot. She always brought him apples and sugar. He followed her around like a puppy."

Petunia looked at her wand and tears fell. Lily had forgiven her and loved her enough to help make a wand for her. She gave the materials for the wand knowing that Petunia might never claim it. She wept but held the wand close. A last gift from a sister she did not deserve but loved still.

Harry pulled out his money pouch and asked."How much do I owe you for the wands?"

Marion Marchbank looked at the boy who lived and smiled. "Harry the wand chooses the Wizard or Witch. The wand that Dudley has was destined for him. It was paid for by Helga long ago. As for your Aunt's wand, well your mother and I made it as special project. Your mother paid for the wand before you were even born. She simply asked me to hold onto them for her. There is no charge. Lily was my dear friend."

Harry smiled sadly but decided he had to do something nice for the witch. He smiled and said. "Well do you have holsters and a cleaning kit for them?"

Marion nodded she was going to gift them to the Evans but Harry refused that. She smiled he was as stubborn as his father. So she settled on giving him a deep discount knowing he wanted to help her out. She smiled. Money for her was not really an object but he needed to feel he was providing for his family so she allowed it. Their gifts paid for the trio prepared to leave.

Marion looked at Harry and said. "If you need anything please come to me. I would be happy to help you in your fight. Your mother was my friend and I want to help."

Harry nodded. A wand maker as an ally was a good thing. She smiled.

Marion looked at Petunia and said. "Lily was my friend and I hope maybe you can be my friend as well. I was never good at making friends, but well we have something in common so maybe we can make it work."

The older woman was touched by this. "I would like that. Maybe you could tell me a little about Lily. How she was at school. I'm sure Harry would love to hear the tales as well. I'm afraid I've not been good at telling him about her. Part of it was….well I did not know her as well as I should have." She looked sad and ashamed at this.

Marion smiled at this. "It would be my honor." Marion took her hand and gave it a supportive squeeze. She would help Petunia because Lily had asked her to. Plus she had a feeling that maybe just maybe the witch was worth knowing. It took a lot to admit one was wrong and try to make it right.

They said goodbye and Harry left the shop feeling hope for the first time in a long time that maybe he had a family that cared after all. He just hoped Hermione did not kill him for skiving off classes and not telling her except by a note after the fact. Oh well it was so worth it. Well as long as she did not kill him that is.  
TBC...


	75. Chapter 75

**75. Part 75 Cock up**

Sunday, November 13, 2011

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

By :Fire Wolfe

A/N: Not Betaed read at your own risk.

Part 75 Cock up

Petunia Evans wanted to make peace with her nephew. She wanted to be the aunt she should have been from the day he had been left on her doorstep. She deeply regretted her treatment of Harry and wanted to make amends. All that being said however she was not happy that he had skipped school. She had never considered that he would do such a thing. Harry had always been a good boy for all she told everyone he was a trouble maker. She had not wanted to bring it up at the shop because they did need wands. Now however hearing he had skipped out and only left his friend a note well she was not happy. He had heard Harry talk about this young lady Hermione and knew she was his friend. A friend who she had a feeling deserved better then to be left with a note after the fact.

She let Harry lead them out of the alley toward the pub for a bit of a snack. Petunia was rather certain both boys were hungry as she had heard Harry stomach growl. Once more she was filled with shame. Well I can start making up for that now. Lunch will be on me she decided.

They walked into the pub and took a seat in a corner table out of the main view of most. She had a feeling Harry did this so they would not be easily noticed. Of course if he was skipping school that made sense.

Harry smiled at the Bar Keep as he came over. "Hello Tom. What's on the menu today?"

"Well we have Sheppard's pie, Potato soup and homemade bread. For dessert we have chocolate fudge cake."

"Well that sounds good Aunt Petunia can we order some?"

"I suppose we have some time. I doubt you will get in much more trouble for eating dinner here then just skipping class."

Harry turned red. He was not used to her taking that tone with him. Aunt Petunia was not angry she sounded more disappointed in him.

Harry flushed, "Well then ok how about an order of both for us. We could use some butter beer too. Maybe we should have some tea for my aunt and cousin to drink."

Tom nodded. He looked at Dudley and Petunia but wisely did not ask any questions. He slipped away to get their order.

Petunia turned to Harry and said. "Now why did you skip class? I thought you had permission to come out shopping?"

Harry shifted a bit uncomfortable in his chair. "Ah well, I ah…I could not exactly ask the headmaster now could I?" He was a bit defensive.

Petunia gave him a hard look. She was about to give him a bit of her anger when Tom came carrying their drinks.

She fell silent and took the tea. Sipping the hot liquid and reigning in her temper.

Dudley looked at Harry with new eyes. He smiled at him. "You skived off. Brilliant mate never thought you would do something like that."

Harry grinned at his cousin. "Maybe you are a bad influence D."

Dudley laughed only to fall silent as his mother gave both boys a dark look.

"That is nothing to joke about. Now Harry I understand you not telling Mr. Dumbledore but what about your friends? Surely they would worry about you?"

"Yeah, well me and Hermione well she right pissed at me. I don't even know why? So I thought maybe …I'd give her time to calm down you know. Skipping class well…you needed wands right so, it was a good thing."

Petunia sighed and wondered at the logic of teenage boys. She also wondered why Harry ran rather than to try to understand his friends point. His flush was telling however.

Ah so that's it. He likes the girl. She smiled a little and forced herself to remain calm and talk this out rationally. I've failed him many times but this time maybe I can help him.

"I thought Hermione was your friend? If she was upset maybe you should have talked to her about it."

Harry sipped his drink then said. "Yeah, but she ran out crying. I don't get why. I mean I only said I don't want Hedwig with Malfoy's owl. I mean it's not a good idea. His family is all dark and well Hedwig she deserves better."

"Now I do not know who this Malfoy is but I take it that he is one of those people who believe in only Purebloods marrying purebloods?"

"Yes Aunt Petunia. His owl, Hector is not the same species of owl as my Hedwig. He and I agree that their mating is not a good idea. I mean what would the chicks be like? Could they have chicks? I mean it be a mess and I …well we aren't exactly friends or on the same side it be awkward."

Petunia sipped her tea. Then she looked at Harry. "They are magical; I suppose the owls must think it could work. Now, I may not know a lot about owls even regular ones but your owl has always seemed highly intelligent to me. I cannot imagine her choosing a mate that was not worthy."

Harry was about to protest then he stopped. He hated to admit it but his aunt kind of had a point. Hedwig was wickedly smart. "But it's a Malfoy."

Petunia smiled at this. She shook her head and said. "Is that your objection that you do not like Hector's owner? Is the owl mean to Hedwig or is it just that you dislike the owner and are projecting that to a perfectly good option for your Hedwig?"

"Well….I dunno." Harry admitted. He seemed to be thinking about it. "But even so why Hermione would go all mental on me. I mean Hedwig's my owl. I mean ok maybe I agreed with Malfoy about mixing species but still that's not a reason to go all mental on me."

Petunia shook her head. Harry was truly clueless. "Well I take it Hermione is fond of Hedwig?"

"Well yeah, she uses her almost well actually more than me. Hedwig she takes letters to Hermione's parents during the term. Because my friends are mostly at school and I had no one else to write to…well until S-er Snuffles and Remus that is." He quickly corrected himself not wanting to say Sirius name in a busy pub.

"Well maybe she was upset for her friend. I would think that she considers Hedwig a friend. Plus it had to be shocking for you to agree with the idea of blood purity even if only in regards to your owl. Maybe Hermione thought you ….thought you would think that about people as well."

"Huh?" Harry said stunned.

"Plus Harry you left without trying to mend fences. I'm sure she will be hurt at this. I guess she does not mean as much to you as you do to her."

"What do you mean Aunt Petunia? I don't understand."

Dudley came to his rescue seeing how clueless Harry was."Oh man Harry you stepped in it. I mean even I know the girl likes you. I mean really likes you a lot. I mean she stood up to me and Piers that time, plus according to Snuffles she's been with you on all your adventures. Heck she was hurt bad at that Ministry thing. She probably thinks you don't like her or something or worse thinks you think she is less then you. I mean you are a pureblood and all. She likely thinks you think she is less. What was that term…a Mudblood."

Harry got angry."Take that back; Hermione is not a MUDBLOOD." He almost pulled his wand on Dudley. However Petunia had expected it and caught his arm.

"Harry Dudley is just pointing out that you my nephew may have acted like a prat."

Harry's anger fled as he looked at his aunt now really confused.

She took pity on him."Harry, Hermione is your friend. She has stood by you through everything. She loves…er cares about you. Now you have agreed with a young man who has hurt her many times. You've agreed that blood purity matters. Of course she is going to be hurt and angry."

Harry froze as he began to run the conversation at the table in the great hall through his memory. "Oh, I ah…I messed up. I…oh man she is going to kill me. I hurt her bad. I never thought…."

"Yeah, it was nice knowing you Harry." Dudley said a little amused as he began to eat. The Sheppard's pie was really good for being magical food.

Petunia sighed. She would have to help Harry make it up to his friend. She liked what she had learned about the girl and according to Sirius she was as brilliant as her sister had been. She was also in love with her clueless nephew and would walk through the fires of hell for him. She knew that he deserved a woman like that. Plus she owed it to Lily to make sure Harry found his perfect match. It was clear from Sirius that this Hermione Granger was that match. So she would have to help Harry fix this massive cockup. Men, I just hope that Dudley did not act as clueless when he falls in love.

Hermione sat by the lake and cried. She could not believe that Harry had fled the castle.

The fact that he skipped class was a bit of a surprise but not totally unexpected as she figured he would try to slip out so he could help his aunt and cousin get their wands.

She was a little sad he had not take her and Ron with him. She thought that they were over their problems with trust. The only small comfort she had was that he had not confided in Neville or Luna either. Ginny of course was as shocked as she was. However the younger girl was proving to be a really good friend. She had come to her and let her cry on her shoulder after the incident in the Great Hall. She had then walked Hermione to class. She sighed and was glad they were friends.

Hermione still could not believe that Harry had sided with Malfoy about Hedwig and Hector. She pushed a tear aside. Harry really did believe in blood purity for all his protesting otherwise.

A shadow flew over and she looked up. She was shocked to see Hedwig flying down to her. The last she had seen the Snowy Owl she had been building a nest in the Great Hall.

Hermione was certain that no matter what Harry and Malfoy thought Hedwig had chosen the owl she wanted as a mate. Harry would just have to live with it. She sighed. If only it was that easy.

She hiccupped and reached out to take the letter from the owl. It was a letter from Harry telling her that he was going to take his Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley for their wands. Well at least I was right about where he is. As she read it her hurt was pushed aside as her anger grew. How dare he think she would go along with this plan to keep Hedwig from the owl she cared was mated with. She glared at the letter and looked at Hedwig.

"Harry is a fool Hedwig. He can't see what is right in front of him. I mean it's clear Hector adores you."

The owl hooted clearly agreeing.

"Well I guess I'll have to take the owl, as he will be a gift to my parents but damn it…He has gone a bit far. I hope you know I had nothing to do with this. I just don't want the poor thing to suffer. Plus if you have a family it might be hard for you to take all those letters. You need time with your chicks."

Once more the snowy owl hooted and shook her head up and down. It was clear she was supporting Hermione. It was also clear she knew that the young Witch was only going along with her master to help the owl he was buying.

"Well ok, I guess mom and dad will be getting a snowy owl. I hope he understands that you are a married lady. I mean he might think you are pretty but I doubt Hector will want to share you."

Hedwig hooted. Her master was in so much trouble. As if she would even consider look at any other owls now that she had a mate. What was Harry thinking? How was she going to explain it to the new owl?

Harry looked up as the pet shop owner came into the pub. He was carrying a cage with a beautiful male snowy owl. Harry smiled at this.

Well at least this part of my plan is going well. Maybe he can be a peace offering? I mean I so need one if what Aunt Petunia said is right. I really need to show Hermione I care. An owl is a nice gift. Plus it will help Hedwig.

The owl hooted.

The shop owner smiled at Harry and said. "Mr. Potter here is the Snowy Owl you wanted. He is five years old and well trained. I was lucky to find him. Snowy Owls are rare in this part of the world. I think he is the only male in the country. Mr. Oates had just purchased him from France. He has been over there for the last five years. He imported him especially for you."

Harry nodded. "Well thanks. I told the goblins to pay you for him. I assume they took care of that?"

"Yes sir they did. Drove a fierce bargain but, I think it was a fair one."

"Does the owl have a name?"

"No, not that I know of, his last owner merely called him Snowy Owl number one. He bred them you see. However Mr. Oates was killed in that bridge collapse in London. Never did know why he was on that Muggle road but then again he did do some trade with their zoos. He his wife were killed when his truck went down, Besides the human loss there were half a dozen owls he had just picked up at Heathrow. It was rather tragic. Fortunately he had sent this owl ahead with his assistant Jonathan Jules."

Harry nodded. He wondered if any of the owls had been mated to this one. The Owl looked around clearly a little confused at being in the pub. Harry looked at the owl and said. "You are a fine looking fellow I guess you need a name. How about Hermes, you look like you are very fast."

He hoped that the owl would become his friend too.

The owl hooted in agreement.

Harry smiled maybe just maybe Hermes would be a good match for his Hedwig.  
Besides it would be nice for Hermione to be able to write her family whenever she wanted. He was sure that he would keep Hedwig a lot busier now that he had Sirius back and that he had more family to write to. It only made sense that Hermione have her own owl.

Hermes tilted his head. He hooted. He recognized this wizard he had been the companion of the half giant who had purchased his sister.

The giant had said she was to be a gift for this young man. Hermes hoped he still had her. He had missed her deeply.

TBC...


	76. Chapter 76

**76. Part 76 Where the Heart Lies**

Tuesday, November 15, 2011  
Disclaimer: Please See Part One

Part 76 Where the Heart Lies

Buffy watched Lucius Malfoy and was saddened by what she saw. The man was cruel and manipulative. He might care for his wife and perhaps his son but that did not mean he would not use them for his own ends. He noted that Lucius was upset when he found out that Sirius had never gotten a trial but, that was more because he was a pure blooded Wizard then the fact that he was family. However that small redeeming trait was negated by the fact that she could tell he was calculating how to use this for his master's gain. She wished he was redeemable. Not for his own sake but for Narcissa who she was genuinely beginning to like. That said however she would not let him hurt Harry or more importantly Giles. She looked over at her watcher and noticed he too had caught on. He took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze in support. Buffy smiled and continued the conversation.

Narcissa watched her two newest relatives. She saw the look flare between them and swallowed hard. Somehow she knew they were being judged. It was an uneasy feeling. She noted that both young people seemed more collected and together then they should be for their ages. There would be no easy manipulation of them. She decided to take a chance. She knew Lucius was calculating how to bring them to Voldermort's cause. She however had, had enough of that man's manipulation of their society. He was as bad if not worse than Dumbledore. She was willing to forgive Lucius for his willingness to follow the Dark Lord because he had been young and desperate for a leader. However times changed and they all grew up and into their power and position. The Malfoy unofficial motto was "We bow to No one" well it was about time Lucius be reminded of that. She was a Malfoy and despite not being a blood purist she refused to bow to some damned half breed. A half breed she suspected of killing her cousin Reggie. He had also allowed Sirius to rot in prison. If he was a follower he should have been freed if not well he was still a pure blood. He deserved better.

"I think we can help you. Lucius will help you get a trial for Sirius Black."

Lucius looked at his wife a bit shocked. However her look was stubborn so he knew he would be doing just that. Of course he had already decided not to get on her bad side about this and to try to use it for his own gain. However he was not expecting the next words out of her mouth.

"We will help you free Sirius and we will help you keep Harry Potter safe from the Dark Lord. I for one am tired of some trumped up half blood trying to rule our world. He has brought nothing but pain, death and destruction on our world and I want him destroyed. There is no no way in hell I will ever serve him or will I allow my son to do so."

The three that were sitting at her table looked at her in shock. A small rat was also stunned. He had been sent to spy on the Malfoy family but had never expected to hear such treason. He began to scurry away the dark lord needed to know that there were traitors in their ranks. However Wormtail was never skilled at stealth and he bumped into a small vase causing it to crash down. Lucius spun around his wand drawn and firing a stunning hex before he could even think. It had been instinctive to protect his wife and their guests. The spell hit the rat who fell from the top of the chest he had been hiding on.

Lucius cursed. He also transfigured a cage for the rat which he promptly put into the unbreakable cage.

Buffy and Giles looked at him confused as did Narcissa.

"What's with the rat?" Buffy asked. She clearly had no idea what was so important about the rodent.

Lucius sighed and pulled the cage to his side. He then looked at Buffy and said. "I need you to promise not to lose your temper."

Buffy's brow shot up at this. She knew something significant had happened.  
"Why?"

"Because I have just found a way to save Sirius Black and to perhaps save my family as well, this rat is not a normal one. It is a wizard who can clear Sirius name if we can get him a trial. However he needs to be alive to do that."

Buffy nodded and looked at Giles who was now cleaning his glasses.

"All right, who is he?" Buffy asked.

"Peter Pentigrew the man who betrayed the Potter family and framed Sirius Black. I am afraid he has heard Narcissa rant against the Dark Lord and is now a liability to me and my family." Lucius gave his wife a dark look.

She merely raised her head and locked her gaze with his. She had forced his hand. He would sacrifice Pentigrew to protect her. For all his many faults and sins Nacissa knew deep in her soul he loved her. He was even willing to sacrifice his master's spy to protect her. She however was not going to apologize for taking a stand. She was tired of hiding her true feelings about Voldermort. She was not going to lose her family to a mad man's quest for power. Especially when he wanted only slaves and not allies to stand at his side Narcissa might not like those who were of mixed blood but, she did not want them dead and knew they had a place in their society. If Dumbledore had not tried to force his breeding program…well she would not even mind having them rise up in power and position. Some were highly skilled and clever like Lily Potter. That witch would have done great things had she lived. Narcissa would even have considered matching a daughter from house Potter to her son Draco. Such passion for learning and intelligence could only improve the family. However the games Dumbledore and Voldermort played ended that hope.

"I suppose my course is now set."Lucius said."I am not happy with this Narcissa but, I won't risk you. It will of course make saving your cousin far easier. I would however ask that you Lord Black claim to have captured the rat."

Giles looked at Lucius and said. "I would be honored to claim that action. Thank you. My house shall owe you a debt."

Lucius nodded. He would collect that debt. However he had to decide how to use it.  
Buffy looked at Giles a little confuses. He shook his head as if to say later. She nodded. She trusted him to know what he was doing.

"So what do we do with him?" She asked.

"We need to keep him contained until Lucius and Lord Black can arrange a trial for Sirius."

"Yes, and we have to keep it from Black. He might want to end this fool beforehand.  
While I understand his desire it would make clearing him a lot more difficult." Lucius said. "I also think we need to isolate him. It would be unwise for the dark lord to learn of our conversations."

"Agreed, we will leave him in your care. Perhaps you could alert the authorities of his capture?" Giles asked.

Lucius seemed to consider this. "We need to contact Amelia Bones. She is the best choice as she is honest and will see justice done."

"Maybe Lord Black should contact her. "Narcissa said."He could use our floo and we need to have story to tell her."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "How about the truth, well sort of; that is to say we all were having tea when this death eater snuck in and was going to attack us. Lucius…er Giles spotted him and he ran then turned into a rat and was stunned."

"Well that sounds good, it is close to the truth and it will protect you both." Giles said. "It has the added advantage of making it seem like you Lucius had no choice but to apprehend the rat. It might buy you cover with Voldermort."

Lucius nodded. It was not much but given the situation it was more then he could have hoped for. It was plausible and it was also a reason to keep the rat out cold. He just hoped that the Dark Lord did not kill him outright. Maybe Narcissa was right it was time to reevaluate where his loyalties lay.

Narcissa lead Giles to the floo and he called Amelia Bones. Lucius watched them leave and for the first time he was glad that the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was an honest witch and not a Death Eater.

TBC...


	77. Chapter 77

**77. Part 77 Insanity and the Impossible**

Tuesday, November 15, 2011  
Disclaimer: See Part One

Be Careful What You Wish For...

Part 77 Insanity and the Impossible

If anyone had ever told Amelia Bones she would be taking a call from Lucius Malfoy to come arrest a Death Eater she would have had them locked up as being insane. It was a well known fact that Lucius was a Death Eater.

Privately Amelia was rather certain he was very high up in Voldemort's chain of command. There were very few pure blood families that hated Muggles and Muggle Born witches and wizards more than the Malfoys with the exception of perhaps certain factions of the Black family. She was therefore highly skeptical when she received the call. It was shocking enough that it was a Black making the call more so when it came from the Malfoy Manor. However she was a sworn officer of the law so she had gone at once. She had of course called in back up in the form of Aurors Tonks and Shaklebolt. If she thought she could have gotten away with it she would have had Moody there. Instead she sent him a patronus message telling him that she was going to the Manor. She did not say why because she knew he was with Albus Dumbledore and she did not trust the old man as far as she could throw him. She of course knew the Aurors she was taking with her were part of his group however she needed honest and competent agents to watch her back. That sadly left her with few options. The two of them were the only ones she trusted that were currently at the Ministry and she did not want to take time to wait on others. They went through the fire and into the main dining room of Malfoy Manor wands drawn as a precaution.

Lucius smiled cynically at that. Well she may have been a Hufflepuff but at least she has some intelligence. He smiled and walked over to her. He held up his hands showing his wand was in its holster.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Director Bones." Lucius decided that form and polite was the name of the game today. He had to play this just right.

"What has happened?" Amelia asked she clearly did not trust the situation but was willing to do her duty. Just the idea of catching a death eater was very enticing.

Narcissa decided to help bring the tension down a little. She walked to her husband's side and took his wand hand into hers. She noticed that Amelia seemed to relax a little at this.

"As you may know Director there has been an addition to my family. "She looked over at Giles and Buffy who came forward for introductions. "This is the new Lord Black and his fiance Buffy Summers. Lucius and I invited them around for tea so we could get to know them a bit better. We had just begun to talk when …" She broke off shaking a little.  
This part was not an act because she knew full well what could have happened to her family because she had lost her temper and spoken her true feelings for the dark lord. She was terrified he would learn that she despised him. He would not take kindly to Lucius not defending him and choosing to find alternative allies.

"What my cousin is saying is we all sat down for a cup of tea before dinner. We were chatting away getting to know each other when we were attacked by a man in a mask, he seemed intent on killing me and Buffy; Lucius being the excellent dueler that he is spotted our attacker and fired several curses at him." Giles pointed to the damage around the room. They had staged it perfectly up to and including firing a few offensive spells from Petigrew's wand. He had not problem setting the loathsome rat up. "He defended us all. The man who attacked us tried to run away and turned into a rat. I was able to stun him and Lucius made a cage for the rat. He saved us all. Which I am grateful for more importantly he captured a very important death eater. He captured the man who betrayed the Potter family."

This news stunned Amelia and even the Aurors with her. Tonks of course knew that this could not be Sirius as his form was a Black Grim. However Amelia did not know this.

Tonks aimed her wand at the cage and before anyone could say anything added another larger one around it. "Why was he here?"

Amelia was shocked at her young Aurors actions. She knew she was missing something. "You have caught Sirius Black? I thought he was your cousin Lady Malfoy?" The implied question was why she would consider turn in her cousin to the law. She also wondered at Tonk's actions. If she recalled correctly Tonks had claimed that Sirius Black was innocent supporting the claims of Harry Potter.

"That is not Sirius Black. My cousin is many things Director but he is no traitor. He was not the Black son that followed the Dark Lord. He was firmly with Dumbledore for all the good it did him." Narcissa said her hatred of the Chief Warlock clear in her voice. "That rat is Peter Petigrew. We had intended to seek a trial for my cousin to help clear his name. We knew it be a hard thing to achieve. However with the capture of the rodent we have proof that he is innocent of betraying the Potters. Sirius Black hated Blood Purity. He considered James Potter his family. I know for a fact that he dated Muggle Women. There is no way he would have ever killed Muggles for sport."

Amelia was stunned. The Malfoy patriarch had just given her a death eater. She ran her hand through her hair. This was going to be a mess. Because if it really was Petigrew then the Ministry was in for a black eye given he received the Order of Merlin. She saw Shacklebolt try to slip back and away.

"Where are you going Kingsley?" She asked.

He froze. Damn it. I have to warn Dumbledore. "I was just going to let the chief warlock know."

He froze as four wands were pointed at him.

"Don't do it Shack." Tonks warned. "I won't let you mess this up for Sirius."

"But Tonks he needs to know."

"Why?" Buffy asked."Why does some school teacher need to know about this?" Buffy completely ignored his other titles and jobs. Because she felt he had failed in them all. If he really was the chief officer of the law why had Sirius never gotten a trial?

Kingsley looked at the blonde girl with a shocked face. It never occurred to him to not tell the headmaster what was going on. He was the leader of the light. His look of confusion would have been funny if Buffy and Giles did not know how much he and the others had been manipulated.

Tonks spoke again."Peter was the secret keeper for the Potters. You know that Shack. The thing is so did Dumbledore. He knew and he let Sirius go to Azkaban anyway. He never got him a trial or even spoke up for him. Why is that? He defends Snape all the time. We know Snape is a death eater but Sirius he never even had the mark. What does that tell you?" Tonks had held her own council in recent months. She had started to not trust Dumbledore after seeing how Harry Potter was treated by his relatives. She knew he should be in a better home but the headmaster kept him with the Muggles. She also knew that her own family as well as the Malfoys had tried to get Harry. While she hated Lucius with a passion even he would have been a better choice than that Vernon Dursley. When Sirius had revealed that Dumbledore had cast the charm on the Black home it had all began to fall into place for her. She had thought she was crazy to think what she did but not so much now. Nyphodora had not acted on her feeling because of her doubts and then Sirius had fallen through the veil. She had been crushed and vowed then and there to do all she could to help Harry. She owed her cousin. When he miraculously came back she had been overjoyed and once more vowed to help Harry but helping clear his godfather's name.

Amelia was highly disconcerted to see that Tonks was siding with the Malfoy's and Blacks or at least until she remembered the family connection. She decided she had better intervene before Kingsley got hexed.

"What is this about Dumbledore knowing Sirius Black was innocent?"

Tonks blushed and her wand arm wavered a bit. "Well he's not the only one who knows. The minister was told after Harry's third year and again after Tri Wizard Tournament.  
Even Shacklebolt nodded at this. "Harry told him, he even offered to show a memory. Only Minister Fudge ordered Black immediately kissed. Of course he escaped Hogwarts and that did not happen."

Amelia felt a headache coming. However she wanted to find the truth of this. "All right start from the beginning. I want to hear it all. I can't act without all the facts. But for the moment I am ordering you to not tell Dumbledore anything. This is for security. He does have a know death eater with him way too often for me to trust him completely."  
Kingsley was about to protest. But Amelia was having none of it.

"If I find out he has been informed I will have your badge and have you up on charges. I will see you behind bars, perhaps in Black's old cell. This can be classified as a state emergency. I need to know I can trust my Aurors. If not then turn in your badge now; I will of course still enforce what I have said."

Kingsley hated it but he nodded. He was not going to risk his job over this. He was needed at the Ministry. Plus he could always tell Dumbledore later.

Lucius smirked. However it faded when Amelia's gaze landed on him.

"I hate death eaters and personally any marked ones should be tossed trough the veil. Though I admit it may not be as permanent a solution as we thought."

Buffy giggled at this which lightened the mood a little. Maybe just maybe they could save Sirius.

Lucius decided that this was going to take all his skills not to end up joining the rat and to stay alive. Then again what was life without a challenge?

TBC...


	78. Chapter 78

**78. Part 78 Even Chances the coming of the Grey**

Monday, November 21, 2011

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

Be Careful What You Wish For….

Part 78 Even Chances the coming of the Grey

Harry slipped back into the castle with care. He was grateful that the Weasley Twins had showed him so many ways in and out of the school. He moved toward Gryffindor Tower using the Marauder's map. The last thing he wanted was to run into a teacher. He hurried to the Common room. With practiced ease he gave the password and slipped inside. He looked around and was rather glad it was empty except for Hermione who had Hedwig sitting next to her. Harry smiled at the scene. He loved both of those girls deeply as they were his family and best friends. Harry watched as his owl watched Hermione reading and scribbling notes. It was clear that Hedwig was fascinated by his friend's actions. Of course Hedwig was not an ordinary owl which was why she deserved a special mate; which brought him back to Hermes who was currently hidden in his cage under a wrap. Harry had not wanted to hurt either of his friends with his actions. He only wanted to keep them safe and protected. Hedwig was his first real friend and he wanted her to have a loving family. Harry did not think that was possible with Draco's owl. While Hector was a fine looking owl he was a Malfoy and that would never work.

Hedwig looked up. She spotted Harry and hooted at him.

Hermione looked up and saw Harry who was now red faced at having been caught. She saw the cage and sighed. Looking at the female snowy owl she said. "Remember our chat Hedwig, Harry is only a boy and they are clueless at times."

Harry gave an indignant "Hey" He walked over to the table and set the cage down. He looked at Hermione and said. "I have a peace offering. I ah…I realized I was a bit of a prat and…I'm sorry."

Hermione looked at him her brow rose. "Oh, and what are you sorry about?"

"Ah…Well I ah…."Harry had no idea what to say. So instead being a man of action he pulled back the cover. "I ah, I thought maybe you would like to give this to your parents. I would give him to you but, we are only allowed one pet and I know you would never send your cat home. So, I thought maybe….well he could be your mom and dad's owls. So they could send you letters and stuff. Not that I mind you using Hedwig or anything but, if I mean if she wants a family it may not be possible for her to go as often as she does now."

Hermione was speechless. The snowy owl that was sitting in the cage was spectacular. He was beautiful. If Harry had not bought him for the reason he did she would have loved the gift. Well she still did, but his reasons were oh so wrong. "What's his name?"

"Well the dealer called him snowy owl number one. I thought I would call him Hermes as he is very fast."

Hermione looked at Hedwig who hooted. She cocked her head and then moved to the cage. She looked the owl over and hooted again. She looked at Harry as if to demand he open the cage.

Harry grinned this was going way better then he could have hoped for. He opened the cage and Hermes hopped out; Hermes hooted. He was so happy he had found his sister. Hedwig moved over to Hermes and cuffed him with her wing. The owl glared at her and then jumped on her. They began to wrestle or at least as close to it as owls can.

"What the heck?" Harry said.

Hermione began to laugh at this. She shook her head. Turning Harry she said. "So that is the new snowy owl?"

"Yeah, I thought he might be a nice gift for your parents. I mean they need to be able to write you when they want. I ordered him special as there were no other male snowy owls in the country. He came in from France."

"How old is he?"

"Oh he's the same age as Hedwig. I have his papers here." Harry handed them over."I filled in your mom and dad's name with yours too. I mean since they are Muggles I thought to protect Hermes you should be listed too. I would hate for someone to try to steal him. I mean it's not exactly legal for a Muggle too own an Owl."

Hermione smiled. Well at least Harry was thinking a little. Of course that last law had just been put into effect by Fudge and his gang of idiots. However she appreciated his thoughtfulness. She picked up Hermes papers and read them out loud.

"Male Snowy Owl born from King and Queen in Little Holston, Ont. Imported with two siblings both female to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Banded with a silver bad number 0025 his siblings numbers are 0026 and 0027."

"I guess I picked well look at them playing together."

Hermione began to laugh. Harry looked at her confused. She looked at Hedwig and Hermes and now understood their playfulness. She shook her head and decided fate had a sense of humor.

"Harry what is the number on Hedwig's band?"She was fighting her laughter.  
"I dunno, I mean I never had a reason to check. Does it matter?"

Now his best friend roared."Oh yeah it does, I mean unless you are as crazy about blood purity as say…Riddle's mum's family."

Harry looked at her confused then his eyes opened wide. He picked up Hedwig who hooted and dutifully held out her leg with the silver band. He had always thought it was pretty. But now he had a sinking feeling. He read the number 0026. "Oh shit, I don't believe it."

Hermione continued to laugh even as she held out her hand for Hermes who hopped over. She took him and stroked his feathers not wanting him to think she was laughing at him. She tossed Hedwig a piece of bacon and fed Hermes. "Oh Harry you never thought to check did you?"

"No why would I, I mean I never thought about getting Hedwig a mate before. I just told the dealer to get me a nice snowy owl for her."

Hermione laughed at this and Hedwig came over and swatted her with a wing.

She was very annoyed with Harry but still did not like his mate laughing at him.

Hermes watched this with amusement. He was going to like his new family a lot. Of course he had to meet his sister's potential mate. After all he was the big brother it was his job to look out for Hedwig. He just hoped that their sister was well. He missed her too.

Narcissa was surprised to see Hector fly in. She took the letter from him as Amelia Bones spoke to her husband and cousin. She wondered what was so important that Draco sent him straight back. Normally he let the owl rest a day before replying.

She opened the note and read it. She smiled at what she read. Well it would not hurt to have another owl about. It seemed Hector was at last thinking of settling down. He clearly did not treat the owls they had bought him as potential partners. So if he needed a snowy owl they would find one. The silliness of it made her smile.

At least it was not a life or death issue. She wrote a note to her son telling him she would look for a female snowy owl. Narcissa grinned knowing that this would annoy Draco but if he wanted Hector happy he would need to see that there were more important things than blood purity.

Besides it may be a good thing. Because even Narcissa knew Harry Potter dotted on his owl. She had seen that with her own eyes. It might well be a way for the boys to bond and become friends which given the situation was clearly a good idea. Which of course she wrote Draco and she prayed his Slytherin side would agree and that he would try to undo the damage that he had done in the past; it was time for her family to turn to the light. While she had no doubts that they would never be Snowy White like Harry's Owl at least they might make it to the grey which would give them an even chance at survival.

TBC...

Part 79


	79. Chapter 79

**79. Part 79 The Games afoot**

Tuesday, November 22, 2011  
Be Careful What You Wish For…  
Disclaimer: See Part One

Part 79 The Games afoot

Apparation was not an easy exercise. It was not something one did on a whim especially when one reached Albus Dumbledore's age. However he had come to the ministry by this method because he was in a hurry. The blasted floo was down again and at the current time the Head master did not really trust it anyway.

Albus was not happy at all. He had come to the Ministry to find out more about these strangers. He had hoped to speak to Amelia about them and perhaps get some Aurors to follow them discreetly. He wanted Tonks and Shacklebolt but he did not wish to risk their positions just yet. He needed them in place for when Voldermort made his move. So he was here to get official sanction for his order members to do the vital job he needed. He had reasons and arguments that would easily support his requests. After all he knew that the new Lord Black was meeting with Lord Malfoy and that could not be a good thing for the light side.

Albus Dumbledore was shocked to find that Amelia was talking with both the new Lord Black and Lucius Malfoy. They were all smiling grimly. His instincts went off this was not going to be a good thing. He walked over and pasted a false smile on his face. He did not notice that Lady Malfoy was standing slightly behind her husband and that there was a small blonde woman guarding Lord Black's back.

He needed information and he was tired of being denied. He was the most powerful man in the Wizarding world and he would have his answers.

Lucius Malfoy spotted Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore and gave him a sneering smile.

He hated the man more than any other. It was because of him that he was walking such a damned tight rope. All right to be fair he had made his own choices and they upon reflection were perhaps not the wisest or most thought out.

However, he had been young and foolish and perhaps in a bit of a panic seeking out someone to keep his beloved safe. He himself really did not care about who he mated with. Ok perhaps that was not entirely true as he had wanted a pureblood heir. However he was honest enough if only in his own mind to admit he would have taken Narcissa even if she had been a half blood or even a mud blood. He had been originally matched with Andromeda Black and he had thought the match had potential.

However if he was completely honest he had even then wanted Narcissa. He would have found a way to have her. He had wanted her even then because she was perfection.

Only his honor would have forced him to marry Andromeda. He knew himself enough to know he would have still sought after Narcissa. He would have found a way to marry her or if that had not been possible that he would have made her his concubine. While that might seem cruel he had loved her even then.

He swallowed and remembered the day he learned Andromeda had run off with that mud blood Theodore Tonks. He had been angry, enraged but not because he had loved Andromeda but because she had made him look like a fool.

However he had also been eternally grateful for the reprieve. It was one of the reasons that in the first war he had never gone after them. He had told Narcissa it was because he did not wish to cause her grief. He knew that she still loved her sister and still missed her. However politics of family being what they were she could not even acknowledge them. She had been grateful to him.  
He smirked at the rewards she had given him for protecting her sister and her daughter.

While Narcissa did not really hate Ted Tonks she was practical enough to know he would be a target.

Lucius had promised never to seek out to harm them unless he had been specifically ordered to or unless he had to defend himself. That sadly had become a possibility when his niece had become an Auror.

A small part of him admired her for gaining such apposition. It was not easy given her gender and status.

Lucius had been watching her progress. It had disturbed him to see how close she was becoming to certain Aurors. Aurors he knew who were deep into the Headmaster's pockets. It sadly meant that one day he might well have to cross wands with her in a more lethal manner.

He had hated that idea but, he had still done so hat that Muggle shopping center. He had to admit she was very good. She was quick with a wand and damned clever with the curses. He had been barely able to dodge a few hexes she had sent his way. However as these thoughts went through his well organized mind he merely smiled at his long time foe.

He would make Dumbledore pay for forcing his hand. Yes he had chosen to join Voldermort of his own free will but, he had done so to survive and to keep his beloved safe. Lucius would kill anyone to keep Narcissa and Draco safe and secure. He would sell his very soul for that. In fact some days he thought perhaps he had. However, looking at his wife now with the happiness she was radiating he would have it no other way. He would fight, die or kill for her. If he was damned for that choice to join the death eaters he would accept it. Because he had preserved his house and he had protected his family that was what a man of his position and station were meant to do. To his mind it was the right thing it was too late for regrets now. However he was a Slytherin and if new options opened he would examine them and if he had to his loyalties could be adjusted. He did after all want to survive and thrive.

"Amelia it is good to see you on such a fine day. I was wondering if perhaps I could have a moment of your time."

Amelia Bones cringed. She hated the familiaraity that Dumbledore used with her and her Aurors. It showed his contempt for them. Did he really think she was that big of a fool?

She forced a smile and turned to greet him grateful she had sent Tonks and Shacklebolt to the safe house with Peter. She forced her shields up and pulled a lot of useless thoughts to the fount of her mine. What was she having for dinner, budget matters and other various things just on case the headmaster tried to read her thoughts. While such a thing was illegal it was very hard to catch someone at it and harder still to prosecute someone of his position and power. For all his claims of being the leader of the light he was often covered in darkness.

Amelia was no fool. She knew Albus Dumbledore had his own agenda and always had. She never forgave him for getting her brothers and her family killed. She hated that her niece Susan had to go to Hogwarts. Unfortunately it was a necessary evil. She had been eternally grateful that Susan had followed her advice and sought out the House of the badgers. While Hufflepuff was looked down on by many it was a way to fly under the radar. The esteemed Headmaster like most wizards never expected much from that house and he ignored them. She was also glad that Pomona Sprout was still the head of house. The woman was kind and motherly and protected her charges as best she could.

No she did not trust or like Dumbledore but, like many she had to play the game. She knew full well that a lot of if not most of their societies problems were all because of his ineptitude and arrogance.

"Good day Headmaster." She said not willing to give him the respect of his higher titles. Plus she knew he reveled in that title most of all. He was an arrogant fool.

Albus smiled. While he did not exactly control Amelia she was an ally of a sort. He could be polite and greet her in a respectful and friendly way for that was how the game was played.

Lucius watched the exchange and for the first time realized something. Amelia Bones did not like Dumbledore. This caused him to smile a true one this time. Perhaps all was not lost. Perhaps there could be a way to protect his family without bending a knee to that old goat.

Buffy and Giles watched the interplay. This was the first time that they had seen the Headmaster as everyone called Albus Dumbledore.

He was a sight to be certain. Buffy was sure that even the anagogic demon Lorne never had suits as colorful as this Dumbledore's robes. Buffy could not believe that anyone would appear in public in Canary yellow and purple robes. Ok to be fair robes as a whole was still a little weird but this man took it to a whole new level.

She looked at Giles and he clearly was thinking along the same lines. Of course both had a feeling that the bright robes and grandfatherly act hid a much darker side then the world generally saw. After all Harmony had been a bubbly blonde bimbo and she had caused them to fall to the twisted world of Twilight.

"Amelia I have heard some disturbing news."

"What news Albus?" She asked as she sent a silent prayer that he did not learn Sirius whereabouts or about the capture of Peter.

"I would like to speak to you in private if I may?"

"Well Albus I'm afraid now is not the time as I have some pressing DOM business. However if you would like to make an appointment I could perhaps arrange to meet you tomorrow."

Dumbledore's smile slipped as his smile vanished with a clear look of anger and annoyance. However he had played the game for many years and was more than masterful at it. While he was enraged at being fobbed off he would not let it show. Sadly he was not dealing with fools and they all knew he was angry.

"Of course, I will go find your secretary and make that appointment at once."

Amelia smiled at him. "I look forward to speaking to you. Now if you will excuse me." She led the others away without introducing them. That was not something she felt needed to be done.

TBC...


	80. Chapter 80

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

Wednesday, November 23, 2011

Be Careful What You Wish For…

Part 80 Kick in the Ass

Hector went into his home with little protest. He was tired from the two long flights from Hogwarts. He was not really happy to be home at all. While the Malfoy family were decent humans he wanted his mate. Several female owls came over to him. It was clear by his demeanor that something was wrong. He hooted to them. A small snowy owl came over and wrapped him in her wings.

She had been a Malfoy owl only for the past five years but she had become a good friend. Hector hooted at her rather sadly. He was thinking he wished he could have fallen for Hera as she was a very nice owl. However she felt like sister or best friend. He looked over and Serena a brown barn owl came to his other side. His two friends offered him some food and a wing to lean on. He was grateful.

The other owls in the owlery let them be sensing he needed some alone time with his friends. He appreciated that. But, he would fill them in later because the lady owls were all his little sisters. Hera watched Hector and hooted at him. He was clearly upset. She looked over at Serena who hooted back. Whatever it was they would be there for him because Hector had always been there for them. He had been the king of the owlery but he had always been a gentleman. He had taken all of them under his wing and shown them how to be first class post owls. Of course they all had crushes on him but he was far more interested in being their brother. So the female owls treated him like that. Each however dreamed of meeting a mate that had his fine qualities. Hera listened as Hector described Hedwig. She hooted and raised her leg. Hector hooted back. Hera hooted happily. It seemed that Hector had found her sister. This was good news indeed.

Buffy watched Lucius as he observed Director Bones and the Headmaster. She was for once content to let things play out. She wanted the measure of this man who had been acting as a puppet master for so many years. The manipulations that he had done had impacted both the magical world and the mundane one. It was clear he had his own agenda and she wanted understand what it was. There had been a time when she would have rushed in with little or no thought. Those days were over. The fall of Sunnydale and the fight with Twilight and his minions had tempered the Slayer Queen. She was not going to allow herself to make the same mistakes again. Knowledge was power and she was still catching up on the social interactions of different groups.

She wanted to believe that there was a real chance to save Narcissa and her son and as much as the idea repulsed her perhaps even Lucius. The man was evil and slimy but then they had saved Anya too. He could not be half as bad. Of course she was going to make him pay for the evil he had done. However, she knew she needed him for now so she would try to work with him. She had done so with Spike against Angelus all those years ago this was really no different. She sighed softly and was grateful when Giles reached back and took her hand. She was guarding his back but, he had clearly moved in front of her to keep her safe. Buffy was not certain she liked that idea but, she knew he loved her and that Giles thought it his duty to keep her safe.

Of course looking around she noted that old Lucy had done the same for Narcissa proving he was at least protective. Of course it could just be he was protective of everything he considered his. Hence the help he was now giving them. However it was a clear point in his favor if only a small one. Buffy decided that they would have to give him that. She just wanted this over. It was not easy to play the submissive lady. She cursed the fact that this society was so in the dark ages. A small smiled appeared however when it occurred to her that maybe just maybe that could be a good thing. Because after all she was their queen and soon it would be time to remind them all of that little tiny fact; payback was so going to be a bitch.

Giles took her hand and kissed it showing he appreciated her restraint. He knew full well that normally Buffy was far more into action than talk. Her trust in him made him humble and he silently promised that he would not hold her back from taking those who hurt her family down.

Amelia led them to her office. She had a lot to arrange and had to do it quickly. Having Albus Dumbledore in the Ministry would only complicate matters. Her curt dismissal of his request had not gone down well and she would admit it was a bit petty. However, it had been as much necessity as revenge for the number of times he had brushed her off. They had to move quickly if they were to arrange the trials. Her instincts warned her that the headmaster would seek to prevent or influence the end result of the trials and that she could not allow. It was disturbing enough that he had gotten Severus Snape a marked Death Eater off and allowed him to teach children.

That fact still angered her more now than even because learning that Albus Dumbledore had let an innocent man rot in Azkaban enraged her. It was hard to see him as the leader of the light when he was oh so clearly playing politics with the lives of others especially when those others were loyal supporters and had trusted him to lead them and keep them safe. A part of her wondered if her brothers and their wives had been sacrificed to his idea of the "greater good".

Amelia knew it had been pure luck that Susan had been with her on the day her parents had been killed. Had he expected her to die as well? That sent a chill down the director's back. She looked over at the people who followed her to her office. She did not like nor did she trust Lucius Malfoy however, for the moment their interests went parallel and she would use him even as she knew she was being used. It was her job to see justice done but this time, this time it would be a pleasure as it would help a man she now knew was innocent and it would make Albus look bad and perhaps at least make the ministers life uncomfortable.

"Is this going to cause a problem Director?" Giles asked.

"I do not know Lord Black. It may move things up a little. I have to make a floo call. I will need some help with this and there is only one person I know of that can stand up to both Dumbledore and the Minister in the Wizengamot." She walked over to her office floo and called out."Longbottom Manor."  
Lucius watched impressed despite himself. Maybe he had underestimated the Director and her political savvy.

Buffy moved forward she was not going to allow any problems. Maybe it was time she stepped up. She did not want to be queen but, it might be the difference in winning this fight. "Director Bones did you by chance read the Daily Prophet recently?"  
Amelia looked up and her eyes locked with Buffy's she swallowed hard. "I did. I was going to ask you about that once we settled this situation. However, upon reflection perhaps we should discuss it now. Are you a slayer?"

Buffy grinned and Giles moved forward. "Buffy Anne Summers is the Queen of the slayer line. We refer to her as Slayer Prime. She is the second to the last chosen of the slayers and is directly descended to those of this world according to the Goblins genealogy charts and the ministers own blood Quill. The last said with a bit of anger.

Amelia swallowed hard and bowed."Welcome home your majesty." She shot a look at Lucius suddenly understanding why the death eater was being so helpful. She knew her world was in for a shock and change. She smiled a little bit. Even if Voldemort were the son of Salazar himself he would have a hard time claiming to be a more rightful ruler then Buffy. Times were about to be very interesting as it was clear that the Queen had returned and if she understood Lord Black correctly she had other slayer with her. The dark lord and his forces well she almost pitied them…nope not at all. She smiled darkly at that thought as she bowed to her queen. She was shocked to see that both Malfoy's joined her on bended knee. Ok the world was in for a shock.

Andrew and Vi walked toward the house. They had their guests in tow.  
"Come on now it will be ok." He said. "I know it's not a lot to look at but it's where a friend is letting us stay. We need to talk to Buffy and Giles right away this is going to blow their minds." Andrew was grinning widely.

Vi rolled her eyes. He was so cute this way. Andrew had grown a lot since Sunnydale and she had in many ways appreciated it. However he had lost a lot of that boyish wonder over the years and as annoying as it had been at times….she missed it. I must be crazy she thought. I miss the geek. She followed him. Turning to the newly found slayers she said. "Buffy will be so happy. You have no idea how bad she….well it will be good for her to see that you are both alive here."

Kendra looked at India confused. "What does she mean alive here?"  
India looked just as confused."I dunno but maybe, it has something to do with our upgrades."

Kendra nodded. She had to admit it was a little weird. They did however need to get to a safe place to call her family. Clearly they needed help so they followed Andrew and Vi. Both knew something. She also knew that this was way out of both her and India's experiences. She however trusted their instincts. So far they had not led them wrong. She just hoped they kept them from falling into even more trouble than those vamps.  
Andrew led them all inside. He was shocked to see everyone looking upset and even a little afraid.

Vi moved to his side instantly protective. Looking at Jordy she asked "What happened?"  
"Jade she saved a man being attacked by a werewolf. She taunted the guy true Scooby style and paid the price; Oz Kennedy and Faith were only just behind her. They got there too late. She's hurt bad. Oz had to ….he had to infect her too. We are hoping it will keep her from becoming a werewolf like the ones here. We are still waiting to see if it worked."

"How's Willow and Oz taking it?" Vi asked. She had a good idea that Kennedy would want to make the werewolf into a rug. However it was Oz and Willow she really was worried about. Willow because she saw Jade as hers and Oz well he had already lost one family. Losing a second would so not be of the good.

"Willow was angry at Oz until Kennedy told her that Jade begged him. Plus well she loves the guy so maybe it won't be so bad. Plus having them both there along with Xander kept her from losing it. Vi its bad really bad. Even the medic that Xander brought was worried."

"Well there has to be a balance right."Andrew said.

This got him a dark look from Jordy. Vi moved to his side protectively. Sometimes her love let him mouth run away with him. Andrew however did not notice. "I mean we have good news, so there has to be some bad. I know, I know but Jade's alive and Oz and Willow won't let nothing happen to her and you know Kennedy and Faith will be right there too. Plus she's got all of us. So even if she is a werewolf we can keep her safe. We just gotta cage and tranquilize her every month. So what if she's a wolf that has its upsides ya know. Plus I'm betting she did it on purpose."  
Jordy was about to yell at Andrew when he stopped. Damn Andrew is right. "Buffy is going to kill her if that's true."  
Andrew smiled."Yeah, well she'd have to get through the others and I so don't see that happening."

The others laughed at this and the mood lightened. Andrew smiled and then turned to give them the good news. He introduced India and Kendra and several jaws dropped.

"Well hell this is so a kick in the ass." Faith said she had come in during the last part of Andrew's speech and had to agree with him. B could be mad about Jade's foolish choices but the rug rat belonged to her, Kennedy, Oz and Willow. So they would so not let the Queen go postal. This new news certain slayers being alive were so going to make B's day.

TBC…

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates Real Life has been Busy. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorite this and my other works. It is greatly appreciated. I try to respond to all reviews but time has been limited lately so I hope you all know that you are valued even those who send reviews as guests. Your constructive words make me work harder to deliver a quality fan fiction work. Thanks again.- Fire


	81. Chapter 81

**81. Part 81 Magical Surprises and Magical Judgments**

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

**Be Careful What You Wish For….**

Thursday, November 24, 2011

Part 81 Magical Surprises and Magical Judgments

Faith led the others into the house. She had a broad grin on her face. She was happy. It was not often that she had ever really thought about the slayers that came before her and Buffy. It was just not something she really ever did. Back in the day she had always thought why bother they were dead. Of course with Kendra it had been more of guilt. Because honestly Faith thought becoming the slayer was the best damned thing to ever happen in her life.

She never told the gang that but, it had changed her life forever. Faith's past had been dark and painful even without the fuglies of the night in it. Becoming a slayer well it had quite literally saved her life. While it was true that Diana Dormer had found her and taken her in Faith knew full well that had she not been a potential that great woman would never have done so. She felt a pang of sadness as she thought of her first watcher. Diana had been a really lady. One of the few people Faith had ever really trusted and loved. Losing her, well it had been like losing her own mother, or at least as close to it as she ever had. The only other loss that hurt as much was losing Joyce Summers and Buffy.

Now however there were two slayers here that she never expected to meet this side of heaven which frankly she did not think would happen as she was surely doomed to the fires of hell itself. She grinned and led them into her house. Well ok it was Sirius' but he had said to think of it as her home. Because she was a Black and as such it was as much hers as his, Giles bless him had said that it would remain in Sirius' hands even if he was the new Lord Black. Of course Sirius had not been overly happy about that. Faith got it. The house held a lot of painful memories. Well she understood that but, damn it was her families and she was going to make it her home. Yes it was a bit rundown but even Xander said it had good bones. They could fix it up. She saw so much potential to make it nice. She had her own room and with magic well it was no so hard. She was happy thinking about it. Sirius bless his heart had waved his wand and made it look like something out of her dreams. Fresh cream and gold paint covered the walls and she had a bright green silk spread. The huge four posters were perfect. Yes this place was beginning to feel like home so she was happy to share it. In time she swore she would help make it a place that her uncle would love.

Everyone took a seat. Faith sent Vi to find Xander and the other Scooby members.  
"Kreacher I need you." Faith called.

India and Kendra jumped back as there was a soft pop.

Both fell into defensive stances. Faith grinned. "Chill ladies this is Kreacher he is my family's house elf. He's harmless mostly. Kreacher could you please bring refreshments for all of us, everyone looks a bit tired and hungry."

"Yes Mistress. Kreacher can do." The little elf seemed to straighten at the polite request. He popped out eager to help Lord Reggie's daughter. Faith smiled at where Kreacher had been. She really liked the little guy. Yes he was a grump but oddly he made her feel at home. His constant talk about her dad made her feel connected even if it drove Uncle Sirius nuts. She turned and offered seats to everyone.

"Sorry we are in the process of upgrading the house. Uncle Sirius just reopened it not long ago. Anyway have a seat and I'll explain why everyone is so excited to meet you all."  
Having no real choice and being curious India and Kendra sat down.

Kreacher popped back in his arms carrying a large tray filled with drinks and goodies. He set it on a conjured table which shocked the new slayers.

"Don't worry it's just elf magic. It is wicked cool." Faith said. "Kreacher he's been my family's elf forever I guess. He's a bit of a grump but I quite love him anyway."

Kreacher looked at Faith a bit startled and then did something he had not ever done. Well not since Master Reggie. He hugged his mistress. Faith hugged the little elf back. "Come on now we have guests."

Kreacher was immediately all business and went about serving everyone.

Xander, Sirius, Severus along with Willow, Oz and Kennedy all came in.

Sirius was shocked to see Kreacher hug Faith. That was an action more likely to happen to Harry with Dobby. He wondered briefly if maybe he misjudged the little bugger.  
"Hey how's Jade?" Jordy asked. Like all the pack he loved the kid.

"She's sleeping. Mr. Snape gave her a potion and put some stuff on her wounds. She should be ok." Willow said. "I am going to make a rug out of that damned were that hurt her."

The gang all winced. Shocked that Willow would say such a thing. They all knew of her past and knew she was truly angry."

"Don't worry Wills we will help." Xander said clearly giving his best friend his support.  
"Seconded," Oz agreed. "That wolf needs to go down."

"Well we'll work on that. So come on take a seat Andrew has some great news."  
The gang all took their seats.

"Go on Andrew you tell Xander and Willow…"

Faith was cut off as Willow shouted. "Kendra! Oh goddess Kendra…."S he ran over and hugged the shocked girl before she could react. "Oh my goddess you are alive."  
Kendra pulled away and back. She looked at the red head and cocked her head to the side. "Yes I am but,…I don't think we've meet…." She then shook her head. She grabbed it as if she suddenly had a head ache.

"Kenny are you ok?" India said jumping forward and nearly pushing Willow away. "What the heck is going on? Of course Kenny's alive. Never been dead that I know of….ok except that time when she drowned but damn that was only for a minute and Robbie he revived her."

Willow's eyes widened at that. She looked at Faith and Andrew.

"Ok Andrew Spill who ….what…."

"We found them in Paris. A few vamps were trying to make them lunch. Vi and I jumped in to help. Maybe I should make introductions. India Cohan, Kendra Young this is Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris, Faith Lehane, Daniel Osborne they are some of the leaders of the Council. Behind them are Sirius Black and Severus Snape some friends of ours."  
"The Council, what is this council?" Kendra asked.

Willow and Xander's jaws dropped. Both turned to Andrew.

He shrugged and said."Different world different life, I mean we knew it not all be the same, but just think there may be more Slayers then we thought plus…well our friends they may….Jonathan he may be alive here. I mean who'd have ever thought Kendra would not know what the Council was?"

That statement had everyone freeze as the implication began to sink in. They had all thought because Joyce was not alive here that none of their loved ones would be. They all looked up and stared at the new slayers.

"Oh my goddess….Tara…She may be alive here." Kennedy said. She looked at Oz who nodded both moved to catch Willow as she fainted.

Faith chuckled at this. "Well that's gona take some getting used to. Red being all girly like and fainting on us all the time; what's that three times now?"

"Yeah," Xander said His eyes lite up as he said. "Jessie."

Andrew grinned and said."I'll check Xander I mean it could be right. Maybe for once that Whistler told us the truth this could be the reward. I'll take it."

"Yeah, yeah me too, I'd call it worth it." Xander said with his voice breaking up. He looked at the now confused slayers with reverence and love. "Look I know we sound crazy but….well it's complicate but no matter what damn I am so glad to meet you and I hope you won't let this insanity stop you from letting us help you all. Believe me you will need it." He looked over at two slayers they knew were dead and smiled again. Oh man the big bads were so not going to know what hit them.

"So vampires are real, I am guessing we are what you call Slayers." India said.

"Yeah you are slayers." Andrew said he was about to say slayers with a small S when his eyes grew wide and he grinned. "Ah guys, they are called Slayers."

Faith looked up and began to grin. "Oh man this is so going to get G man cleaning his glasses."

"Yeah think." Xander said with a laugh clearly seeing the amusement in this.  
Sirius looked at them like they were all crazy. Then again he was not sure they weren't.

Jessie McNally paced angry. He could not believe that someone would attack Tara. She was the sweetest girl he knew. She was like his sister. He was angry and just hoped the Aurors would be able to stop the bastard that did this. He stood up and Josiah and Hannah Maclay came running in on their heels were their sons Donny and Jonny.

"Jessie what happened?" demanded Josiah.

Jessie spun around tears in his face. "Professor Maclay I tired but they hit me with a stunner. I woke up and ….I had to watch they….Tara…." Tears fell.

Hannah moved to Jessie's side she pulled him close. "What happened?"

"We we were walking home. We got to the old mill when we got jumped. It was that bastard Gabriel and his pack. They said that it was because you helped make wolfsbane. That it was punishment for you denying them the wolf and for you and Mrs. Maclay making those runic cages. He bit Tara and the medi-wizard said she is infected."  
Josiah looked gutted. His Tara his baby girl was infected as a wolf. His wife pulled him close. Donny looked enraged he looked at his brother who nodded they would go wolf hunting.

Just then the door opened and Beth came in. She looked afraid. "I got your owl. Oh Jessie are you ok?" She ran to her boyfriend's side.

Jessie caught her and held her taking a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine Bethie but Gabriel Greyback he got Tara."

Beth began to cry she loved her cousin like a sister. "No, no that's not possible. You two are powerful together."

Jessie shook his head sadly."They attacked us from behind. Bethie there were twenty in that pack. We never stood a chance."

Josiah held his wife and the door opened a medi-wizard came out looking grim.

"Professor Maclay I am so sorry. There was nothing we could do…."

"Tara? Please, please tell me she's alive…"

The wizard looked at them shocked. He nodded. "Well yes she is, but it may be wiser and kinder to let her go…"

Josiah jumped forward and grabbed him by the neck. "Look here doctor Tara is my only daughter. I won't let this ruin her life. I don't give a bloody damn if she's a werewolf she is still my daughter. If I even think…you are not doing your best I will not be happy." His eyes flashed.

The doctor nodded. "You know I have to offer it's the law."

"A really insane law," Donny said. "Plus are you an idiot…you know who and what my family is. Why would we defend wolves then turn on my baby sister?"

"It's not his fault Donny it's all that inbreeding it makes them purebloods morons." Jonny said.

The Medi-wizard doctor glared at the youngest Maclay but said nothing. The family was to important to risk offending more. Their potion business was worth millions and their influence because of their success went all the way to the Wizarding congress. Though this infection might help shake their power a little, he resisted smirking as he hated the family deeply. They had no respect at all for those who were their betters, damned hillbilly wizards.

"Jessie I'm sure you did your best. Son you are bleeding."

Jessie looked down and frowned he had not even notices. Beth pulled back his left sleeve and froze. "Jessie they bit you."

He shrugged. "Yeah, I know."

"Son, you should have told us. We could have helped you." The doctor said coming over. Unlike the Maclay's the McNally family were purebloods of good standing and not blood traitors. He moved to help the young wizard.

"I failed; I failed my best friend…." Tears fell. Beth pulled him close but he pulled away.

"Beth I…" He took her hand and looked at the ring on her finger. "I won't hold you to your promise."

She looked at him in shock. "Jessie what….I love you, Jessie it's just a sickness….it does not matter." She pulled him to her. "Damn it I won't let t his wreck our lives."

He held her and knew that they would make it. He had been so scared.

Just then the doors of the hospital opened and his father and mother come in. He saw the wound and looked at the doctor. "Is he?"

"Yes Senator he is infected."

Senator McNally closed his eyes for a moment then looked at his eldest son and said. "Jessie I am glad you survived, however I have no choice."

Jessie turned to face his father. He swallowed hard he knew what was coming and braced himself. His mother looked at him sadly clearly upset. However Jessie knew she could not stop this.

"Jessie McNally is cast from House McNally. I will have no half breed in my house. It goes against all that we believe in." With that he turned and stalked out. Jessie looked at his mother tears flowed from her eyes. She ran to his side and hugged him. "I'm sorry. I'll owl you." She then left running after his father.

Jessie watched her leave and then turned to the doctor. "Well now that I have nothing to lose, if Tara dies because of you not doing your very best well, let's just say infection will be the least of your worries."

The doctor nodded clearly terrified.

Pulling her husband aside Hannah asked. "Josiah what are we going to do?"

"We will call my old friend Severus. You know he is a master at potions. He can help us. While we make wolfsbane he is a master brewer. I know he was working on a cure with Lily Evans before she married Lord Potter. Maybe he's found it. If not we can help fund his research."

"We should owl him tonight." Hannah said.

Beth went to the doctor. "Can we see Tara?"

"Yes, of course if you will follow me."

All talk of the future was pushed aside as the Maclay family and Jessie went to check on Tara.

Buffy looked at the Director and at Malfoy and knew that her acceptance of her role of queen was now well underway. There would be no going back. She had to do this. She swallowed hard and said. "Please rise. I do not demand such submission from my subjects unless it is in a formal setting."

Both rose Lucius looked at her with speculation in his eyes. Buffy's eyes locked onto him and she made a snap decision one she knew Giles might not agree with or even like. However, things being as they were she would take a chance even as she loaded the dice to favor her and those she cared for.

"Director Bones Lucius Malfoy was once a Death Eater. He committed many crimes and while he will eventually be called to account for them; I need him for now. So to that end I am going to ask him for an unbreakable vow and I wish you to witness it. In return for that vow I will make him and his house my vassals and I will promise to protect the future of his house as long as they remain loyal and honorably serve me and my kingdom."

"How dare…"

Lucius suddenly found himself pinned against the wall. All evidence of the lady Buffy was pretending to be disappeared. What held him in place was the Queen of the Slayers and he was afraid.

"I know who you are and who you serve. That ends now else I take your head and deal with the next Lord Malfoy. Now you and I both know if that is what I must do then Draco would do something foolish and I would have to kill him too and that would end your house. I have no desire to end your line or to cause Narcissa to grieve for you.  
I don't like you at all Malfoy. I know what you are and that to gain that mark you had to freely do evil. However fortunately for you I am used to working with monsters and those who seek redemption. Because of that I am willing to give you this one chance and one chance only to choose to become a better man. Choose wisely and live. Know that you will pay for your crimes but, those of your house will not be judged for your sins. The only thing they must do is prove they want to serve me and mine with honor and I will leave the majority of your house intact. Some will be used to make reparations but, I will not end your house or line. I reward those that serve me well."

Lucius swallowed. He knew he had been too complacent. He had been out maneuvered and out played. There was a large stick the threat to his line but, but she offered the carrot of reward as well. He looked down into icy eyes and knew that this woman was worthy of being queen. She would keep her word because the vow would bind them both.

He swallowed and said. "I am marked and he will know."

Buffy let him go and smirked. "I am counting on that. Kneel, and prepare to make your vow."

Lucius looked at his wife who was pale. She had never expected that the future Lady Black might kill not only Lucius but Draco as well. However she was offering an alliance and a way out of the dark lord's grasp. She nodded to Lucius praying he would see her nod and agree to the new queen's terms because like her husband she had absolutely no doubt that they were facing a queen with real power. It was now rolling off the small blonde. The building was shaking with it. They had no choice this was the future ruler of their lands.

Albus Dumbledore tossed flow powder into the fire. He called out. Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. He had just stepped into the fire when the Ministry began to shake with power. He was sent flying through the flow. He landed on his face in his office. The fire flared out. The connection now severed.  
"What the bloody hell is going on!" He looked over at Falks who began to sing with joy.

Lucius looked at Buffy and said. "I am yours to command and will face your judgment if you will protect my wife and son. I…I made mistakes….I do not repent. I did what I thought would keep my family safe. I will never apologize for that. I would kill anyone who threatened them."

Buffy smiled at that and then smirked."Good to know, and Lucius just so you know, I love Giles with all my heart and soul but, I once told him I would gut him if he hurt my sister. So we are not really so different."

That statement shocked Lucius but brought a smirking smile to his face and perhaps a look of hope.

Buffy looked over at the shocked Director and asked. "Will you be our binder."

"Yes, your majesty it would be a honor."

Buffy smiled at this. She looked and saw Giles cleaning his glasses. He clearly was not happy with this idea but, he was letting her lead. It made her love him all the more.

"Lucius Malfoy, I expect your faithful and honest, honorable service. I expect that you will defend your family and your wife's. I expect that you will serve me as queen and any successors should I fall. I demand that you seek to make reparations for the harm that you have done. What that shall be will be discussed later. Here is the vow you will take.

He nodded not liking it but knowing he had no choice.

"I Lucius Draconis Viktor Malfoy swear on my life and magic to faithfully serve the House Merlinus Caledonensis Aurelianus Pendragon. I and those of my house and line will serve all of that line faithfully until I/we draw my last breath. I and those of my line will seek justice and honor for all who serve the house. I denounce any and all allegiances' that conflict with this oath as the House Merlinus Caledonensis Aurelianus Pendragon as they are false leaders. I sear on my life and magic that I did not know that my queen's house still lived when I took any other oaths and ask that magic purge me of any evil so that I may serve faithfully and with honor and that I may seek the Creators forgiveness for any sins committed while I was falsely bound. As I give this oath I accept the protection of my new queen and know she will honor her words to me I further swear that all of house Malfoy will serve faithfully forever as long as the house serves to be a protector of this realm both magical and mundane, or forswear our magic. So mot be. "

Lucius swallowed hard. He knew that oath left him no wiggle room. However it also told him his line would forever be protected as long as they served the crown. He could live with this oath.

"Amelia you and I have long been in opposition but, I want to give this oath and I want magic's judgment. I want to be a better man. Please bind us."

Amelia Susan Bones was stunned however she knew this could be the turning point on the war. She nodded. "I'll do it." She could see that that request had cost Malfoy deeply so she would honor his request.

She pulled a magical cord and motioned for the two parties to come closer. Amelia had a feeling that history was being made.

Lucius knelt at Buffy's feet. She took his left hand in hers turning it so the dark mark showed. Amelia flinched at seeing it. She swallowed hard and bound their arms. Giles watched and felt a bit ill. He had a feeling he knew how Buffy was going to deal with the mark and he pitied Lucius.

"I stand as binder to this oath. I swear to magic that the oath taker and oath receiver enter this of their own free will. I ask the Creator to witness this and judge them to be of pure heart and mind. Lucius you may begin."

"I Lucius Draconis Viktor Malfoy swear on my life and magic to faithfully serve the House Merlinus Caledonensis Aurelianus Pendragon, I further pledge to Buffy Summers the Queen of the slayers. I and those of my house and line will serve all of that/those lines faithfully until I/we draw my last breath. I will seek justice and honor for all who serve the house. I denounce any and all allegiances' that conflict with this oath as the House Merlinus Caledonensis Aurelianus Pendragon as they are false leaders. I sear on my life and magic that I did not know that my queen's house still lived when I took any other oaths and ask that magic purge me of any evil so that I may serve faithfully and with honor and that I may seek the Creators forgiveness for any sins committed while I was falsely bound. As I give this oath I accept the protection of my new queen and know she will honor her words to me I further swear that all of house Malfoy will serve faithfully forever as long as the house serves to be a protector of this realm both magical and mundane, or forswear our magic. So mot be."

Buffy's brow rose at the last minute change but, she did not mind it. It was perhaps a good thing so she allowed it. Lucius began to cry out as his mark burned fighting the new oath and exacting punishment for the new oath.

Buffy locked gazes with Lucius and he briefly wondered if he had failed or that this was a trick to make him forsworn and kill him. Buffy smiled at him and pulled out a Red Scythe and touched his mark.

"I claim this man Lucius Draconis Viktor Malfoy and this house as mine. None shall have claim or power over my vassals. I am Elizabeth Anne Summer Eldest daughter of House Merlinus Caledonensis Aurelianus Pendragon Slayer and rightful queen of this land. None shall rule in my stead. Let magic judge this mortal. Should he be pure let it be known he has been judged and bound to my service."

Lucius screamed once more as she placed the Red Scythe against the mark. There was a bright flash and a brief flare of pain but when she removed the Scythe the mark which sent fear throughout the Wizarding world was gone. Clear unmarked flesh remained. Lucius looked at it in shock and promptly passed out with shock.

Narcissa watched being held back by Giles. Tears flowed down her face with joy coming as she saw her beloved was free.

Amelia unbound them and looked at Lucius's arm in shock. She looked at Buffy who merely smirked.

"You really are the queen."

"Well yeah, what did ya think I was faking?"

Amelia shook her head in shock.

Even seeing it ….well it was still almost impossible to believe. Their world was about to get a wakeup call.

TBC...


	82. Chapter 82

82. Part 82 Too Funny

Be Careful What You Wish For….

By: Fire Wolfe

Betaed: This chapter is not betaed read at your own risk

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

Part 82 Too Funny

Dumbledore cursed. These power surges were becoming worrisome. He stumbled to his desk and grabbed a quill and parchment. He quickly wrote a note to Severus and sent than sent out a patronus to get the order together. It was time he meet with Sirius and regained control of headquarters and of Harry Potter.

Harry looked up and saw a small white owl fly into the castle. He would have thought at a distance that it might be Hedwig accept she was sitting next to him at the moment and the only other white snowy owl he knew of was Hermes. He frowned. The owl circled and hooted. Both Hedwig and Hermes looked up and hooted clearly pleased.

Harry sighed."Hermonie what are the odds that the owl flying in is related to Hedwig and Hermes?"

"Given your luck lately I would say it's probably the third owl listed. I wonder who it belongs too."

The owl landed and held out her leg. Harry warily took the letter. He mumbled. "My luck it will be Tommy's."

Hermione grinned at that. She pulled some food for the owl and handed it to her. She took it and hooted happily and then went over to her long lost siblings who both hugged her. Harry sighed and opened his letter. He could not believe what he was reading. Buffy had to be crazy.

Cccccccccccc

Hera took off and took a second letter over to the Slytherin table. Draco looked up as Pansy pulled on his arm. "Draco you have an owl."

He looked up surprised to see Hera. A part of him was glad because really Hector would need a rest plus he did not want him near Potter's owl. However as he read the letter he was not happy at all. How could his father do this. He looked over at Potter and could not believe that his rival had the same annoyed look on his face. This was seriously beginning to get annoying this agreeing with Potter all the time.

The fire flared and Augusta Longbottom came through the floo. She looked a concerned. Upon seen Lucius she frowned. "What is going on Amelia?"

Amelia Bones smiled."We can finally deal with Dumbledore and his games."

"How what has happened?" She like Amelia really did not like Dumbledore at all. She knew he was responsible for her son and his wife's condition. She also suspected Snape had a hand in it but the bastard was being protected by the most powerful man in their country.

"If you agree to help us we can expose Dumbledore's manipulations and save Sirius Black restoring house Black to the Wizenmot. Everyone here has suffered because of that man's arrogance. I think he needs to be brought to heel." Amelia said. She looked over to Buffy who nodded her approval of asking Augusta for help.

Augusta looked at the Blonde and was not sure who she was but power clung to her. "How?"

"We will need help. Who would you ask for it and why do you care?"

"Yes we will. I understand you are friends with Muriel Prewitt. I do believe she has a bone or two to pick with dumbles too. His games cost me my aunt and uncles life and he had spells on Petunia and Dudley. The Spells that made them appear to be squibs and spells that caused them to hurt my nephew Harry Potter. My name is Elizabeth Anne Summers House Merlinus Caledonensis Aurelianus Pendragon. I can and will have an accounting. As you can see I have already begun to gather allies who like me are sick of dumbledorks games." She looked at Lucius and said "Lucius had decided it is in his and his house's best interest to serve me. As you can see I don't share my toys."

Lucius sighed with annoyance but pulled back his left sleeve to show an arm that was for the first time in over twenty years free of the dark mark.

Augusta's eyes widened but she could see their point. "I'll call her and you will have my support your majesty." She knew that only a true royal would be able to invoke the vows that overrode the dark mark.

Buffy smiled. "I'm glad some people are loyal. I have just taken House Malfoy as my vassals. They are bound to me and will help me deal with the two fools who think they can play with my people and their lives."

Augusta's eyes widened she looked at the young lady who might well be their queen. "You are going to have to claim the crown."

Buffy nodded. "I will do it just before the trial I want to clear Sirius and I want to bury the rat I was hopped that you will help me arrange that. I am not going to let this situation get buried or delayed and if that means taking the crown to do so I will. This world is messed up and it will be fixed. I don't want to rule but, I can't let it go on like it is."

Amelia nodded. She knew that now that they had Petigrew it would be a lot easier to win the case. It was hard to claim ones innocence when one hid as a rat for so many years.

She heard the floo flare and looking back Muriel Prewitt stepped out. She saw Augusta and smiled at her old friend. They had often worked together to get various bills past in the Wizenmont and she was glad that Augusta was finally seeing the light in regards to Dumbledore. While Muriel knew Augusta did not really trust the man she had still not openly opposed him giving the appearance of support which the bastard exploited.

Muriel looked at the gathering and bowed to Buffy shocking the gathered group. She knew who she was facing and was not about to make a mistake. She wanted her family to be supportive from the beginning. To her mind Buffy was her ruler and her family. She would have all the support she could give."Welcome home your majesty. You are as lovely as your mother."

Buffy smiled at her and nodded. "Thank you. Please it's Buffy. I just want to help my people and stop these mad old men that seems fixated on my cousin."

Muriel laughed at this."Yes that is one way to describe them though I doubt either Albus or Voldermort would agree.

Augusta and Amelia flinched. Giles sighed and looked at Buffy a little annoyed. It was just a name why the hell was everyone so afraid of it?

The others were clearly shocked that Muriel was not in the least surprised that Buffy was a royal. They were also shocked she could so easily say the dark lord's name.

"Ok how do I go about taking the crown?" Buffy asked.'I mean I so never expected this to happen. Queen of the Slayers that was crazy but this...so not in my life plans."

The three most powerful women in the country looked at her and said. "Now that is an interesting question. "I'll call for tea; I think we are going to need it." Amelia said.

Buffy chuckled and looked at Giles who was barely containing his laughter. "That's it you owe me lunch Giles." She said smiling. All this tea….she wondered if she could introduce the Wizarding world to soda?" Tea...who'd have thunk it.

Augusta, Amelia and Muriel all looked at her funny.

"An old and very private joke; ladies I do believe tea would be lovely."

Amelia went to the flow and called for tea for the group. This planning session would by necessity be quick because they had to move while Dumbledore was still off guard.

Dumbledore sent an owl to Sirius. He wanted to speak the escaped convict. He had no doubt the man was once again staying at number 12 Grimwald place. However an owl would find him anywhere. The last thing he needed was for him to do a runner. He needed to contain the man and before he contacted Harry. He was not about to lost control of the boy. Sadly that meant he was going to have to be kissed. Hopefully before Harry even learned he was alive. He took a lemon drop out. Sirius Black's death would be used to break Potter. Harry had to be dispondant and willing to die for the cause. It was the only way. He had to die so that he Albus Dumbledore could end the dark lord Voldermort. It was the only way because there was no way a child could ever defeat such evil and save their world.

Patrioni began coming back and Albsus smiled not all he had to do was send Sirius on a mission and have him caught. He popped a lemon drop and considered how to arrange this. Perhaps I will have Severus say he has some information on the Dark Lord and send Sirius and perhaps even Remus along. The werewolf was not even half as grateful and therefore a lot less useful as he had once been. Yes he too might have to be dealt with. Never considering that there was no way that Sirius was ever going to trust him or Snape again.

India and Kendra followed the group into a sitting room. "I'm a little confused? What is going on? Why are you all looking at Kendra and I like you have seen a ghost? I mean don't get me wrong I'm glad that Andrew and Vi helped ups but you all are seriously creeping me out here." The twenty five year old slayer said.

Faith smiled at this. She looked over at Xander and Willow. "So who's going to do the speal?"

"Wills it's your gig, I mean you are the watcher here." Xander said with a grin.

"I dunno Xander, I mean you are Faith's watcher now, maybe you should."

Xander glared and then sighed."Ok but if I muck it up…."

Faith laughed and moved to his side. She sat on his lap making him totally lose his train of thought when she kissed him. "You will do fin honey. Maybe we should explain what going on first?"

"Yeah that be good." Kendra said. "I am confused. We are both suddenly stronger and faster which is good but those creatures…they are the things of nightmares."

"Yeah, since when are vampires real," India asked."Why the heck did they come at us like that?"

The others looked at her and all burst out laughing. A slayer asking why vampires jumped them was just too funny.

TBC...


	83. Chapter 83

83. Part 83 A Bad Name

Saturday, November 26, 2011

Be Careful What You Wish For…

A/N: This Work Can also be found at Twisting the Hell Mouth

By: Fire Wolfe

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

Part 83 A Bad Names

"What's so funny?" India demanded. This of course got the rest laughing again. A slayer wondering about why vampires would attack them showed them just how different the world here was.

"Vampires always attack slayers it's kind of in the rules; I mean you aren't called a vampire slayer for nothing." Andrew said recovering first. "I guess it seems a bit odd to you. Xander and Willow will explain."

"What's a vampire slayer and how come we are slayers? I mean I did not do anything to have this happen. So why me and why Kenny here, don't get me wrong the power is wicked cool but still…."

"What India means is we never expected vampires to be real or that magic was. Come on it's just too weird."

"I guess it can be." Xander said. Thinking how he felt all those years ago. He smiled however at the idea that there were living slayers that they thought were dead and gone. It meant they might have to update their lists a bit. Plus maybe just maybe Jessie was alive and Tara. He looked over at Willow, Kennedy and Oz and was surprised to see the later two did not seem all that upset at the idea of Tara being alive in this reality. If anything they seemed hopeful. Well he was too. Tara she was so much a part of them. He briefly wondered if this reality was indeed their reward. Having lost loved ones alive was great it would also take some adjustment but hell he would take it. "Well it all stated like this. I guess I can tell you the story. However first we have to tell you about how come this all happened. It's kind of a funny story really."

The others looked at him.

"Ok not funny but…complicated and oh well it changed everything for us and I'm thinking for a lot of people here too; once upon a time…"

Kendra had listened to the story and she looked at India. It was insane and crazy. "Well I suppose it could have been worst."

"Yeah the big bads could all still be alive too." Xander said.

Willow gasped. "Damn it Xander you had to say it. You Jinxed us Xander you should know better."

He looked up. "What that's just so insane. I mean dead boy and his family are all back home."

Faith glared at her mate. "I so hope you are right or Buffy is so going to kick your ass and you know what I'd help her. I mean the idea of some of the big bads we faced being here and joining the death eaters so not of the good."

"It will never happen." Xander said.

Willow just groaned he just had to taunt Murphy.

"Welcome to my humble home Master Nest." Voldemort said. "If you will come this way I have dinner prepared for us."

The Master known as Nest followed Voldemort into his inner chambers flanked by several vampires who guarded his back. He was pleasantly surprised to find several humans tied up read for his dining pleasure.

"Muggles do have their uses." Voldemort said with a smile.

Terrified screams came out of the captives who were silenced with a flick of his wand.

"Sorry about that. However I thought you would prefer them alive and kicking."

"So thoughtful, I appreciate the effort. Why don't you tell me what you wish while I am my associate fed." He moved quickly and sank his fangs into a Muggle male. Listening as Voldemort suggested the terms of his alliance he was well pleased with Bella's mission. She would be well rewarded for finding so powerful a vampire and convincing him to come and talk of a possible alliance.

Nest fed and decided that this human had potential. He might even turn him later if he proved as cruel and innovative as he believed him to be. However for the moment he would seek this alliance it would perhaps protect his people from this new threat. Slayers….they were rather problematic. He would have to send for Dracula to deal with this unless he could convince this human to do it for him. Which was a good idea because he hated that fool Dracula the vampire gave them all a bad name.

TBC...


	84. Chapter 84

84. Part 84-85 It would take a Nuke Part I&II

A.N: I never play by the rules you might expect for either universe. I also expect that this may be a long work or at least two stories.

Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of worlds you read about. They belong to their creators and the corporations. They just wanted to come out and play a bit.

By: Fire Wolfe Betaed: This chapter is not betaed read at your own risk.

A/N: The time lines may seem a bit messed up for the Buffy universe. Consider the timeline after the comics in BTVS and after year four for Harry Potter's Universe. This all takes place about a month after Sirius falls through the veil. Please recall the first chapter the gang is all younger now then when they arrived in this universe. They are either original to this universe or a blending of the past versions of themselves. See Tara and Jesse. This world is similar to our own but time and events are slightly different so please keep that in mind. It's not the same but close to our world. Magic can and does change things.

Saturday, December 03, 2011

Be careful what you wish for...

Part 84 It would take a Nuke I

Harry felt a sudden feeling of elation. Which he knew was not his. The letter he got was enough to spoil his mood for the whole day. In his mind he heard laughter and felt Voldermort's sudden surge of joy. This so cannot be good he thought. However he put it out of his mind because for the moment he had far more important matters to deal with. Draco Malfoy was once again walking over to the table of the Lions. Well at least I know why he is coming over. For once he has a real reason to not be happy. What was/ is Buffy thinking. I can sort of see trying to forgive Aunt Petunia and hell even Dudley but Malfoy….that is just so…"

"Potter what the hell did you do?"

"Me, I'm not the one who sent a letter about an Owl. Look we have to Talk and privately. I know you are upset and I am too. But, this, is family business and so not for the Great Hall and school consumption."

Draco nodded. "So, when do you want to talk and where?" His anger seemed to fade because he could tell that his rival was no happier about this then he was.

"Tonight after dinner in the ROR I think its best, bring someone your trust because frankly we need to figure this out."

Draco nodded. He knew he could not bring Crabe or Goyle because they were both going to be Death Eaters but he did not trust Harry that much. "Ok, I'll see you at 7."

Harry nodded it would give them both time to eat dinner and time to talk before curfew. "I'll wait for you outside."

Draco nodded and headed back. He had a lot to think about and he had to decide who he could trust in his house. This would change everything and it might mean making new allies.

Harry watched Draco leave and decided he would worry about that situation later. His immediate concern was his the fact that his family was going to be registering at Hogwarts as soon as Buffy was done at the ministry. He smiled at that thought. He could hardly wait to see everyone's faces when they realized he had family and that they were coming to Hogwarts. He knew that Professor McGonagall would be the best chance he had at helping Dudley and his aunt to catch up. While he knew she did not approve of their treatment of him he had high hopes that she would still step in and help him find tutors for them. While he was still working on forgiving them he knew that they had to learn to control their magic because it was the best way for them to defend themselves. Harry also felt bad that his Aunt had been denied her birthright. Dumbledore had a lot to answer for. A part of Harry was a little wary of his head of house but, he still knew she was the best option he had of an advocate at the school. She had stood up for him several times which upon reflection had to have put her in a tight spot with the Headmaster. Her being furious about the Tri Wizarding tournament was the reason Harry was going to trust her now.

TBC….

Part 85 It would take a Nuke II

Buffy looked over at Lucius and Narcissa and said."I guess it's time to go register for school. Would you both like to come with us? I mean Draco is at Hogwarts. It would give you all a chance to see him and maybe introduce us. I want to pick up Dawn and the others too. I think maybe we should all go together."

Lucius smiled at her. Now that was a very Slytherin like attitude one he could get behind. He had to agree that seeing Dumbledore's face at the number of new students would be fun. Plus if they came with him and Narcissa it would definitely ruin the old man's day which was worth it all on its own. There was also the fact that he could open the gates something that might cause a problem with them being able to register. That was something he could and would help with. Being a Governor was a good thing now and again. Maybe it was time he used that post for good.

Lucius also knew that Draco would have questions. Questions that he would have to answer for his son's own well being; Draco had to understand that this new alliance was their best chance of surviving the war or at least his and his mother's because frankly Lucius was not sure he would live. He however considered it a small price to pay to keep them safe. He might be a bastard but he loved his family. He just hoped that he could help save the Wizarding World.

"I can arrange for carriages to take us up to the castle from Hogsmeade if you can arrange for your group to meet us there."

"Thank you Lucius that would be most helpful." Giles said. Giles sent a message to the gang to meet them in Hogsmeade. It would be best if they all traveled to the castle together. He had a feeling that this would be a lot like Sunnydale High and that there was safety in numbers.

An owl flew into the living room. Several wands were drawn. Sirius looked upset. "What the hell?"

Snape's eye's grew wide. It was a Malfoy owl and that was not good. There was no way it should be able to come into the house through the wards. Sirius very carefully removed the letter. He passed his wand over it checking it for dark magic. Finding none he opened the letter. He read it quickly and then handed it over to Severus. He looked completely pole axed.

Snape's brow rose. However he took the letter and read it. His jaw almost falling down and hitting the floor; well at least that explains Black's pole axed look. "We should gather the children. I think maybe we could take Jade with us. I would like to have her looked at by a proper healer."

Willow looked at him sharply. "Where are you thinking of taking her?"

Snape looked at the young red head. Normally he might have had a snarky comment but this young woman had impressed him with her concern and care for the child. Plus he now knew she was important to Alexander and he did not wish to alienate his friends. It was a strange feeling to care but he thought maybe he could get used to it.

"Buffy and Giles want to register you all at Hogwarts. Madam Pomphrey is an excellent medi witch. I would like to have her look at Jade's back. She could probably do something about the possible scarring. She's one of the best. I know some basic healing spells and with the fact that the girl will be a wolf she may survive untreated but, I would think if we could remove the scars it would be in her best interests. Plus she may have some healing spells I don't know which might help."

"So how are we getting there?" Xander asked. "I mean it's a few hours drive."

"Xander we can floo to Hogsmeade then we can walk up." Sirius explained. "It will be a lot faster and I think if Malfoy and his wife are there we might have transport to t he castle."

Xander nodded. "We had better go gather the mini's."

"I'll do it Xander. Kennedy would you and Oz go get Jade?" Willow said leaving the room.

"Sure thing, I'll go call the pack first. They are all outside. Kenny I'll meet you upstairs in a minute." He slipped out to get them.

One hour later they were all at the gates of a castle.

"Ok this so is not Sunnydale High." Willow said.

"Yeah it would take a nuke to blow this School up." Faith said only half joking.

Lucius, Sirius Snape and Narcissa all looked at her with horror on their faces.

Even behind his glamour Sirius paled. The idea that anyone would consider hurting Hogwarts was insane. Worst yet he was agreeing with the Snakes. Damn his life was getting way to strange and scary. He never agreed with the snakes. Ok the world is definitely changing I wonder if its a good thing?

"The gates are locked." Kennedy said as she tried to open them.

Lucius moved forward pushing his horror at Faith's remark to the back of his mind. He touched the gates with his wand and they opened.

"The gates are warded. It is a safety precaution to protect the children. I'm on the board of governors so I can enter the castle. Come on let's go see Professor Minerva McGonagall is the deputy headmistress and can enroll you all. I am sure this will be a surprise for her. I doubt Hogwarts has ever had so many student join outside of first years. I look forward to seeing her and Dumbledore's responses."

"I for one plan on having a few words with that old goat, he has ….I may not have the right but he has ruined my family. I owe Harry so much and I won't let him keep playing with him. Buffy I know it's not my place and that I have made so many mistakes but, I swear I will be there for you all and Harry because ….you are my family."

Buffy moved to her aunt's side. She hugged her.

"I know. I may be Harry's legal guardian but that does not mean I will cut you or Sirius out of his life. There can never be enough love. I think Harry will be drowning it soon. Plus I would say you have the right to take the old man to the mat. Only maybe it would be best to talk to his deputy first. I mean from what Harry has told us she has tried to help but her hands have been tied. I think that if we explain the situation we may have another ally. Also I am hoping we can count on Severus too."

Severus looked away. He knew he had been hard on Harry. Of course he knew a lot of that was projection and his own anger that James Potter's son had lived and been protected while his own had died. Now however things had changed. He realized that he and the others had all been played. Played like fools. The only small comfort he had was that their whole world had been made fools of even if they did not know it. He reluctantly nodded his head in agreement.

Out loud he said. "I have to maintain my cover if I am to be of any use against Voldemort." He decided that in this at least Potter was right being afraid of a name was wrong. He was a man and he would not cower in fear. He would choose the time to drop his ruse. However for now it was in their best interests that he remain seen as a loyal death eater. He longed to lose his dark mark but the Slytherin side said now was not the time. With Lucius defection he could rise in power and rank and then strike when Riddle least expected it.

Sirius was about to protest when he reconsidered. "Fair point Severus. All I ask is that you be a bit fair and even handed, Harry is not James."

"That I can do I was wrong and will tell Harry so." Severus said.

Sirius was surprised at this but was not about to complain.

They all headed in. Students froze as the group lead by the Malfoy's headed to find Professor McGonagall.

TBC...


	85. Chapter 85

Disclaimer: Please see Part One

2013-06-14

Be careful what you wish for

By: Fire Wolfe

A/N: This is from a challenge at Twisting the Hell Mouth

Part 85 It would take a Nuke II

Buffy looked over at Lucius and Narcissa and said."I guess it's time to go register for school. Would you both like to come with us? I mean Draco is at Hogwarts. It would give you all a chance to see him and maybe introduce us. I want to pick up Dawn and the others too. I think maybe we should all go together."

Lucius smiled at her. Now that was a very Slytherin like attitude one he could get behind. He had to agree that seeing Dumbledore's face at the number of new students would be fun. Plus if they came with him and Narcissa it would definitely ruin the old man's day which was worth it all on its own. There was also the fact that he could open the gates something that might cause a problem with them being able to register. That was something he could and would help with. Being a Governor was a good thing now and again. Maybe it was time he used that post for good.

Lucius also knew that Draco would have questions. Questions that he would have to answer for his son's own well being; Draco had to understand that this new alliance was their best chance of surviving the war or at least his and his mother's because frankly Lucius was not sure he would live. He however considered it a small price to pay to keep them safe. He might be a bastard but he loved his family. He just hoped that he could help save the Wizarding World.

"I can arrange for carriages to take us up to the castle from Hogsmeade if you can arrange for your group to meet us there."

"Thank you Lucius that would be most helpful." Giles said. Giles sent a message to the gang to meet them in Hogsmeade. It would be best if they all traveled to the castle together. He had a feeling that this would be a lot like Sunnydale High and that there was safety in numbers.

An owl flew into the living room. Several wands were drawn. Sirius looked upset. "What the hell?"

Snape's eye's grew wide. It was a Malfoy owl and that was not good. There was no way it should be able to come into the house through the wards. Sirius very carefully removed the letter. He passed his wand over it checking it for dark magic. Finding none he opened the letter. He read it quickly and then handed it over to Severus. He looked completely pole axed.

Snape's brow rose. However he took the letter and read it. His jaw almost falling down and hitting the floor; well at least that explains Black's pole axed look. "We should gather the children. I think maybe we could take Jade with us. I would like to have her looked at by a proper healer."

Willow looked at him sharply. "Where are you thinking of taking her?"

Snape looked at the young red head. Normally he might have had a snarky comment but this young woman had impressed him with her concern and care for the child. Plus he now knew she was important to Alexander and he did not wish to alienate his friends. It was a strange feeling to care but he thought maybe he could get used to it.

"Buffy and Giles want to register you all at Hogwarts. Madam Pomphrey is an excellent medi witch. I would like to have her look at Jade's back. She could probably do something about the possible scarring. She's one of the best. I know some basic healing spells and with the fact that the girl will be a wolf she may survive untreated but, I would think if we could remove the scars it would be in her best interests. Plus she may have some healing spells I don't know which might help."

"So how are we getting there?" Xander asked. "I mean it's a few hours drive."

"Xander we can floo to Hogsmeade then we can walk up." Sirius explained. "It will be a lot faster and I think if Malfoy and his wife are there we might have transport to t he castle."

Xander nodded. "We had better go gather the mini's."

"I'll do it Xander. Kennedy would you and Oz go get Jade?" Willow said leaving the room.

"Sure thing, I'll go call the pack first. They are all outside. Kenny I'll meet you upstairs in a minute." He slipped out to get them.

One hour later they were all at the gates of a castle.

"Ok this so is not Sunnydale High." Willow said.

"Yeah it would take a nuke to blow this School up." Faith said only half joking.

Lucius, Sirius Snape and Narcissa all looked at her with horror on their faces.

Even behind his glamour Sirius paled. The idea that anyone would consider hurting Hogwarts was insane. Worst yet he was agreeing with the Snakes. Damn his life was getting way to strange and scary. He never agreed with the snakes. Ok the world is definitely changing I wonder if its a good thing?

"The gates are locked." Kennedy said as she tried to open them.

Lucius moved forward pushing his horror at Faith's remark to the back of his mind. He touched the gates with his wand and they opened.

"The gates are warded. It is a safety precaution to protect the children. I'm on the board of governors so I can enter the castle. Come on let's go see Professor Minerva McGonagall is the deputy headmistress and can enroll you all. I am sure this will be a surprise for her. I doubt Hogwarts has ever had so many student join outside of first years. I look forward to seeing her and Dumbledore's responses."

"I for one plan on having a few words with that old goat, he has ….I may not have the right but he has ruined my family. I owe Harry so much and I won't let him keep playing with him. Buffy I know it's not my place and that I have made so many mistakes but, I swear I will be there for you all and Harry because ….you are my family."

Buffy moved to her aunt's side. She hugged her.

"I know. I may be Harry's legal guardian but that does not mean I will cut you or Sirius out of his life. There can never be enough love. I think Harry will be drowning it soon. Plus I would say you have the right to take the old man to the mat. Only maybe it would be best to talk to his deputy first. I mean from what Harry has told us she has tried to help but her hands have been tied. I think that if we explain the situation we may have another ally. Also I am hoping we can count on Severus too."

Severus looked away. He knew he had been hard on Harry. Of course he knew a lot of that was projection and his own anger that James Potter's son had lived and been protected while his own had died. Now however things had changed. He realized that he and the others had all been played. Played like fools. The only small comfort he had was that their whole world had been made fools of even if they did not know it. He reluctantly nodded his head in agreement.

Out loud he said. "I have to maintain my cover if I am to be of any use against Voldemort." He decided that in this at least Potter was right being afraid of a name was wrong. He was a man and he would not cower in fear. He would choose the time to drop his ruse. However for now it was in their best interests that he remain seen as a loyal death eater. He longed to lose his dark mark but the Slytherin side said now was not the time. With Lucius defection he could rise in power and rank and then strike when Riddle least expected it.

Sirius was about to protest when he reconsidered. "Fair point Severus. All I ask is that you be a bit fair and even handed, Harry is not James."

"That I can do I was wrong and will tell Harry so." Severus said.

Sirius was surprised at this but was not about to complain.

They all headed in. Students froze as the group lead by the Malfoy's headed to find Professor McGonagall.

TBC...


	86. Chapter 86

**86. Part 87 Not a Pawn**

December 25, 2011  
Disclaimer: Please See Part One

Part 87 Not a Pawn

Buffy and Giles both saw the sudden interest in them. Buffy was not about to be a pawn. She was done playing by someone else's rules. She had done that for over ten years and died four times because of it and lost a lot of friends and family to TPTB sick and twisted games. They at least had been higher powers who should have known better. There was no way in hell she would let some manipulative old man have any kind of power over her or her family this time. It had been clear to them all that this Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore with as many titles as name was using Harry and perhaps the whole Wizarding population as his own private experiment. Well no more. His games had lead to a world that was self destructing.

Ok bigotry was there before and so was the hate but his trying to force his world view had given the blood purists the idea to fight and kill those they might have been matched with. The inbreed idiots never considered that many of the Muggle Born students were just as horrified as they were with Dumbledork's games. Well it was time to change the rules.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked. He was not going to lose his temper in the great hall. His image had to be protected after all.

Buffy rolled her eyes and moved with Giles to Lucius and Sirius's sides. "Well Headmaster we are all here to enroll. While we are adults Lucius has recommended that we come and finish out our schooling. It seems that there are a few classes we may have not received at our old schools. Magic here is a little different."

Willow snorted at that. Understatement much she thought. Buffy glared at her. She simply shrugged. Not in the least bit concerned about her best friend's glare. Xander giggled. It was so like high school. It so reminded him of Buffy baiting Snyder oh such happy memories.

Giles pulled off his glasses and cleaned them. It seemed the children were up to their antics again. Not that he really blamed them but this was not a game. "I do hope that this will not cause a problem. I was told by Minister Fudge that Hogwarts would be happy to accommodate our family and friends. We are after all increasing the school's population significantly."

Albus jumped on that idea. "Forty or more students may be a problem."

"Albus what are you talking about. We can easily handle the influx. It will not be as nearly disruptive as say the number of students Hogwarts hosted for the Tri Wizarding Tournament." Minerva said with a smile. "It will be most interesting to see how other schools have trained their students. I understand that the curriculum is quite different."

"Yeah you could say that." Kennedy quipped which had all the students laughing.

Giles sighed it was hopeless there was no chance he would ever reign them in. Of course he had to agree it was funny. Giles blushed deeply thinking of all the classes the Council had run.

"We have chosen to come to Hogwarts because my cousin is here. Harry Potter, we thought it best that the family stay together for our educations. Of course if Hogwarts can't accommodate us we can always find another school."

Albus was about to smile and agree that that idea might well be best however the blonde's next words stopped him cold.

"Of course if that happens I will of course remove Harry from here. While I know he has friends here it is far more important that he be with his family. I know you agree as you send him to his Aunt's house each summer. We recently discovered that Petunia Evans and Dudley Evans have magic and we thought that Hogwarts given its excellent reputation might be the place to help them catch up. However if you feel your school is not up to the task or that you cannot take on so many new students we can easily transfer back to America or even Canada. Besides we can easily pay for those friends of Harry's to join him in whatever school we transfer too. It's not like much will change as they can all still visit their families on the holidays."

Albus glared at the dig to his beloved school. He noticed Minerva seemed a bit upset at the remark as well. Evans? Who the hell was Petunia and Dudley Evans? He momentarily forgot Lily's maiden name. Or he did until Harry's aunt moved to stand beside Buffy. What the hell was Petunia Dursley doing here? He had bound the woman's magic himself she should register as a squib at best and as a Muggle against the wards.

Albus Dumbledore froze. He looked at Buffy Summers and knew that she knew he bound their magic. If looks could kill he would be dead. He swallowed hard and looked at Harry's Aunt who had always been easy to manipulate. She however looked ready to scalp him as the Americans would say.  
Minerva did not understand the hard looks. She frowned."I thought Harry's Aunt's name was Dursley and that she was a Squib?"

"I am afraid that my marriage is over. My husband hates magic. Someone bound my magic which has now been freed. There was no way that Vernon would tolerate being married to a witch or having a son that was a wizard." Petunia said glaring at Dumbledore. "Not only mine but Dudley's as well. I might forgive the crime against myself but to hurt my son….that is unforgivable. I have filed a formal complaint with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It seems that is a crime. I am told by Auror Tonks that the ministry will look into it. However that is a problem for later. My niece has informed me that since my brother Henry was my head of house and never accepted my marriage to a Muggle it was not legal in this world that being the case I and my son have decided to use the family name of Evans which was how my sister Lily was known. I find that I like that idea a lot. It's a way to begin a new and to honor her memory. Plus to be honest I'm not sure I would feel at ease using the name Summers at this time."

Albus frowned at this. It could be a problem. If Petunia had magic it would mess with the wards he setup. Not to mention that Vernon would not be around to keep Harry under control over the summer months. He was not really listening but he did hear Minerva say.

"Well of course we will help you." Minerva said shocked at what she had heard. She had an idea on who had bound the woman's magic. It would explain why she was so bitter. Poor Harry, he could have been raised in a magical home. She moved to Petunia side. "I will personally help tutor you; I do not know how we missed you and your son being magical." She was very angry that anyone would bind a child's magic. So much could have been avoided if Petunia had known she was a witch.

Petunia smiled at this. "That is most kind. Dudley and I want to catch up. We owe so much to Harry, Buffy and Dawn. We won't fail them. This is a chance at a new start and frankly I want to change who I am."

Minerva nodded and hoped to get the full story later. Such things were private and did not need to be aired in the Hall. It was not to spare Albus but to protect her newest students. She looked over at Professor Sprout who nodded and slipped out to get the sorting hat. It seemed that there were a lot of students that needed sorting.

Whistler watched from the rafters hidden from human eyes. He was joined by the Bloody Baron who said. "This is one hell of a day. It seems someone is about to teach dear old Albus a lesson."

"Yes indeed. I pity him almost."

The baron laughed and looked at his former lord. "Can she really take the crown?"

"Yes, she can and will and the Wizarding World will tremble and fall at her feet. She is far better a person then I ever was. A true queen who will save our people from the games Dumbledore has played."

"Then I and the other ghosts shall help her."

"Good." Was all Whistler said with a smile as he disappeared he still had a few things to set into motion.

Any protests Albus might have made had been halted by the threat to remove Harry from the school. Albus knew he would not allow that to happen. He had to find a way to stop these people. Maybe having them under his control at Hogwarts was the best option for the moment. He glared at the under glamour Sirius Black. He almost wished he could call the Aurors but to do so would make Harry all the more resistant to his help. No he had to play this close to his chest. He would let them think they had won and then he would stop them.

Herbology students would attest that it was hard to intimidate Pomo Sprout. One had to be made of stern stuff to deal with many of the magical plants in the greenhouses. She was not afraid of Albus Dumbledore. She just saw no point in constantly banging heads with him. She was a loyal person a typical and model Hufflepuff but that did not mean she was a fool. That being said she wanted answers, answers to what was going on and why there were so many people here at the school.

Fortunately for her Neville Longbottom was her most prized and favorite student even if he was a Lion. She went over to him and his friends. "Mr. Longbottom may I have a word please?" She handed the recently retrieved sorting hat to the Deputy Headmistress as she drew Neville aside.

Neville looked at Harry who was smiling broadly.

"Go on Neville fill her in. It will be ok. Let her know she can tell the staff she trusts as well." Harry had always liked Professor Sprout.

While Herbology was not his greatest strength at least it had some practical uses. He also managed to get decent grades in the class and the teacher was more than fair which given the state of Hogwarts was a definite plus. Had he met her prior to the sorting he may just have ended up in the house of badgers.

While he admired his own head of house her loyalties until recently had always been with the headmaster and his agenda whatever that was. Professor Sprout had always been more about her students. Something that Harry wished he had. However he admired her loyalty and he decided there were worst people to have joined in their fight.

He just hoped Neville could convince her to help. She would have access to a lot of potion ingredients that they might need. While having Snape around would help in that regard he would far rather place his faith and trust into Professor Sprout. She was a far safer bet to his mind. There was also the fact that unless Professor Snape used his private stores the supplies would need to be accounted for. Raw materials however were not so closely monitored except in a few rare cases. That would give them a great deal of flexibility.

Neville walked with his favorite teacher toward the greenhouses. This time of day they would be empty and provide a great deal of privacy for him to explain what was going on. For once Neville was glad he had news to share. He wondered if this anticipation and stress was what Harry felt all the time. If it was well he was oh so glad he was not in his shoes. It would totally be nerve wrecking to be the boy who lived and the savior of their world.

"Well it seems that something may finally be going right for Harry…"

One hour later Pomo Sprout had to agree with Neville this could very well be a positive. However it could also open a nasty can of worms. She had read the Prophet and it was not going to be pretty when Lord Black and his Lady began to take their place.

Of course it was going to be very entertaining to watch the Wizarding World get their backsides handed to them by their queen. A Queen whose blood line was purer than even the founders; Pomo almost wished she could see You Know Whose Face when the news hit him.

TBC...


	87. Chapter 87

87. Part 88 Sorting Part One

December 26, 2011

Disclaimer: Please See Part One

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has take the time to review. I have been having some computer and internet issues so I am sorry for not responding to each review in person. I will try to do so once the issue is worked out. Sadly its take about half and hour just to post this update. Thank you again for all the kind words and support.

Fire

Part 88 Sorting Part One

"I see that my deputy headmistress has this well in hand. We should sort your group so that she can assign you your places to sleep."

Buffy locked eyes with Dumbledore and said. "That is an excellent suggestion. We do have one member who was injured and will be joining us a little later. I do hope that will not be a problem?"

Dumbledore eyed her with clear curiosity but could not demand answers. However he knew that it would not matter for the moment. "That will be no problem. Hogwarts is always glad to welcome students."

Yeah right. Buffy thought however she simply smiled. "So whose first?"

"Well Buffster I guess it's up to the deputy headmistress here. I mean she can sort us by age, name or gender." Xander said joking.

Minerva rolled her eyes another jester just what the school needed. 'Please lords don't let him be a lion I so have my hands full as it is.'

"Well young man it seems that you have volunteered to be the first."

Xander groaned and looked at Buffy. "Me and my big mouth; I so should not have said anything about that, so where do you think I'll end up?"

The others laughed at this. "Probably Hufflepuff or Slytherin," Giles quipped. "You have the traits of both houses."

"Well the later might be interesting." Xander said with a look to his father who merely shrugged and said. "Both houses have their merits; of course if you end up in Minerva's house I will be disappointed in you though the lions are not to be underestimated and I think that you do have their insane courage from the battle at the Muggle store."

This statement shocked Minerva to the bone. Snape saying something nice about another house was unheard of. H is remark about her house was what she expected even if she did not fully understand the rest.

Buffy laughed at this and said "Well I think he would fit into any of the houses except maybe Ravenclaw because studying is so not Xander's thing." She winked at her long time friend knowing he was not nearly as dim as he liked to pretend to be. After all he had taken all advanced courses with her and Willow. The remark was more for him failing to realize that his best friend had signed him up for the hardest versions of different classes. Then again Xander had been used to following Jess and Willow so maybe he never thought about it much. He had ended up with decent grades despite his joking about a D average.

"Hey that is so not fair." Xander quipped back. "Ok let's do this."

The hat went onto his head and Xander froze as once more he heard a voice in his head.

'Well well what an interesting person. Which house shall it be?"

'I think I would fit in any of the houses despite what my friends say.'

The hat seemed to frown at that. 'I am not so certain of that young man. While you are indeed intelligent you seek knowledge for specific needs not for knowledge's sake. In short unlike many if not most wizards you have a great deal of common sense. You are loyal to those you love but you have also betrayed them.'

Xander flinched at that. 'Fair point on both statements however there were reasons.'

'Indeed and frankly the choices you made were when you were a child.'

"Hey!" This time Xander verbalized his protest. His friends grinned.

Giles cleaned his glasses guessing the poor hat had its hands full well at least metaphorically. He had a feeling the poor hat would have a workout with this group.

'You are brave and willing to stand up for what you believe and as your father said you can indeed be impulsive. However, while that trait comes from your mother's side the deeper part of your core is darker and willing to use that darkness to protect those you love. It is cunning and driven. In you I see much of Severus. While he is not the man who sired you here you are what his some might and should have been. It pleases me to see that he had you now. However I remind you that for all his sins he never abandoned his family. You are a gift to him and he and your mother are your reward.'

'My mother is a ghost.' Xander said a little bitterly. 'Don't get me wrong she is nice and clearly care but…'

'What is a ghost Xander?'

He paused for a moment and then said. 'The soul of one who still has things to do before crossing over to the next life'

'Well maybe I should reconsider Ravenclaw. I do believe that you have a friend who is very gifted with soul magic.'

Xander froze. 'Is it possible?'

The hat chuckled. 'That Mr. Alexander Lavelle Harris Dumbledore Snape you will need to see for yourself. Now as I was saying you young man are what time has forged a warrior for the light that is not afraid to make the hard choices. So there really is only one house for you. Besides you seem to have no problem helping others reform and your new house has a need for someone to help in that endeavor.'

"Slytherin" The hat called.

Xander removed the hat and glared at it. Of course he was not upset with the choice of house merely at the idea of once again being drafted to do a job without someone asking. "Well I never thought I would be in the house of Snakes after the Mayor." Xander chose to ignore the fact that he now had three more names to drive himself crazy with.

This got the whole group laughing at what was clearly a private joke.

Willow was laughing hard at him. He glared and put the hat on her head in revenge. He ignored her startled "Epp" and smiled she was so like the Willow he had known all those years ago in Sunnydale.

'Oh a Prewitt I never thought to have another of that family here. It is so good to have you Miss Willow.'

Willow blushed 'I never knew my fathers, Joyce however was always more of a mother to me than the woman that birthed me in my own world. I have to admit being happy she is my mom here and that Buffy, Dawn and even Faith are my sisters.'

'Yes family is often formed in the heart and soul. You have risked much for yours. Like young Lord Lavelle you my dear are a challenge. I have rarely met a witch with such drive and desire to prove herself. Yet you are loyal to the core and have often jumped in headlong to help those you love or even to learn new things. While the darkness once tainted you it is gone and you are now pure as snow in your intent and desire to help others.'

Willow sighed with relief. She had been so worried about this.

'I admit that sorting you was a bit of a challenge. However given the fact that despite your exploration of the darker side you were driven by love; your loyalty to those you care about has driven you to find ways to help them. Now many look down on the house of Helga Hufflepuff and see only duffers and drones. What they fail to see is that it takes a deep courage and commitment to remain loyal and hardworking. I sense that you seek redemption for some past deeds. Know that Helga's house needs someone to show them that loyalty is fine but that one must also take a stand for what one believes in. I think that perhaps you could help with this. That is if you are willing to try.'

Willow considered it. She had failed Buffy and the gang but the hat was right it had been because she had gotten in over her head. Thinking about it with care she said. 'I want to make a difference. I don't think being loyal and hard working are bad traits. I also think I'd rather be in a house with a mascot that is not a snake. They are a bit creepy.'

The hat laughed and called out "Hufflepuff."

Willow pulled the hat off and stuck it on Kennedy's head. Her girlfriend glared at her.

'Put me with my Willow' Kennedy demanded in a way that would have been so like her in Sunnydale.

'Well well this is unexpected.'

'What never met a lesbian before,' Kennedy quipped

forgetting that the hat had just been on Willow's head.

'Now that is no way to treat me young lady. With an attitude like that you might do well in Slytherin. you act like royalty.'

"Hell no, I mean no offense to Xander but I have been working hard, I want to change. I am not the same woman that was in Sunnydale. Besides slayer here I am a royal or so they say. However Buffy is the Queen and our leader, with Faith as the heir, I mean really do I look like I want that kind of headache? I've changed and I'm not the same person I was when I was a kid.'

'Indeed you are not. Hufflepuff besides it would not do to separate mates.'

Kennedy was shocked into stillness. 'Mates as in plural; what do you mean?'

The hat considered his words with care. "Know that like all of her family Willow has much love to offer, she will share it with you and her other mates. Know that each of you own a part of her heart and soul. It is a bond unlike any I have ever seen. Do not waste it. Remember the house that you are in and honor its values and the dream you have will all come to be.'

A thoughtful Kennedy removed the hat. Several of the gang looked at her and Willow with bit of shock.

Buffy glanced at Faith who grinned. 'This was going to be fun.'

Kennedy decided to see if her theory was right so she handed the hat to Oz.

Oz put it on with a sigh. 'Hufflepuff'

The hat chuckled and sensed Oz was not a man of many worlds. He agreed for the same reason he told Kennedy. 'Hufflepuff.'

Xander chuckled and said. "Once a Scooby always a Scooby!" Those simple words made the others smile Oz was in his own way perhaps the most loyal of them all. Of course he would be a Puff but to Xander Oz was always a Scooby and he wanted to remind his friend of that.

Oz nodded toward Xander with a smile. It was good to have friends.

Oz gave the hat to Faith. She looked at it a little concerned and then put in on her head.

'Another of Joyce's children, how interesting, your father went astray but in the end he found the light so does not feel you have nothing to offer. I sense that you have conflicting emotions about yourself and the others. However one trait I sense above all other is courage. It took courage to survive and still have some decency. It is not easy to forge a set of values that allows you to care and even protect others when you have not had anyone stand for you. In many ways you remind me of another young man. I think that perhaps you would do well in his house. While he like you would have shined in Slytherin I think that perhaps you should be placed in a house that clearly shows you are of the light. You my dear need this to remind yourself that you have changed and are a worthy daughter of the Line of Merlin.' "Gryffindor."

Faith had not even had a chance to argue. She reflected on what the hat said. In a way she felt a bit like a fraud but she handed the hat to Amy and decided to think about it some more. She was cunning enough for Slytherin but had more courage. Ok I am a slayer so maybe that's why?

Amy put the hat on. She had been scared to death until the hat had sorted Willow. Now she knew it would be ok. She hoped for the best. 'I am not the witch I once was. I am on the white hats sides now. I so have learned my lesson.'

The hat chuckled at this clear statement. 'Well I see that you have learned that knowledge for knowledge's sake can be dangerous. That just because you can do something does not mean that you should. That lesson is a valuable one of course your spending time as a rat has given you wisdom to go with the sharp mind you were gifted with.'

Amy glared. Of course the hat giggled at his. 'Wit without measure is man's greatest treasure.' That is the motto of Ravenclaw. However I do believe that that house has lost its true understanding of what that means. While I have sorted several into the house who truly understand this statement they are ill equipped to change the attitudes of the students. They have not faced the darkness or the dangers of finding knowledge they should not.'

Amy growled at that and said. 'Luna Lovegood' She had learned the girl's story and was very upset with how she was treated. It reminded her to much of poor Marcy and her treatment at school. While she understood that Harry and the others were trying to help the way her house mates treated her was beyond the pale to her mind.

'Ah you can see the larger picture. A mind that seeks knowledge and a way to make things better for others Rowena would approve.' "Raven Claw!"

Amy grinned she walked over to Luna who smiled brightly and said. "I'm glad you will be in my house."

Amy hugged her and decided then and there that the claws would be schooled on the proper way to treat people which were upon reflection why she was there. Amy was thoughtful as she passed the hat on.

TBC...


	88. Chapter 88

**88. Part 89 Sorting II**

Disclaimer: See Part One

A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updating. I will try to answer all the reviews soon. They are appreciated.

Thanks,

Fire

Part 89 Sorting II

Andrew got the sorting hat next. He was nervous and began to babble. The hat chuckled as the young man tried hard to convince it he was a changed person.

The hat laughed at him and said. 'I agree young man you are indeed a changed individual but your core trait is above all intelligence.'

'No I'm not so smart I followed Warren.'

"Yes but when the time came you repented and sought to make amends. You have worked hard learning many new things in support of the council. You were loyal to Warren and even Jonathan but you were tricked. The First Evil has fooled many up to and including the founders here in this world. There is no shame in making a youthful mistake."

"Well then I guess maybe I am loyal and I'm not stupid. I know I'm not cunning or brave so I think I might be happy in either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff as I have friends in both houses now."

The hat chuckled at that and said 'I told Willow the Badger and Raven's need role models and you my friend seek redemption and since I have already gifted that house with three of your friends I shall place you with the Ravens. Amy will need a friend to help her. In this way you can show your loyalty and perhaps help save a few of Rowena's who are if not on a dark path at least stumbling into the dark grey.' "Ravenclaw!"

Andrew handed Vi the hat she grimaced and put it on.

Before the hat could begin to speak Vi stopped it. 'If you think I am leaving Amy and Andrew alone with those claws you so don't know your stuff. I'm not the smartest person here but I know how to study hard and I am smart enough to keep my mate out of trouble most of the time so don't even think of putting me in any other house or I so will rip you into kindling. I mean I love Amy like a big sister and Andy is my other half but frankly as smart as they both are and as much as they have both grown they do need the voice of reason around some.'

The hat laughed and said. 'So be it though with such fire you would make a fine Lion and such cunning a superb snake.'

'Yeah well I'm also loyal to those I love and trust but frankly I want to learn a lot more this time around. I mean we all got a second chance and maybe this time we can be more. I was thinking that maybe I could become a medical doctor or whatever they call it here. Something to balance the slaying and help me fell less like a killer, it was so hard before to lose so many friends, never again.'

'That thirst for knowledge is the final piece.' "Raven Claw"

Vi smirked and handed the hat to Jordy who sighed.

He took it and put it on.  
The hat once more was shocked at what he saw.

Power and courage radiate off this young man he had seen and done so much. He had never backed down and stayed loyal to his cousin but mostly there was a desire to protect and guard.

Jordy said nothing and listened to the hat. He like Oz was not overly talkative but he knew himself well. Like Jade he would do whatever he had to. He would run into hell itself to protect those of his pack. 'Well wolf you may be but the courage is that of a Lion.' "Gryffindor"

Jordy smiled and handed the hat to  
Giles. Giles groaned and pulled it on.

'This a ridiculous way to place a student.'

The hat laughed. That superior attitude and cunning mind along with the ruthless streak reminded him of darkest of the founders. Yet like Salazar this man was as much a protector as a manipulator. He was not purely a light wizard despite his chosen mate. He was however a protector and his intentions to keep those he loved safe by whatever means necessary proved he was a perfect fit for the house of his new family. While he was brave and true his greater motivation at this time was to protect those he called his own and woe to anyone who would stand in his way. The scene with Ben/Glory flashed through Gile's mind and it sealed his fate and house. It also made him a firm ally though he would not know that until later. "Slytherin! If ever there was a match for the house of Salazar this man is it. I dare say that the House of Salazar s hall soon give all others a run for their gallons."

Giles pulled the hat off and gave it a dark look. "Thank you I think." Giles said.

Lucius watched this and his brow shot up. His respect for Rupert Orion Giles Black grew as did his hope that maybe his family might survive.

He handed the hat to Dawn who took it and gave it a shake. She was so not happy with it. It had no right to spill their secrets. This action shocked everyone but the Original Scooby Gang. They chuckled as Dawn then put the hat on her head.

'Well this is indeed unexpected.'

Dawn rolled her eyes and looked over at her sister who giggled. "It's not that funny Buffy." She said out loud. Buffy just grinned.

It was nice to see Dawn off balance for once. Dawn waited as the hat seemed to think about her for a moment.

'I never thought to meet someone like you Miss Summers. Or should I say your highness.'

'Ah, well I'm not really the royal one that would be Faith and Buffy and maybe even Willow. You know she's like wickedly powerful and all.'

The hat laughed at her. 'Aurora you are amusing. You my dear are as royal as your sisters. While the line of the slayer may run though Princess Faith the Queen is indeed your sister by virtue of her father Henry in this world. Joyce Summers was from the oldest of Merlin's children to remain in this world. Faith's line while impressive is that of a younger sibling thought Merlin in this world. You my dear by virtue of being from Henry Summers are second in line for the throne and as such a royal princess. Your sister is the Queen and you my dear are her heir apparent unless of course you step aside for your sister who is a slayer. That might muddy the waters a bit for succession.'

'Well honestly being a princess is cool but really in this case I think maybe we should keep that part quiet. I mean Faith she's worked really hard to become a better person. She had a lot of issues, some so not her fault and really when it comes to leading she does it almost as naturally as Buffy. So what say you that we keep it like this Buffy, Faith, Me and then whoever else; I mean it will be for the best I'm so not wanting the fate of the world in my hands.'

The Sorting hat smiled at this. This young lady would make a fine queen had she been the first born however her thoughts were wise. They showed leadership in that a good leader knew when to follow. He smiled at the courage she showed to stand up for what she thought was the right course of action. "Gryffindor"

Dawn pulled the hat off and handed it over to her giggling sister who paled and handed it off before it could land on her head.

"The others first," Buffy said She seemed resigned that if she put the hat on her head things would go crazy. That being the case however she was so not going to let it happen any sooner than she had to. She tossed the ratty old sorting hat at Rona.

"Hey this thing is so not going on my head. It would ruin my hair."

The gang all giggled at this.

"There is no option you must be sorted Miss." Dumbledore said firmly it is tradition."

"Ok but I'm not happy."

The hat went on Rona's head and began to look through her mind. What it found was surprising to it. The tough woman that she showed to the world was backed by a cunning and impressive intellect.

'Hat I get you are looking into my head and attempting to place me. The thing is I won't go anyplace but with my sister. Vi and me we are tight. She's my sis in all but blood. I know why she went to the claws, she has to keep Andy safe and Amy too. So I'm with them to keep her safe and watch her back. I can do the learning thing easily enough.'

The hat smiled as it read her near perfect college entrance scores. "Ravenclaw!"

The hat was removed and Vi smacked knuckles with her best friend. She knew Rona would follow her into the Raven's house.

"Told ya I'd be with ya." Rona said with a wicked grin.

"I know bet ya only had to threaten he hat a bit."

Rona laughed and nodded.

The attack on Tara had her family distressed. It was not an easy to be a wolf in America. However, Tara's family were not about to abandon her and Jessie because they had been infected by a mad man who was bent on revenge.

Tara was resting and for that Jessie was grateful. Beth's holding his hand showed him that she was not going anywhere which made him feel safe. Yes his family had disowned him but, that was to be expected. At least his father had not cursed him.

In a way he was glad. Let Michael deal with being the heir. This little bite might actually be a good thing. It gave him a reason to break with his family. He loved them but damn their politics were so not his own.

He was far closer to the Tara's family and their values. The Maclay family had been protective of Were-people for generations. The clan was a group of hereditary werewolves or shape shifters.

It had been a shock when Tara had been born without the infection. Unlike converted wolves hereditary shifters had more control. With the addition of wolfsbane potion they were very similar to other shifters. It was a well known fact that this family sought to help and protect those afflicted. Many could not believe and did not like the fact that this family had power and influence.

However the family had long been of the light and they had been powerful magically for generations. No sane witch or wizard would openly defy or mock their bloodline.

The reason they were not well liked by many on both sides was the fact that they held to the old ways. They were as much Wiccan and Shamans as witches and wizards.

The family had long intermarried with the local magical community of Native peoples and in doing so gained their unique gifts among them being the ability to easily shift into wolves or other large predators.

Because of this the Maclay family never had issues with werewolves as long as they were careful not to harm others. They had long protected them and Josiah had brought back the formula for wolfsbane from his Mastery in Potions. He had tweaked the formula some to make it out of more local ingredients and his apothecary's sold it at reasonable prices to any who needed it. His family had even set up a small charitable trust to help the werewolves survive.

However this action had angered many including Gabriel Greyback who had now attacked and infected Tara and her dear friend Jessie. Because of their stance the family would close ranks and they would protect their now werewolf family members.

Josiah however was worried. He knew that Tara's unique heritage could and would make the wolf very strong in her. It would mean that she would need help to control her changes with far more powerful potions.

He decided that he would ask his old classmate, ally and yes even friend for help. Severus Snape was not an easy man and he was reserved however he was also a gifted potion master if anyone could help his daughter it was his old friend.

He looked at his wife who nodded and he went to the floo and headed for the ministry. He would need to secure travel papers for his whole family.

They were going to see Severus and hope he could come up with the proper potions before the full moon. If not, well then perhaps they could find a safe place for Tara and Jessie to run. It would not be safe for them here. Too many would seek to destroy them to hurt the Maclays.

It had been strange enough to find out that vampires were real and that they were slayers.

Learning that they were now witches with active magic well that was just weird and changed both their lives forever.

India knew Kendra was familiar with magic coming from Jamaica it was hard not to be. However her family had always been more into rituals then casting.

India's own family were all squibs with the exception of her grandfather who was magical. Not that she cared because really who wanted to run around waving a wand. Ok she had heard the stories but frankly she had pushed them off as fairy tales.

While they knew of the magical world it had never really mattered much because they had all lived in the main world. She sighed and knew this would so freak her family out. They had knowledge of magic and it had helped her family gain employment and connections but other than that it never mattered much to her. She had been more interested in becoming a teacher. Ok she knew she would have a job at the local private school that taught young wizards and witches but other than that it was just …not really a part of her life. Her job there would really not be all that much different than teaching regular kids. Because the magic the children had was still very wild and accidental. Hence the private school setting. It had been set up to protect young witches and wizards and to still give them exposure to the mundane world. India never really thought that much about it. However her now being a slayer along with Kenny meant that she had to learn to control her newly found magic. She took the hat from Rona and sighed. 'I so thought I was done with school for a while.'

The sorting hat laughed at this. 'So that is why you took martial arts; because you were done with learning new things and education.'

'I like martial arts. It relaxes me, plus well it's good to be able to defend oneself there are some crazy's people out there.'

'True, however you will find that this time learning might be fun. I also think your unique education may be of use to the castle. While I as a mere hat hate to denigrate the staff many have had very little interaction with the muggle/mundane world. You and Miss Jones are in a unique position to help with that. The students here must learn that their counterparts are hardly weak and helpless.'

'I can see your point, but really sorting me like a little kid or even Kendra is so ….silly. All I want to do is work hard and make my family proud so we can once more help shape our world. I mean I agree with the Maclay's there's nothing wrong with weres and squibs. Hell I was one. My goal is to help make our world that is the US a better place for magical, mundane and even magical creatures.'

'Perhaps but my dear it is needed. The Queen and her family need you here as support. Will you let them down?'

India sighed. While she had just met Buffy and the others she would not and could not deny there was a pull to her. She radiated power and she made India feel safe. With an exaggerated sigh she said. 'Ok I'll help but damn it you get to explain it to my granddad. He thought me and Kendra were here only for a Martial arts competition and then back to the States for our work. I mean he had to pull a lot of strings for us to get our jobs being squibs and all. Plus frankly he knew we needed to blow off steam.'

The hat laughed at this. 'The deputy of education at the ministry will be pleased with this exchange. Have no worries about that. Besides think of all the new magic you may learn. They use port keys here which I know your nation does not. It will be a unique learning experience for you and perhaps this time will help you become a better instructor.'

'Sure you betcha,' India said with annoyance. "Sort me already."

'Slytherin because you are cunning and willing to use what you can to achieve your goals even this martial arts championship to intimidate those that might consider using magic against you.'

India rolled her eyes at that. 'So tell them before I toss ya in that fire over there. "Slytherin" The hat called out.

India handed the hat to Kendra who rolled her eyes. The dark slayer put it on and the hat laughed as her thoughts mirrored her best friend.

The hat called out. "Slytherin"

Kendra pulled it off the hat was easy threaten to burn it if she was named to any house but her best friend and it caved. Like she was ever going to be a lion; when she had a pet snake or three back home; so not happening.

Buffy watched the last two sorting and smiled. Well at least the hat seemed to be spreading the slayers out a bit. She finally bowed to the enviable and pulled the hat on. Such a waste of time when it was clear where she would end up; there really was only one place for her.

Buffy knew herself well. She was not overly smart and she was not cunning, she was loyal to a point but, past hurts made that a trait she now had to work on.

'All true your majesty. The point is like many of your allies and friends you could very easily fit into any of the houses. So where should we place you?'

Buffy pulled the hat off. "Put me in the house where I am most needed." This she said out loud and the great hall fell silent. "We got most of the houses covered but one needs me more. You know why and you know who and what I am. I'm tired hat and I simply want to find a home here. I will defend this whole castle damn it the whole world but I need a place to call home for now."

The hat stared at the blonde and said. "Gryffindor!"

TBC...


	89. Chapter 89

**89. Part 90 Sorting Alliances**

Saturday, December 31, 2011  
Disclaimer: Please See Part One

A/N:'Thoughts or Telepathy'  
"Conversation"

Be Careful What You Wish For...

Part 90 Sorting Alliances

Buffy sighed and pulled off the hat she handed it to Dudley. Dudley looked a little scared. Buffy however put her hand on his shoulder in clear support.

'Well, well another with royal blood how interesting.'

'No I'm just Dudley. I really want to be a better person. I know I'm not overly smart and I would rather take on a challenge head on then try to be cunning. Bravery is ok I guess but really the only thing good I really ever was is loyal to my family and friends. Well unless you count Harry, I was not so much his friend as I should have been. The thing is to my buddies I was loyal and we did work hard on … some things.'  
The hat chuckled. The boy had a point. He was a loyal little thug. However he was trying to change and frankly those compulsion charms and potions were damned nasty. It was amazing that he even knew right from wrong.

'You swore a loyalty oath to Harry Potter.'

'Yes and I will keep it. He's earned it. I thought maybe if I swore he would believe me. I have a lot to make up for and I need to learn to be a better friend and cousin.'

"Hufflepuff!" The hat called out. 'Madam Sprout and her badgers will show you how to work hard and be a loyal friend. I think you do know how to work hard. I can see that in the past few months you have been trying. Don't think that being a Puff is not a worthwhile thing. Besides it would hardly be fair if the Royals were only in two houses now. Plus Dudley I think your cousin needs to see you change. Harry is a good lad but, there is a lot of work to be done if you are ever to be more than casually friendly.'

"I know and I'll show him." Dudley said softly. Buffy smiled as she heard that. She had high hopes that maybe her cousin was learning and changing for the better.

Dumbledore watched the sorting and was clearly not happy. He saw the new Lord Black sorted into Slytherin and knew that boded ill for his plans. It was clear that this man was dark.

He was also very angry that someone had found out about Petunia and Dudley. That could become a problem. Well at least he was not responsible for binding Petunia's magic. While he had bound Dudley's he really had been doing the little thug a favor. There was no way Vernon Dursley would ever have tolerated his son becoming a wizard which begged the question on why Harry's Aunt and cousin were now here and more importantly why they were using the name Evans.

There was no way Petunia could have gotten a separation much less a divorce from Vernon so quickly. She was the key to the blood wards which kept Harry secure and unable to run around the country.

While Dumbledore told everyone they were to protect the boy they were also designed to keep track of him and drain his magic. It would not do for the boy to become too powerful. He had to have just enough magic to fight and weaken the dark lord.

The last thing Dumbledore wanted was Harry to gain any real control or power. If he had that then when he was done winning over the dark lord he would become a danger or at least a potential challenger for Dumbledore's position as leader of the light, that was not something his headmaster would ever allow.

He had worked and manipulated society for far too long to allow another even a small chance of altering his vision of the future. He would not allow Harry to find family or allies the risk was simply too high for that to happen. Harry had to be at odds with his family for him to want to be guided by Albus Dumbledore.

Albus watched as the sorting seemed to be strangely even as each house seemed to gain almost identical numbers.

Dumbledore had a feeling that this was significant in some way but he could not see how. Moreover he could see that in several cases the hat had been argued with. It was not a well known fact but the hat did at times allow itself to be influenced but the wearer. Of course this happened rarely as the hat was generally placed on the head of rather naive and innocent eleven year old first years. If anything the hat only got the general character and the potential of any given students. However these new people were clearly older more defined and clearly they were at ease at least with some of their personality traits. The hat was in fact a tool. A tool to mold and guide their world into a shape and vision that the founders had desired; by highlighting certain traits early on it encouraged the students into certain friendships and rolls. Often times it was the houses that formed the bases of all social interaction both at Hogwarts and in wider society. It was almost enviable when one considered that for seven years students would live together and interact on a daily basis with their house. Dumbledore had used this fact to help mold his idea of a Utopian society. When he had first come up with his plan for the greater good he had rather deliberately mixed the house up in certain ways.

He had placed them in contention with each other on purpose in an attempt to gain more house unity. To this end he had encouraged certain house competitions. It had all started back when his deputy had been in school. The houses that generally had the highest ratio of Pure Bloods had always been Gryffindor and Slytherin. To prevent alliances he had encouraged rivalry and contention. Instead of mixing the houses and classes as had been done in the past he had promoted block classes. The idea being that housemates would all be on a similar schedule and thus able to help each other in classes and that by pairing houses one would encourage interaction. This of course had not been the goal. Instead Dumbledore had encouraged the houses to stand united against each other. It had also isolated the houses within themselves. His hope was that the close interaction of the students would breed contempt and make them eager to explore relationships he wanted. Of course this backfired spectacularly. His plans had fallen apart when certain of his chosen pawns had thought they were something special and offended the very pure bloods he had wanted to mate them with. Several major families had instead of embracing his idea of change had turned inward and become even more inbreed.

They did not see that all they had to do was follow along with his plan and their society would thrive. So what if they had to make some matches that were exactly about love or caring. It was all for the greater good. Even now Dumbledore could not believe he had lost such significant houses for his plans. The loss of Riddle had hurt his cause significantly and sadly the young dark lord had stolen away several key families. In doing so caused a rift that had cost several more to be reduced to barely viable numbers.

Watching the hat sort these new comers Dumbledore wondered if perhaps these strangers might be used a stop gate. With over forty new members they could be used to diversify the bloodlines of his world. He just hoped that they would be molded easier than some of his past students. He was the leader of the light and he would guide the future and mold it into a society that would eventually take over not only the United Kingdom but all of Europe and the world both Magical and Mundane. It was for the future and he was not going to fail. He needed certain families to fall to his control. He would not and could not let them remain independent.

Voldemort was not happy with the reports he was getting. He looked over the Daily Prophet and knew that something had changed. The new comers had altered the balance somehow. He waited for the rat to return with news of Lucius and his family. His instincts told him that the blond was not as strong of a supporter as he claimed to be.

However he needed Malfoy for his money and influence in the Ministry of Magic. As much as he would have liked to have made an example of his servant for denying him he was too useful to do so. He sipped his hot tea and wondered why it had to be so complicated. It should have been simple. 'Destroy key families and bloodlines and control the rest.' He sipped his tea and thought over his plans. 'In some ways they had gone well. He had destroyed the Prewitts, Diggorty, Evans, Granger, Lavelle families. The Bones, Abbot,Longbottom, Luvgoods and Potter families were down to a single heir. Of course those damned Weasley's were a large and strong family but they had little wealth and power so they were not a large threat. He had gained control of the Notts, Malfoys, Bludstrodes and Parkinsons along with several other pureblood families who while not overly wealthy had high standings in society.' He wondered if perhaps it was time to reach out to the neutrals. 'His positions would b e stronger if he could gain the Greengrass, MacMillans and others to his cause. Then there were the purebloods from across the sea. While Voldemort was not overly fond of American Wizards they had a vast untapped potential. Wealth and raw power were still important. While in some ways the Americans were backwards they did in many areas share his views on blood purity. It was something to consider as his forces would need augmentation. Plus he could always use them as cannon fodder to protect his own people something to consider with care in the next few weeks. For now he would negotiate with Master Nest.'

He had a feeling that the vampire and his minions would prove to be useful allies. 'After all if they rallied to his banner than the Wizarding world would cower in fear. Many would join him just to be protected from becoming the vampire's latest victims. Plus the vampires could take out their rivals and it would keep his people's hands clean. Not that he cared about that overly much for those that served him, but why risk his own forces when the vampires would do the fighting for them. Nest seemed pleased with his offer to take and feed on the Muggles.'

His offer to help fund safe houses for the vampire clans was well received. 'They would in turn spread terror to the Muggles and confusion which his people could exploit. Yes it was a mutually beneficial alliance. One that would also cull the numbers of Muggles something that was always a plus to his mind.'

TBC...

**90. Part 91 House with in Houses… Drat those blasted k**

Disclaimer:See Part One  
A/N: Not betaed read at your own risk

01.04.2012

Be careful what you wish for...

Part 91 House with in Houses… Drat those blasted kids…

"Wow Giles you look good in green and silver." Buffy said as she went to her watchers side.

He smiled at her. He was not so certain his being in Slytherin was a good idea. However he knew himself well and the strongest traits he had were from that house. He relaxed as his beloved pulled him close for a kiss showing she really did not mind which house he was in.

This action shocked the whole hall. A Lion kissing a snake was simply not done. Professor McGonagall had seen many things in her long tenure as deputy headmistress of Hogwarts but this was new. However maybe it was past time that the house came together.

She saw that Harry and his friends were all cheering and clapping so maybe it was not a bad thing. She had made a vow that things were going to change this term. So perhaps this was the start. She looked over at her fellow heads of house who all nodded each with the exception of Professor Snape nodding their acceptance and support for this couple. She wondered if perhaps this would help eliminate the house rivalries, on could only hope.

"Well looks like you all have your houses." Lucius said. He grinned as the robes all changed to their house colors. He noted however that there were two small patches on each uniform. He was rather shocked to see what they were.

Lucius grinned at the first. The patch of the House Pendragon the second patch was a little different and he did not recognize it. Well it was some kind of canine. It was rather odd looking as the canine was smiling. It said "Scooby."

He noted that each of the people he had come with all had this patch including the new comers. He would have to research this and see what it meant. Perhaps it was a symbol of power that might make them stronger? In any case it clearly defined them as being together even if they were in differing houses.

Willow followed Lucius gaze and began to laugh. Xander looked at her funny. "Xander its all your fault. You did it again."

"Huh?"

Faith looked at the patch and began to laugh."Yep Boy Toy strikes again. Damn boy we warned yeah about wishes."

Oz grinned and Buffy and Giles just sighed resigned. "Well looks like we have our own house patch. "Scooby" is now officially part of Hogwarts."

Harry fell over laughing. Hermione was not much better and Dudley was grinning broadly.

Ron looked at them confused and said. "What's a Scooby?"

Neville looked just as confused but the Muggleborns in the great hall were all now laughing as much at the ignorance of the pure bloods as at the patches. This was a prank of all time.

Dumbledore frowned wondering what they knew that he did not. He was suddenly very wary about this Scooby patch. He would have to do research.

Hermione was laughing and said."Does this mean that the Scooby's will foul up Voldies plans…I can hear him now…"

"It would have worked but for those blasted kids." Harry said finishing her sentence in reminisces of the Weasley twins which got Hermione laughing even harder.

"OH my God Harry don't make me laugh so much…"

"Looks like Hermione losing it." Xander said with a grin.  
"Maybe I should have used SNOOPY instead?"

Willow roared with laughter at this. "But you do Xander with the Snoopy dance to make new comers join. Maybe we should have Harry and his lot dance for us."

This made even Giles begin to laugh. It was foolish but it felt good none of them had laughed like this in ages. Maybe Hogwarts would be good for them all because suddenly they all were acting like children again. It might be nice to regain some of their lost innocence. Hell he would not mind finding some of his own again as well. Let them enjoy it while they could because soon enough war would come to them all once more.

TBC...


End file.
